


All it takes is a Dream

by SassyHimeSama



Series: All it takes are Dreams [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad ass Dudley, Being a werewolf isn't a bad thing in this fic, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bottom Harry Potter, Clingy Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore is a dick, Dumbles goes to jail, Dumbles got anger issues, Dumbles got problems, Emotional Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fudge is a bitch., Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Gunnolf Evans is Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry and Blaise are childhood friends, Heir of Gryffindor Gunnolf Evans, Heir of Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Heir of Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, I tried to avoid putting them in here., If that happens I am sorry., James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Loyal Luna Lovegood, Luna is adorable., M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Mama Longbottom is scary, Mama longbottom is Augusta Longbottom, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, No one rile Cissy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over Protective Sirius black, Protect Harry Potter, Protective Sirius Black, Protective mates, Rip Harry's mates, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Lucius Malfoy, Scared Harry Potter, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sentient Hogwarts, She needs to be protected., Sirius has problems, Some Memes - Freeform, THAT IS MAHOGANY, The Black Family is scary too, The Sorting Hat, The problems are Harry's mates, They gonna die because of Sirius' overprotective nature, Timid Harry Potter, Too Pure for this world Luna Lovegood, Trying not to turn this into a musical, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Worried Harry Potter, You don't damage the Mahogany, but it happened and I don't regret it, but that dick gets out, seriously don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 128,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: Harry has a creature inheritance and has mates but thanks to Dumbledore being a dick he knew nothing about it or his Uncles who were supposed to get Harry if anything happened to his parents.  Dudley and Petunia are actually decent people and try to help Harry get to them and when they finally get to his uncles he finds out that not only has Dumbledore kept him away from his mates, but Dumbledore has also lied about his parents and the situation around them. So With the help of his mates, his family and a revived so-called 'dark lord'  Can Harry put Dumbledore into his place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I do however own my Ocs.

At the address of 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, there was a silent scream of pain as a whale of a man struck down on a poor child. "We do not behave like freaks in this house!" The whale of a man shouted as he brought down the belt once again. The metal belt buckle always seemed to make a nasty scar on the poor boy’s back. The man kept bringing the belt down onto the boy’s back huffing as each strike slowly lost power behind it.

 

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," the little boy cried as he got whipped again. The boy was fighting back tears, this was his third beating this week. Even at the slightest oddity, Vernon would seem to jump at the chance to beat the boy.

 

When the whale of a man seemed to get exhausted, he huffed. "You won't be having dinner tonight… In fact, you will be staying in here until you learn how to behave!" He shouted as he made his way to the door. "I'll be coming by later to make sure you've learned your lesson and keep that blasted bird quiet!" He said as he left the room.

 

This behavior from his uncle was a constant occurrence for Harry. His uncle would always get upset over something stupid or something at work and he would take it out on Harry. It wasn't always this bad. His cousin, Dudley, always managed to take his uncle’s attention whenever things got too bad. He also doesn't ever blame his aunt. She gets the beatings too, though less extreme  than him. His aunt also helps him whenever it gets this bad. Honestly, he was just waiting for someone to take mercy on him. Be it killing him or just taking the pain away from him completely. His friends never saw him this bad, he always made sure to hide it from them. It’s not like they would take his side anyway. They believed Dumbledore one hundred percent. They believed Harry should stay here. Hearing his door unlock, he sighed softly knowing exactly who it was. "Hi, Auntie." He managed out weakly.

 

Petunia snuck in and closed the door behind her. "Keep quiet, Harry. He really did a number on you this time so this will hurt." She whispered as she started to clean Harry's wounds. Harry clenched his teeth together trying not to scream as his face twisted with pain. Once she was done, she helped him sit up and she started to wrap the wounds. "I don't know how he expects you to clean when he beats you like this." She whispered feeling him wince because of the pain. "I'm trying, Harry. I can only do so much without magic."

 

"I know, Auntie. I don't blame you." Harry muttered weakly.

 

Petunia finished getting Harry patched up before she stood. " I have to hurry back, Vernon won't like that I've been gone for so long. His sister is coming in a couple of days and I am not sure how I can manage my temper with her around," she sighed softly. She looked at Harry and sighed "Harry. You know if it becomes too much...I won't blame you for running. I've been a horrible aunt to you. I am sure Lily is frowning down at me. All of your magic things are downstairs in the cupboard. I always unlock it when I see it locked. Vernon doesn't pay too much attention to it."

 

Harry nodded "Thank you, and you have been great. It's Vernon that needs to go."

 

Petunia smiled weakly. "I'll see what I can manage, Harry. He is Dudley's father after all. But even Dudley is getting sick of him."

 

Harry smiled weakly "I know," he said watching Petunia get up and leave. Closing his eyes, he listened to the house and the people inside it.

 

"Pet! Were you with that blasted boy?!"

 

"No, Vern. I was admiring our roses outside! Are you hungry darling?"

 

"No. Just let me watch this."

 

"Okay, Darling."

 

"Mum! Where is the freak? I wanna play!" Dudley shouted, bounding in to the room.

 

"He's up in his room right now."

 

"Okay!"

 

Harry heard the thumping of the stairs and he opened his eyes tiredly as he heard Dudley open the door. "Hey." He whispered.

 

"Oh my god. Dad did it again, didn't he?" Dudley asked with soft eyes. Harry liked Dudley. He was a better actor than his aunt.

 

"Yeah, he did. I'm sorry but I don't think I can 'play' right now." Harry shifted and he whimpered softly.

 

Dudley hurried over and helped Harry, "no, no it's fine. Did mum fix you up already?" Harry nodded and whimpered once more. "Did she give you the pain meds?" Harry shook his head this time and Dudley got to work, walking out of the room. Harry laid there in wait until Dudley came back with a small pill bottle. Walking over he popped out two and helped Harry to swallow. "There. Hopefully, that takes the edge off. I mean, I know it's not as fancy as those potions you have but it’s the only thing we muggles can give you." He said with a light teasing tone that made Harry smile softly. "Now I am going to go see if I can stay in here with you. If I manage, could I possibly… Read one of your magic books?"

 

"Thanks, Dudley. And sure, I'm technically not breaking any rules if you’re family." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

"Okay, I'll be back." Dudley got up and closed the door before rushing down the stairs.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

A lone figure walked into Gringotts. The man had long fire red hair and the loveliest of green eyes, standing at about 5 feet 10 inches. He was clearly of high standing because even the Goblins seemed to bow their heads in respect. If anyone looked at his delicate hands, they would see the Gryffindor Lordship Ring. Once he got to the main desk, he spoke in a calm commanding tone. "Hello Griphook. I am here for my appointment with my account manager. I'd also like it for you to be there since you are in charge of the Potter accounts." Griphook nodded and led the male along.

 

Getting to the room, they walked in and the male sat down. " Lord Gryffindor, thank you for meeting us." The goblin bowed his head out of respect. The goblins only showed favor to a few witches and wizards. Lord Gryffindor was one of them.

 

"Please, raise your heads. We have too much to discuss today." The red-haired male stated. The goblins sat own and the Lord started to speak "My nephew. Have you had any chance to locate him or get in contact with him?" The male looked between the two goblins.

 

"Heir Potter has yet to come forward. We have sent him countless messages, but it seems they are not getting through and being directed elsewhere. Griphook here suspected Albus Dumbledore has put a mail redirection spell on the boy. We have now confirmed it after putting monitoring charms on the most recent owls" The goblin stated.

 

"We could hold him here when he comes to get his items for Hogwarts. Lord Potter has already made it clear that only Heir Potter can withdraw from his accounts." Griphook spoke.

 

"Please do so. Then send myself, Lord Peverell, Lord Potter and Lord Fleamont letters urging us to come. One of us will be able to make it. We will be requiring an inheritance test, he's turning thirteen this year. He'll be reaching not only his soulmate year, but also his creature inheritance next year and I fear that he has been neglected, not to mention he probably doesn't know what will be happening as well." Lord Gryffindor said worriedly. "God, he might even get his creature inheritance early if he is injured enough."

 

"Of course, Lord Gryffindor. As a friend of the goblins, all of this will be free of charge as well. If there are any injuries will Healer Lord Fleamont be taking care of Heir Potter?" The goblin asked, " we have quicker methods, even if they are a little more painful."

 

"We shall ask Heir Potter what he wishes for and go from there." Lord Gryffindor stated, the two goblins nodding their heads. "So hold off my nephew when he comes to withdraw money, no matter who is here with him. I don't care if it's Merlin himself." He said strictly, making both Goblins smirk and nod. "Alright, that is all I wished to talk about today. Thank you for helping me try and get Heir Potter back to his rightful family."

 

"Anything to  anger the Line Stealer and save a child." The Gryffindor vault keeper said with a wicked grin.

 

"May your coffers overflow my friends," Lord Gryffindor said with a bow.

 

"May your enemies fall at your feet, our friend," Griphook said also bowing back to the Lord.

 

**Later on back at Privet drive**

 

Harry didn't know what time it was, but he was focused on doing his homework. Vernon 'locked' him in the bedroom after his ‘visit’ so that he could heal before Marge got here. His aunt and Dudley didn’t know about the night ‘visits’ from Vernon. The whale of a man normally attacked after he beat Harry so that it didn’t look too suspicious. It had been happening ever since he started Hogwarts. Once he managed to finish one of his papers, he looked at the time and he was shocked. He had a couple of moments before he was officially thirteen. Putting his things away, he sighed as he shifted on the bed wincing and whimpering as he curled up. "Happy birthday, Harry," he softly sobbed out. He watched as the clock struck 12 before he felt a rush of pain pulse through his body. Quickly pulling his pillow out from under his head, he silently screamed and cried into the pillow as his body started to change, not noticing when he had passed out due to the pain.

 

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around at what looked like a giant forest. Feeling suddenly excited, he attempted to run only to fall down and whimper. His body was still in pain and it felt like he was tied up. Panicking, he whimpered and cried out as he tried to get himself free. Every fight against the bindings made him cry out louder and in the end, he just curled up sobbing. Harry didn't hear someone show up completely blurry. Seeing the figure, he whimpered and tried to back away.

 

"Shh little one, I’ve got you, I'll take you to the others. We are all excited to meet you." He said in a soothing voice. With how the other’s muscles were along with the smell and sound of the voice, Harry could tell that this was a male. With how the male was holding him, he felt safe. Not hesitating, he cuddled into the male's chest he let out a soft whine. The male chuckled softly "Don't worry little one, I'll protect you. I can sense who put those bindings on you. That old bastard will pay." Harry just whimpered as the forest seemed to fade and it started to become a town. Walking into a building, the man placed Harry down and he sighed. "The others aren't awake yet, I'm sorry to say. I always sleep the deepest. You probably won’t see them tonight… And it’s for the best. They would smother you if they saw this." The male said.

 

"You're probably confused, little one. So I'll do my best to explain it to you." The male stated as he looked around, before looking back at Harry who seemed to struggle because he was scared. "Kitten calm down. If you stop struggling, they stop hurting you," he said in a kind tone. This made Harry stop wiggling completely and immediately he felt he could once again breathe. Whimpering out, he looked at the male. "Sadly, you'll have to call me by a nickname. For now, we can go with… Amber. We are in a dream of sorts. These dreams are supposed to connect you to your soulmates. They normally happen after inheritances though." Amber stated worriedly.

 

"Well, with these blocks on you, I am not surprised your inheritance must have come early," Amber said as he looked at Harry. "You are also stuck in your fox form because of them so you can't really talk either," Amber said disappointedly."I am probably blurry to you as well considering this is the first one of your dreams," Amber said softly with a sigh. "I really wish your Veela and Dragon were here. They would know how to deal with this," Amber grumbled. " They would know how to comfort and help you. I'm sorry I am the one you got instead," he said with a soft sigh.

 

"But it's okay, Kitten. Don't worry too much. I need you to do a couple of things for me though when you wake up." Harry nodded his head quickly. What did he need to do? Amber sensing this smiled softly. "I need you to go to Gringotts and tell the goblins to get you purged. Saint Mungo's won't be able to help you with all of these bindings, only the goblins will. Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded again and he whimpered as the bindings gave him a squeeze reminding him not to move. Seeing the world start to fade and flashes of pain coursed through him, he whimpered and started to move around more not knowing what was going on.

 

"Shhh, it's okay love. Someone is just trying to wake you up. Go on and remember what I told you. Go to Gringotts and get a purge done. We will find you and protect you. We promise." Amber said. Harry desperately wanted to see his face.

 

It was around 6:30 in the morning when Dudley woke up and came to check on him. Spotting that Harry had bled through his bandages and clothes, he got worried. Rushing over, he went to move Harry but he noticed that Harry now had two black fox-like ears and multiple black fox-like tails. Taking a deep breath Dudley tried to focus on just cleaning Harry up. It wasn't long after Dudley started to clean Harry up that the Boy Who Lived woke up sobbing. "Hurts..."

 

Dudley winced and tried to calm his cousin "I know, Harry. It would probably be best if you tried to go back to sleep. I'll take care of you." He whispered and he watched as Harry managed to force himself back into a dreamless sleep.

 

Later that morning, it was just Petunia and Dudley at the table. "Mum... Harry needs to get out of here today. It's not safe here anymore. He… He has fox ears and tails." He whispered, scared for his cousin.

 

"He has come into his creature inheritance. That's not supposed to happen until next year," she said, a little worried. Quickly thinking of something, she spoke "Your Uncle Andrew has a Dragon inheritance. We will need to get Harry to Gringotts today and see if they can contact your Uncle." She said softly.

 

Vernon then came in and sat down. Huffing out of breath from the stairs, he looked around and growled. "Where is that boy?!" Vernon called out irritated.

 

"Let him sleep, Vernon. He's injured. It's best he is up in his room anyway. I wanted to make a nice meal for when Marge gets here. I have to start today if I am to get it done." Petunia scolded.

 

"Fine! I'll leave the boy alone today. Marge wants me to drive down and get her. She said something about not trusting the planes." Vernon stated.

 

"Alright. Dudders and I are going to the store today. I need to get some things so it might take me awhile." Petunia stated to fool her husband.

 

"Yes, yes of course," Vernon said, falling into her trap. Letting her whale of a husband kiss her, she watched him drive off.

 

"Dudley, go pack Harry's and your things in the magical suitcases that I had Harry get last year." Petunia stated. Dudley nodded as he rushed up the stairs.

 

Once Petunia's things were packed, she sighed as she carried the case downstairs and placed it by the door. She walked back up the stairs and walked into Harry's room. All of Harry's things seemed to be packed thanks to Dudley. She sighed as she walked over and looked at Harry who was up but was still in bed "Good morning, Harry."

 

"Auntie? Why did Dudley come into my room and pack everything?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Harry, you are no longer safe here. We are taking you to Gringotts to contact your uncles."Petunia said looking at Harry.

 

"Uncle? I have an uncle?" He asked, his eyes full of hope and fear.

 

"Uncles. If I am not mistaken, you have me, your Uncle Andrew, who is both my and Lily's younger brother. Then you have your father's side of the family. Your Uncle Rose, Uncle William, and Uncle Oliver. You also have your Godfather Sirius Black and Uncle Remus, who I think you used to call Uncle Moony. We are going to Gringotts to contact Andrew. He can help you with what has happened. He's a wizard too… If I am not mistaken, all of them are. I was born a Squib after all. Mother and Father feared that Lily and Andrew were too, but their magic surfaced. Do you think you can move to the car?" Petunia asked, looking at Harry.

 

"I can try. Anything for a better place. I'm sorry, Auntie..." He whimpered. He managed to get up out of bed but nearly fell down to the floor. Holding onto the nightstand, he broke down crying softly. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

 

"Now, now. None of that. Come, let's get you to the car." Petunia said as she walked over and helped Harry. Managing to get him out to the car proved to be not as difficult a task as one would think. Harry was light enough for Petunia to carry and that scared her. In fact, she did actually pick him up since he almost fell down the stairs. If she remembered anything about Andrew, the male was as heavy as a bunch of bricks. Sure, she had practiced with Dudley but still, Harry should not be this light. "I'm sorry I've failed you, Harry." She whispered as she bundled him into the car.

 

She turned around to go get their things but saw Dudley carrying all three of the bags with ease. "I’ve got it, Mother. Pop the trunk."

 

Packing everything up, it didn't take too long to get where they needed to go. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Petunia sighed as she parked her car and she looked at Dudley "Duddy, get the bags. I'll help Harry." She watched her son nod as she got out of the car and made her way over to the passenger side to help Harry out. Wrapping her arm around him to help support him, they all walked into the building "Tom!" Petunia called out.

 

The Pub Landlord lifted his head and blinked. "Petunia Evans?! What are you doi- Is that Harry Potter?!" He whisper-shouted at her as he rushed over.

 

"Tom!" She hissed out. "I need to go to Gringotts. I also need a room for today and possibly tonight," Petunia said as she glared at Tom daring the male to challenge her. Tom nodded his head quickly and snapped his finger, the suitcases lifted out of Dudley's hands and they floated up the stairs.

 

"Are you going now? If you want, I'll open up the alley. Or I can floo call the goblins and see if they will allow you to enter via the floo." Tom stated, as he looked at them worried.

 

"Please try to request the floo. Harry can't walk that distance right now and we are pressed for time." Petunia stated as she managed to get Harry to sit down on the chair.

 

"Of course. I'll be right back. Go ahead and look over the lunch menu, I'll start a tab for you three and you can pay when you get back from Gringotts." Petunia nodded her head and watched Tom walk off.

 

Dudley sat down with a wide smile and an excited look on his face. Petunia smiled as she listened to Dudley and Harry talk.

 

"Is it always like this Harry?" Dudley asked excitedly.

 

Harry shrugged looking at his cousin. "I guess I'm used to it since I've seen it for around 2 years now. Everything _is_ blurry though. Like I can't see anything clearly. It also sounds like everyone is shouting. It really hurts," he said whimpering softly and holding his head. "You’re not too scared are you?"

 

"What?! No! This is cool!" Dudley said excitedly but then became concerned. "Is this anything to do with your inheritance?" Dudley whispered softly.

 

"Maybe? Auntie… Could you… Could you tell me more about my uncles?" Harry asked shyly, trying to pull the attention off his headache and the blurred room.

 

Before Petunia could say anything, Tom came back with a soft smile. "The Goblins have permitted you to use the floo. Petunia, you remember how to use it right? Do you want me to make a permanent connection through the floo so you can just walk through?"

 

"Yes please, Tom." Petunia said as she stood up.

 

"The goblins have lunch being brought in for you also, they said they have been trying to get ahold of Harry for quite some time so you will be there for a while I am afraid. When you need to come back, have the goblins make a permanent connection through their side. It will close after the last of your party comes through." Tom said as he looked at them.

 

Harry, Dudley and Petunia followed him to the fireplace where he made a permanent connection. "Go ahead and just walk through. The fire is connected to your goblin’s office, they have chairs there for you."

 

Petunia nodded and Dudley didn't hesitate to help Harry through the fire with a wide smile on his face "Whoah! Do you get to do this every day? I'm jealous!" Petunia was right behind them and when she stepped through the fire the connection closed. Making their way over they all sat down in the comfortable chairs.

 

"It's nice to finally get you into our bank, Heir Potter," Griphook grumbled.

 

Harry listened for a moment but then looked down ashamed. "I am sorry, sir. But I haven't gotten any form of summons…" Harry said, trying to remember if he did or not.

 

"We assumed as much. We were planning on walking you back here when you came to get money for your school supplies. But you have just sped up this process." Griphook stated as he sat back. "Whilst preparations are made for what I require of you, what was your purpose of coming to Gringotts today?" Griphook asked.

 

Harry looked at his aunt who spoke up, "We need to get in contact with Lord Gryffindor along with having an inheritance test for Harry here. I was also wondering if you had any suggestions for a medical building we can take Harry to." Petunia asked as she looked at the goblin.

 

"Um… I also might need a purge. I had my soulmate dream. One of my soulmates told me to come here and get a purge." Harry said shyly.

 

"It seems Fate has been kind to us. That was the purpose of us trying to contact Mr. Potter here, Ms. Evans. His uncles have been trying to look for him and Lord Gryffindor stated that once they found him, he would be taken to receive healing treatment and to have an inheritance test. We can do the Inheritance test while we wait for Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell, Lord Fleamont, and Lord Potter arrive. I am sure all of them wish to be here for Heir Potter." Griphook stated looking at Petunia before he looked at Harry. "As for the purge, it is what we normally offer for healing any and all clients. It's painful, but it gets everything out of the system. Even the darker spells and compulsions. We can schedule it for today whilst we speak with your uncles. Is this acceptable?" He asked as he looked at Harry.

 

Harry nodded his head before looking at the goblin, who was pulling out a couple things. "What are those exactly?" He asked timidly.

 

The goblin stared at him for a moment before speaking. "The chalice is to hold the potion we need for your Inheritance test. The knife is charmed to not cause pain when you cut yourself and also to heal the wound once you're done. This is the potion we will be using." He stated as he poured the potion into the chalice. Offering the knife to Harry, the goblin spoke. "This is where you have an option on how detailed this report is. Three drops of blood gives you the basics, which is just a way of claiming who you are. Seven drops of blood provide a detailed basic, which is your information, your parent's information and who you were to be left to when your parents died. Then there is the option for fourteen drops of blood, which gives a complete list including titles, bank accounts, contracts, injuries and potions that you may have on you at this moment in time." The goblin stated. "I would suggest the fourteen drops for you, Heir Potter, otherwise you will just have to go through this again in the medical chambers. We also need to go through your accounts after everything is done."

 

"Fourteen it is then," Harry stated as he cut his hand and he let the blood drop into the potion. Fourteen drops later, he pulled his hand away and he pulled the knife away. The knife self-cleaned itself while Harry's hand healed completely. Harry watched as the Goblin observed the chalice before grabbing a roll of parchment and dipping it in. Harry watched as the white parchment turned a plum color as it soaked up the potion but then in a flash of white the parchment sucked up all the potion.

 

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Griphook said picking up the now white parchment and he started to look it over before scowling. Giving it to Harry, they all looked over it. Harry was beyond shocked.

 

 _Health Checkup for_ **_Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black_ **

 

**_Name_ **

_Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black_

**_Parents_ **

_James - Potter_

_Lily - Potter née Evans_

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adopted)_

_Remus Lupin (Blood Adopted)_

**_Family_ **

_Henry Potter (Great Grandfather) (Deceased)_

_Fleamont Potter (Grandfather) (Deceased)_

_Euphemia Potter (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

_James Potter (Father)_

_Lily Potter (née Evans) (Mother)_

_Oliver Abraham Potter (Uncle)_

_Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Uncle)_

_William Ralston Peverell (Uncle)_

_Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Uncle)_

_Petunia Dursley (Aunt)_

_Dudley Dursley (Cousin)_

_Vernon Dursley (Illegal Uncle)_

_Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Aunt)_

_Victor Evans (Grandfather)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

**_Godparents_ **

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adopted)_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin (Blood Adopted)_

**_Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Father)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (By blood adoption)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Mother)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Father)_

**_Vaults_ **

_Potter Trust Vault - topped at 10,000 G every month_

_Potter Family Vault - Blocked_

_Evans Family Vault - Blocked_

_Peverell family vault- Blocked_

_Fleamont Family vault - Blocked_

_Black Family Vault - Blocked_

_Gryffindor Family Vault - Blocked_

_Slytherin family vault - Blocked_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault - Blocked_

**_Properties_ **

_Potter Manor_

_Potter Cottage_

_Potter Villa_

_Peverell Castle – Scotland_

_Peverell Manor – Greece_

_Gryffindor Castle – England_

_Gryffin's Landing – Scotland_

_Slytherin Castle – Unknown location_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown Location_

_75% of Hogwarts_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Kitsune - Submissive_

**_Mates_ **

_Information blocked_

**_Blocks_ **

_Magical Core (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltongue (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 20% broken)_

_Parselmagic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Healing (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Wandless magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked)_

_Charms (60% blocked)_

_Transfiguration (75% blocked)_

_Potions (95% blocked)_

_Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 20% broken)_

_Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken)_

**_Skills_ **

_Parseltongue (Slytherin + Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken)_

_Parselmagic (Slytherin + Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 25% broken)_

_Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 75% broken)_

_Metamorphmagus (Black) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 10% broken)_

_Natural Occlumency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Legilimency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 95% broken)_

_Charms (Mother) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 60% broken)_

_Transfiguration (Father) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 40% broken)_

_Potions (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Invisibility (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Shapeshifting (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Illusion (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Injuries_ **

_Broken left arm – 3 times (ages 5, 6, 8)_

_Broken right arm – (age 7)_

_4 broken ribs total – (ages 6, 7, 10)_

_Skull fracture – (age 6)_

_Crushed fingers of the right hand (age 6)_

_Broken left leg – 2 times (ages 6 and 9)_

_Broken right ankle – (age 6)_

_Shattered right knee – (age 6)_

_Burns – hands, arms, torso and back (over a period of 6 years)_

_Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years)_

_Concussion – 5 total (over a period of 5 years)_

_Severe anal tears – (over a period of 3 years)_

_Various internal injuries – (over a period of 7 years)_

_Severely malnourished_

_Vitamin deficiency_

_Anemia_

_Stunted growth_

_Calcium deficiency_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Confundus Charm_

_Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times)_

_Love Potion minor keyed to Ginevra Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley_

_Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott - Administered by Molly Weasley_

_Mate Block Potion - Administered by Molly Weasley_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Horcrux – Tom Marvolo Riddle (unknown to Tom Riddle)_

_Life Leech - Albus Dumbledore_

**_Contract(s)_ **

_Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Illegal)_

 

Harry looked at the parchment until he got to the blocks and by then, he couldn't help but whimper as he let go of the paper. Petunia held onto the paper as Dudley wrapped his arms carefully around Harry and held him.

 

"Harry, it's okay. We will do what we can to get all of this off of you and help you heal again." Dudley said as he tried to help Harry calm down. Dudley looked up at the goblin and spoke. "Is there any way we can get all of this off of Harry soon?"

 

Griphook looked at Dudley with narrowed eyes. "I think we will have more to get off of you, to be honest."

 

This had surprised both Dudley and Petunia. But before they could react, four men barged through the Fire "Griphook! Where is he?!" Lord Gryffindor asked as he walked over. Spotting Petunia, he was about to go off but Petunia stopped him in his tracks by hugging him and sobbing as she clung to him. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Petunia and rubbed her back. He may be upset with her but Harry was with his sister. He had to figure out what was going on. "Petty, what is wrong? How did you get Hadrian? What has you so upset?"

 

Petunia pulled away and offered him the parchment. Watching him look it over, Petunia spoke "I tried to get ahold of you, but my letters kept coming back. Vernon is a monster and I am scared for Harry. I'm scared for me and Dudley. Harry's come into his inheritance but Vernon whipped him the night before. I tried to stop him but… I…" Covering her face, she broke down crying again.

 

"Griphook. Have your healers take Harry and Oliver to the healing chambers to purge Harry. Meanwhile, let's get Dudley and Petunia here fully tested too so we can see if Dumbledore has put them under manipulations as well." Lord Gryffindor said looking at the goblin. Griphook nodded his head and motioned for a goblin to take Harry and a man who stood around six foot and had what looked like a dark brown birds nest for hair. It was uncanny on how the two looked alike. It was obvious to the other occupants in the room that this was Oliver. Once they were gone, Griphook also then pulled out two more chalices and two more potions.

 

"Who shall go first?" Griphook asked.

 

"I'll go," Dudley said as he stood up and walked over to the desk. Picking up the knife, he cut himself and dropped 14 drops of blood into the potion. Once that was done, Griphook placed the rolled parchment into the potion and motioned for Petunia to get up and do the same. Once both parchments were soaking in the potion, Lord Gryffindor looked at them.

 

"Petty what are you going to do about your boy and you. I can take Harry. In fact, we planned on it. But what about you?" He asked looking at the female.

 

"Sir… My father beats her… I would like it if you could somehow break the marriage they have and take us in… I know that might be asking a bit too much of you." Dudley said as he kept his eyes on the ground.

 

"Andrew, this is Dudley, my son. I don't care about myself… but Vernon is abusive. I… Please protect him… I know you are probably upset with me, but protect him at least… Please." Petunia asked her voice cracking as she was on the verge of tears.

 

"Dudley, I can do that. Your mother is a Squib… A Muggle born to a family of wizards. Since you’re her son, that makes you my family as well. That being said, none of this ‘Sir’ nonsense . Call me Uncle Andy or Uncle Simba." Andrew said as he looked over the two.

 

The two wizards who were left snorted, as one of them walked over. The male seemed to be around six foot and had a lovely shade of dark brown messy hair that screamed _Potter_. His hazel blue eyes which were addictive to stare into looked over the two. He was dressed in proper Pureblood Lord robes and had a cane and Lord Ring with the Peverell family crest in it. "Hello I'm Lord Peverell, but you can call me Uncle Liam or Uncle Grim."

 

The last male walked over with a soft chuckle. This male was around five foot eleven inches with a light shade of Brown hair that reached down to the middle of his back while pulled into a low ponytail. His bangs made his heart-shaped face look even softer than it already was. But what drew anyone in was his lovely shade of light blue eyes. "Please, just call me Uncle Rose. Now let's get these Inheritance tests done."

 

Griphook nodded his head and pulled the parchments from the potions.

 

 _Health Checkup for_ **_Dudley Dursley_ **

 

**_Name_ **

_Dudley Dursley_

**_Parents_ **

_Petunia Dursley (née Evans)_

_Vernon Dursley (Illegal Binding to mother)_

**_Family_ **

_Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (Mother)_

_Vernon Dursley (Father) (Illegal Binding to mother)_

_Oliver Abraham Potter (Uncle)_

_Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Uncle)_

_William Ralston Peverell (Uncle)_

_Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Uncle)_

_Lily Potter (née Evans) (Aunt)_

_James Potter (Uncle)_

_Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Aunt)_

_Victor Evans (Grandfather)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

**_Family Inheritance_ **

_Possible Heir to the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Possible Heir to the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

**_Vaults_ **

_Evans Family Vault - Blocked_

_Evans Trust Vault - Blocked_

_Gryffindor Family Vault - Blocked_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault - Blocked_

**_Properties_ **

_Gryffindor Castle - England_

_Gryffin's Landing - Scotland_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown_

_4 Privet Drive - Little Whinging_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Dragon - Beta/Switch_

**_Mate(s)_ **

_2 mates blocked_

**_Blocks_ **

_Magical Core (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Charms (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Transfiguration (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Potions (100% blocked 1% broken)_

_Family Mind Connection (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Skills_ **

_Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Injuries_ **

_Overweight_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley - administered by Albus Dumbledore (age 1)_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times)_

_Hate Potion keyed to Magic, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and Luna Lovegood - administered by Albus Dumbledore (age 5)_

_Mate Block Potion - administered by Albus Dumbledore (age 1)_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Magic Leach - Albus Dumbledore_

 

Andrew picked up the list for Dudley's test and he looked over it before growling. "I'll kill them. Dumbledore _and_ Vernon!"

 

"Um... Uncle Andy?" Dudley spoke trying to get his uncles attention.

 

Andrew huffed, looked at Dudley and blinked, "yes?"

 

"What are… Mates exactly?" He asked timidly.

 

"Well, Dudley, mates are someone whose Magic has decided that would be a perfect match for you. You understand what Dominant and Submissive are, correct?" Rose asked sitting down next to Dudley.

 

"Yes. One has all the choices and the other has to listen or be punished. Though I am sure that it goes both ways on certain things." Dudley stated making Rose laugh and Andrew blush a little.

 

"Yes, it does." Rose chuckled out. "It says that you're a switch. Which means that you play for both fields. You're Dominant to the Submissive but Submissive to the Dominant. I don't know who your two mates are, but we can start keeping an eye out for them while we get you caught up." Rose watched as Dudley nodded his head.

 

"Alright, Petty. It's your turn. Let's see if I need to completely kill the bastard." Andrew stated as he picked up the other parchment.

 

 _Health Checkup for_ **_Petunia Dursley née Evans_ **

 

**_Name_ **

_Petunia Dursley née Evans_

**_Parents_ **

_Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)_

**_Family_ **

_Dudley Dursley (Son)_

_Vernon Dursley (Illegal Husband)_

_Oliver Abraham Potter (Brother-in-law)_

_Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Brother)_

_William Ralston Peverell (Brother-in-law)_

_Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Brother-in-law)_

_Lily Potter (née Evans) (Sister)_

_James Potter (Brother-in-law)_

_Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Sister-in-law)_

_Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)_

**_Family Inheritance_ **

_Family Member of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Family Member of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

**_Vaults_ **

_Evans Family Vault - Blocked_

_Evans Trust Vault - Blocked_

_Gryffindor Family Vault - Blocked_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault - Blocked_

**_Properties_ **

_Gryffindor Castle - England_

_Gryffin's Landing - Scotland_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown_

_4 Privet Drive - Little Whinging_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Dragon - Submissive_

**_Mate(s)_ **

_Theodore_ _Nott Sr._ _\- Dominant Elf (known through Mate taking the Mate Potion)_

**_Blocks_ **

_Magical Core (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore) - Magical Core Completely crippled_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Charms (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Transfiguration (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potions (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Family Mind Connection (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Skills_ **

_Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Since_ the subject _is older than 17 dates will not be listed_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley - administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate – (over the course of 20 years with a total of 600 times)_

_Hate Potion keyed to Magic, Lily Evans, Andrew Evans, Harry Potter and Theodore_ _Nott Sr._ _\- administered by Albus Dumbledore (Failed)_

_Mate Block Potion - Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Glamour - Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Black Magic_ **

_Magic Leach - Albus Dumbledore_

 

It didn't even take seconds for Andrew's magic to lash out violently. "THAT BASTARD CRIPPLED MY SISTER!"

 

Petunia looked up at Andrew worried and scared to even look at the paper. "Andy, what’s a Glamour?" She whispered out, terrified of the news.

 

"Pet! he destroyed you! He stole your magic from you! You were never meant to be a Squib! Then he changed you! He made you look like this!" Andrew yelled out, tears running down his face as he walked around. "He's dead. I'll kill him myself!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's healed and Lord Gryffindor starts to shake up Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Thanks again to my Beta reader for checking over everything.

Harry walked back with the goblin and the man known as Oliver. "So, your one of my uncles?"

 

Oliver chuckled as they walked "Yes. One of your overprotective uncles. I have been looking for you from day one. If your Godfather, Sirius Black, couldn't take you in, you were to go to your Godmother. But since she is hospitalized, Liam and I were supposed to get you. We managed to get it worked out that Albus Dumbleshit was the one who moved you. What did he tell you? That there was some blood wards or something there?"

 

Harry nodded his head and spoke, "isn't there?"

 

"No. Blood wards only surround and protect a place which you call home. Home is defined as a place you love to be." Oliver explained as they walked into the hospital area.

 

"Heir Potter, please remove your clothing and lay down on the table." The goblin spoke, as he walked off to go and get the Healers.

 

"Alright? Need any help getting up there?" Oliver asked. Seeing his nephew shake his head, he walked out of the area and stood by, not allowing his nephew to leave his sights again.

 

It took them a while, but the goblins managed to get the ritual started to cleanse Harry's body. Oliver watched over to make sure that Harry was okay and between the screams, the blood pouring from Harry, a dangerous mist entity and the sobbing of his nephew, it was hard for Oliver to keep control over himself, but he did manage to do just that. Once Harry had stopped screaming and crying, the goblins had moved him over to one of the healing beds they had prepared. Oliver walked over and sat down in a chair next to it. "How long does he have to stay here?" Oliver couldn't help but ask the Healer Goblin.

 

"He needs to stay in the healing bed for at least an hour, but when he passes out again he will be in the healing coma for quite some time." The Healer Goblin stated before walking away.

 

Oliver sighed taking Harry's hand and held it as the small boy laid there curled up. "Do you have anything you would like to ask me? I'll answer any and all questions. And don't hesitate to just fall asleep on me, you need it." He said with a soft smile, trying to get the boy to talk a little.

 

"I don't have to go back to Vernon?" Harry sniffled as he curled up, a little worried that this was all some cruel prank. His body hurt a lot more than his Uncle Vernon's beatings.

 

"No. If I know Andy, Vernon will probably be burnt to a fiery crisp before it's even mentioned that you go back." Oliver said with a soft smile. The comment made Harry smile a little and uncurl, feeling a little safer.

 

"That paper said that I have mates. Do… Do you know who my mates are? I saw one in a dream last night… But I couldn't speak to them and they couldn't say their name." Harry stated softly, looking at Oliver. He was worried that his mates would end up like Vernon. His fox ears lowered showing his worries. Voices were still muffled and his vision was still blurry, but it seemed over time it was just getting worse.

 

"Shhh, no I don't know who your mates are. We do have contacts with your parent's friends who have children. They used to have play dates with you all the time. They also are the ones who have been keeping tabs on you while you have been at school and telling us about it. They have been quite the big help in keeping an eye on you. They noticed Dumbledore's manipulations towards your person and have documented evidence for when we take him to court." Oliver stated running his fingers through Harry's hair.

 

"Could I meet them?" Harry asked timidly.

 

"Of course, probably not today, though. Let's get everything straightened out and get you settled into Potter Manor before we try and get in contact with your playmates." Oliver said in a kind tone.

 

"Okay," Harry said with a soft nod. "Could you tell me about my uncles?" He asked softly, just barely above a whisper.

 

"Hmmm, let's see. Let's start with me. I am Oliver Potter, your father's triplet. It was James, William and I. Thick as thieves. I have an animal form thanks to my Creature Inheritance. It's a fox and when it came to the Marauders, we named our animal forms. My fox was named Wisp. You, my little nephew, dubbed me Uncle Wispy and they haven't called me Wisp since." He said in a slightly scolding tone, but broke out into a smile which made Harry's worried state lessen. "William, my twin, is an Incubus, His animal form happens to be a Grimm, which is a magical creature that is the symbol of death. His Grimm's name is Black Claw, you dubbed him 'Mokey Claws because you were having a hard time grasping the color black when it came to talking." He said in a fond tone, as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair once more. He knew it was slowly putting his nephew to sleep.

 

"Then came Rosy, he doesn't have a Creature Inheritance, but he does have a mate. His Animagus happens to be an Electric Snake called Sparky. You managed to get his name right on the first try. He and your father were so proud of you. You also showed the ability to understand and talk to snakes like Rosy did. No matter what anyone tells you, remember that Parseltongue runs in our family and it's not bad. Rose takes pride in being a Parselmouth. Then we have your Uncle Paddy. His real name is Sirius Black. He is an Incubus like William but while William is a submissive, your Uncle Paddy happens to be dominant. He also has a Grimm as an animal form and we call him Padfoot. I remember when we were all together, you would always be cuddled up with Black Claw and Padfoot. You always felt safe and secure with them. And if you weren't cuddling with Sparky, then we would have to wear you out with Prongs. He… Padfoot is currently in a bad place right now. We are trying to help him out but Dumbledore is determined to keep him there. Prongs is your father's animal form. A Stag. He was the leader of the group and overly protective of his little pack. Your Father and Uncle Paddy met your Uncle Moony, also known as Remus Lupin, on their first train ride to Hogwarts. Us Triplets always tried to get your Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony together. Your Uncle Moony was so shy, it was cute. But Sirius had his eye on someone else. Wanna guess who?" Oliver asked, looking at Harry.

 

"Ummm… Was it dad?" Harry asked softly. It made Oliver laugh happily.

 

"No. It actually happened to be your Uncle Andy that he has a thing for and Andy, being the spitfire person he is, started to date your Uncle Moony just to spite your Uncle Paddy. This was how your father noticed your mother. She ended up giving Andy a lecture about teasing people. Then she turned her ire to your father, who had just started to play small pranks on the Slytherins." Oliver said with amusement in his voice. "Andy is. the most protective of all of us since your father's passing. We all used to live alone without each other, now we live in Gryffin's Landing. It's like a village but only for the Draken and their families. Ever since your father's passing, we have been trying to find you, Sirius and Remus. We found out that Sirius is in Azkaban, a wizarding prison of sorts." Oliver stated.

 

"Where is Uncle Moony?" Harry asked softly, worried about the answer.

 

"Every letter we send out gets returned, so either he is out of the country or he is dead. Andy is heartbroken." Oliver spoke. "But Andy is strong. He knows that your Uncle Moony isn't dead because his Dragon tells him so." Harry looked confused, so Oliver explained. "Your Uncle Andy is part Dragon, or what People call Drakens. He runs the community up in Gryffin's Landing." Oliver stated as he looked at Harry.

 

"W-What is my Inheritance. It said Kitsune. My mates called me that too…, but… Could you tell me what that is?" Harry hesitated, not sure what it was. Harry had other questions but between the pain in his body and the fingers running through his hair, he could barely stay conscious.

 

"Kitsunes are powerful foxes. Some classify us as Fox Demons. We originate from Japan as Guardians and if I am not mistaken, you got your Kitsune Inheritance from Ignotus Peverell. He was the first Kitsune in the Potter line, thanks to his Mother." Oliver stated. "Why not sleep for a while, Harry. You just came into your inheritance and you’re healing, you need all the sleep and energy you can get. We can talk when you wake up, I promise." Oliver said as he kept running his fingers through Harry's hair.

 

**Back at the office**

 

The people inside were spooked by a voice "Uhh… Excuse me, this is Griphook's office… correct? I was alerted that my mate was found?" A calm smooth voice spoke. The male that had walked in had sunkissed skin and blond hair that slowly faded to pink. His pointed ears poked out just past his hair. He wasn't freakishly tall, but a good 5 feet 9 inches. He was dressed in fine robes that screamed wealth but at the same time, if one looked close enough like William did, one would be able to tell the male had earned all of that wealth. His body just screamed Wood Elf, so it made the Lords in the room calm slightly. Wood Elves were known to be peaceful creatures and often ones with nature, so seeing a Wood Elf out in the city right now of all times was surprising.

 

Andy looked over alarmed, but quickly calmed seeing who was in his presence. Wood Elves normally meant no danger, so he would treat it as such. "I’m sorry, but who are you?"

 

The male straightened out and spoke, "That isn't of concern right now, my mate has come into his Inheritance last night and I urged him to go to Gringotts because he was completely bound. I heard some of the goblins speaking out in the hall about a boy who came here to do that exact thing. I just wanted to make sure that he is alright. My other mates are worried about him. We want to do this the proper way but if he is being controlled, we will have to disobey Lady Magic."

 

Andy, used to how Wood Elves worked, sighed and nodded "Yes, he just went back to the Healing Chambers to get the blocks, sells, and compulsions removed." Turning to Griphook, he spoke, "will we be able to get the Horcrux out today?" He asked kindly.

 

Griphook thought for a moment and he sighed "Most likely, but it's a lot to take off of him in such a short amount of time. If we do take it off of him all at once, he might be in a healing coma for a couple of days."

 

"That probably would be for the best. It looks like he needs that sleep," Andy said.

 

"He'll also figure out all of his mates as well. There are three of us right now but if he gets a substantial power boost, then he will surely get more." The man said with a sigh. "Anywho, I am glad to know that he is alright. I'll leave and let you all finish. I hope everything goes as planned for you all." He said, as he bowed his head and moved to leave.

 

"Wait. How can we get in contact with you again?" William asked looking at the male. He didn't know if it was him wanting the best for Harry or if it was just pure hope, but he was sure that this man was Harry's mate.

 

"Ah well... If the boy and I are really mates, just have him ask for me when he goes to sleep. But if he is not, then I will still gladly offer my services to the Lord of Gryffindor and the Lord of Peverell. One just simply has to owl Mellos Fernrun" Mellos said before leaving the room.

 

Sighing, Andy sat back. "Okay, so Harry is already going through his mate dreams. Hopefully, they understand that he is only 13!" Andy got up and looked at Griphook. "Griphook, would you mind if I brought over someone? Just so we can have more eyes on this and start building up a bigger case?" Griphook nodded his head and let Andy go over to the fire. He lit it up before poking his head though. "Ah Isabella, I need you to come through. Yes, Blaise can come along. I am sure he wants to see Harry." Andy pulled away from the floo and stepped aside to allow both Blaise and his mother to come through.

 

"Where's Harry? Is he being looked at?" Blaise asked quickly, not noticing his mother's giggle behind her hand.

 

"Yes, Harry is being looked at currently. Come and sit. This is Dudley Dur- Dudley Evans and this is Petunia Evans. My nephew and sister." Andy stated, as the young male walked over and sat down. "Petty, Dudley, this is Blaise Zabini. He is Harry's playmate."

 

Blaise nodded his head to both before looking at Andy, "was Harry under potions and spells as we thought?" Andy nodded his head "I thought so. It was right for me not to start any confrontation with him. Draco played the bad guy and tried to see what kind of manipulations he was under and I'm glad the twins took up the role of protective friends." Blaise sighed as he relaxed in the chair. "So what all was he under?"

 

"Too much. He's in the Healing Chambers now. Isabella, have you figured out what we could possibly do for our other situation?" Andy asked as he looked at Blaise and then his mother.

 

"Since they cast it, only a relative of both of them could break it," Isabella stated as she looked at Andy.

 

"Shit. That means we will have to rely on Harry." William stated with a growl.

 

"Well if he wants them back, I am sure he won't have issues with doing what we need," Rose stated.

 

"What's going on exactly?" Petunia asked looking at the group.

 

"Well, it's complicated… I'll explain it to you, Dudley and Harry when we are all together. Now our next issue. Dudley?" Andy spoke as he looked at Dudley.

 

The boy perked up looking at his uncle "Yes Uncle Andy?"

 

Andy sighed as he looked over Dudley before speaking. "I don't have any heirs and I haven't named Harry my Heir. Since you _are_ a Wizard and my sister's son, after we get those blocks off of you, would you like to become my Heir for the Gryffindor Lordship? If I have any other children, I'll give them the Ravenclaw Lordship. But know this; if you accept it, I'll have to blood adopt you and then we are going to have to go into a time manipulated space so that I can teach you what you need to know. You probably won't start Hogwarts until your Fourth year, which is the year I will be catching you up to. Once I blood adopt you, I'll allow you to change your name completely, if you so wish."

 

Dudley looked surprised and shocked. It was clear that he wasn't expecting Andy to offer something like this. " Uhh..." He looked at his mother wondering what he should do, but he was surprised who offered him the advice he really needed.

 

"It is normally a great honor for a Lord to offer to adopt you, it's even more so when they offer you their Lordship. Do not take it if you aren't determined enough to do it. There has been plenty of people who have caved and killed themselves under the pressure of being a Lord. I am sure Lord Gryffindor will teach you all that needs to be known for the title, but you have to be dedicated." Blaise said from the corner. Noticing that the Lords were staring at him, he spoke again, "sorry to intrude on a family matter, I just felt he would benefit from more information on the subject." Blaise said defending himself.

 

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you for giving my nephew some advice." Andy stated.

 

"This is your choice, Duddy. Do what you think you can do." Petunia said as she stood up and cupped Dudley's face.

 

"Okay. I'll do it. Pressure is nothing compared to living with Da-err Vernon. I've protected Harry the best I could, I just have to try my hardest to make you proud, Uncle Andy." Dudley said determinedly.

 

"HA, HA, HA! That's what I was looking for!" Andy said with a wide smile.

 

"Blaise, what can we do for you? I don't think Harry will be up for seeing any of his mates, Playmates or not, just yet. He's probably going to be too tired to really focus." William stated.

 

"I was just worried about him. Will you be taking him to Gryffin's Landing?" Blaise asked hopefully.

 

"Yes, that is where we are going. Be sure to stop by sometime after he settles. Maybe gather up Draco and the twins and discuss the plan from there? I am not sure how you guys want to approach him on this. I am pretty sure he was focused on the spells and compulsions that he didn't realize that he had old childhood friends." William said teasingly.

 

"I'll get them together and decide what we will do. We might just let it take its natural course and let him see us and form his own opinion," Blaise said shaking his head. Blaise snorted and he looked at them " Keep me updated?" He asked looking at Andy.

 

"Sure, kid. Be sure to alert the others. If you could also help with another matter, that would be great." Andy said as he looked at Blaise.

 

"What would that be?" Blaise asked curiously.

 

"Dudley here is a wizard too. He has blocks on him like Harry does. When we find out his mates, could you keep an eye out for them?" Andy asked.

 

Blaise smirked and he nodded, "sure, That's no problem. Send a letter with the names and I'll have the others look out for them too."

 

"Thanks, kiddo," Rose said with a smile.

 

"No problem." Blaise then looked at Dudley, he walked over and offered his hand "I'm Blaise Zabini, I thank you for protecting my friend while he wasn't with his uncles."

 

Dudley looked Blaise over before taking his hand and squeezing hard. "You better not backstab him. He's been through enough." He growled out, glaring at Blaise. "I couldn't protect him from my father, but I can sure as hell protect him from you all if you become a threat."

 

Blaise squeezed back, "I expect that from you. Don't disappoint me."

 

Dudley smirked before loosening his grip, "as long as we are on the same page."

 

The Nurse Goblin walked in looking tired. "Griphook, the boy is in a healing coma. We managed to remove everything, even that blasted Horcrux. His magic was delaying his cut off from his hearing and sight. It's going to prolong the effects of his Creature Inheritance. Us healers are exhausted as well. We can do the other two after an hour." The female goblin spoke.

 

"Can you take me to him so that Oliver can get back here?" Rose said looking at the female goblin.

 

"Thank you. Please take Lord Fleamont to him and guide Lord Potter here. Also, please could you bring us fourteen drops of Heir Potter's blood so we can see exactly what was blocked." Griphook said to the Nurse Goblin.

 

The Nurse Goblin nodded and led Rose out of the room. "So is there anything else that needs to be discussed? I know we need to go over the Potter accounts and we need to cleanse these two." Griphook said motioning to Petunia and Dudley.

 

"We need to talk about Hogwarts and start building up a case against Dumbledore. How are the Hogwarts finances doing?" Andy asked looking at Griphook.

 

"He is still taking money out of the school's finances. The school is still in the lower section of the listing for schools. Are you wishing to take over?" The goblin asked.

 

"I'll give him until we have a solid case against him. If he doesn't clean up his act by that time, I will force him to leave and I'll take over." Andy answered.

 

"Well, if you plan on taking action Andy, then I guess I can allow Blaise to stay there. I was planning on pulling him from Hogwarts this year." Isabella Zabini said looking at the male.

 

"Yes, I do plan on taking action. Please tell anyone else who is thinking about removing their children from Hogwarts." Andy spoke as the Nurse Goblin walked back in with Oliver and the blood in a tube.

 

"Ah. Here." Griphook took the tube of blood, poured it into the chalice and placed the parchment into the potion. "You may rest until your team can continue." The Nurse Goblin nodded before leaving. "Okay, let's see what was blocked," Griphook stated as he pulled the parchment out of the chalice, he opened it before giving it to Andy.

 

 _Health Checkup for_ **_Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black_ **

  


**_Name_ **

 

_Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black_

 

**_Parents_ **

 

_James C_ _harlus Potter_

_Lily Potter née Evans_

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood adoption)_

_Remus Lupin (Blood Adopted)_

 

**_Family_ **

 

_Henry Potter (Great Grandfather) (Deceased)_

_Fleamont Potter (Grandfather) (Deceased)_

_Euphemia Potter (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

_Charlus Potter (Granduncle) (Deceased)_

_Dorea Potter née Black (Grandaunt) (Deceased)_

_James Potter (Father)_

_Lily Potter (née Eva_ _ns) (Mother)_

_Oliver Abraham Potter (Uncle)_

_Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Uncle)_

_William Ralston Peverell (Uncle)_

_Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Uncle)_

_Petunia Dursley (Aunt)_

_Dudley Dursley (Cousin)_

_Vernon Dursley (Illegal Uncle)_

_Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Aunt)_

_Victor Evans (Grandfather)(Deceased)_

_Annabella Evans_ _née_ _Greenfield (Grandmother) (Deceased)_

 

**_Godparents_ **

 

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adopted)_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin (Blood Adopted)_

 

**_Family Inheritance(s)_ **

 

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Father)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (By Blood Adoption)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Mother)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Father)_

 

**_Vaults_ **

 

_Potter Trust Vault - topped at 10,000 G every month_

_Potter Family Vault - 8,385,880,475 Galleons, 82,432 Sickles, 899 Knuts_

_24 family heirlooms, 50 sets of jewelry, several homes worth of furniture, 618 books, 3 chests full of precious gems and stones, five school trunks_

_Evans Family Vault - 4,175,028 Galleons, 78,204 Sickles, 508 Knuts_

_3 family heirlooms, 12 sets of jewelry, 3 homes worth of furniture, 72 books, 1 chest full of precious gems and stones_

_Peverell Family Vault- 9,073,348,005 Galleons, 83,967 Sickles, 954 Knuts_

_39 family heirlooms, 75 sets of jewelry, a dozen homes worth of furniture, 970 books, 8 chests full of precious gems and stones, the 3 Deathly Hallows_

_Fleamont Family Vault - 7,775,632,678 Galleons, 26,747 Sickles, 516 Knuts_

_5 family heirlooms, 9 sets of jewelry, 2 homes worth of furniture, 149 books, contracts for several businesses_

_Black Family Vault - 9,465,773,952 Galleons, 43,482 Sickles, 229 Knuts_

_106 family heirlooms, 90 sets of jewelry, 2 dozen homes worth of furniture, 1,098 books, 10 chests full of precious gems and stones_

_Gryffindor Family Vault - 89,379,938,045 Galleons, 89,951 Sickles, 756 Knuts_

_200 family heirlooms, 142 sets of jewelry, 14 homes worth of furniture, 505 books, 40 chests full of precious gems and stones, Sword of Gryffindor_

_Gryffindor Sub Vault - Dragon Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm)_

_Slytherin Family Vault - 80,982,263,963 Galleons, 59,039 Sickles, 361 Knuts_

_230 family heirlooms, 150 sets of jewelry, 14 homes worth of furniture, 807 books, 35 chests full of precious gems and stones, several chests containing potions ingredients_

_Slytherin Sub Vault - Snake Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm)_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault - 95,898,903,522 Galleons, 77,219 Sickles, 180 Knuts_

_250 family heirlooms, 175 sets of jewelry, 14 homes worth of furniture, 1,970 books, 20 chests full of precious gems and stones_

_Ravenclaw Sub Vault - Avian Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm)_

 

**_Properties_ **

 

_Potter Manor_

_Potter Cottage_

_Potter Villa_

_Peverell Castle – Scotland_

_Peverell Manor – Greece_

_Gryffindor Castle – England_

_Gryffin's Landing – Scotland_

_Slytherin Castle – Unknown location_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown Location_

_75% of Hogwarts_

 

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

 

_Kitsune - Submissive_

 

**_Mates_ **

 

_The client is going through Mating Dreams - Mates are unknown at this time_

 

**_Abilities/Skills_ **

 

_Parseltongue (Slytherin)_

_Parselmagic (Slytherin)_

_Healing (Gryffindor)_

_Wandless Magic (Potter)_

_Family Mind Connection (Potter)_

_Metamorphmagus (Black)_

_Natural Occlumency (Slytherin)_

_Natural Legilimency (Slytherin)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

_Charms (mother)_

_Transfiguration (father)_

_Potions (Slytherin)_

_Mage Site (Ravenclaw)_

_Invisibility (Peverell)_

_Shapeshifting (Peverell)_

_Illusion (Peverell)_

 

**_Injuries_ **

 

_Severely malnourished_

_Vitamin deficiency_

_Anemia_

_Stunted growth_

_Calcium deficiency_

 

**_Potions and Spells_ **

 

_Cleansed due to ritual_

 

**_Black Magic_ **

 

_Cleansed due to ritual_

 

**_Contract(s)_ **

 

_Marriage Contract to Ginny Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett (Illegal)_

 

Andy looked over the paper and he sighed, "it's not too bad. We can get the potions to fix the last of this. Oliver, you'll need to have Lady Magic judge this contract, since you didn't make it and it was during your time as his guardian." He said as he offered the parchment to the current Lord Potter.

 

"I, Lord Oliver Abraham Potter, hereby ask Lady Magic to judge this contract that was forced upon my nephew, Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black, by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Prewett. Please Punish those who have wronged my family so mote it be." Oliver said. Magic swirled around him and another Parchment appeared. Looking over it, he smirked before handing it to Andy. The contract was broken and Albus and Molly were to pay them compensation for creating false contracts.

 

"Lord Potter, we also need you to look over these documents. There are some errors we have found that don't line up with the billing," Griphook said as he offered the papers to Oliver, who took them and started to look them over.

 

"Okay, now that it’s done, let's move on. Hogwarts. Let's work like I am about to take it over because that is when I want the changes to be made, understood?" Andy said looking at Griphook.

 

"Let me send for the Hogwarts Account Manager," Griphook said as he looked at Andy.

 

Andy nodded his head and he turned to Isabella and Blaise. "Isabella, Blaise, you two are welcome over any time. I will be sure to send you an owl when Harry wakes up."

 

"Yes. Thank you, Andy, for keeping us in the loop. I am sure Harry needs loyal friends when school comes back into session." Isabella stated standing up and motioning for Blaise to follow.

 

"Dudley, you'll need friends, too. Even if we don't become friends, you can add me to the people you associate with. It's the least I can do for you protecting my childhood friend." Blaise said as he walked over to his mother who was now by the floo.

 

"I'd like that. See you," Dudley said as he waved Blaise off.

 

Once they were gone, Andy sighed softly. He looked up when he heard the door open and he nodded his head in respect. "Thank you, Grapplehook, for coming so soon."

 

"Lord Gryffindor, you can talk with Grapplehook about Hogwarts business over there. I'll see if I can help out here," He stated letting Lord Gryffindor and Grapplehook go off to separate a room inside of his office. Turning his head to William, he said, "Lord Peverell, is there anything I can do to help you?"

 

William sat there for a moment thinking. "Well, I think there are only one or two things, unless you want to help collect dirt on a _certain wizard_ for some money? I believe you can help me find someone. I am looking for a certain werewolf. He was part of my pack, but since the death of my brother, he has been closed off. I believe whoever had a hand in my nephew's kidnapping has also had a hand in my pack mate's withdrawal."

 

The Goblin nodded his head "Hmmm. We can see what we dig up and we can talk about prices then. As for this Packmate. Name?" He said pulling out a quill.

 

"Remus J Lupin," he stated as he sat there. "And then there is the matter of the Black Vaults. We have finally managed to get Lord Black out of Azkaban and he will be having a trial soon. I suspect he will be found innocent, so please save a spot open for the Healing Chambers. He will be needing them. I will be paying for the session as a favor to him." He stated as he looked at the goblin.

 

The goblin nodded as he did as he was asked and when it was done he sighed, "I will have my goblins keep a look out for Remus Lupin, I will also have the healers keep a session open for Lord Black."

 

"And… Done," Oliver said as he signed the last line and held the papers out to the Head Goblin. "I have circled the Errors that shouldn't have happened since he was barely old enough to even know about it. Once Harry can see and hear again, I will bring him back so that he can clear the rest up for you."

 

"Are we switching Heir Potter's Muggle guardianship as well?" Griphook asked,  sorting out the papers and sending them to the right people.

 

"Yes, please," Petunia said as she nodded her head to the Goblin. She was handed papers which she looked over before signing Harry over to Oliver. Once she was done signing, she gave it to Oliver and he signed where he needed before giving the papers back to Griphook.

 

"I also wish to gain back any and all money taken from my nephew's vault. Unless it was purposefully taken out by my nephew, assume it was taken away from him." Oliver stated. The Goblin nodded as he made a note.

 

"WHAT THE HELL!" The group looked over to Andrew as he stormed back in to the room staring at a piece of paper thoroughly pissed off. "I want this fixed. Several of these people don't teach. They are off the payroll and I want the money back." He knew he couldn't hold this off for another year "Dumbledick is not headmaster any longer, I want him off of the Payroll! Inform all of the teachers and the Board of Governors that there is a new headmaster and that the Lord of Gryffindor is making changes." He turned to the Head Goblin, "I need 25% of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw savings to be invested into the school." He watched as the Head Goblin nodded his head and it was done. "Dudley, we are going to bump up the schedule. You're going to school with Harry this year."

 

"Okay Uncle," Dudley said excitedly.

 

William stood up, walked over and looked over Andrew's shoulder. "All of these teachers are witches and wizards... There are no creature teachers anymore unless you count the History teacher, who is a ghost, and Professor Flitwick." He picked up another page and looked through the students. "And most of these students are just normal muggle-borns. The pure and half-bloods are few and far between… We can assume that they are either hiding their creature blood or it's being blocked." He watched as the red-haired male gripped at the paper.

 

"What? That wasn't how it was when we were there… Though the teachers did start telling us to hide it in Seventh Year." Oliver stated as he got up, walked over and sat down next to them.

 

"Let's look through the teachers. Snape, he was awarded his Mastery in record time with record results, so he's a perfect choice no matter how much James' group teased him, but depending on his attitude, we might need to replace him. Binns has to go. He has been there far too long, it's only fair we let him pass on, is it not? So we need a new History teacher, Moony would be good for that position… If we manage to find him in time. At least he would make it interesting. Burbage is a good choice for Muggle Studies. We will need a teacher for Pureblood Etiquette." William stated as he looked through it all.

 

"What about Malfoy? He has always been good at explaining anything Pureblood and he has such sass. It's hilarious." Oliver chuckled.

 

William rolled his eyes. "I am sure Lucius would love to come and play with us again."He said sarcastically "But why not one of us? We have had it pounded into us since we were five." He said looking at Oliver.

"Hmm, just owl Lucius and ask if he can do it. I don't like all of that." Oliver whined, watching his triplet roll his eyes.

 

"Filch is fine for the caretaker role though. He and his cat always scared me. Trelawney is a fraud, So we will need a new Divination teacher." William stated looking at the paper he was writing on.

 

"What about a creature? Like a Fae? Or maybe a Centaur." Andy stated as he looked at William.

 

"I'll look through a list of seers and see if we can find a good one for Divination teacher. Flitwick is good for charms and maybe we can have him be the overseer for the Battle Club too. We may need to find someone to help him since he also is in charge of the Frog Choir and the Orchestra? I still can't believe they stopped that! Flitwick is excellent at Duelling, so I am sure he would get a kick out of it. Silvanus is getting up there in age, so we will need a new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher for when he decides to retire. Hagrid is okay for Groundskeeper, but maybe we can get him to take over Magical Creatures?" William spoke

 

"Uhh no. Hagrid hasn't gotten his Mastery in ComC. We need an actual teacher who won't throw XXXXX level creatures at the little ones." Oliver said.

 

"Okay, moving on. Madame Hooch is perfect for flight teaching and the Quidditch Referee," William muttered as he wrote all of this down.

 

Andrew sighed as he looked at all of the teachers before he perked. "Why don't I hire you to deal with staffing and to be my Deputy Headmaster while we are at it? Then I can also hire Oliver to make sure our money is being well spent? I am sure Rose wouldn't mind being another Nurse for the school." He said as he looked at them both with hopeful eyes. "We need to get Hogwarts into its top form again."

 

"I'm cool with it" Oliver stated as he sat there.

 

William sighed. "Alright. But I want a Curse Breaker to visit the school with us. I think the D.A.D.A. role has been cursed. No teacher has been able to stay in the role for more than a year… " He paused when he noticed who was on that list. "Sirius… He would be a good choice for D.A.D.A. He was always good at teaching us D.A.D.A when we were struggling with it." He said looking at Andrew.

 

"Yes, but what about his mental health? I mean, wouldn't Azkaban have taken a toll on him? And what about Moony being a werewolf. He doesn't feel comfortable in his own skin around the full moon." Oliver asked. "We have got to  keep the students safe and they are both in an unknown condition right now."

 

Andrew rolled his eyes. "We are turning this into the school it was meant to be, Oliver. Just because Moony's forced Creature Inheritance was Werewolf, doesn't mean he will go around turning people. He had control of it when we were all together. Once we get the pack back together, we can help him control it like old times. As for Sirius, I am sure the goblins can help repair his mental health to what it was before the accident. Besides, we have the whole summer. Hogwarts did just let out a week ago." He said ending that conversation. Turning to the goblin, he sighed "I would like the goblins to put new wards up for Hogwarts. I trust your work." He stated calmly.

 

The goblin nodded his head. "Will that be all Lord Gryffindor?"

 

"Yes, it shall. But please make sure that Dumbledore doesn't find out, will you? I want to make sure he squirms and I wish to see his face when I tell him to get the hell out. I also want you to make sure he also doesn't spend any of Hogwarts money anymore. He's no longer the headmaster." He said with a smirk as he looked at the goblin.

 

The Goblin smirked, "Of course, My Lord." He said with a bow.

 

"I'll look around and see if I can find suitable candidates to teach Divination, ComC, and some of the classes that we will be bringing back," William said as he looked over the list that he had.

 

"Thanks, Liam. I knew I could trust you with it." Andy said as he looked at the male. Looking at the time he sighed as the Healing Goblin walked back in.

 

"Miss Evans, Heir Gryffindor, please come with me. We can get your blocks removed. With any luck, we can return Miss Evans’s Magic back to her." The Healer Goblin said looking at the two.

 

"I think we will all head back there. We can deal with my plans for Dumbledore tomorrow. We have made a lot of progress today." Andy said as he looked at Griphook and Grapplehook. Both Goblins nodded and allowed for them to head to the Healing Chambers.

 

"Don't worry, we have the inheritance potions in the Healing Chambers so we can test them there. First, we will do Miss Evans and then Heir Gryffindor, since he has the least damage to him. We doubt Miss Evans will be able to walk out of the Healing Chambers along with Heir Potter. We will have to see about Heir Gryffindor."

 

"Is it going to hurt badly?" Petunia asked worriedly.

 

"We can put you into a Healing Coma before we start. But it's more of a success if you're awake." The goblin spoke.

 

"Pet. It probably will hurt, but what if they can return your magic? You were always jealous of us because of our magic… I just want you happy. You've suffered enough." Andy said as they all walked out of the room and made their way to the Healing Chambers.

 

"Mum, it can't be any worse than what dad used to do," Dudley said looking at Petunia.

 

"Alright. I will try to suffer through it awake." Petunia said timidly. She was never one for too much pain.

 

The goblin led Petunia to a changing room "Please remove your clothes and put on the robe." She then turned and looked at Dudley pointing to another changing room "You too. We will be getting to you right after Miss Evans."

 

"Can we take them home after the procedure? I mean, will it be safe for them to floo travel after they are done with the healing beds?" William asked.

 

"Yes, Lord Peverell." The Healer Goblin said.

 

It didn't take long for them to get changed. Oliver knew what was happening, so he went over to where Harry laid and he sat down with his unconscious nephew. "Hold on, Hadrian. We'll get you home."

 

Andy watched as Petunia and Dudley both laid down on the ritual tables. Walking over to Dudley, he looked at the Healer Goblin "Could we also do the Adoption potion while we are here?"

 

"Yes, but after he is cleansed." The healer said before they started on Petunia.

 

Dudley winced as he heard his mother screaming. "Is it going to hurt me like that too?" He asked scared.

 

"Probably. Both of your magics were blocked. Your mother’s probably hurt more because it's been sealed longer. Just focus on something else, okay? It will be done within moments. Just think of all the great things you'll be able to do." Andy said as he made Dudley look at him. "And once everyone is up, you, Hadrian and I will be going back and going to the Founders Vaults to see if any Familiars react to you two."

 

"Familiar?" Dudley looked at him confused.

 

"The Gryffindor Familiars are a Breed of Dragon that gets no bigger than a house. The Ravenclaw Familiars are a variety of Birds and Bird-like creatures. Hadrian has Slytherin too, so Slytherin's Familiars, I believe, are Snakes. Familiars are companions that stay and protect you. My Familiar is at home protecting the house at the moment. I have to introduce you all to him before we leave to come here again." Andy said as he moved the hair out of Dudley's face.

 

"So I might get a Dragon or some type of Bird creature?" Dudley asked, the conversation effectively distracting him from his mother's screams.

 

"Yes. But it isn't guaranteed so don't whine if you don't get one. They have to judge you and your Magic. But there is also a chance where you'll get two familiars. Both will be going to school with you. Just like if Hadrian got all three, they would be going with him." Andy said with a smile.

 

"Uhh, I think Harry's owl will be upset if he got another bird. She's protective over him ever since she came home with him." Dudley said with a weak smile.

 

"Well, it looks like it's your turn. Just relax and think about how cool your Familiar is going to be and don't worry if you pass out. I will still do the adoption process. You will be my Heir when you wake." Andy said before stepping away from the table and walking over to where they had put his unconscious sister. Though Dudley's pain wasn't as bad as Petunia's, he still ended up passing out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you like it. Also, don't hesitate to comment on what you think Harry's mate or mates will be like. How many do you all think he will have?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh Thank you to all the kudo's and the comments. You guys are so nice.   
> I know this chapter is a little shorter but you get to meet some of Harry's mates!

When Hadrian opened his eyes again, he found he was back in the dream world. Looking around, he didn't see Amber. Making a soft whimper, he blinked as he paused. Did he just whimper? That couldn't be right. Looking around again, he saw a mirror in the corner. Trying to get up, he blinked when he fell back down. What was going on!? Looking down to try and look at his hands, he was shocked when he saw a pair of paws.

 

No.

 

This couldn't be happening to him.

 

Why was he a small creature! Trying to figure out his balance, he managed to make his way to the edge of the table. Glaring down at the floor, he decided he would just attempt it anyway. Jumping down off the table he ended up landing face first on the ground. Groaning, he managed to get up on all four paws and make his way to the mirror.

 

Why the hell was he a small black fox that had nine tails?

 

Whimpering again he looked over himself once more. Was this how he appeared in this Dreamworld? But then he heard movement and he quickly turned around to see a blurry figure. This figure wasn't Amber. Whining, he backed up into the corner and he could feel his ears lower and his tails curl up under him.

 

The figure, hearing the whimper, backed up and spoke "Shh, it's okay little one. You met Amber last time, right?" Hadrian, hearing Amber's name, perked up and tried to tell the male that he did, but what came out was a soft yip. Hearing the sound, he whined again. Hearing a chuckle, he looked up at the blurry figure. "It's okay. Did he mention anything about a Dragon?" The figure asked as he sat down by the door. Hadrian, figuring out his vocal cords, gave out another yip. "Good. I'm that Dragon. You can call me… Scale. Since you were in bindings, your body was probably forced into its smaller form. I see that you took Amber's advice and went and got a purge. Would you like to be able to talk to us?" Hadrian gave out another yip wanting to be a human again. "Okay. Sit down and focus on your hands, then your feet and then your body. Your appearance would have changed with your Inheritance, so don't picture anything like your hair or the colour of your skin. Just picture what your body's shape was."

 

Hadrian did as he was instructed and somehow managed to get it right on the first try. " I… I did it!" Hadrian said excitedly. Jumping up, he ran over and hugged the male who seemed to be two times bigger than he was. "Thank you Scale!"

 

The male chuckled, "anything for you, little one. Now, what shall we call you until we can reveal our names?" He asked as he petted Hadrian's hair out of his face.

 

"I don't understand that. Why can't I see you guys clearly and why can't we say our names?" Hadrian said looking at the male.

 

The male chuckled as he sat there and he pulled Hadrian closer so that he was sitting comfortably in his lap. "Well, these are Soulmate Dreams. It happens to people who get Creature Inheritances. It's when Lady Magic connects you to people who she thinks will help and love you unconditionally. You’re also a submissive from what I can tell. Amber, me and our other mate, who you should call Cinderella, are all dominants. We have all met already. We have made the pecking order and we have just been waiting for you." He said as he moved Hadrian's bangs out of his face again. "We have been doing rounds since you have first shown up. Amber wanted to make sure someone was always here when you came back. He also ran to the bank to try and see if someone went in for a purge yet."

 

Hadrian blushed a little, he liked the affectionate touches that Scale was giving him so he didn't try and stop the male. He wanted to soak it all up, scared that this was all some prank and that he would wake up and find out all of this was just some dream. " The goblins said that I might be in a magical healing coma for a while. I had powerful blocks on me." Hadrian said in almost a whisper.

 

"Okay. So I'll have Cinderella take as many naps as he can without him getting grouchy so that you have someone to be with. Though Amber does sleep a lot as well. I'm the main provider of our money, or well... I should say  _ my  _ money because Cinderella comes from Old Money and Amber gets enough money just selling things from our properties." Scale said with a smile. "Was there anything else notable from the meeting?" He asked, trying to figure out anything he could.

 

"I found out that I have four uncles. All of them are Lords. There is Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell, Lord Fleamont and Lord…" He tried saying Potter, but the word wouldn't come out.

 

"Lord Potter." Scale said for him. Hadrian nodded his head. "If all of them are your uncles, then that makes you Harry Potter… Right?" Hadrian scrunched up his nose but nodded quickly. Scale laughed happily. "Looks like the loopholes are still in place!"

 

Hadrian tilted his head, confused. "It's Hadrian though, and what Loopholes?"

 

"Well, I can guess your name and I can also tell you our other two mates’ names since I am not saying my name. This loophole also breaks down the blurriness faster." Scale said with a smile. "Amber's real name is Mellos Fernrun. He's a Dominant Wood Elf and he collects wood, furs, potion ingredients and the like, and sells them. Cinderella's real name is Lyselle Zerera. He comes from Old Money in Italy. He also is a dominant Veela. Don't let the pretty face fool you, he is a firecracker and surely would jump to your aid."

 

"What about you?" Hadrian asked looking up at the male, as he rested his head on the male's chest. Scale rumbled as he looked down at Hadrian but before he could speak, there was another voice.

 

"You stupid dragon, where are you! It's my turn to watch our little fox!" Another blurry figure came, in but this wasn't Mellos so it must be Lyselle. The funny thing was, he could have sworn, even though the male was blurry, he could see the male.

 

"Lyselle?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"You used the loophole didn't you, Sirdi!" Lyselle hissed out.

 

"I guessed his name and I felt bad!" The male, now known as Sirdi, whined out.

 

"Of course you did. So whats our submissive's name then?" Lyselle asked.

 

"Hadrian Potter," Sirdi said with a tone that clearly said that he was smiling.

 

"Hadrian Potter… You mean Harry Potter? Fuck." Lyselle groaned as he covered his face "Of course it's him!"

 

Hadrian couldn't help but whimper and curl up on himself as he heard Lyselle's words "I'm sorry it's me"

 

Sirdi growled loudly, holding Hadrian to his chest. "Get the fuck out of the dream if you're not going to be positive, Elle!"

 

"Shit. It's not like that. I'm sorry Hadrian. It just…  He sighed softly. "You’re strong and you’re only 13. Mellos said you had blocks on you. I am going to assume one of those blocks was on your magical core. That means we can be expecting more dominants."

 

Sirdi groaned hearing that. "Shit!"

 

Hadrian looked up at them worried. "Why would that be a problem? Well, I mean, I know it's a problem but… Wouldn't you guys want me protected?" He asked, confused.

 

"We promised, as a group, not to fight in front of our submissive. That we would always keep a united front. More dominants means that we will have to figure out the pecking order again." Sirdi said as he looked at Hadrian.

 

"Why would that be a problem? I'm used to fighting." Hadrian said innocently, making Lyselle groan again. Sirdi looked at Lyselle confused.

 

"The school year doesn't start until Harry Potter ends up in the hospital wing for a full night, it also applies for the end of the year," Lyselle said, as he relayed the information to Sirdi.

 

"What!" Sirdi said, concerned and shocked.

 

"Our new little submissive has a knack for getting himself into trouble and getting himself hurt," Lyselle said looking at Hadrian, who looked down ashamed.

 

"Now, Just… Hear me out. I was under compulsion spells, I honestly thought I had to do everything. Quirrell was going after the Philosopher's Stone and last year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and I felt that I had to save Ginny. I was also urged to do it by Ron and Hermione. I would have just left it alone and let the adults handle it but no, I'm Harry Potter and I can do anything!" He said almost, hissing it out in Parseltongue.

 

"Shhh, little fox, we have you now," Sirdi said as he nuzzled Hadrian's neck.

 

"When does the blurriness stop? I want to see you all." Hadrian whined.

 

"So you’re okay with us then, Hadrian?" Lyselle asked.

 

"Why wouldn't I be? If Lady Magic says we should be together, I'm willing to try. Just as long as you all know, I was betrayed so it might be difficult at times." Hadrian stated.

 

"And that is understandable," Sirdi said as he once again moved Hadrian's bangs out of his face.

 

"Umm Lyselle…" Hadrian started to talk, but Lyselle spoke cutting him off.

 

"Please, just call me Elle." Hadrian nodded his head as he cuddled into Sirdi more.

 

"Elle, you spoke like you go to Hogwarts…" He said, voicing his question in the form of a statement. Lyselle couldn't help but laugh a little.

 

"I'm in the same year as a certain pair of red-headed twins we both know," he teased, chuckling a little more he spoke again, "I'm also in the same house as you."

 

"Oh," Hadrian said sitting there for a moment, letting all the information sink in. He was exhausted even in this dream world. The two seemed to realize this as well. Sirdi picked Hadrian up and started to walk off with him. "Huh? Where are we going?"

 

"Believe it or not, but Sidi gets put into Healing Comas all the time. This place is really good at helping your core stabilize. We can tell you’re tired, Hadrian. Let us take care of you for once. You seem to always take care of someone else. You deserve a break." Lyselle said as he walked with Sirdi.

 

"Oh, could you guys tell me more about Mellos? He was really nice when he explained everything to me." Hadrian said looking at the two.

 

"Elle can. I have to wake up and go to work. Dragon eggs don't hatch themselves." Sirdi joked as he placed Hadrian down in what looked like a nest. Hadrian couldn't help but coo and cuddle into the materials. Soft fabrics and plush things. It felt good on his skin. "I'm glad you like it, Hadrian. Between me and Elle, we made it for you. We figured our submissive would want something soft to relax in while getting to know us."

 

"It also doubles as a bed if anyone gets put into a healing coma," Lyselle said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Now go on! I want my alone time with our submissive!" Elle said as he tried pushing Sirdi out of the area.

 

"Okay, okay! You're so bossy when you want something!" Sirdi groaned. When Lyselle stopped pushing him and turned to go back to Hadrian, Sirdi smirked and smacked the males ass.

 

"Oi! That's sexual harassment!" Lyselle said, blushing as he covered his ass.

 

"Oh shush. You know you love it, love" Sirdi laughed as he faded from the area.

 

"Do you guys always act like that?" Hadrian asked shyly.

 

"Like lovers? Yes. Well, Sidi and I do. Mel isn't like that. He tends to be more of a cuddle whore than anything. He doesn't submit, but he doesn't overly dominate ether. Just like I would submit to both of them and Sidi would Dominate over all of us." Lyselle walked over and sat outside of the nest and rested his head on it as he looked up to the sky. "We don't want anyone to be left out, I… Didn't have the best childhood. My parents completely ignored me and only showed interest when we went to see my grandparents. Any other attention was bad attention." Lyselle sighed, covering his face with his elbow. "My Grandfather is the Lord to an old and powerful family. My father was passed at being the Heir because my Grandfather thought he would destroy our family name. So he was looking at me to become the Heir. My mother proved incompetent, so my grandfather took me in and taught me all that I needed to know. When we found out I was a Veela, Grandfather was ecstatic and made me his Heir right then. In our family, being a Veela is a good thing. Veela tend to be more Light inclined and protective over what is theirs. So naturally, my Grandfather told everyone he knew." He uncovered his face and he heard Hadrian gasp.

 

"Your eyes are so pretty," Hadrian said in awe. Lyselle couldn't help but bust out laughing. "What? What did I say?" Hadrian asked, confused.

 

"Oh, oh, Hadrian. You're so cute." Lyselle said struggling to breathe. "The more information we give to you, the more you can see us." He said with a smile as he finally managed to get his breath. "I'll be cheating though. Since I know your name and you know mine, we can search each other out. It will be easier with the help of the twins. Once we meet up in real life, the blurriness goes away completely for that person."

 

"I am sure the twins won't mind helping us," Hadrian said softly. "So tell me more about yourself. I want to see who Lady Magic has handpicked for me." He said nervously.

 

"Hahaha, you’re an edger little fox aren't you?" Lyselle teased. "Okay. Well, I am a pureblood. Well, honestly, all of us are so far. But to have Creature blood, you have to at least be a half-blood. Muggleborns get two boosts in magical power," he explained. "But despite me being Pureblood, I have kept in touch with muggles. Grandfather thought it was important to understand what is happening in the muggle world," he stated as he sat there. "I am really fond of the internet and music." He said as his face slowly became clearer as Hadrian looked at him. "I'm not into Quidditch as much as you are, but I do happen to follow the Montrose Magpies. Sidi gets upset because he totally supports his Ballycastle Bats - He's an avid supporter of theirs." He said with a soft laugh. "Mel doesn't really follow the teams, he prefers to follow the snitch. He said he used to play, not professionally mind you, he said he was a seeker like you, but he just lost interest. It was just something to pass the time for him." He smiled over at Hadrian to see he was listening intently.

 

"So Mellos used to play Quidditch?" Hadrian said as he reached over and played with some of Lyselle's blonde hair. "And do all Veela have blonde hair?"

 

"Hahaha no. Not all Veela have blonde hair. That's like asking if all foxes are red, black and white." Lyselle said with a playful twinkle in his lovely blue eyes. "As for Mel, yeah he did. Let's see… I go to Hogwarts… Mel and Sidi used to go to Castelobruxo? That's the magic school in Brazil, Two of their top classes there are Herbology and Magizoology, it's also good for getting hot ass permanent tans. Both Sidi and Mel have one and it's to die for Hadrian. I'm totally a bottom for those two. Now that I think about it, you’re nice and tanned yourself. Not as tanned as them… But still. God, I have a thing for tanned guys." Lyselle whined before looking over and saw that Hadrian looked completely confused. " Right. You’re Thirteen, aren’t you."

 

"Sorry," Hadrian said as he looked down.

 

"No, no. You’re fine Hadrian. I'm just so used to talking with the twins that I forgot that this would be confusing for younger people. What were you confused about?" Lyselle said as he rolled over on to his stomach and rested his head on his arms that were crossed over the side of the makeshift nest.

 

"Uh… It's fairly obvious that Castelobruxo is a different school. What I'm confused about is 'I'm totally a bottom for those two' and 'I have a thing for tanned guys' " Hadrian said using his fingers for air quotes.

 

"Pfft." Lyselle couldn't help but snort as he tried to contain his laughter. "Okay. Let's start with the last one. 'I have a thing for tanned guys' means that I want to date guys with tans. I think it looks attractive on people. Well, as for 'I'm totally a bottom for those two', it means I would let them be the ones to take control. Being a bottom isn't bad. You just have to have the right top. But let me explain what those are for you. A bottom is someone who ends up on the receiving end of the love sessions and normally is the more gentle of the two, while the top is the one giving the love and tends to be the aggressor. The tops are more likely to be the ones to make the first move." Seeing that Hadrian was still kinda lost, he thought for a moment before speaking again. "Regardless of body parts, the bottom is the ‘female’ in the relationship and the top is the ‘male’. Does that help?" He asked as he looked over at Hadrian.

 

"I… I think it does. So I am the bottom to all of you? Sirdi said that I was a submissive… That means I'm the 'woman' of the relationship?" Hadrian asked.

 

"Haha yes, something like that. But don't think for a moment that just because you're a submissive, that it doesn't mean you can't fight. In a lot of cultures, the submissive is the scariest thing in the world. But in your culture, lets see…" Lyselle looked as if he was thinking hard. "I might get this wrong, so don't quote me on it, but if I am not mistaken, Kitsunes are fiercely protective over their kits, or children in this case, and they would go on a rampage if any one of them was ever threatened. But between you and Sidi, I believe me and Mellos are going to be the cool parents. Sidi is a dominant Dragon and oh boy, are dragons protective. I got a scratch last week and Sidi wouldn't stop babying me. It was cool for the first couple days, but boy did it get boring fast." Lyselle said with a soft smile.

 

"Oh, don't sound like you didn't suck up all that attention, love." A voice chimed out. Hadrian looked up and instantly recognized it.

 

"Mel!" Lyselle whined. "Don't sneak up on us! How long has it been?"

 

"Well considering I went to the bank this morning and it's almost dinner time," Mellos said with a pointed look towards the blonde haired fair skinned male.

 

"Shit! it's my turn to cook, isn't it!" Not even hesitating, he quickly leaned over and kissed Hadrian on the head, "see ya, Hadrian, this bloke’s gotta feed the top dogs." He chuckled and hurried off, fading out of the dream world.

 

"Well he ran off fast," Hadrian said with a pout. He was a little nervous to be here with Amber or, who he now knew as, Mellos.

 

"Yes, despite his upbringing and personality, that boy loves to cook. Mind if I crawl in?" Mellos asked as he walked over to the nest. Hadrian moved over a bit and Mellos crawled in, soon after that he pulled Hadrian close to him. "Sorry, I'm a cuddler." Hadrian wiggled a bit but then made a distressed noise. This made Mellos look at Hadrian. "Kit, what's wrong?"

 

"I… I don't know… I…" He started to breathe quickly and made another distressed noise. He was panicking, but he didn't know why. Mellos pulled him close and put Hadrian's head between his shoulder and his neck.

 

"Take a deep breath Kit. In… Out... In… Out…" He said as he slowly helped Hadrian calm himself. This started happening right after Mellos had touched him, so instantly he went to the worst possible thing. "Kit, who hurt you? Who do I have to sick Sirdi on?"

 

"I-I'm fine," Hadrian muttered as he ducked his head down, avoiding Mellos' eyes.

 

"Let's just rest for now Kit. I think you might be overwhelmed." He said as he ran his fingers through Hadrian's hair.

 

"N-No I'm fine, I swear." Hadrian tried protesting

 

Mellos sighed as he watched Harry for a moment before pulling him closer. He watched as Hadrian struggled against it before giving up. He started to run his fingers through Hadrian's hair again and he softly started to sing a soft lullaby to him in hopes to calm him down some. He kept singing the song softly as he felt Hadrian slowly relaxing. By the time he got Hadrian fully relaxed, he could sense that Lyselle was back. He could easily tell that Harry was napping. The small boy honestly needed it. Looking up, he saw Lyselle was pouting. "Get over here and cuddle him while I go eat." He knew what Lyselle wanted and he wasn't going to deny the dominant. He watched as Lyselle carefully got into the nest and snuggled up to them both. Managing to manoeuver Hadrian so that he was cuddling Lyselle, Mellos spoke softly "If he wakes up, try to keep him calm. I have an idea of what triggered it, but he had a panic attack. Don't press him for information. He just needs a lot of gentle cuddles. If he wants to pull away, let him do it. If it is what I think it is, then we have to be gentle with him. I am going to have to present him with sweets when we first meet face to face to apologize for my brute actions." With that said, he got up and faded from the dream world.

 

Lyselle looked at where Mellos had been. He never knew Mellos to be a brute. Something must have happened. Feeling Hadrian tremble a little, he made a cooing noise. "Oh, little one. What has you so terrified?" Lyselle whispered as he pulled Hadrian close and he cuddled the submissive.

 

It didn't take long for Harry to wake. Looking around, Harry saw Lyselle. " Where's Mel?" He said sluggishly.

 

"He had to go eat little one. I came to cuddle. I know I'm not as much of a cuddle monster as Mellos, but I hope it's okay." He asked looking at Hadrian.

 

"It's fine," he muttered weakly as he hid his face.

 

Thinking for a moment, Lyselle sighed. He was happy Hadrian wasn't pulling away, but then again if Mellos was a brute, Hadrian probably thought he couldn't. "Hadrian… Do you wanna know more about me?" He asked softly as he started to softly run his fingers through Hadrian's hair.

 

"Yes please," Hadrian said softly while looking up at Lyselle.

 

"Well, how about how I met Mellos and Sirdi? Would you be interested in that story?" Lyselle asked as he kept running his fingers through Hadrian's hair. The action seemed to keep Hadrian calm so Lyselle wasn't going to stop.

 

"Yes," Harry muttered burying his face into Lyselle's chest. It seemed to calm him.

 

"Okay, so we obviously met in the dreams, but we found out that, while they were still in Brazil, I was still here. We knew that it would be a huge possibility that we could have a submissive coming from Japan or China, so we all pitched in for an island. Trust me, it was pricey but worth it in the end. Once we saved up enough, we had all agreed to meet up at the island so that we could tell the goblins what we wanted to be done." Lyselle said as he got more comfortable. He knew how long this story was. He was also sure that Sirdi would be coming home soon and, knowing Mellos, he was scarfing his food so he could come back sooner than later.

 

"What was the island like?" Hadrian asked softly as he looked at Lyselle.

 

Lyselle instantly felt like he was telling a child a bedtime story. He wanted to groan, but then he remembered that Hadrian was only thirteen. Smiling softly, he reached over and he pulled a blanket out and over them both. "Well, when I first got there, we found out that the island used to host a dragon reserve that was abandoned. Sirdi, being the Dragon lover that he is, instantly said he wanted the dragon reserve back up in action. He found nearly 20 different types of preserved dragon and wyvern eggs that we thought were extinct. When we found that out, Mellos was all for it. He is a sucker for protecting species," he said with a smile. "It's one of the reasons I really like them both. Sirdi throws his all into raising dragons and wyverns and helping them get back up into a good population, and Mellos helps him when he isn't sleeping." He said with a soft smile.

 

"You really like them both don't you?" Hadrian asked shyly.

 

"Yes, they are likable people. They have their good qualities just like they have their bad ones."Lyselle said, looking at Hadrian.

 

"Do… Are…" Hadrian made a distressed noise before fidgeting.

 

"You can ask me, Hadrian," Lyselle said looking at him.

 

"Are they ab- Do they hit you?"Hadrian asked, changing his question the last second.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Oh  _ **_Hell_ ** _ no. _

 

So  _ that  _ is what Mellos was talking about. "Hadrian. The only people who are going to be hit are the ones that threaten you. I told you about Sirdi. He's overprotective. He'll smother you if you even  _ hint  _ at being hurt. Mellos is pretty good with healing spells for people with creature inheritances. He is also good with potions. So between those two, you and our future children are taken care of." Lyselle said as he looked down at Hadrian. "Are you scared that someone will hit you?" He asked softly. He didn't want to push too much. He didn't want Hadrian to pull away from him.

 

"Yes," Hadrian muttered out softly looking down, not being able to look at Lyselle.

 

"Thank you for being honest with me. Do you want to tell me where this fear started? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Lyselle said, deciding to just ask if Hadrian wanted to continue with this conversation or go back to his story.

 

"My… Uncle Vernon… He hit me and my Aunt Petunia." He made another distressed noise and Lyselle knew he couldn't push anymore.

 

"Shall we get back to the story of how the others and I met?" He asked calmly. It threw Hadrian through a loop. He was so used to people pushing for answers. Looking up at Lyselle, confused, it pulled a laugh from the blonde haired Veela. "Oh, Hadrian. You totally look like a little fawn trying to figure out the world," he cooed.

 

"Stop. Let's get back to the story," He said, blushing as he pushed Lyselle's hands away which made the male laugh. It was a sound he was really starting to like. It was perfect for distracting his thoughts.

 

"Okay. So after the goblins agreed to fix up the dragon reserve, we had to look for a place for the house to be. Only to find a field of trees. It wasn't like a forest or anything, but it was more like trees that were being grown to produce wood for wands. It looked like people had lived there before and it was just all overgrown. So instead of finding a place for the house, we decided to look for the house from the previous owners." Lyselle explained as he held Hadrian.

 

"What did you guys end up finding?" Hadrian asked

 

"You'll never guess, but we found nearly 40 dragon and wyvern eggs, 10 bicorns, 10 unicorns, 12 thestrals, 8 pegasi, a stable, a mansion, we also found a basilisk but we didn't know what to do with it. Mellos has this ability where he can speak with creatures. He ended up asking the basilisk what he wanted. It's peaceful and it's now our guardian for the property." Lyselle explained.

 

"I can speak Parseltongue… s that going to freak out Mellos or Sirdi?" Hadrian asked shyly.

 

"I heard a rumor that you could, but Fred and George told me not to ask you. They said you were having a hard time that year because of it." Lyselle said running his fingers through Hadrian's hair, but he stopped at Hadrian's fox ear. "They won't be upset. In fact, I am pretty sure that Sirdi will have you try and talk to dragons. Mellos, on the other hand, will try and get you to teach him to speak it. He's obsessed with other languages." Lyselle stated as he looked at the small boy in his arms.

 

"Anything else?" Hadrian asked sounding a little excited.

 

"Ahh, let's see here. We covered the dragons… The horses… The giant guard snake… OH! there is a herd of Griffins in the mountains and I could have sworn I saw some Hippocampi around the Island." Lyselle said with a soft smile down at Hadrian.

 

"Hippocampi?" He asked confusedly.

 

"Hahaha right, you're just going into your third year. They are basically seahorses. If I am not mistaken, their young are actually the muggles' seahorses. But after they reach a certain point in their life, if they don't have magic, they die off. It's their way of being free in a sense. If they are in captivity, they basically kill themselves off not wanting to be caught when they grow." He explained as he went right back to running his fingers though Hadrian's hair again.

 

"That's sad," Hadrian muttered as he relaxed into Lyselle.

 

"It is. but the Hippocampi population is at an all time high, so we aren't too worried about it. We are more focused on the dying dragons right now. Mellos has taken it as his job to be the Creature Mediator for our little island. Just yesterday, the basilisk was trying to attack one of the bicorns because it stepped on its tail," he joked, trying to make the conversation a little lighter.

 

"Yeah… Snakes can be a bit moody at times," Hadrian said, "more so basilisks than normal snakes."

 

"You sound like you have experience with that." Lyselle said looking at Hadrian curiously.

 

"I… May have had an encounter with a basilisk last year," Hadrian said timidly, as he looked away from Lyselle.

 

"Was… Was it a good one?" The blonde haired veela asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

 

"No…  Hadrian said, not going into more detail.

 

"Care to tell me about it?" Lyselle asked gently nudging the conversation.

 

"I ended up fighting it." He whispered.

 

"Oh, well if you just fought it… How the hell are you still alive!?" He said concerned, "We just got you!" He said making a distressed noise of his own.

 

"I am sure it was because of Dumbledore's manipulations. I'm Heir of Slytherin, so the chamber of secrets is - by all rights - mine." He said timidly

 

"Oh." Lyselle shifted and looked down at Hadrian. "Hadrian. It's been nagging me. I know it wasn't you… But who opened the Chamber?"

 

Hadrian shifted uncomfortably as he fiddled with his hands. "It was a memory of Moldyshorts. I've been looking through my books to see what it was, and it sounds like more like a Horcrux. The only way I could make it stop was to destroy the container."

 

"Hmm. Destroying the Container doesn't destroy the Horcrux like a lot of people believe. It just releases the spirit back to its original body." Lyselle stated.

 

"But… But that means that Voldemort will be stronger…" Hadrian said, panicking a little as he looked up at Lyselle.

 

"Hadrian" Lyselle tried getting the small Kitsune's attention. Repeating his name a couple of times didn't seem to help either, so he did the only thing that he thought would help. Bending down, he quickly kissed Hadrian on the lips, causing the boy to have a complete shutdown. Lyselle waited for Hadrian to come back to his senses. It didn't seem to take him long.

 

"You kissed me," Hadrian said, looking up at the male

 

"Well observed, did you like it?" Lyselle asked with a soft smile.

 

"I, uh, I wasn't scared or grossed out by it?" Hadrian said, questioning himself.

 

"Are you confused by it?" Lyselle said looking at Hadrian with a soft understanding smile. Seeing Hadrian nod Lyselle nodded "Would you like for me to kiss you again?"

 

"I, uh, isn't this… Frowned upon? Isn't this a freak thing to do?" Hadrian whimpered out.

 

Oh.

 

**Hell.**

 

_ No. _

 

"Hadrian, who said this was a ‘freak’ thing to do?" Lyselle asked in a curious manner.

 

"Uncle Vernon, of course. He said only freaky boys kiss other boys. I don't wanna be a freak anymore." Hadrian said weakly.

 

"Hadrian, my little kit, you are, in no way, a freak. In the wizarding world, since both genders can bear children, this has become a normality." Lyselle stated

 

"So I won't be a freak if I like it?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"No, whoever says you are, direct them towards me and I'll kick their ass for making you feel like that. You are a gem in a pile of rocks, Hadrian. You have so much pressure placed on you that anyone else would break and be destroyed. I'm scared that you'll break soon. Please let me be there for you so I can prevent that." Lyselle said looking at the small boy in his arms. "There is no need to answer this time. Just relax and let your core heal." He stated.

 

"I…" Hadrian trailed off before resting his head on Lyselle's chest. "I think I'm already broken," he said, choking back a sob.

 

It broke Lyselle's heart to hear Hadrian speak this way about himself. "No, no baby, you aren't." He could feel Hadrian crying silently into his chest so he just wrapped the blanket around them even more.

 

"I am, though. I'm not pure, I have no friends who want me, my parents are gone, I'm being chased by a madman and I'm being controlled!" He sobbed out. "I'm just someone's used toy," he sobbed quietly. Lyselle cupped Hadrian's chin and made him look up. The sight he saw tore his heart to pieces. Hadrian didn't look broken, he looked shattered.

 

"Hadrian. Do you feel safe with us?" He asked softly.

 

"Y-yes" He hiccuped out.

 

"Do you want us to be there with you?" He asked softly.

 

"What about L-Lady Magic" He sniffled out as he clung to Lyselle.

 

"Fuck Lady Magic. You need us right now, Hadrian. You're not in an emotional state to be unprotected." Lyselle said struggling not to yell. He didn't want to scare his poor submissive.

 

"And he isn't unprotected, Elle." Mellos' voice came out of nowhere.

 

Lyselle turned to look at Mellos as Hadrian hid his face. "What makes you say that, Mel?" He hissed out.

 

"He has Lord Gryffindor and Lord Peverell with him. I'm not as good as most people, but I do know Lord Gryffindor was kicking up a storm about not being his nephew's guardian when he needed it. Lord Peverell was getting ready to take it to the Queen, apparently." Mellos said as he walked over and he sat on the edge of the makeshift nest. "Hadrian. Are you sure you want us with you? I can make it possible, but I need you to be sure you want this." Mellos said looking at the small scared child.

 

"What's going on? What's wrong with Hadrian?" Lyselle looked up to see Sirdi

 

"Yes… I want you guys." Hadrian whispered out, clinging to Lyselle.

 

"Sirdi, Hadrian was abused and abandoned," Mellos said, ripping off the bandage of the situation.

 

" **_WHAT"_ ** Sirdi growled out. Mellos and Lyselle just sat there seeing Sirdi work himself up. Hadrian looked up scared only to see Sirdi turn into a beautiful Dragon. He didn't look like any dragon he had seen before. Instead of scales, he was covered in white and blue feathers. He had two horns that seemed to start right behind his eyes. The dragon itself seemed to be longer than two Quidditch pitches. Hadrian whimpered and hid himself in Lyselle's chest.

 

"Shh it's okay, Hadrian, we expected this of him," Lyselle whispered into Hadrian's ear.

 

"Sidi! You bloody oaf! You're scaring him!" Mellos huffed out before looking at Hadrian "Who do you want to stay, Hadrian?" He asked softly.

 

Hadrian looked between all of them and he gulped "C-Could Sirdi stay?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Of course. Let go of Lyselle and Sidi will curl up around the nest." Mellos said looking at Hadrian. The small Kitsune did as he was told and, once Lyselle was free, Sirdi did curl around and rest his head in the nest so it was protecting Hadrian. "Now Lyselle, wake up, start packing our things and wake me up! We have to get ready and I have to mail Lord Gryffindor and Lord Peverell!" Mellos said with a pout.

 

"Oh, quit your pouting. You can cuddle him when we get there." Lyselle stated before walking over and kissing Hadrian on the cheek. "I'll be back once everything is packed. I am sure it won't take Mellos but a second to write the letter." He said before they faded off.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as Usual, thank you my beta reader for correcting all errors   
> I have also approved all of the edits at like....4:30 in the morning so please don't judge me too harshly.

The next morning at Gryffin's Landing, everyone was up but Hadrian. It had been a struggle to get 3 fully unconscious bodies back to the manor, but thanks to the goblins, they were able to portkey them into separate rooms. Andy had assigned a house elf to each room and he had left a letter for each of them when they woke up. He was a little concerned about this Mellos character. He, in the back of his mind, knew that there was nothing to be worried about, but just the fact that Hadrian was already having mate dreams worried him to no ends. "Lily, James, I am screwing up horribly aren't I?" He muttered to himself as he sat back in his chair.

"I don't know. You seem to be handling it well from what I can tell," a voice said behind him.

Turning around, Andy saw none other than Theodore Nott Sr. "Nott, what did you need?" Andy said facing him.

"Oh, just here to drop off a rat from someone who wishes to remain anonymous," Nott Sr said as he looked at Andy.

"Oh quit trying to play coy with me, Theodore. You dropped Pettigrew off at the department yesterday. You came to see your mate." Andy said giving him a glare.

"Never could get anything past Lord Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." Theodore grumbled as he walked over and sat down.

Andy sat back and looked Nott Sr over. "Where's your son?"

"He's with the Malfoys, Lucius said that he would watch Theo whilst I get all of this sorted," Theodore stated, crossing one leg over the other.

"Dumbledore has really screwed over my family, Nott," Andy said as he rested his face into his hands.

"Are you taking legal action against him?" Theodore asked, looking around.

"Of course I am. He manipulated Hadrian, made my sister and my nephew squibs, and kept Hadrian away from his rightful place!" Andy growled out.

"It’s not good losing your temper here, Gryffindor," Theodore stated looking back at Andy.

"It just… How long have his manipulations have been going on, Theodore?! Did he control Lily and James too? What about Remus? I don't know where my sub is! He could be hurt… What if Dumbledore is shoving those wolfsbane potions down his throat!" Andy made a loud distressed noise, causing Rose to rush in.

"Andy, are you okay?" Rose asked frantically. Seeing that Theodore was here, he sighed, "is everything alright boys?"

"Yes, Rose. Everything is fine, he's just letting his pent-up distress out before any of them wake." Theodore stated as he looked at the male.

"Well, as long as he gets it out before Petunia comes. Burr just told me that she just woke." Rose said.

"Huh?!" Theodore shot up, looking at Rose. "What? She's up? Oh God. How do I look?!" He said, making Andy and Rose laugh.

"You look fine, you dork!" Rose said happily. "I'm glad you finally get to be with ,her Theo. Be careful. We still have a lot to teach her." He stated.

"You said she had blocks on her? What were they exactly?" Theodore asked softly.

"Glamour, her core was blocked, and her inheritance was blocked along with her mate," Andy stated, watching as Theodore straightened out his jacket and fixed his hair a bit.

"So she was made a Squib, basically." Theodore bit out.

"Yes," Andy growled out.

"Um… Am I interrupting something, Andy?" A soft gentle voice came into the room. All the men looked up and saw a woman standing there. She had strawberry blonde curly hair, a soft face that held the prettiest of blue eyes and a slim figure.

"Pet?" Andy questioned.

"Do I really look that different?" She questioned nervously.

"You look amazing, my darling," Theodore couldn't help but say.

"You’re drooling, Theo." Rose snickered out.

"Theo? Short for Theodore Nott Sr… Right?" Petunia asked softly.

"Yes Pet, this is Theodore Nott Sr. The one who is supposed to be your mate," Andy stated as he walked over and took her hand. "I have known him since our time at Hogwarts. I trust him with my life," he said looking at Petunia.

"But, what about Dudley? I can't just abandon him. We still also need to break off the marriage with Vernon." She said in a panicked voice.

"Darling," Theodore walked over and took her hand gently into his. "I would never make you abandon your son. I married some time ago as well and also have a son. I do not expect you to love him, and I do not expect you to replace his mother. I just ask you don't take my heir away from me."

Petunia looked at Theodore for a moment before sighing. "I was planning on changing Dudley's name. It's a horrible reminder what Vernon did to me and he forced the name onto me. Maybe… Maybe you can help me pick a name for him?"

"You wish to replace his name?" Theodore asked, confused.

"The whale she ended up marrying hurt her, her son and Hadrian. The more they distance themselves, the better I say." Andy bit out, still upset at Vernon.

"Ah. Well, how about something from my line as we are originally supposed to be together? While I understand he is taking on the Gryffindor title, have you done any blood adoptions?" Theodore asked looking at Andy and Petunia.

"I did one at Gringotts. But that was the only one." Andy stated.

"If you truly wish to get away from this Vernon character, why not let me take the second blood adoption spot?" Theodore asked, looking at Petunia. "If you decide you want to do the same for Little Theo, then I fully support it. As long as I get to be with the stunning lady that you are now." Theodore said taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"I… I" Petunia looked at Andy and Rose trying to get help but she saw them smiling at her. Sighing softly, she looked at Theodore. "This is a bit fast, don't you think? I mean, we just met."

"If you wish for us to slow down, that is fine. But please know that I have lost you once, my Elf side won't let it happen again." Theodore stated as he stood up and looked at her.

"That better be a promise, Theo." Andy threatened.

"Pet, why don’t we go and start teaching you how to control your forms. Get away from all this serious talk. You’ve just woken up too. Did you have Burr bring you breakfast?" Rose said looking at his sister in law.

"No, I didn't have breakfast, what exactly is Burr?" She asked, looking at Rose as she was led out of the room.

"Burr is a House-Elf. They do the cooking, the cleaning, the greeting," Rose said listing off what House elves did.

"Oh God, are you saying that we treated Harry like a house elf?" She whimpered.

"It's Hadrian, Pet, and yes. Vernon treated him like a house elf. But in this house, we don't hurt the help and we give them a certain pay each week. It's different for each position" Rose explained.

"Oh, so they are hired help then." She said trying to get a grasp of it all.

"Yes, you don't need to worry about the house when a house-elf is around," Rose stated, as they walked into the dining room.

"Okay. What about magic? I feel this buzzing inside my body… Is that what it is? Magic?" Petunia asked, as she sat down.

"Yes, that would be your magic. Now, what would you like for breakfast? Burr!" Rose called out, making the house elf appear.

"What can Burr be getting Miss Evans?" He asked kindly as he looked up at the female.

"Um, could I get a salad and maybe some juice?" She asked looking at him.

"Any requests for the salad or juice?" Burr asked looking up at Petunia.

"Something healthy please," Petunia said with a soft smile. Burr smiled happily and nodded his head before disappearing with a soft pop.

"We will start teaching you along with Dudley and Harry to get you caught up on what you are supposed to know," Rose said looking at Petunia.

"I thought Har- Er, I mean, Hadrian was caught up?" Petunia said looking at Rose concerned. "He was always a smart boy, even though he had to dumb it down because of Vernon." She stated.

"That's probably why he did as well as he did. He hasn't been able to focus on his studies because of Dumbledore throwing things at him. If anything, it will just be a refresher course." Rose stated. Another pop was heard and he looked to the side to see another house elf.

"Hammy bes coming to tell you Master Dudley is ups and that he bes reading the note Master Andrew wrote to him," she said excitedly.

"When he wishes to come out, Hammy, please guide him here and then take his order for breakfast," Rose said with a soft smile, as he watched the Elf nod and disappear.

"So people are finally waking up." William said as he strolled into the room.

"Looks like we just have to wait on poor little Hadrian," Oliver said as he followed behind his triplet.

"Did you two sleep where I think you did," Rose said looking at them with pointed looks.

"Now that's an accusation if I ever heard one," Oliver said pouting.

"What makes you think we slept there, Rosie?" William said, also pouting.

"Because I went to check up on them last night and you two were curled up around them," Rose said with a glare.

"Shit." Oliver cursed softly.

"I thought I told you to lock the door!" William said, whining to Oliver.

"I thought I did!" Oliver whisper-shouted to William.

"Where did you two sleep?" Petunia asked timidly.

"Uhhhh." Oliver looked at Rose "Does she know?"

"No, not yet. We were waiting on Hadrian waking up to tell them." Rose said, looking at the two.

"Tell us what?" Petunia said, starting to get upset. She knew when people were talking circles around her.

"Mum?" Dudley said as he walked into the room. He had changed along with Petunia. He had blonde hair and it seemed, thanks to Andy's blood, he had lost all that fat. While Dudley wasn't fat anymore he didn't have any muscle like his uncle did.

"Oh Duddykins," she said smiling softly. "Come sit down with mummy" she said as she patted the chair next to her.

Dudley walked over and he sat down. He had given his order of food to Hammy before they had entered. "You look really lovely, mum," he said with a smile.

"You look wonderful. Now. I met a man this morni-" She was cut off by Dudley.

"You met your mate?" Dudley asked excitedly. "Is he better than dad? What's he like mum?"

Petunia couldn't help but let out a tinkle of a laugh. How could she punish someone who was this excited about her love life? "Duddykins, calm down. Yes, I met my mate this morning. He seemed kind, he was even willing to blood adopt you." She said looking at her son.

"Woah! Really?" Dudley said smiling brightly.

"Yes, he has a son of his own, you'd have a brother. He even gave me permission to blood adopt his son" Petunia stated, trying to figure out how she should approach her next topic.

"So I'd have a brother?" He said softly. "What is he like?" He asked worriedly.

"I would have to ask Theodore, but we were talking and I mentioned I wanted to change your name." Petunia said as she took ahold of Dudley's hand. "He suggested something from his family. Would… Would you be alright with that?" She asked timidly.

"So he really wants to be my dad then," Dudley said looking at his mother.

"I'd be whatever you and your mother would want of me," Theodore said, as he walked into the room along with Andy.

"So you're my mother's mate," Dudley said as he looked the male over. Not seeing any flaws so far, he took a deep breath. "What's your son like?"

"Theo has always wanted siblings. He knows that my previous wife was not my mate. He has forbidden me from seeing anyone else but my mate since my wife died." Theodore stated as he walked over and sat across from Dudley.

Staring at the male, Dudley spoke again. "You said you'd blood adopt me. Were you being honest?" Dudley had to make sure. He had to protect his mother.

"I am so sure that when Andy told me Petunia had a son, I went and had a friend brew this for me," he said as he pulled out a blood adoption potion.

"That's Sev's blood adoption potion. I'd recognize it anywhere." Rose whimpered out as he stared at the bottle longingly. "Is it your blood Theo?"

"Obviously, I don't think Severus has time for an adopted child, Rose," Theodore said sadly.

"Sev?" Dudley asked, looking at his uncle.

"Severus Snape, he is one of my mates. Both my alphas distanced themselves away from me because of this blasted war Dumbleshit has created." Rose whined softly.

"The Potters have horrible luck when it comes to their mates this generation," Andy stated. "Oliver, William and Rose's mates all work for the side that is against Dumbledore. Whilst we do not actively play a part in this, we do support them when we can." He cleared up for Dudley.

"If he is Uncle Rose's mate and he made this, then I trust him," Dudley stated before looking at Theodore. "You realize that my first obligation is to my mother, correct? I will protect her after everything she has done for me and Harry."

"Duddykins, it's Hadrian now." Petunia corrected her son but didn't interfere otherwise. She knew her son wanted her safe so she was allowing him this.

"I understand, but there is no reason to worry. My Elf nature won't allow me to hurt my submissive. If anything, I'll hunt down that whale that has hurt her and skin him alive for her." Theodore stated as he sat there. The house elves popped in delivering everyone's breakfast.

"I like him, mum, he's a good mate for you." He said, looking at his mother before looking back at Theodore. "I'll allow you to blood adopt me when you and mother get married. No sooner." He said, keeping firm on his decision.

"Are you sure about this, baby?" Petunia asked as she looked at her son, worried.

"Of course, mum. You've lived in hell for 13 years, he'll be good for you. If not, me and Uncle Andy will have fun killing him off." He stated looking at his mother.

"Hahaha, I see his Dragon mentality is starting to kick in. You see, Theodore. My nephew here is a Dragon switch. So unless you're his mate, he is basically a Dragon Dominant." He teased, looking at Theodore with a playful look in his eyes.

"Oh goody. So basically you when you were in Hogwarts?" Theodore shot back, causing Andy to snort.

"Speaking of Hogwarts. We need to get supplies to catch you both up. We will be going to a private crafter for the wands, we will then be going to Flourish and Blotts for the reading material along with things for Petunia to catch herself up. Then we will need to get you both a new wardrobe at Twilfitt and Tattings and then muggle wear from the London Gap branch." Andy stated.

"Gap?" Dudley asked, looking at Andy.

"It's a wizarding store that sells muggle clothes." Andy cleared up.

"Andy, why don't I go along with you all. I can pick up Theo and he and Dudley can get to know each other and see how the whole thing clicks together." Theodore suggested as he looked at Petunia and Dudley to see if they liked the idea.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Petunia said.

"Could we, Uncle Andy?" Dudley asked excitedly.

"Us three can stay behind. I know I need to watch after Hadrian and I know these two knuckleheads have some things to watch over." Rose stated.

But before Andy could say anything, there was a tapping at the window. "Dudley, take some bacon and go get the mail. Take the letter then offer the bacon." Oliver said, giving the excited looking Dudley instructions.

Dudley got up taking the bacon and walked over to the window. Opening it and letting a lovely black owl in, he took the letter and offered it the bacon. Walking over he gave the letter to Andy. "Here you go, Uncle." Noticing the owl didn't leave, he spoke up again "Is it waiting for a response?" He asked confused.

"Normally owls only wait for a response or if it wasn't given the proper amount of pay. You gave it more than enough bacon so yes, it's waiting for a response." Theodore stated

"It's from Mellos Fernrun. They skipped through pleasantries because their mate was distressed. Looks like he is Hadrian's mate." He sighed deeply as he kept reading.

"What does it say, Andy?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Mellos is positive that Hadrian is breaking down mentally. He cannot do much being so far from him so they are requesting to come stay with us here." Andy groaned.

"Why is that a bad thing, Uncle?" Dudley asked worriedly.

"It's not a bad thing. It's more of a hassle. The letter says Hadrian has a Veela, a Wood Elf and a Dragon as a mate so far. Mellos also goes on to state that he thinks that it is positive that Hadrian will have more mates when he gets his power boost." Andy stated.

"That's a lot on our plate right now," Oliver stated.

"Tell me about it. First Lily and James get stuck in a giant ass crystal protecting themselves, then Dumbledore causes all this shit and now Hadrian is mentally breaking down" Andy grumbled.

"What" Petunia whispered.

"You heard me, Pet. Lily and James aren't dead." Andy said getting up.

"Maybe we should schedule a mind healer for when Hadrian wakes up?" Theodore suggested.

"What's a mind healer?" Dudley asked confused.

"It's someone to help with stress and mental abuse. It's someone Hadrian really needs right now if he is breaking down in his mind." Oliver explained.

"Oh," Dudley sat there thinking for a moment "Do they cost a lot?"

"Why do you ask Dudley?" Andy asked.

"Do you think you can have one check me and mum over? Just in case?" Dudley asked softly.

"I can do that," Andy stated with a soft smile. "But back to this. Oliver… How do you want to proceed?"

"Hadrian needs them right now. We can't do anything until he wakes up. They have the ability to do something right now. If he wants them closer, then we have no choice but to do just that." Oliver said as he sat back.

"If you are really worried about it, I can have Naga and Aqua watch over him," Rose stated as he looked between Oliver and Andy.

"Could you?" Oliver asked looking at Rose. "I don't want anyone else to hurt him."

Rose nodded before whispering to himself as two snakes slowly crawled up him. It surprised Dudley who was staring at him. "What is it Dudley?"

"Can you speak to them like Hadrian can?" Dudley asked while looking at the black one that looked like it was covered in Armor.

"Yes. It's a common trait in the Potter line. Though people don't like Parseltongue. They think that people that have it are completely evil." Rose stated looking at Dudley before looking at his snakes and speaking to them to watch over Hadrian. Watching the two snakes slither off, he looked at Andy, "why don’t you four go out and William, Oliver and I will wait for Hadrian's mates." Rose stated looking at Andy.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" Andy asked looking at Rose worried.

"I’m sure. I can handle a bunch of worried mates of my nephew. You focus on Petunia and Dudley." Rose insisted. "Now, write Mellos back and tell them the floo address so they can come through."

"Yeah, yeah," Andy said waving Rose off as he got up and over to a desk. "Dudley, Petunia, after you are done eating, why not go get ready to leave the house?"

"Shall I go get Theo from the Malfoys?" Theodore asked as he looked at Petunia and Dudley.

"Duddy?" Petunia looked to her son to get his answer first.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know the son of my mum's mate," Dudley answered.

"If Malfoy offers to send his boy, accept Theodore. Dudley needs to have peers he can trust. Malfoy is another family I trust. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron." Andy called out.

"Then yes please, Theodore." Petunia said. She watched as Theodore nodded and made his way out of the room.

When Theodore left, Dudley looked at his uncles "Uumm… Is there some kind of… Pureblood Etiquette?" Dudley asked softly.

"Ones that you need to know right now? No. The Malfoys and Theodore's son know of the situation. You don't have to worry about upsetting too many people. But Dudley, keep an eye on Andy to know who to be polite to and who to keep your distance from." Oliver stated.

"And God forbid if you happen to run into the Weasleys." William shuttered.

"Blaise said the Twins weren't bad. So they can't be all that bad… Right?" Dudley said looking at his uncles.

"No. They aren't. Just the younger two and Molly." Andy stated as he gave the letter to the owl and shooed it off. "I've sent it Olly. They will probably come around sometime in the afternoon depending on how fast that Owl is." It was clear Andy wanted to stay and protect them.

"Andy, we will be fine. You're the one with the extendable coin pouch that is blood locked to you. You're the one that needs to go with your sister and your Heir." Oliver stated looking at Andy with a pointed look.

"Fine." Seeing Petunia and Dudley were dressed to go out, he sighed. "Shall we get going or do you wish to change?" Andy asked.

"I'm fine, Uncle. You'd said in the letter that we would be going out when I woke up, so I assumed we would be and I got dressed to leave. Is this acceptable for now?" He asked. His clothes still fit him but they were mostly hanging off his body. He had lost a lot of weight thanks to the removal of his father's genes and input of his uncle's genes. But with a wave of Andy's wand, it seemed to fit him better.

"Much better." Andy looked at Petunia.

"I am fine to go, brother. Now, let's get going, shall we? Dudley doesn't know how to use the floo and I must say I don't really know how either." Petunia stated as she looked at her brother.

"Yes, let's go teach you two how to use the floo." Andy stated as he motioned for them to follow.  
"Andy, thank you for getting our things from the Leaky Cauldron. How did you know we were there?" Petunia asked softly.

"Oh that is simple, sister of mine. I had William go ask Tom if you were staying with him, since it was his floo you came from." Andy said as they arrived in front of the floo. "Okay, Dudley. This is the floo. The way you travel through these is with floo powder. What you do is you take a handful of this," he said as he pulled out a Silver bowl containing the floo powder, "state clearly on where you wish to go, and throw the powder down. Think you can do that?"

Dudley nodded his head "So I just grab this," he said grabbing a handful of powder, "call out 'The Leaky Cauldron' and throw the powder down?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. Now go on, Pet and I will be right behind you. But be careful, the exit can be a little messy." Andy warned. "Stay still for a moment before walking out, alright. It helps."

Dudley nodded before stepping into the fireplace and took a deep breath. "The Leaky Cauldron!" He called out before throwing the floo powder down. He was instantly pulled through to the Leaky Cauldron, where he saw Theodore Nott Sr, his son, Blaise, and a blond haired boy. He wanted to rush over to them but he remembered his uncle’s words. Waiting a moment he managed to gather his bearings before stepping out of the floo.

"Well done, Dudley. This your first time flooing?" The older Nott asked.

"No, Sir. Second time. The first time we went to Gringotts though a permanent connection. Though I took that one in stride as well, I think Hadrian was the one that kept me balanced. I was more worried about taking it slow and not dropping him." Dudley spoke. Dudley looked over when the floo flared to life showing his mother. It took her a minute but she walked out just the same as he did. "Hello Mum, You did well."

"Thank you, baby. You didn't fall did you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he was excellent Petunia" Nott Sr said smiling. "Petunia, let me introduce you. This is my son Theo, Theo this is my mate Petunia Evans. This is her son, Heir Dudley Gryffindor-Evans"

"Nice to meet you all," Theodore said kindly.

"I was thinking about what my name could be changed to Mum, I was thinking maybe Gunnolf." Dudley said looking at his mother and then Theodore.

Theo blinked confusedly. "Why would you change your name?" The younger Nott asked.

"His father oh so kindly forced the name on my poor baby here, and we plan on changing his name. Why Gunnolf dear?" Petunia stated before asking her son.

"Well your mates with Mr. Nott, one of the books Hadrian had was about purebloods and names. If I remember correctly, Nott is a Norse name, so I wanted to go with something Norse to pay tribute to that, while sticking with the Gryffindor tradition of naming Heirs with ‘G’ names. Plus, Gunnolf means Fighting Wolf. I'm the Gryffindor Heir for a reason, mother. I fought for you and Hadrian, sure I may have not done any damage, but I managed to keep your damage at a minimum." Dudley said.

"I think it's a wonderful name. It's also well thought out and he's trying to bring our two families together." Theo said as he looked between the two adults.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Blaise commented.

"Well, I think it's an honorable thing to do. He is taking his actions as Heir seriously and we don't have many people like that anymore," the blonde haired child stated before walking over and offering his hand to Dudley. "Heir Malfoy," Draco shook Dudley's hand before continuing, "but for you, Draco Malfoy. I am terribly sorry about my actions towards your cousin, he was under those spells and I had to help Father and my godfather figure out how deeply he was being manipulated without drawing attention." Draco explained.

"No, it's understandable. My uncle explained it to us. Thank you for watching out for my cousin. The spells compulsions and binds are off him now, so there is no need to do it anymore." Dudley stated.

"Good I do wish to be his friend but I fear I may confuse him if I attempt right away," Draco stated as he looked at Dudley.

"No, I understand. It threw Hadrian through a loop when I started to act differently. When I understood what my father was doing, I instantly switched to my mother's side and tried helping whenever I could." Dudley stated. He paused though when he heard the floo activate. Looking behind, he saw his Uncle.

"Sorry about that, Oliver had some concerns about something and I had to reassure him. This is why I was so hesitant leaving all the submissives at home." Andy grumbled.

"Wait, Uncles Oliver, Rose, and William are submissives?" Dudley asked a little shocked.

"Oh yeah, I guess that didn't come up… Anyway, yes, they are. It will be beneficial for Hadrian though, since he too is a submissive." Andy stated.

"Hadrian's a submissive? Wait, he already went through his inheritance?" Draco said a little worried.

"Our home life up until this point wasn't the best, Draco," Dudley stated looking at the white haired male.

"Okay. Wands first, clothes, books, lunch and we can do a little exploring, then we will go back and get some of the clothes, pick up the wands, and then head home, sound like a plan?" Andy asked the group, all of them nodding.

The group made its way into Diagon Alley and Dudley was awed. But his mind went back to his name, He never got an answer from his mum. Biting the inside of his lip he then spoke "So Mum… What did you think of the name?" He asked softly.

"What name?" Andy asked as he looked at them. The whole group seemed to focus on the conversation again.

"Uhh Gunnolf, Uncle," Dudley said, looking at the male.

"Hmm…. It's a good ‘G’ name, I am guessing the Norse is a tribute to the Nott family and the fact that you protected your cousin and your mother?" Andy asked as they walked and turned into Knockturn alley.

"Yes sir," Dudley said as they followed his uncle.

"It's a good strong name, I have no issues. Petunia?" Andy glanced back at his sister who was thinking hard.

"It's hard to make nicknames for Gunnolf though… " Petunia said softly.

"Why not just call him Cub. I mean, the name does mean Fighting Wolf. I am also sure that Remus and Sirius will be calling him that, too." Andy said and then groaned, "oh God, they are going to coddle him." Dudley looked confused. "Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is a Grim, he's a big black dog that everyone is scared of." Dudley couldn't help but snort.

"It's even more of a tribute now," Dudley stated.

"It is a good name. Okay, I am fine with it. Theodore?" Petunia looked at her mate who seemed to keep stride with her.

"Well, I do like it. I could see a Gunnolf in my family. It's a strong name, very Gryffindor, it applies to him." Theodore stated looking at Petunia with a soft smile.

"It's settled then. Welcome to my family Heir Gunnolf Gryffindor-Evans," Andy said, looking back at his nephew with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Arriving at the wand shop, Andy opened the door for everyone. Letting them all go in before him, he stepped in and rang the bell. It took a moment before a Wood Elf made her way over. "Welcome to my shop. I just got a new stock in today, so who are we making wands for?"

"My nephew and My sister. Their cores were recently unblocked, so we are trying to catch them up." Andy said looking at the Elf.

She gasped, covering her mouth. "You poor souls. Lord Gryffindor, Please let me supply their wands free of charge. I know you have the money, but there was an injustice made to your family and I don't know who did it but they destroyed one life and nearly did another." The Elf said looking at Andy.

"I will pay for the wands, but you could do something for me. Do you have any information on a Mellos Fernrun?" Andy asked looking at her.

"Mellos? He's the one that supplies me with my woods, cores, and focus stones. He also happens to be my brother, sir. What did the fool do?" She asked looking at the Gryffindor Lord.

"He claims to be one of my nephew's dominants. My nephew is in a bad state right now and I am worried about him. I just wish to know what he is like." Andy said looking at her.

"Oh dear. Mellos is a kind soul. Well, I shouldn't say that. He's kind to people who deserve it. If someone hurt his mate, he will go on a warpath. He's a good man to have at your side. Mellos works for his money just like I do. He and the two other Dominants he is with live on a Dragon reserve of sorts. All three of them bought it. They obviously didn't know it was a dragon reserve until they moved in, but all the same. They plan on bringing it back up to standards. It's part of the reason Mellos sells me what he can. All of my ingredients are properly collected and are all collected humanely. Dragon core's come from Dragons that have passed on, Phoenix feathers are given, not taken, even the Basilisk venom is freely given. Mellos manages my store. I am just the one with Talent to make the wands." She stated.

"I see, so he is a hard working man who would do anything for his mate, basically?" Andy said.

"Yes. Is that all you needed about Mellos?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes. Now let's get on to the wands." Andy said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go with your sister first. She is in dire need of a wand and I am sure her magic will be singing once she has it." She said with a soft smile. "What you do is you relax and focus on your magic. Once you do that, I want you to slowly hover your hand over the woods and collect any and all that call to your magic. Okay?" Petunia nodded her head and did as she was told. Focusing on her magic, she slowly collected the woods that seemed to call out to her. When she opened her eyes she saw she only had two. Walking over, she placed them on the table. "Okay now go and do the same to the cores." Petunia nodded and made her way through the section of cores. One only seemed to call out to her. Grabbing it she walked back and looked at the woman. "Now the stones." Petunia nodded and she did the same for the gems and stones. She ended up picking up two and bringing them to the table.

"Okay, let's see what you have here." The woman said getting in front of the table. "For the woods, you have Ash and Black Walnut. Ashwood is often stubborn and will only take one owner, if taken away, it will lose its power, so you are safe from people trying to do spells with your wand. Black Walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black Walnut is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master. It has one pronounced quirk, which is that it is abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practices any form of self-deception. If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling to be honest with themselves or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately and must be matched with a new owner if it is to regain its former prowess. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charmwork. Your woods will be tricky to manage together but I am certain you will be able to do it. Your core, oh! Ashwood and Unicorn Hair go perfectly together, you'll have yourself a nice strong wand, Miss. Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. The only issue I have with Unicorn hair is that, unlike a lot of other cores I work with, Unicorn hair is the easiest to die and people come in all the time to replace it." She grumbled out.

"Your stones are Apache tears and Apatite. Apache tears help with Healing from loss and trauma and Apatite helps with giving and receiving spiritual wisdom. This wand will help you learn magic and help heal you. If I could suggest a career it would probably be something with healing or possibly teaching." She stated as she looked at them.

"I did always want to be a teacher or nurse. Do you think it's still possible for me?" Petunia asked softly, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"A teacher, yes. A healer… I am not so sure. I can ask around if you want, darling. I could probably get you into some training program after you catch up with magic training." Theodore said speaking up. 

"As Theodore said, Pet, you can do whatever you want within reason. Theodore and I will both look into it." Andy said with a smile.

"Okay, It will take me about 3 hours for two wands, so you might as well come by after lunch some time. I'll have them done by then. Now it's your nephew's turn." The Elf said with a soft smile.

 

Gunnolf nodded and started to walk through. He ended up getting two kinds of wood, two cores, and three stones. "Well aren't you a little powerhouse." The Elf teased. “Let's see," she hummed, "the woods happen to be Cedarwood and Cherry wood. Cedarwood often chooses wizards or witches that have strength of character and are unusually Loyal. A once great man always said 'You will never fool the cedar carrier,' I find that to be always true. This wood tells me that you will have a good eye on what people are like. Ah, the Cherry wood. In Japan, this is a prized wood, you know. The owners often end up having special prestige. This wood holds truly lethal power." She said with a soft smile. "The cores are Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix feather… Hmm that's an interesting combination you have. The Dragon Heartstring core produces the wands with the most power and tends to learn more quickly than other wands, this will be even more so with your Cherry wood. While they can change allegiance if won, they always bond to the current owner. But Phoenix feather cores are capable of the greatest range of magic. They show the most initiative and sometimes acting of their own accord. Phoenix feather cores are the pickiest, so you won't lose this wand easily because their allegiance is usually hard won. A great battle would have to go on for this wand to switch owners," she stated. "Let's see what focus stones you have," She said excitedly. "Ah! Bloodstone, Aragonite, and Hematite! All curious gems. Bloodstone helps with seeing things through and staying true to oneself, Aragonite helps calm oneself and helps with Emotional healing, Hematite helps with clearing confusion and overwhelm," She said looking at Gunnolf. "A normal wand wouldn't have worked for you. It was good of your uncle to come to me" She said with a smile.

"How much for the wands?" Andy asked.

"Ah well. Since it is you, Lord Gryffindor, I’d say 10 galleons for your nephew's wand and 8 galleons for your sister’s. I can also throw in two wand holsters for 2 galleons extra. If you want the standard enchantments on them, it will be a galleon more each." She stated as she looked at Andy.

"Alright. 22 Galleons total then." Andy said as he pulled out his pouch. "We will be by after Lunch." He stated with a soft smile as he paid her.

"Alright, sir. I will have them done by then." She said with a nod before taking Petunia's set and placing them in a bucket before repeating the process with Dudley's "Names? I do it so I don't mix up the wands." She clarified.

"Petunia Evans" Petunia said standing there.

"And Heir Gunnolf Gryffindor-Evans," Andy said, looking at the woman as she wrote on a parchment and stuck them to the buckets. Gunnolf was a little surprised that they had started using his new name so soon.

"Alright. Let’s get going, we need to head to Twilfitt and Tattings and Gap. " Theodore stated.

"Oh no." Draco grumbled.

"What is it, Draco?" Gunnolf asked, looking at the blonde male.

"The Weasleys," Draco grumbled out glaring at the smallest male Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. I just noticed all the kudos and the follows... Q n Q Guys I can't cry at 4:30 in the morning.... thats badddd~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my beta reader as always.  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and the kudos You guys make me so happy Q n Q

Gunnolf looked at Draco and then back at the Weasley clan that just walked in. He thought for a moment before leaning over and whispering, "which one is Ron?" He made sure that only Draco could hear him.

 

"The smallest male," Draco whispered to him.

 

"And the twins are the ones that helped Hadrian, correct?" Gunnolf asked looking at the twins who were messing with Ron.

 

"Correct," Draco said before glancing at Gunnolf. "What are you thinking?"

 

"How do I properly introduce myself with my titles?" Gunnolf asked.

 

"For you, it would be 'Hello, I'm Heir Gunnolf Gryffindor-Evans,' and then talk to who you want. I would suggest not making your enemy know he is your enemy. Ron is totally a kiss ass for fame." Draco whispered.

 

"Thanks." Gunnolf said before strolling over to the Weasleys "Hello, You must be the Weasley Clan. I'm Heir Gunnolf Gryffindor-Evans, I was wondering, are you Fred and George Weasley perhaps?" Gunnolf asked looking at the twins.

 

"Fred," George said smiling childishly and looked at his twin.

 

"And George," Fred said looking at his twin before both of them looked back at Gunnolf.

 

"At your service," they said together, both of them offering their hands for Gunnolf to shake.

 

"What can us twins," Fred said.

 

"Do for the Heir of Gryffindor?" George finished.

 

"Ah well, there is nothing you can do for me but I wish to thank you for befriending a mutual friend of ours," Gunnolf said with a soft smile.

 

"Oh?" Fred looking a little confused.

 

"Who is this friend, Heir Gryffindor?" George said playfully.

 

"Ah well, that information is classified… But I will say those pranks that you gave him to get back at me were quite a pain in my ass," Gunnolf said with an irritated smile.

 

"Tricks… End of the year...oh...Oh...OH!" Fred slapped his twin's chest with an excited look in his eyes.

 

"Oh, _that_ friend. How is he, by the way?" George asked worriedly.

 

"He was supposed to send us a letter after his birthday but we never got one," Fred said in the same state as his twin.

 

"He's a lot better than what he was before. I am not sure how he will be at the beginning of the school year," Gunnolf said.

 

"George, Fred, who is this darlings?" Molly asked walking over with Ron.

 

"Mother dearest, this is Heir Gryffindor. He's a new friend of ours." George said with a smirk.

 

"Yes, we have mutual friends and he wished to become ours as well. Isn't that right, Gunnolf?" Fred said with a smile.

 

"Of course. Pranking is a natural thing in my family. It would be weird not to have a friend who loved pranks as much as my family does." Gunnolf said with a smile.

 

"That's lovely, dears. Oh! Lord Gryffindor, I didn't see you!" Molly said, shocked.

 

"It's fine. Gunnolf, we need to get you and your mother some robes and new clothes." Andy said looking at his nephew.

 

Petunia looked at her son and the twins before speaking. "Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if your twins joined us today? I was hoping to expand my Cub's social circle," she said politely.

 

"He needs real friends. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott are all Slytherins. He needs Gryffindor friends." Ron said looking away from everyone. The twins glared at Ron while Theo, Blaise, and Draco glared at him. Gunnolf snorted.

 

"I'm sorry about our rude brother, Gunnolf," George said looking back at Gunnolf.

 

"We don't believe in that house bigotry," Fred grumbled out as he glared at Ron some more.

 

"It's alright. Heir Malfoy is a friend and he knows how to deal with people like him. Blaise is neutral to petty fights and well… Theodore Nott Jr is practically family so I must caution, dear Ronald, to watch his mouth." Gunnolf warned in a low tone.

 

"If he doesn't," Fred started.

 

"We will make sure," George continued.

 

"That he pays."

 

"For his crimes."

 

"Against the Most Noble."

 

"And Most Ancient."

 

"House of Gryffindor." They both finished.

 

"Be sure you do, my new friends" Gunnolf smiled at them.

 

"Ronald, silence yourself." Molly scolded, putting up an act in front of Lord Gryffindor. "Of course the twins can go with you. Fred, George. You two know the rules." She stated looking at the twins.

 

"Yes, _mother,"_ they droned out. They obviously didn't like Molly. Once Molly and Ron were gone, Gunnolf growled

 

"Ron Weasley… Please tell me you are not actually related to that...that... Bastard." Gunnolf asked.

 

"Gunnolf!" Petunia scolded.

 

"Sorry, Mum. But he hurt Hadrian!" Gunnolf shot back.

 

"Be that as it may, he will get his dues in time. Now let’s all head off to Twilfitt and Tattings," Petunia stated as she walked out of the store. Andy chuckled as they all walked out and Andy took the lead once again walking them through the alleyways.

 

"So, our little Hadrian is really okay? What exactly happened?" The twins asked worriedly.

 

"He was forced through his inheritance. I won't tell you what it is because it's Hadrian's to tell. Though I will tell you he is in a healing coma right now. He found some of his mates and they are coming over today to help him." Gunnolf stated.

 

"That's good. Being around your mates can help mentally. We should know," they said before winking at Malfoy. Gunnolf looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow making Malfoy blush a little

 

"Shut up, you heathens. You two will be the death of me!" Draco hissed. Blaise just laughed as he got between the two twins.

 

"Don't take his words to heart you two. He is a Malfoy and doesn't show love in public. He raves on and on about your pranks when we are at the manor." Blaise stated with a smirk.

 

"On and on, he says," Fred said, smirking over Blaise's head.

 

"At the Manor, he says," George said, smirking back at Fred.

 

"Great. Thanks, Zabini. Now they'll never leave me alone." Draco huffed out before walking ahead a little.

 

"Thank you, Zabini. We will repay you later." The twins said with a smirk on their faces.

 

"Whatever I can do to get a little enjoyment out of this. Just make sure you do it in front of me. I like seeing him flustered." Blaise said looking at both twins.

 

"Of course," Fred said with a chuckle.

 

"As long as you keep providing the information, our dear new friend," George said smirking.

 

"You lot are just making so many new friends today," Theo teased as he walked beside Gunnolf.

 

"Well yes, don't you know? This was the secret, Protect Harry Squad." Gunnolf stated.

 

"What?" Theo asked confused.

 

"George and Fred were the informants, creators and the Vanguard. Draco the strategist and Blaise was the connection… Am I right in my assessment?" Gunnolf asked.

 

"Hmm yep. Me and Fred here made whatever we could to help Hadrian in any way we could. Mostly, it was pranking on old Dumble-as-a-door." George stated. There was a snort ahead of them and they looked ahead to see Andy was trying to keep in a laugh. The twins looked at each other and smirked.

 

"Dumbledeuce" Fred said making Andy snort again covering his mouth.

 

"Dumbletwat" George chimed in

 

"Dumbleprick" Blaise called out

 

"Dumbledouche" Draco said looking ahead.

 

"Dumbledouchecanoe" Gunnolf snorted out.

 

"Dumblecansuckmydickdore" Andy said busting out laughing.

 

"Okay children. Let's get to Twilfitt and Tattings, please." Petunia called. Theodore had his arm around her waist.

 

"Anyway, we would meet up with Blaise every other week and inform him of what was happening, what we had, and what we all could do. He would go talk with Draco and Draco would make up a plan. Blaise would bring it back to us and we would execute it." Fred explained.

 

"God, you guys are worse than Padfoot and Prongs," Andy stated, not noticing the twins perk up.

 

"Padfoot?" Fred said in awe.

 

"Prongs?" George said with excitement.

 

"Uhh, Uncle?" Gunnolf questioned. Andy looked back and he laughed.

 

"I see where the map went," Andy said with a twinkle in his eye. "So tell me, boys. What have you been doing with Prongs', Padfoot's, Moony's, Sparks', Wisps', Simba's and Black Claw's map?" Andy asked with an amused look. The twins got more excited with each name he listed off.

 

"Wait you forgot Wormtail" Fred stated.

 

"No, I didn't" Andy stated as he looked at the twins.

 

"Uhhh," George looked at him, "we have the map at home. Yes, you did."

 

"Wormtail betrayed them after they graduated Hogwarts. Gave out Prongs' location and Prongs ended up encasing himself and his wife in a crystal to protect them both. They ended up leaving their son, who they dubbed Prongslet to the others. But Wormtail’s _Master_ took Prongslet and hid him from us. So, No. I didn't," Andy growled out.

 

Fred looked confused for a moment but George got it. "Fred. Hadrian is Prongslet." He cleared up for his twin.

 

Fred looked wide-eyed at his twin. "Hadrian is the prince of pranks."

 

George gripped at Fred's shoulders. "We protected the prince of pranks with our pranks, Forge!"

 

"You know he doesn't like people freaking out over his fame, right?" Gunnolf stated.

 

"Oh, we know. But we can still fangirl while not in his general area." Fred chimed in.

 

"Gunnolf, look. Looks like your Mother is starting to give in," Theo said to Gunnolf.

 

"About time. They both need positive attention. Your father will give her that." Gunnolf said. "I might as well start calling you my brother now," Gunnolf said excitedly.

 

"Are you okay with having a Slytherin for a brother?" Theo asked worriedly.

 

"Hadrian is the Heir to Slytherin and he's my cousin. Besides, I don't even know about the house rivalries in Hogwarts. Even if I did, like hell I would let it come between me, you and Hadrian." Gunnolf stated.

 

"That's… That's reassuring," Theo said softly.

 

"Hey, just because you’re a Slytherin doesn't mean you’re bad. Slytherin and Gryffindor were friends until they got into a fight. It just means we will have to work out any fights we get into." Gunnolf said with a soft smile.

 

"What about Gryffindors that were supposed to be in Slytherin?" Fred asked.

 

"We have, like, three of them that we know of in Gryffindor," George said.

 

"The same applies to them. Who are they?" Gunnolf said looking at the twins.

 

"Us and Harry, of course." The twins said together.

 

"What?" Draco asked, shocked. "You three were supposed to be in Slytherin! I can understand Potter, but you two?!"

 

"They are pranksters, Draco. You have to be cunning to pull off some of the pranks I have heard about" Gunnolf stated.

 

"Yes, Draco. Knowing that information, how do you feel about us now?" Fred teased.

 

"Are we worthy now?" George asked with a smirk.

 

"Go away, you demons," Draco called as he hurried up and caught up with Andy.

 

Gunnolf snorted as he looked at the twins, who had this love-struck look on their faces. "You two are hopeless," he couldn't help but mutter out.

 

"Oi," Fred said, his head snapping in Gunnolf's direction.

 

"We resent that statement!" George continued.

 

"He's just a bit confused." Fred carried on.

 

"You do realize that he isn't the submissive, correct" Blaise stated.

 

"We know." Both of them stated.

 

"But he is just so cute," Fred shared.

 

"When he's all flustered like that." George continued as he pointed to a blushing Draco who was trying to regain his Malfoy Mask with Andy laughing beside him.

 

"I'm worried about Hadrian," Gunnolf muttered as they finally walked into Twilfitt and Tattings. "His so-called mate said that he was breaking down mentally. Can soulmates fix that?"

 

"If you have enough mates, it can. You have to have at least 3 dominants to fix a submissive's mind. But even then, with just the bare minimum of 3, it would probably take months of dream sessions to help the submissive. You said he was in a healing coma?" Blaise asked looking at Gunnolf.

 

"Yes. He's been in it since the goblins put him under." He said as he followed the tailor and stood on the stand and let the male measure him. "Fred, George, get up on the stands. I'm buying you guys an outfit or two as payment for helping out my cousin." Gunnolf said in a 'don't argue with me' tone.

 

"You better listen to him, you two demons. I'm pitching in as well. Get your asses up there," Draco stated as he walked over and watched as the tailor finished measuring Gunnolf. "I can't have my so-called mates dress poorly."

 

"He has accepted us," Fred said looking at George.

 

"Accepted us he has," George said with a smirk. Both of them walked over and got on the stands.

 

"Something in yellow would make their hair pop," Gunnolf said jokingly.

 

"Oh god, please no. That would look hideous on them." Draco commented understanding the joke. "Greens would look good or anything neutral. Black, navy, tan and brown colors to go by for redheads. Lavender would go well, but I doubt the twins want lavender." Gunnolf looked over his shoulder and saw his mother picking out those exact colors for him and her.

 

"Mum, throw some lavender in my wardrobe, please. We’ve got to teach these wizards about what's acceptable." Gunnolf said with a slightly teasing tone.

 

"Oh Cub, please tell me you haven't been watching those fashion shows," Petunia asked with a soft tone.

 

"Of course I have, Mum," Gunnolf said with a smile.

 

"Back to our conversation. The healing coma will help speed it along some. If his mates are taking turns being there for Hadrian, then it is most likely that he will probably wake up in a month or less than that depending on how badly he is breaking down and how ruthless their attempts are," Blaise stated.

 

Gunnolf nodded as he got down. "Well, I hope everything goes over easily for them," Gunnolf said as he waited for them to finish getting the measurements. Draco dragged Gunnolf over to the side where the fabrics were and he and Draco started to go through them. Between Draco and him, they managed to pick out a nice lovely shade of dark blue that looked professional yet casual. The tailor took the fabric and told the group to be back at around 2 pm and he would have some outfits done and he would mail the rest to Gryffindor Manor.

 

"Alright, let's head to Gap now," Andy said as he motioned for them to follow him.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

The floo roared to life as two figures traveled through the fire into Gryffin's landing. Oliver looked up to see a buff man who was clearly part dragon like his brother-in-law. "Hello?" Oliver said as he stood up.

 

"Ah, well," the male sighed as he held the second male in a princess hold. "You see I'm one of Hadrian's mates. This is Lyselle and I'm Sirdi. Mellos is right behind us." The male stated.

 

Oliver looked him over and sighed. "How old are each of you?" He asked with a glare.

 

"Oh, well I'm twenty-two, Lyselle is still in Hogwarts, I think he is in his fifth year. He just turned fifteen not too long ago." Sirdi rambled. The floo came to life right behind them and Sirdi moved out of the way letting in Mellos, who had three bags with him.

 

Placing them down, he sighed as Mellos looked at Sirdi. "Are you Rambling again, Sirdi?"

 

"N-No." The dragon pouted looking at the Wood Elf.

 

"Hello Lord Potter," Mellos said nodding his head to Oliver.

 

"How old are you, Mr. Fernrun?" Oliver asked crossing his arms.

 

"I'll be 21 in three weeks. Sir, I know you are skeptical of me being Hadrian's mate but please, he's in a fragile state right now and he needs all the help he can get. Lyselle can only keep Hadrian still for so long. He's restless and it's going to take all three of us in the dream to even remotely get him stabilized and help him for him to wake up soon." Mellos said looking at Oliver.

 

"How soon can you three get him awake?" Oliver asked taking a chance.

 

"If we start within the next couple minutes, we can most likely get him as mentally stable as it requires for one to be awake in about five to six hours. We keep our dream space in a sped up time space. We tend to get more information and more work done that way. Not to mention, we did a lot of work with him last night instead of getting to know each other like we should have been doing." Mellos explained to Oliver.

 

"Can you really wake him up before dinner?" He asked worriedly.

 

"We can try. All I ask is that you at least wait until the end of the week to kick us out if nothing works." Mellos stated.

 

"I can do that," Oliver stated. "Hadrian has some guards protecting him just in case I can't trust you. They will only obey Rose, Hadrian's other uncle." Oliver stated as he led the three to Hadrian's room. Once they got there, he watched the three males.

 

When Mellos saw and smelt the room, he instantly got to work. Placing the bags down, he started to open the windows. Sirdi placed Lyselle down on a chair that was close to Hadrian's bed. "What can I do Mel?" Sirdi asked looking at the other dominant.

 

"Go to sleep and tell Elle to wake the hell up. Cuddle our sub and tell him I'm fixing his room." Mellos said in an irritated tone. "The healing energies are completely off in this room. No wonder why he's having a hard time." Mellos growled out.

 

"Alright." Sirdi then looked at Oliver. "Anything you wish to tell him?"

 

Oliver blinked shocked but he sighed, "tell him we are worried about him. We just want him safe and happy. He deserves that much."

 

Sirdi nodded his head before sitting in another spot before yawning and closing his eyes.

 

"Well, at least he is getting caught up on his sleep this way," Mellos said as he aired out the room while opening the suitcases and pulled out herbs to hang.

 

"He hasn't been getting proper sleep?" Oliver asked worriedly.

 

"No, he is the only one at the Dragon reserve right now. I've sent requests to Romania and the other dragon reserves to see if they could spare anyone. We have a couple from Romania taking care of the reserve right now."

 

"Anyone you are thinking of hiring for full time?" He asked looking at Mellos.

 

"Well, Sirdi has grown attached to one young red-haired male. His name is Charlie Weasley, He said he was from around here and they just seemed to connect with each other. But Charlie has a mate so I am not worried about it. I feel our resident dragon here worries too much about his own sub at the moment." He said looking at Sirdi and then Hadrian. "He really is a beautiful little fox." He couldn't help but whisper out fondly.

 

"Oi, I'm up. What's with the rude wake-up call from Sidi." Lyselle grumbled out rubbing his neck.

 

"Get your arse up and help me hang these. The healing properties are off in Hadrian's room." Mellos said throwing some tied up herbs Lyselle's way. "Hang that above Hadrian's headboard."

 

"Fine." Lyselle walked over and leaned over but instantly backed up. "Nope. Nope nope nope nope!" Lyselle hurried over and hid behind Mellos.

 

"What is your problem now, Elle," Mellos growled glaring at the male.

 

"Snakes," Lyselle answered easily.

 

"Of fucking course" Mellos growled. He snatched the herbs and he glared at the younger male before walking over to Hadrian's bed and he started to stick the herbs there. Looking down at the snakes, he sighed. "Just helping the healing energies, little ones." He said speaking to the snakes in his universal tongue. "I don't see your problem with snakes, Elle. They are just little noodles compared to what Sirdi plays with."

 

"Sirdi is also part dragon, Snakes are poisonous, I can't understand them, and they were in a striking position. I know Hadrian can speak to snakes, but he's not awake right now!" Lyselle said scared as he glared at the snakes.

 

"Hahahaha!" Oliver couldn't help but bust out laughing. "D-Don't upset Rose then," He said smiling. "His animagus is a snake and he is a parselmouth" He tried breathing and he gave out a soft giggle.

 

"Yes, and I won't hesitate to sick them on your ass." A voice came from behind Oliver.

 

"Rose! You scared the bajeebies out of me!" Oliver said almost jumping out of his skin.

 

"I was alerted that someone was over Hadrian's bed. What's going on here?" Rose asked.

 

"The healing properties are all off in this room. I'm just trying to balance and boost the healing properties. Hadrian is having a hard time mentally healing. I am hoping that this is the reason." Mellos said as he looked over his shoulder and at Rose.

 

"Oh, I didn't think to check. I'm sorry. It's been hectic over here the last couple days." Rose stated before hissing softly telling his snakes to back down for now.

 

"I figured as much, Hadrian said he had his aunt and cousin with him, so I figured you all would be focusing on them as well," Mellos stated.

 

"We are, his cousin was named the Gryffindor heir. So, what are your intentions with Hadrian?" Rose asked looking at them both.

 

"I plan on loving him until he is sick of me," Lyselle stated as he finished hanging up the other herbs.

 

"Hadrian is my everything. He might not know it now, but he will. Sirdi and I have done everything we could to prepare for our submissive. We want a stress free environment where he can relax. Gods above knows he needs it. Sirdi and I talked about it last night and we are thinking about moving him back to Brazil or maybe even going to Japan so he can be in a place where it is less stressful for him and more of an adventure than a war that's been planned for ages." Mellos said softly.

 

"Getting Hadrian away is a good idea… But his parents are still alive. Just… Suspended in a crystal. Oliver and William have been obsessively cleaning, polishing and sleeping by that crystal ever since we found and moved it here." Rose stated slightly annoyed.

 

"Suspended in crystal?" Mellos questioned. "Is either one of them an Elf?"

 

"James is. Lily is Draken." Oliver stated.

 

"I think I know the ritual they might have used. Could… Could I see them?" Mellos asked looking at Oliver and then Rose.

 

"Any information we can get would be helpful," Rose commented looking at Oliver.

 

"Follow me," Oliver said as he led Mellos across the hall.

 

Following Oliver, Mellos was surprised to see James and Lily Potter encased in a soft lavender coloured crystal "Yeah, that's what I thought." Mellos said as he walked over to the crystal. "I can undo this," Mellos said looking at Oliver and the other body in the room.

 

"You can?!" William said his head snapping to meet Mellos.

 

"Yes. It's an Elven Preservation. It's normally used to protect huge groups. Just by the positioning of the woman, I can tell a child, most likely Hadrian, was taken from her mere moments before the chant was complete. Only other Elves can break this protection." Mellos stated looking at the two.

 

"How long would it take you to get them out of there?" Oliver asked.

 

"Well, a couple of moments. It will take a fraction of the time it will for me to wake Hadrian. Thirty minutes at most." Mellos stated. "But Hadrian will probably end up waking up after dinner if I did it now." The Elf said looking at the two.

 

"It's a preservation, right? Does that mean that they are still twenty-something years old?" William asked looking at Mellos.

 

"No. Since they are an Elf and a Dragon, their age rate is slower than normal wizards. They have grown in the years, but their bodies will have barely aged. The preservation slows down their slowed age rate even more. So while it's been around twelve years, they have only aged about three - maybe four - years physically." Mellos explained to them.

 

"So both James and Lily will be fine once you pull them out of that?" Oliver asked.

 

"Yes, both of them will be fine. Though they might be a little confused and worried once they get out. They probably might need a good meal after they get out of there too." Mellos commented.

 

"So, what do you need for this ritual?" William asked.

 

"Liam! We aren't asking Andy about this?!" Oliver was shocked by William's eagerness.

 

"No. They have been in there for long enough, Olly." William growled out before looking back at Mellos. "What do you need?"

 

"Some of your blood, I have the rest. " Mellos stated. "Oh wait… Do you have a caldron I could use? and possibly a couple of blood replenishing potions?"

 

"Yes we have both of those," Oliver answered clearly put out by both of them. He knew he couldn't win against William's eagerness. "I'll go get them, Liam obviously wants it done now," Oliver said before he left the room.

 

Mellos watched Oliver leave before he nodded to William and he left the room and walked back to Hadrian's room. Walking over to the bags, he opened the larger one, he fished through his herb pouch and he pulled out several. "Mel, is everything alright?" Lyselle asked looking at the Wood Elf.

 

"Hadrian's parents did a preservation ritual. I'm going to break it before we wake Hadrian." Mellos answered as he pulled out a couple other things he would need for the ritual.

 

"Do you...want me to tell Hadrian?" Lyselle asked unsurely.

 

"No. I'll break it to him. Just tell him that I have a surprise for him." Mellos stated looking at Lyselle as he gathered everything in his arms. "I will come join you two shortly. Tell Hadrian I am sorry that I am not there yet."

 

"Of course. I'll tell him, just make sure you help his parents out. I think that would be mega bonus points for you. Merlin knows you need it after being a bully." Lyselle teased.

 

"We needed to know, Elle. Otherwise, we would have just held the mental breakdown for a couple days," Mellos commented before leaving the room.

 

Yawning and leaning back, Lyselle couldn't help but whisper, "here I come, Hadrian" With that Lyselle fell asleep in the chair with Sirdi.

 

Mellos walked into the room to see the cauldron over the fire with water in it. Cutting the herbs and ingredients properly, he threw them into the cauldron before stirring clockwise four times. The mixture turned a dark purple before he threw the silver ritual knife into it. "Okay. Father is an Elf and mother is a Draken… Dragon's breath for mother" He said as he picked up a glass vial and tossed it into the potion making a burst of flames shoot up. Letting the flame die, he grabbed one of his hairs and pulled it out. "Elven hair for the father." He dropped it in and a mist came out of the potion. Holding out his hand for the blood, he took the vial and dropped a couple drops in. "Blood of the brother." The potion turned a pitch black and Mellos sighed. "Good." He reached in and he pulled out the knife that was now maroon.

 

"Now what?" William asked looking at Mellos.

 

"This." Mellos brought the knife to his own hand and sliced his palm. Once it was bleeding deeply, he pressed it on the crystal. Taking a deep breath, his eyes turned the same color as the blade as he remembered the Elvish song the Elvish ancestors made for the king of dragons, who had married into the Gryffindor name.

 

_"I am King under the Mountain_

_My wings are like a hurricane_

_Feel the heat of my breath_

_I am fire, I am death"_

 

The blood seeping out of Mellos' hand flew towards the crystal sticking to it and started to create Rune like symbols. The Runes were clearly of Elvish origin and long forgotten. The blood also started to crawl up Mellos' arm creating the same symbols while turning a sickly purple as it crawled across his skin. As the blood poured out of his body, Mellos himself was turning a ghostly pale.

 

_"I am Smaug_

_Titan of the skies_

_You will fear me_

_Cower as my wings eclipse the sun_

_Sovereign of fire_

_Down on your knees_

_You must know you can't run_

_I am Smaug"_

 

The lights in the room flickered out as the blood on the crystal started to glow and heat up. Eventually, the blood even caught fire heating the crystal more. Mellos was feeling faint but he focused on grounding himself making sure the ritual proceeded. Normally, it would take three or four elves to complete this ritual but Mellos wasn't going to make Hadrian's parents wait anymore. He wanted Hadrian's parents to be around for when his mate woke up.

 

_"I am King under the Mountain_

_Little thief in my domain_

_Hear the furnace in my chest_

_I am Fire, I am Death"_

 

Mellos started to light up thanks to the blood and he started to glow through his chest as if there was a fire building up. The blood that was on his arms was now pitch black. Knowing that his arm was nearly out of power, in one quick motion he cut the other arm and continued on. The blood flew towards the crystal doubling the flames and quickening the process as the black covered arm dropped to his side, dropping the knife.

 

_"I am Smaug_

_Titan of the skies_

_You will fear me_

_Cower as my wings eclipse the sun_

_Sovereign of the fire_

_down on your knees_

_You must know you can't run_

_I am Smaug"_

 

As Mellos sang this part, the heat grew in the room and the crystal started to melt and chip off. William and Oliver both hopped up onto furniture to get off the floor. Mellos swayed but focused on the ritual. It was clear Oliver wanted to jump off of his chair and stop Mellos from hurting himself too badly but the look of determination in Mellos' eyes clearly said he was going to be stubborn about this.

 

_"Wrath and ruin_

_Desolation_

_It's all mine, it's all mine_

_Wrath and ruin_

_Desolation_

_It's all mine, it's all mine"_

 

Chunks of the crystal started to fall off now. He kept singing the chant, more and more chunks of crystal fell off. Mellos was now a ghostly white and it looked like he would pass out but he still continued on. The thought of Hadrian and his parents pushed him forward to continue. He ignored his pain and continued on.

 

_"I am Smaug_

_Titan of the skies_

_You will fear me_

_cower as my wings eclipse the sun_

_Sovereign of the fire_

_down on your knees_

_You must know you can't run_

_I am Smaug"*_

 

The whole crystal broke down completely. James and Lily looked around shocked. Mellos was down on his knees panting. He had used a lot of magical power and his blood to break the crystal. Oliver and William looked at the two newly freed family members.

 

"LILY! JAMIE!" William yelled out as he hurried over and tackled both of them, holding them to his chest.

 

Oliver, on the other hand, hurried over and started to help Mellos. He healed the males cuts and he started to help the Elf with the blood replenishers.

 

"Liam?" James questioned confused out of his mind.

 

"Where's Hadrian!" Lily called, out looking around for her baby.

 

Oliver decided to be the bearer of bad news. "Lily it's been thirteen years."

 

"Oliver Abraham Potter! Where is my baby boy!" Lily growled out glaring at Oliver.

 

"He's in a healing coma," William said looking at Lily. "Lils, we have to catch you both up on what happened."

 

"It's really been thirteen years, William?" James asked worriedly. "How did we get out. Only another Elf was supposed to be able to break that."

 

"That would be because of me, sir," Mellos said weakly as he drank one of the last blood replenishing potions. He didn't look like he would faint any moment now. He just looked tired and ready for a long nap.

 

"And just who are you?" James said glaring at the male.

 

"He claims to be your son's mate and he did just break you out of that crystal chamber, _James_ ," Oliver stated a little irked that his twin wasn't showing proper respect for the man who just brought him out of a crystalized sleep.

 

"My son is only thirteen!" James growled out glaring at the male and then he looked at his twin and winced. He knew that look. He was going to get a good tongue lashing.

 

"Yes, a Thirteen-year-old that has not only see almost all hells on this earth but he has also come into his creature inheritance early. You do not get to decide when Lady Magic pushes us together. Besides. I see him as a small fox cub right now. Just because I am his mate, doesn't mean we are going to go off like rabbits and make a whole bunch of babies. He is too mentally unstable for that right now. I wish to get his mind in a better state before we even try to bond with each other, The others agree with me. If anything, just think of us as your son's overprotective guards for right now," Mellos stated as he threw back the last two blood replenishing potions.

 

"How many mates does my son have?!" James said panicked.

 

"So far, it's just three. But this is also before his power boost inheritance. We assume he might get 1-3 more mates." Mellos stated as Oliver helped him stand.

 

"My son is going to have a harem!" James whined. Oliver, William, and Lily all knew that whine. James was more upset that his son was going to get more action than he was.

 

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" Lily growled out.

 

"Lily-flower, I was just kidding! As long as they protect our baby boy then it's fine!" James said, hiding behind William.

 

"I have to get back to Hadrian, do you have them?" Mellos said looking at Oliver.

 

Oliver nodded and looked at Mellos, "bring back my nephew before dinner if you can. And please, no more risking yourself. If you cannot do it tonight, then that is fine. You just emptied your whole body of blood basically."

 

"I will try my hardest not to overwhelm myself. But even if I did try to, the other two will kick my ass for doing it in front of our submissive," Mellos said as he made his way out of the room.

 

James and Lily looked at Oliver and William. "Okay, catch us up. What have we missed." Lily asked worriedly.

 

"Well, after you two were crystallized, Hadrian was taken by Dumbledore. Tom tried to get to you and James but was met with Dumbles holding Hadrian. He was injured and had to mist away to heal and recover. We found out that he put Hadrian with Petunia." Oliver stated looking at them.

 

"WHAT?!" James yelled out, growling.

 

"What happened," Lily asked softly.

 

"From what the scans say, Vernon beat, starved and raped Hadrian. If it wasn't for Petunia, he'd probably be dead." William stated.

 

"And speaking of your sister," Oliver continued on, "Dumbles put blocks and compulsions on her. She was the one that finally got Hadrian to us."

 

"What are you saying?" Lily's voice sounded like it was about to crack.

 

"Petunia is not a squib like you all thought. Her son was exactly the same as Petunia. We managed to clear both of them of the blocks and compulsions." William stated.

 

"We plan on catching them all up on their schooling, Andy is being overprotective over the three of them. He was struggling to leave with Petunia and her son to get them the proper things this morning. But we can talk about everything over food. You two need to eat." Oliver said going over to his twin and wrapping James' arm around his shoulder while William led Lily along.

 

"So tell us about Hadrian's mates," Lily asked. "How is my baby since you seen him?"

 

"I got to speak with him for a while. He's a curious little fox, So many questions and only so much time before he passed out. He went into his creature inheritance early because of the blocks, compulsions and the abuse. He's now a Submissive Kitsune. He was more worried that none of us wanted him, so I am sure when he wakes up and gets over the shock that you two are alive you'll need to reassure him. Ummm." Oliver walked them over and sat James down while William helped Lily sit down. "He seems timid, but there was a kind of spark in his eye like he can be up to mischief and not get in trouble so you might have to look out for that." Oliver said, smiling in amusement as James 'wooped'

 

"His mates are curious. So far, he has a Draken, a Veela, and a Wood Elf." Oliver stated looking at them. He paused for a moment so James and Lily could order something to eat. "The Wood Elf was the one that helped you two. So far he is great at healing energies and potions. The Veela… He was asleep when they arrived, I assume he was staying with Hadrian while they moved. He's got a smart mouth on him. He's also scared of snakes. The Draken… He seems protective just like Andy, but I am just putting that down to Dragon personality traits." Oliver stated. "He seems like he worries about Hadrian more than the other two, so I assume he is the Top Dominant while the Veela seems to be the bottom Dominant," Oliver stated.

 

"Well, they better not do anything to my baby," Lily stated calmly.

 

"Lils...?" James asked softly knowing that his wife's calm was dangerous.

 

"Don't James." Lily bit out. "Just five minutes ago my baby was my actual baby… And now he is 13 years old… And forced into his inheritance because of a whale and a bag of bones."

 

"If it's anything, Andy had a plan for when we managed to get you two out of that blasted crystal," William said as the food arrived for the two.

 

"What is his plan?" James asked looking at William and Oliver.

 

"We go to Gringotts and prove you aren't dead," Oliver stated. "I should also remove this and return it," Oliver said as he took off the Lord ring and he gave it back to James.

 

James took the ring and placed it on his middle finger letting the ring judge him properly. He sighed peacefully as he felt the magic rush over him. "It feels like coming back home."

 

"It felt like a stuffy room to me," Oliver said with a shiver.

 

"Because you weren't meant to be Lord Potter," William said with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Can… Can we go see Hadrian?" Lily asked, her voice cracking a little. It was clear to all three of them that Lily was still in mother mode and missed her baby.

 

"Lily, you know he's not a baby anymore, right? He's well off of breastfeeding." Oliver said softly.

 

"Oh god… I missed his first steps, his first words…" She said, her voice cracking more. James gave Oliver a good hard glare.

 

"Lily-bean. We knew this was a possibility. Sure, things didn't go as planned like we wanted, but he is safe now. We are alive and out of the crystal. We can protect our baby boy like we planned. Lily-flower, we can do this." James said placing his hand on hers, trying to support her through her mind catching up. He would let his mind catch up later on tonight when Andy and the others were here and he wasn't the only dominant in the house.

 

"But James, Hadrian's going to hate us. He was supposed to be with us in the crystal!" Lily sobbed out as she covered her face.

 

"Well, Hadrian probably won't even be able to see you. He is a Kitsune so his eyes and ears are going to be messed up for a while." William said.

 

"You will not know if he hates you until you are actually able to talk with him, Lily," Oliver stated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the song is Karliene's Smaug Song


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all the comments and Kudos!   
> Shout out to my Beta reader <3  
> I hope you all are loving the story so far.

Gunnolf smiled as he walked with Fred and George. They were meeting the twin's mother at the Leaky Cauldron to drop them off before heading back to the manor. Gunnolf had convinced Andy to allow Draco, Blaise, and Theo over so that they could help teach him about Pureblood Etiquette. Draco was happy that he could get out of Malfoy Manor and spend some time with his friends and Gunnolf. It worked in his favor too as his father told him to try and please Lord Gryffindor because he was a political ally. What Heir Gryffindor wanted, he got apparently. Draco knew Lord Gryffindor had alternative motives. He knew that Gunnolf had too much to learn for just over the summer. So it would be logical for Gunnolf's downtime to also be learning time. In fact, his mother had used those same tactics on him.

 

"I wish we could come over, Gunnolf, but  _ mother _ is going to flip once she sees what we have," Fred said with a wicked grin.

 

"Why do you two address her like that?" Blaise couldn't help but ask.

 

"Oh, she's not our birth mother," George said as if it was common knowledge.

 

"What do you mean?" Andy asked curiously.

 

"Andy!" Petunia hissed, slapping her brother's chest.

 

"Oh Petunia, calm down, I'm curious too," Theodore stated looking at the twins.

 

"But Theodore! The woman still raised them." She answered giving him a pointed look.

 

"Actually, that woman didn't do a bloody thing," Fred growled out.

 

"She was more concerned with little Ronnykins and Ginnykins." George huffed.

 

"But surely she loved you two before they were born?" Petunia asked softly.

 

"Nope. She's putting love potion in our Bearers tea every other week. Our Fathers are actually her twin brothers. Us and the children up are actually their children." Fred stated calmly as they walked with bags in their arms.

 

"Ronnykins and Ginnykins aren't even blood related to us. We suspect that dear Molly had an 'affair' while being with dad to produce those two and then used blood glamors." George stated.

 

"And how exactly did you two come upon this information?" Andy asked curiously.

 

"Inheritance Test," Fred answered.

 

"Goblins made us do one because we were unsure on how to properly go about some things and they pointed some things out before mentioning the test," George said.

 

"The rest we just really observed," Fred continued on. Walking into the Leaky Caldron they spotted Molly.

 

"Please don't tell her we know," George whispered before they walked over to her.

 

"Fred, George! Did you two ask them to buy you that!" Molly called out upset.

 

"It's not like that mum," George said.

 

"Quit getting your knickers in a bunch" Fred continued.

 

"No Mrs. Weasley, Gunnolf was so excited to make new friends, he bought it for them. I allowed it because I was teaching him about handling money this round of shopping." Andy said looking at the woman.

 

"Fred, George, make sure you send some of your pranks with your owl. I would love to test them on some of my uncles." Gunnolf stated looking at Fred and George.

 

"Of course. We'll send two sets for you and our mutual friend." George said smiling.

 

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley. I can promise I am more fun than these two. Besides, I know Harry Potter." Ron said confidently.

 

"..." Gunnolf couldn't help but just stare at Ron as if he was an idiot.

 

"Wow, brother, I think Ronnykins broke him." George whispered.

 

"No, I think dear Ronnykins just pissed him off." Fred whispered back.

 

"So let me get this straight. You  _ knew  _ where my cousin was and didn't think to mention it to my Uncle?" Gunnolf stressed, glaring at Ron.

 

"What? You and Harry aren't cousins." Ron stated with a glare. "The only cousin he has is that fat oaf that beats him just like his father." Ron hissed out.

 

"First off, It's Heir Potter to you, Weasley. Second of all, I am that  _ fat oaf _ , you bloody idiot. My Mum and I were under compulsion spells and blocks. Even then, we didn't participate in his beatings! We were healing him every chance we could get!" Gunnolf growled out, poking Ron in the chest. "Another thing! You're a right bigot, you know that! Don't think my uncle doesn't know what you lot are up to!" Gunnolf was going to go off more but Theo stopped him

 

"Brother, I think it's time to stop. Your anger is getting the best of you. They will get their punishments after Hadrian's godfather is out of Azkaban." Theo stated, calming Gunnolf down.

 

"You’re right. I'm sorry, Uncle." Gunnolf said looking at Andy.

 

"It's fine, Gunnolf. It does look like you are learning though. You corrected Ronald on what he is to call Hadrian, you corrected his facts and you didn't attack; just verbally assaulted. You are definitely your mother's son. I was so worried you would get my shorter temper. I would have just punched him at your age." Andy spoke, looking at Gunnolf with a playful twinkle in his eye.

 

"I am so happy to see you two getting along," Petunia said with a soft smile, looking towards Gunnolf and Theo Jr.

 

"I am proud. They are already addressing each other as brothers, too." Theodore stated with a smile.

 

"Maybe I am hesitant for nothing, Theodore," Petunia said softly.

 

"Now now, Pet. I told you we were to take this at your speed. As long as I am with you, it's enough." Theodore stated.

 

"Eww! Please get a room, you two" Theodore stated.

 

"Mum, I am happy for you but please… I don't want to see it!" Gunnolf said looking away from them.

 

"Alright,  are the rest of us going back to the manor?" Andy asked, looking at the small group.

 

"What? Why isn't Fred and George invited?" Molly asked, insulted.

 

"Because they stated that you would be upset with them if they came," Andy said looking at Molly.

 

"Fred! George!" Molly glared at the twins.

 

"It's true, woman," Fred said looking at George.

 

"You're always upset with us," George finished off irritated with the woman.

 

"They can go as long as they are home for supper." She stated.

 

"I was going to feed my guests, Mrs. Weasley," Andy said sounding insulted. Petunia. seeing what her brother was trying and failing to do, sighed.

 

"Mrs. Weasley, Gunnolf here is on a strict diet, if you are worried about the twins eating junk food then you should be happy to know that Lord Gryffindor doesn't have it in his house." Petunia stated. "We also don't have sweets normally either." It looked like Molly was struggling to think of a reason to say no.

 

"Oh alright, boys be home before dark, you hear me!" She said looking at the twins who were smiling. She then looked at Andy "You do have a floo, correct?"

 

"Of course. I'll send them through the floo before dark. Though do forgive them if they come home late on your end. It tends to take a while longer for the sun to set on our end." Andy said, making sure the twins had enough wiggle room in case they did go home late.

 

"Alright, come on Ronald," Molly said as he ushered Ron ahead of her.

 

"But Mum! I want to go too!" Ron protested.

 

"Bye  _ Ronnykins _ " Fred Called out with a smile.

 

"See you at Home,  _ Ronnykins _ " George continued on.

 

"Alright, come along everyone," Andy said leading them all to the portkey area. "Alright Gunnolf, Petunia. Since we have so many people, we are going to do another form of transportation. This is called a Portkey. Grab and hold onto it." He said as he offered a small box out to everyone. Everyone grabbed onto it and looked at Andy. "Prongs’ Valley" They were quickly pulled along. Once they could look around again they were at Gryffin's Landing. "The Manor is just there. Sorry, we are so far out, but our wards protect all of the buildings here." Andy stated.

 

"It's fine." Fred and George said together. All of them made their way up to the manor. Once inside, they heard voices.

 

"Shush guys, they will be back any minute!" It was clearly Oliver.

 

"But Oliver! You didn't tell me it was Mellos who did it!" Rose growled out

 

"Guys please!" Came a feminine voice trying to calm them.

 

"Was that...?" Andy whispered looking at Petunia.

 

"It can't be… Could it?" Petunia whispered.

 

All of them hurried towards the voices. Andy took in a deep breath as he saw, none other than, Lily and James. Petunia was completely shocked. Theodore was curious along with the children. The first to snap out of it happened to be Andy himself. "LILY!" he rushed over and tackled her to the floor making a distressed noise.

 

"You guys are here." Petunia said happily.

 

"You stupid dragon! Get off my wife!" James growled in jealousy.

 

"Oh god, Jamie! You're just so Jealous!" Oliver complained.

 

Andy got up and helped Lily up before wrapping James up in a hug. "I missed you too James"

 

"Come here Pup." Petunia said taking Gunnolf's hand before leading him over to the group.

 

"Petunia?" Lily asked confused.

 

"It's me, Lily." Petunia said looking at her sister worried.

 

"Petunia… What happened to my son." She whispered out.

 

Petunia whimpered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, Lily. You… You were right about Vernon. I should have listened." She almost sobbed out. Her voice was on the verge of cracking. "I tried stopping him, I did, But…" She sobbed out, not being able to finish speaking.

 

Gunnolf saw his mother breaking and he sighed. "Aunt Lily, please don't be upset with my mother, she did all she could. Even with the compulsions and the blocks on her, she tried her best. If it wasn't for Hadrian, I would have turned out just like  _ him _ ." He looked at his mother and sighed, "he didn't just hurt Hadrian, he hurt Mum too. The only one that wasn't hurt by him was me."

 

Andy watched them and he sighed. "James, Lily, this is all Dumbledore's fault. We knew this would happen. Sure, not to this extent, but we knew of the possibilities. Speaking of which," Andy looked at James, "you said you knew where the twins were the day before your attack. Where are they? I have a pair of twins looking for their fathers."

 

Both of the twins looked up and stared. "You know where they are?" Both of them asked full of hope.

 

"Yeah, I know where they are, but it would be for the best if we deal with Dumbledore first. Not to mention Hadrian's mate told us they were going to try and wake up Hadrian around Dinner time. All three of them are passed out in Hadrian's room with Rose's snakes watching them like hawks." James stated.

 

"Sir, could you just tell us if they are safe?" Fred asked.

 

"They are safe. As safe as we were, at least," James said looking at the twins.

 

"Okay, I guess we should start trying to convince father that our dear 'mum' is putting love potions in his tea" George stated looking at Fred.

 

"Uncle, I am going to go show them my room," Gunnolf said looking at the older male.

 

"Alright. I'll send one of the house elves to come to get you for dinner. If I hear you, you're too loud, understand?" Andy spoke.

 

"Yes, sir," Gunnolf said before nodding his head. Motioning to the others, he led them back to his room. Walking into the Heir suite, he walked over he sat on the couch, motioning for them to sit where they wanted. Theo sat down next to Gunnolf before Fred and George sat on each side of them. Draco took one of the armchairs and Blaise took the other.

 

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Draco asked.

 

"I need to get caught up on everything. I believe Uncle Andy is going to take care of the magical aspect, but the rest is probably going to be left alone for now. I don't want to disappoint him either." Gunnolf said before looking at all of them.

 

"Okay. Theo, you help Gunnolf with etiquette. Blaise, can you help him with memorizing the Lords and Ladies of politics?" Draco asked looking at Blaise.

 

"I can, being neutral allows my family to see both the light and the dark circles," Blaise said with a nod of his head.

 

"Fred and I could help in business ventures," George said.

 

"We are looking to become businessmen ourselves," Fred continued.

 

"so we have studied quite a bit of it." They finished together.

 

"Fine, you demons, I'll leave that to you two then," Draco stated with an annoyed look. "Now let's see, you have a fashion sense, we’ve got politics, business, and etiquette down, I guess I'll have to teach you the wizarding laws," Draco said looking at Gunnolf. "Is this acceptable?"

 

"You'd really help me with all of this?" Gunnolf asked, surprised.

 

"It's the least I could do, since you forgave me for how I treated Harry," Draco stated calmly.

 

"Anywho, let's get started with etiquette first. Call your house elf and I'll teach you what you need to know," Theo said looking at Gunnolf.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Hadrian looked up at the three as they worked on the space around them. He had got to explore the area last time they were all together whilst they worked on different parts. But now they just had this area to work on since it was the hardest. "So, how did it go with meeting my family?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"Your Uncle Oliver was protective over you. But he seemed nice." Sirdi said

 

"Your Uncle Rose is scary. Do you know he has two snakes watching over you?!" Lyselle whined. "What if one of them bites me!" He pouted. But then he remembered what else happened "OH! OH! Mel! aren't you going to tell Hadrian?!"

 

"Tell me what?" Hadrian asked, confused.

 

"Well, I was going to save it for after this but since the subject is brought up now," Mellos sighed before pausing what he did and walking over to Hadrian. Bending down so that he was eye level with the Kitsune, he spoke, " Hadrian, Your uncles have kept a secret. Your parents aren't dead" He said breaking the ice.

 

"What?! What do you mean?!" Hadrian said, making a soft noise of distress. "Where are they then?!"

 

"Well, they were encased with a crystal. It's an Elven protection to protect three or more people. I think you were supposed to be in there with them because the instant they got out, your mother was demanding to know where you were." Mellos watched Hadrian slowly go from anger to being upset, to just being sad.

 

"They wanted to be with me?" Hadrian asked, as tears started to well up. "They actually wanted me?"

 

"Yes, little one. Your father was quite upset that you had mates already. I had to promise we weren't going to do anything." Mellos said as he used his thumbs to wipe away Hadrian's tears.

 

"I won't be able to see them when I wake, will I?" Hadrian said, his voice cracking.

 

"Not for a while. Once your ears pop, you'll be able to hear them, but your eyes will take about a week longer. Then after that, your markings start coming in" Mellos said, giving Hadrian a kiss to the forehead.

 

"Mellos, how are we going to communicate when I wake up?" Hadrian asked, concerned.

 

"With our hands, of course. Yes and no questions, I will bring your hand up to my face. If the question requires an answer, I'll spell it out for you on your palm, okay?" Mellos asked Hadrian nodded and with a kiss to Hadrian's head he got back up and started to work once again.,

 

"Mellos, once you wake up, can you hold me?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"Of course" Mellos said with a soft smile.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Andy sighed as he looked at the group. "Now we are just missing Moony and Pads." His voice sounded so heartbroken.

 

"Wait, what happen to Moony and Pads?" James asked, worried about his brothers in all but blood.

 

"Moony disappeared the day of the attack and Pads went after  _ Pettigrew _ and ended up getting framed," Andy explained and growled out the traitor's name.

 

"So he really was working as a spy for Dumbledore. Shit." James cursed softly.

 

"It's alright, we found him and brought him in. Sirius' trial is tomorrow. Then we just have to find Remus." Theodore stated.

 

"Yeah, and once Sirius' innocence hits the papers, I am sure Moony will come ru-" Rose stopped what he was saying and started to run to Hadrian's room. The other's, worried out of their minds, followed Rose.

 

Once in the room, they saw Mellos holding onto Hadrian rocking him back and forth. "You… You got him up." Lily spoke, her voice cracking.

 

"Yes, but he's scared out of his mind. He can't hear or see anything." Sirdi said looking at the group.

 

"It's only a matter of time before his ears pop and he can hear again. His sight may take a little longer, though." Lyselle said.

 

"He is going to need a mind healer. We have done what we can, but I am no professional." Mellos said.

 

"Who are you talking to, Mellos? Is someone else here?" Hadrian whimpered as he clung to the male. Mellos took Hadrian's hand and started to spell out 'your family' into Hadrian's palm. "O-oh." Hadrian hid his face and Mellos started to laugh softly. "Don't laugh Mellos! It's not funny!" Mellos chuckled as he started to spell out, 'sorry, you’re just so cute' on Hadrian's palm. "I'm not cute, Mellos!" Hadrian whined, giving Mellos a little shove. "Keep it up and I'll ask Sirdi to hold me instead." This made Sirdi laugh at Mellos' pouting face.

 

"How is he?" Lily asked looking at the group.

 

"He's relatively fine, but I would suggest a mind healer, as I said before. We should also probably get some food into him." Mellos said.

 

"I think we can ask the House Elves to make an early dinner," Andy stated before walking off to go talk to the house elves.

 

"Mellos," Hadrian spoke, moving his face up so it looked like he was looking at Mellos' face. "Are… Are  _ they _ here?" Mellos grabbed Hadrian's hand again and started to write on his palm, 'yes, do you want some alone time with them?' Hadrian gulped and he fidgeted before hiding his face and giving off a soft distressed noise. Mellos sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hadrian and pulled him close.

 

"Hadrian was worried you two didn't want him," Sirdi said, looking at Hadrian's parents. "It was a big concern of his."

 

"It brought him to tears when Mellos told us that you two instantly wanted Hadrian," Lyselle stated.

 

"Hadrian never saw me as his aunt... I was just another victim of Veron's abuse." Petunia whispered.

 

"Oh, my poor baby." Lily whimpered wanting to run over to Hadrian and hug him.

 

Mellos seeing this grabbed Hadrian's hand and spelled out, 'your mother wants to hold you.' He waited a couple moments so that Hadrian's brain could catch up, before continuing on, 'I am sure your father wants to as well.' Again, he waited before finishing up with, 'me and Sirdi have to go check up on the dragons, you and Elle hang with your parents.' Hadrian bit his lip as he hid his face into Mellos' chest. After waiting a minute, Hadrian spoke, "o-okay, as long as Lyselle stays."

 

Mellos nodded his head before looking at Lily and James. "I have to go do my job, as does Sirdi, do you two want to hold Hadrian?" Lily didn't even hesitate as she hurried over and she got in to  the bed. Mellos carefully put Hadrian into the female's arms before he gave Hadrian a kiss to the head. It took a minute, but when Lily and Hadrian were comfortable, he got up and both he and Sirdi left the room.

 

James walked over and crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Hadrian as well before cuddling into his son and wife. He felt something snap in him and he sighed finally feeling complete. Nuzzling Hadrian, he closed his eyes relaxing. Hadrian didn't say anything, but he did relax once his father got comfortable.

 

It seemed to calm down for a little bit, but then Andy came back in. "Food will be done in about an hour. Can Hadrian wait that long?"

 

Lily bit her lip before grabbing her son's hand and writing in her son's palm like she saw Mellos do. ' Baby, can you wait an hour for food or would you like a snack?' She waited for Hadrian to give an answer, looking worried that she had gone too fast. "Could I get a light snack, please?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"Yes, I'll ask one of the elves to make something real quick for him," Andy said, nodding his head before walking out of the room again.

 

Lily smiled softly before writing in Hadrian's palm again. 'Uncle Andy is getting it for you, baby.' Hadrian sighed softly before cuddling into his parents. "Sorry I can't see… Or hear you," Hadrian whispered. James took Hadrian's other hand and started to write in his son's palm, 'you stop that. Not your fault.' After that, he leaned over and kissed his son's cheek before running his fingers through his son's hair.

 

It wasn't long before Andy came back and offered Hadrian a banana. "It should help with his eyesight when it comes back. He might not even need glasses anymore." Andy said with a smile.

 

Hadrian happily ate it without a complaint. Lily couldn't help but coo and cuddle her son. Hadrian didn't mind it too much, in fact, he was totally encouraging it.

 

Once the banana was finished, Hadrian turned and cuddled into his parents. This sucked. He finally had his parents and he couldn't hear them. Whining, he clung to them and tried to remember their scent. If he couldn't hear or see them he would have to smell for them. Sure, it sounded weird, but you try being blind and deaf.

 

Once an hour was up, there was a pop in the room. "Food bes ready, sir!" The young house-elf called out excitedly. "I has already told the young master and his friends. They bes going down now," She said looking up at Andy.

 

"Good, we will head down there as well," Andy said before looking at Lily and James.

 

Lily took her son's hand and wrote down, 'food is ready. Do you want to be carried down, or do you want to try and walk?' She waited for Hadrian's answer, brushing the hair out of her son's face. "C-Could I be carried? I think I might fall or get lost if I tried alone." James got up and picked up his son in response. Hadrian in turn quickly wrapped his arms around his father, scared. James couldn't help but chuckle as he started to walk down the hall and walked to the dining room.

 

Once he walked in, all the kids stood up. Gunnolf was the first to speak. "Hadrian!"

 

"Our little Prank Prince," Fred said happily.

 

"Is finally up," George finished up smiling as well.

 

"He can't hear you guys. Nor can he see." Andy said as he walked into the room. James put Hadrian down in a spot before he and Lily sat down on either side of him.

 

Lyselle sat across from Hadrian and he smiled as he watched as Hadrian hold onto both his mother and father. It was clear he was head over heels for Hadrian.

 

"So, who are you? I've seen you around school." Draco said looking at Lyselle.

 

"Oh! Little shy Ellie!" Fred said, smiling.

 

"What are you doing here?" George asked, confused.

 

"You demons know this guy?" Draco said, growling a little.

 

"Oh no need to be jealous, Heir Malfoy." Lyselle said with a soft smile. "I am Heir Lyselle Zerera." Lyselle said bowing his head a little. "Hello again, Heir Zabini, Heir Nott"

 

"Hello Heir Zerera, could you tell us why your here though?" Blaise asked with a curious look.

 

"Does everyone know who you are?!" Draco said a little upset.

 

"I am here because Hadrian is my mate. His other two dominants ha-" He was cut off by the floo. "Are back."

 

"Sorry it took a while. One of the eggs hatched, so we had to check on it and the handlers." Sirdi said as he walked into the Dining room.

 

"I see Hadrian is settling in nicely. Hopefully, his ears pop soon, so he can hear again." Mellos said worriedly.

 

"This is Mellos Fernrun, his sister runs a shop in Diagon Alley making and selling wands. This giant on my other side is Sirdi Enshisu. He takes care of Dragons and is trying to restart a Dragon Reserve that we bought." Lyselle said looking at everyone.

 

"If I knew I was getting Lord Enshisu's son, I would have prepared a better bedroom for you all." Andy teased.

 

"You know my father?" Sirdi asked confused.

 

"Yes, I run this little sanctuary. Your father has been helping me figure out how to deal with the stupid timid ass wizards." Andy stated as he walked over and sat at the head of the table.

 

"Oh. Well, I am glad my father could help you." Sirdi said with a nod.

 

"So, what is the plan?" Mellos asked as he looked at them.

 

"That's none of your concern," Andy spoke.

 

"Hadrian is my mate, Dumbledore has wronged him and as his dominant mate, I plan on killing that fucker. What's the plan." Mellos growled out glaring at Andy.

 

Andy looked at Oliver, William, Rose, James, and Lily before sighing softly. "We plan on ruining his reputation first. Dumbledore wants a war. We are going to give it to him. But after the steps, we have prepared." Andy stated.

 

"So, what is tomorrow's plans?" Sirdi asked.

 

"I am taking James, Lily, Gunnolf, and Hadrian to the bank. James and Lily are going to have an inheritance test done to prove who they are, Hadrian and Gunnolf are going down to the founder's vaults and looking at the familiar eggs." Andy spoke.

 

"Alright. Could Lyselle go with you? Mel and I have to tend to the reserve." Sirdi said as he looked at Andy.

 

"Sure. As long as he doesn't attempt to touch the eggs." Andy said.

 

"It's probably for the best. I've been meaning to go to Hufflepuff’s vault for a while now." Lyselle said calmly.

 

"What?" Andy and the other adults looked at Lyselle, shocked.

 

"What? I was named Hufflepuff’s Heir…"Lyselle said, looking at them a little worried and surprised.

 

"We were wondering who would be named Hufflepuff’s heir. That means when you guys go to Hogwarts this year, it's going to be interesting. Hadrian, here, is Slytherin's heir and Gunnolf is Gryffindor's heir. I just have to name Ravenclaw's heir." Andy joked. "Honestly though, Hogwarts rarely has more than 2 heirs in her wards at once. When there is three or four well… Hogwarts tends to have a wonderful atmosphere." Andy explained. “All three of you are going to feel wonderful until Lyselle graduates," Andy explained.

 

As the food appeared, Lily started to put food on Hadrian's plate. Taking her son's hand, she wrote, 'do you want me to feed you, sweetie?' Hadrian had to think for a moment before he nodded his head. Lily couldn't help but beam as she started to feed her son. James couldn't help but shake his head smiling softly.

 

"He's so cute," Lyselle whined as he watched Lily feed Hadrian.

 

"He is isn't he" Mellos chuckled as he ate.

 

"Now now, his parents are right there, you two. At least be courteous to the people around us." Sirdi scolded.

 

"You think he's cute too, Sidi" Lyselle said with a playful glare to the dominant.

 

"My baby is the cutest, so it's okay." Lily stated proudly.

 

" _ Lily _ let me feed him. He's my son too!" James whined.

 

Lily just rolled her eyes and kept feeding her son. Little did the group know that Hadrian's ears popped. A flick of his ear and all Hadrian could hear was muffled voices all put together. It felt like there was water in his ears muffling the sounds and there was such a pressure on his head that he wanted to lay down, but Hadrian focused trying to not let the headache get to him.

 

The conversations kept going on around Hadrian as he flicked his ears as if trying to get water out of them. No one thought anything of it but Oliver. He kept his eyes on Hadrian with a soft smile. He would wait until Hadrian stopped before he said anything. He knew how hard it was on a young Kit's ears. It took a while, but he could finally hear.

 

"So Hadrian, can you hear us now?" Hadrian heard and his ears perked up completely.

 

"I can hear, that is you right, Uncle Oliver?" Hadrian asked, worried that it wasn't him.

 

"Yep! Glad you can hear us again, kit." Oliver said happily.

 

"My baby!" Lily said softly. Hadrian turned his head to the voice on the side of him and looked at that person and tilted his head. The voice was feminine and he could have swore he remembered it somehow.

 

"Mum?" Hadrian questioned, wondering if that is who it was. A Sob was heard and Hadrian made a distressed noise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Hadrian said, panicked.

 

"No, no baby." Lily wrapped her arms around Hadrian and cuddled him. "You were supposed to be with us in the crystal. I'm sorry you had to grow up alone without us," she sobbed.

 

"Aunt Petunia and Dudley were with me. They protected me when they could, mum. Please don't be upset with them. They really tried." Hadrian said trying to convince his mother to not be so hostile with his Aunt Petunia.

 

"I know, baby," Lily whispered as she snuggled him.

 

"Glad to see you’re okay, my little Prongslet," a voice said on the other side of him. Hadrian struggled but he faced that way and made it look like he was looking at his father.

 

"Dad?" Hadrian said softly wondering if it was, in fact, his father.

 

"Yep. I'm sorry, Kiddo. Your Uncles Andy, Sirius, and Remus were supposed to get you. I am not sure what happened to Remus or Sirius but Andy is here. Your mom and I are here now too. So are your… Mates" James said with a glare towards the three mates.

 

"Papa… Please be nice to them. Mellos told me what was happening when I first entered the dream realm, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten the purge done." Hadrian said softly.

 

Sighing, James nuzzled Hadrian. "Fine, I will play nice for you, Prongslet. But one step out of line and I am sicking your mother on them." James stated.

 

"Hey! Don't use me as a threat, you stupid elf." Lily hissed at James making Hadrian laugh softly.

"Where is Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" Hadrian asked once he stopped giggling.

 

"We are here, Hadrian, but I changed my name to Gunnolf." Gunnolf stated.

 

Hadrian sat there for a moment before smiling. "I like it. It suits you," Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"Mum and I went to get our wands today, Hadrian. It was the best thing in the world. I felt so complete once I got to hold it for the first time. It felt like there was a hole inside and the wand filled it up." Gunnolf said as he remembered the feeling.

 

"When I hold my wand it doesn't feel like that," Hadrian said worriedly.

 

"You might have felt an artificial connection with a wand. When a wand sits for too long, it will take any person that will hold it." Mellos stated.

 

"We can head to the wandmakers tomorrow and have her make you a new wand if that is what you want," Andy stated.

 

"Yes, please," Hadrian said. Sitting there, he then remembered something he wanted to ask and he fidgeted in his seat.

 

"What is it, baby?" Lily asked her son looking at him worried.

 

"Ah well… I just want to know what your views on Dumbledore and Voldemort are," Hadrian asked timidly.

 

James and Lily looked at each other before they both sighed. Lily threw up a privacy bubble so no one could hear them speaking. "Hadrian, sweetie. Tell us what your views on them are first." Lily said looking at her son.

 

"Well, I don't trust Dumbledore anymore, Nor do I trust Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley. Everything I have been told is from them too so I…... I don't know." Hadrian whimpered as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

"Sweetheart, my little Prongslet. You cannot trust Dumbledore. He will use you for what he wants. Voldemort… He," Lily sighed softly, "Voldemort is the good guy in this situation. Dumbledore has blamed all of his attacks on Voldemort." Lily explained.

 

"What are Voldemort's goals?" Hadrian asked confused.

 

"He wants to protect children. Back during his time, muggleborns were attacked and abused by their parents for knowing how to do magic. He even has this theory that all magical children come from squibs and not muggles. Plus, he had an injustice done to him. You see, all Founders children are automatically given a teaching position, if they have the credentials. Voldemort, who also goes by Tom Riddle, had all the credentials and was Lord Slytherin at the time. Well, he applied for the Defence against the Dark Arts position and was rejected. Not by Lady Hogwarts, but by Dumbledore himself. So what he did, was he put a curse on the position. Then he started to campaign against Dumbledore being the headmaster at Hogwarts." James stated looking at Hadrian.

 

"So Dumbledore screwed Tom over, too?" Hadrian asked.

 

"Yep, all of us in your family tend to side with Tom on this. We didn't get his mark, but we are more political backers if anything. This is why Dumbledore targeted us." Lily stated.

 

"So we are on Tom's side… Did he make Horcruxes?" Hadrian asked.

 

"How do you know what those are, Hadrian?" Lily asked worriedly.

 

"Well, I got curious over the summer because I destroyed something like that. Did he?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"Tom was hit by an unknown spell from Dumbledore and it split up his soul. Tom didn't make those Horcruxes but I am sure Dumbledore wants you to believe that." James stated.

 

"I had a Horcrux inside me," Hadrian whispered out.

 

"Dumbledore probably put it there. My poor baby." Lily whimpered, holding him.

 

"I'm taking down the privacy bubble. Hadrian, please don't talk about this to anyone alright?" James said looking at his son.

 

"Okay, papa," Hadrian said as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

 

James took down the bubble and Hadrian couldn't help but yawn. " Tired, Prongslet?"

 

"A little," Hadrian said as he rubbed his eye.

 

Mellos got up out of his chair and he walked over. "I'll take him to his room." Hadrian got up and walked over to where he heard Mellos' voice. Mellos chuckled and picked Hadrian up. "Shall we go?"

 

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't up for long, everyone," Hadrian said with another yawn.

 

"No, it's fine, Prongslet. You’re getting over something traumatising." Lily said

 

"Let's go, little cub." Mellos said as he nuzzled Hadrian, making him giggle sleepily.

 

"Mellos  _ stop, _ your stubble is tickling me" Hadrian giggled out.

 

"Oh, come on. Mine isn't even as bad as Sirdi's! I'm like the perfect blend between Sirdi and Baby Bottom Lyselle." Mellos complained as they disappeared.

 

Once they were gone, there was a pair of snickers. Lyselle blushed glaring at the Redhead twins, "oh shut up!"

 

"Baby," Fred said looking at George.

 

"Bottom," George continued

 

"Lyselle!" They both said, laughing as they fell out of the chair.

 

"You two are impossible!" Lyselle said as he threw his hands in the air "I'm a Veela! I can't grow a beard like Sirdi can! That's the most Mellos is ever going to get out of facial hair!"

 

"Just leave them alone, they are a bunch of demons anyway," Draco stated. "Besides. Having no facial hair is important for a Veela, so we don't grow any." Draco stated calmly.

 

"You would know," Fred said with a smile.

 

"Our little blonde babyface Draco," George said chuckling.

 

"You heathens!" Draco yelled throwing a bread roll at both of them.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with all the comments, Kudos and Bookmarks!   
> Kudos to my beta reader<3   
> I hope everyone is liking the story so far.

When Hadrian woke up the next morning, he sighed softly as he stared into the dark abyss. He was really starting to hate being blind. Yawning slightly, he laid there trying to remember what happened last night. Oh right, his parents came in last night and decided to sleep with him. His mates were probably off in another room. Trying to feel around the bed, he blinked when a hand stopped him. Waiting, he heard his father chuckle. "Don't freak out so much Hadrian, it's just me. Do you need the bathroom?"

 

Hadrian fidgeted a little before speaking. "Yeah, I need the loo and figured I would take a shower."

 

"Alright. Let's get you some new clothes then." He heard his father get out of the bed and he heard him start opening drawers and doors. "Is this all you have?" He could hear the disgust in his father's voice.

 

"Vernon would only allow me to have Gunnolf's cast-offs," Hadrian said, successfully remembering to call Dudley Gunnolf.

 

"Okay, that is going to change. I'll inform Andy that we need to go shopping for you. You'll probably need a new wand as well. Oliver stated he often found his old wand hard to handle after his inheritance." His father informed.

 

"I don't think this wand was really meant for me, to be honest. I think Uncle Andy was right yesterday about the artificial connection or whatever," Hadrian stated. He felt arms wrap around him and something cuddle into his back. "Mum?"

 

"Hmm, sweetie?" He could hear Lily's voice whisper as she cuddled into him.

 

"E-Everything okay?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"Mhm," she said cuddling into him.

 

"Lily, stop that. Our boy wants a shower." James scolded teasingly. Lily wasn't much of a morning person. She was more of a morning cuddler.

 

"Jamie, leave me alone." Lilly grumbled as she cuddled her son more, while making cooing noises which both calmed and embarrassed Hadrian to no ends.

 

" _ Mum _ " Hadrian couldn't help but whine softly.

 

Lily let him go and James chuckled as he helped Hadrian out of the bed. "You have to watch out for your mother. She's a cuddle monster until she gets her morning tea." Hadrian felt a woosh go by his head and James laughed. "Now dear, you almost hit Hadrian with the pillow. And they call me childish!" He could hear the affection in his father's tone which made Hadrian smile softly.

 

"Let's go before you upset Mum more, Dad," Hadrian said with a soft smile. He heard his father whine softly while his mother giggled.

 

Hadrian followed while his father guided him to the bathroom. "Do you want me to stay in here or just get it started for you?" James asked, looking at his son.

 

"Uh," Hadrian had to actually think. He wasn't sure if the scars were still on his body or not. But knowing that his father would find out sooner or later, he sighed, "yes, please. I'd probably be useless if you didn't." Hadrian said finally answering his father's question.

 

"Alright. Bath or Shower?" James asked as he held onto his son's hand.

 

"Bath, maybe? I don't trust myself for too long right now." Hadrian said.

 

"Do you think you'll be able to do today?" James asked a little worried.

 

"Yeah, I'm just not that strong in the morning," Hadrian said as James guided him to the sink.

"Here is the sink. You go ahead and get undressed while I get the water ready," James stated.

Hadrian got undressed as his father got the bath ready. Both of them silent but both of them comfortable.

 

Once the water was ready, James looked to his son. "Ready?" Hadrian just gave a soft nod but James gasped as he took a good look at his son.

 

"What?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"Where did you get all of those?" James whispered out. Hadrian heard him clearly though.

 

"Vernon. All of them are from Vernon. Well besides the lightning bolt and this," he said as he let his fingers brush over where the fang had pierced his arm.

 

"Oh my God. Hadrian, what caused that!" James said as he moved his son's hand away from the huge scar on his arm.

 

"Basilisk fang," Hadrian said softly.

 

"...Phoenix tears?" James asked hopefully.

 

"Yep," Hadrian said even giving a little nod.

 

"Hadrian, do you even want to go back to Hogwarts?" James asked softly as he guided Hadrian to the tub and helped him in.

 

"Where else would I go?" Hadrian asked a little scared.

 

"Well, you could go to Durmstrang or Ilvermorny… Maybe Castelobruxo? Or what about Mahoutokoro School of Magic?" James said listing off the schools. "Maybe Beauxbatons? My point is, Hadrian, that you don't have to stay at Hogwarts." James stated as he started to wash his son's hair being careful of the fox ears.

 

"I have to finish what I started, Papa. Maybe once I finish it." He stated before relaxing into his father's hands.

 

"I'll hold you to that," James said with a soft smile. Hadrian relaxed as his father took care of his hair. Once his father was done, he felt a bottle in his hand. Focusing again, he heard his father. "It's your Uncle Oliver's body wash. He gave it to me before we came into your room last night. He figured you'd want something to help take care of your tails. I used his shampoo already. We will pick some up while we are shopping today."

 

Hadrian gave a soft nod before he felt around for a rag and he was given one by his father. "Thanks, Papa" Hadrian muttered softly before he poured some onto the rag and he started to clean his body. He was so hyper-focused on cleaning himself, he didn't realize that nearly 10 minutes passed by. He had scrubbed his body head to toe. He even seemed to be hyper-focused on cleaning his tails. What snapped him out of it was his father's chuckle. Hadrian looked up focused on where the noise came from "Papa?" He asked confused.

 

"Sorry, Hadrian. We should get you out soon, though." James softly teased. Hadrian blushed and he nodded. Rinsing off he let the water drain. Standing up, he shivered as the cold air hit his body. James didn't hesitate to wrap a warm fluffy towel around Hadrian and used another towel to start towel drying his hair. "I used to do this all the time for you. Lily was always so tired in the morning and you would never sleep after a nice warm bath. You always seemed to be so hyper after them." James explained.

 

Hadrian moved closer and looked up at his father. "Did… Do you guys even want me now that I'm grown up?" Hadrian asked, his voice shaking with fear.

 

"Of course we do, Hadrian. You're our little boy. Sure you've grown up a bit, that just means we have less time to protect and love you. We didn't want you to be an only child. In fact, we were thinking of giving you a sibling when you turned five. Do you want siblings?" He asked looking at Hadrian worried.

"A little sister or brother?" Hadrian asked looking at his father shocked.

 

"Yep. It's your choice. I am sure your mother would want to spoil you for a bit, but I can make it happen for you." James said looking at Hadrian.

 

"I… I want a family, Papa. I don't want you and mum to disappear again" Hadrian said looking where James was with tears in his eyes.

 

"Hadrian, I promise we won't disappear again," James said before kissing the top of his son's head. Pulling Hadrian close, he hugged the small boy. "So, do you want a sibling?" He asked looking at his son.

 

"I… Yes…" Hadrian said hugging James tightly not wanting to let him go. James just chuckled as he picked up his son and walked out of the bathroom.

 

"We are going to have to put some weight on you," James teased. "Even I wasn't this skinny." Hadrian couldn't help but whine softly but nonetheless he hugged his father as they moved into Hadrian's room. James placed Hadrian down on the chair and he smiled. "I'm kind of glad you aren't able to see right now, Hadrian. Our family has become so broken over these thirteen years. We have a lot of work to do." James said as he took the towel off Hadrian's head and tossed it into the hamper. He then started to get his son dressed.

 

"How long will it take to get everyone back to normal?" Hadrian asked a little worried.

 

"Not too long. We have Sirius' trial today, so he will be back home and Rose will be helping him out. It's just your Uncle Moony that is giving us trouble." James said as he managed to get Hadrian's lower half dressed.

 

"Dad, you don't need to get me dressed," Hadrian said a little embarrassed.

 

"Oh shush, let an old man give his son some affection," James stated happily dressing his son. "But don't tell your mum, she'll whine for ages." James joked.

 

"Dad… How are we related to Slytherin exactly?" Hadrian decided to ask. It had been bothering him lately.

 

"Well. Salazar Slytherin was related to the Peverell line. If I am not mistaken, the three Peverell brothers were his son's sons? Oh no, wait. Now I remember. Slytherins descendant married into the second Peverell's line creating the Gaunt family, while we married into the third brother's line, keeping the Potter name. A couple of generations back, I believe one of the Gaunts married into the Potter Line" James explained.

 

"So basically, Tom is like my uncle?" Hadrian asked confused.

 

"Hahaha, he definitely thought you would see it that way when we had you. He said 'You Potters have a knack of simplifying things you know, by the time he meets me, he's going to call me Uncle Tommy' he looked so upset but I could tell he was excited." James said with a happy tone.

 

"Do you think he hates me now?" Hadrian whispered, scared that one of his family members would hate him.

 

"No. I think he knows Dumbledore manipulated you. Dumbledore has done it to Tom, too. He knows what it's like Hadrian." James said with a soft tone.

 

"I think we are going to be late at this rate," Hadrian said softly changing the subject. Hearing the door open, his head snapped to where he heard the nose and there was a giggle.

 

"Baby, don't do that. You look like a Hound Dog protecting his home." Lily giggled out.

 

"Okay okay, let's get going," James said with a soft smile. "Do you want me to carry you, Hadrian?" James asked with a soft smile.

 

"W-Would that not be improper for an Heir?" Hadrian asked remembering that he was the Heir of the Potter line.

 

"Pfff fuck that." James stated before picking up Hadrian. "You’re my son and I am damn well proud of it. You’re also a submissive, so it's acceptable even if I was worried about it."

 

"James!" Lilly scolded.

 

"Oh come on, Lily-bean! I am sure Vernon has taught him worse things!" James said as they walked. Hadrian didn't know where they were going but he was cuddled into his father instantly. Hadrian honestly didn't mind this one bit.

 

"James, we have to teach him the proper way to do things! I will not have my little cub cursing like a sailor!" Lily huffed out.

 

"Okay okay!" James said rolling his eyes.

 

"Morning, you two. Is Hadrian awake?" Hadrian could hear his Uncle William ask.

 

"Yes Uncle Liam, I'm up," Hadrian said softly.

 

"Morning Hadrian, how are you feeling?" William asked kindly.

 

"Hungry." Hadrian said trying not to pout. He didn't like being blind because he felt so useless. He was sure all of this would change when he got his eyesight back.

 

William snorted and he smiled. "Well, I am glad. You’re gonna need to have a big breakfast for what's planned today."

 

"What's planned?" Hadrian asked confused.

 

"Well Andy is taking your parents, you, Lyselle, Gunnolf and Petunia to Gringotts; Your parents need to do some paperwork while you and Gunnolf go with Andy down to the Founder's Vaults to see if any of the Familiars will react to you," William explained. Once Hadrian nodded showing that he understood, he spoke again. "Then we have to do some shopping. You need new clothes and I am assuming other things because it doesn't take two hours to get fitted for clothes." Hadrian nodded at this before hearing his uncle continue. "Then we have a trial that is going to happen today, you are going to be sitting in Oliver's lap as the 'Heir' to the Potter line. People often do this to show their heirs what to do in the Wizengamot. Normally the heir stands beside or sits beside the lord but Oliver is overly protective and you being newly presented, he is going to want to keep you close so he can protect you." William explained.

 

"Whose trial is it?" Hadrian asked.

 

"Your godfather's," Oliver said as he walked in. "Sirius Black was framed for something he didn't do. Andy plans on bringing in your parents to set the record straight. It's going to upset a few people." Oliver stated.

 

"Oh, it's not going to upset. It's going to piss off one person." Andy said as he walked into the room. Lily hurried over and hugged her brother. Hadrian couldn't see it, but he could hear the soft rumbling of his mother. He wondered if it was suppressed memories that told him that the rumbling his mother was making now was actually a happy rumble instead of a pissed off one.

 

"Right. Papa said something about Uncle Sirius' trial. I should have remembered that," Hadrian said softly.

 

He felt his father place him down in a seat and he felt a hand touch him. He jolted to attention to get a soft coo. Blinking he turned to face the coo. "It's just me, Hadrian"

 

Oh, it was just Lyselle. "Where are the others?" Hadrian asked softly as he held onto Lyselle's hand.

 

"Sirdi got worried about the eggs and Mellos had to go harvest some of the things around the land of our property," Lyselle explained.

 

"Oh. Will they be around when we get back?" He asked softly.

 

"Most likely," Lyselle said kissing the top of Hadrian's hand.

 

"Good morning everyone." Hadrian could hear Gunnolf say.

 

"Morning Gunnolf" Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"Hadrian! You’re up! I thought last night was a dream!" He called as he hurried over and hugged Hadrian. Hadrian hugged Gunnolf back and he couldn't help but coo as he cuddled into Gunnolf.

 

"I was worried about you," Hadrian said as he held onto Gunnolf.

 

"Me?! I was worried about you! I thought you were gonna die if you stayed in that coma for too long." Gunnolf said softly.

 

"Hahaha no. I feel a bit better. Not fully, but I'm getting there. I'm going out with you guys today." Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"You are? How are you going to get around though?" Gunnolf asked.

 

"Oh, that's easy. I'm carrying my son around." James said proudly.

 

"What?!" Lily whined "James! That's not fair! I want Mummy-Son time, too!"

 

"You can have it after Lily-bean! You know I am not an afternoon person!" James said back to his wife.

 

Lily threw her hands in the air. "Hadrian tell your father he's impossible."

 

Hadrian bit his lip. "Please don't fight," he whimpered.

 

James and Lily's heads both snapped to look at Hadrian and Lily panicked. "Baby no, we aren't fighting. We are just messing around, baby. It's a play fight." She said as she hurried over and hugged Hadrian cuddling him.

 

"You promise?" Hadrian said with a whimper.

 

"Of course I do, baby. Your Papa and I always mess around like this in the mornings. It is routine. I feel off if I don't have a little argument with your father. When you were little, we used to argue about what we would dress you up in." She cooed. This helped Hadrian calm down a bit and he sighed.

 

"Sorry mum." She shushed him and rocked him a little. Hadrian didn't fight it and instead cuddled into his mother.

 

"It's fine, baby. You didn't grow up with us so you don't know much about us. You'll learn things and get to be more comfortable around us," Lily said as she nuzzled her son's hair. "God, you have your father's hair," she grumbled. "I hoped you would have grown out of that." That made Hadrian giggle.

 

"Hey, at least he has your pretty green eyes." James huffed out. "I was so hoping that he'd have my eyes," James whined.

 

"Why, so he can be a carbon copy?" Lily teased.

 

"Hey, I was a lady killer when I went to Hogwarts!" James called out, offended. "Oliver and William had to beat women off with hexes"

 

Hadrian cuddled into his mother and whispered, "I wish I had that problem, people don't know what to think about me." Hadrian whimpered out.

 

"The school has a tendency to love-hate Hadrian. One moment, they love him for all that he has done and then the next they are saying he's the 'Dark Lord's spawn'. It's pathetic, I love Hadrian and I am sure I am going to drop my 'shy' persona when I go back to Hogwarts." Lyselle stated as he sat there.

 

"Good. Protect my son and get on my good side." James said with a nod.

 

"I will protect Hadrian regardless," Lyselle said with a glare. "He's my submissive and I refuse to let him get hurt."

 

"I like the look in your eye," James said with a wicked grin.

 

It didn't take them much longer to start to eat breakfast and finish it. In fact, within the hour, Andy, Petunia, Gunnolf, and Lyselle were already through the floo waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for Lily, Hadrian, and James.

 

"I'll go first and wait for you two on the other side," Lily said as she kissed James' cheek and then Hadrian's forehead. "See you both there." She said before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

 

"Alright Hadrian, keep a tight hold on me," James said before grabbing a handful of floo powder and calling out The Leaky Cauldron. Once he got there, he saw everyone staring as if they saw the dead. But then again, he and Lily were rumored to be 'dead'. Scoffing, he walked his way over to Lily and he smiled as he held onto Hadrian. "Let's get to Gringotts, dear. We can't keep the goblins waiting, It's rude."

 

"You’re right, darling. Let's get going." Lily said with a soft smile as she wrapped her arm around James who was carrying Hadrian. They went through the wall right into Diagon Alley and Lily gasped. "Nothing has changed in over 13 years." Lily then giggled happily as she walked with James and the group.

 

"Now Lily, don't be like that. I am sure there are some things that have changed." James said with a soft smile. It didn't take them long to get to the steps of Gringotts but before they could enter Lucius walked out with Draco. "Ah, Lucius!" James called out with a smile.

 

"And is this Draco?" Lily called out with excitement

 

"James? Lily?" Lucius looked at the Lord and Lady Potter with shock but then schooled his face. "James, what did you do during school to upset Severus so much? Lily, what did you say to smooth over the situation?" he instantly asked looking at James and Lily with his eyes narrowed.

 

"I told him that I was Lily's mate and there was no way in hell that he was going to be anything more than a friend to her," James said knowing that Lucius was just making sure.

 

"I told him I knew who his mates were but he had to calm down and punch James in the face for me to reveal them," Lily said with a soft smile.

 

"Lily! That was you!" James whined.

 

"You old bastards. I missed you two." Lucius grumbled glaring at James and Lily.

 

"Ahahaha I missed you too, Lucy" James teased.

 

"I do have to thank your son," Lucius said with a slight glare towards Hadrian.

 

"Oh no, what did he do?" Lily asked worriedly.

 

"He cost me a house elf. While under manipulations." Lucius stated.

 

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it… I wasn't exactly… In control of myself." Hadrian said while looking over his father's shoulder to the blank, dark space. He couldn't see, so he wasn't even going to attempt to even look at Lucius.

 

"Still going through his inheritance?" Lucius asked.

 

"Still blind. He's on a tightrope for a while. At least until he gets his eyesight back." Lily said.

 

"Hello Draco, you've grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you," James said with a smile.

 

"Hello Uncle James, Hello Hadrian. I'd like to apologize for how I treated you the last two years," Draco said giving his apology properly.

 

"Were you trying to help Uncle Andy?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"I was trying to help, I was giving my information to Uncle Severus and my father. I also joined up with Blaise and the Weasley twins to make sure you weren't completely under Dumbledore's spell." Draco stated.

 

"Thank you Draco, I… Is that offer of friendship still open?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"I… Of course. That's all I ever wanted." Draco said almost timidly. Hadrian wiggled and his father put him down and turned him so that he was facing Draco. Draco didn't have time to say anything as he was pulled into a hug by Hadrian.

 

"Please don't betray me like Ron and Hermione did." Hadrian whimpered out.

 

Draco growled as he hugged Hadrian. "I'll kill myself before I betray you, Hadrian."

 

"I'd like you to meet someone, Draco" Hadrian said as he pulled away. "This is Lyselle, my mate." There was a chuckle.

 

"Hadrian, darling, we already met," Lyselle said. Hadrian just looked confused, so Lyselle explained more. "Gunnolf went off shopping yesterday, you remember that being mentioned right?" Lyselle watched Hadrian nod. "Gunnolf met up with Blaise, the Weasley twins and Draco whilst they were shopping. They came back to the manor and I met them all."

 

"Oh. Now I feel like an Idiot. I didn't even sense you guys yesterday." Hadrian said shyly.

 

"It's fine. I'll be in contact later, alright Hadrian? Owl me once you have your eyesight back and I'll get Blaise and the twins before coming over" Draco stated. Hadrian nodded and he smiled as his father picked him back up.

 

"Alright, well please do contact our mutual friend. He is very much alive and in hiding at the moment. He doesn't want to be on the goat's radar for now." Lucius stated.

 

"We will. Now, we have an appointment we have to make so please do excuse us." Lily said as she started to walk into the bank with James.

 

"Oh, and Hadrian," Lucius stopped and looked back at the family.

 

"Yes, sir?" Hadrian said as he lifted his head a little. He was scared of what might happen but he trusted his family enough to protect him.

 

"Thank you for getting rid of that annoying House Elf. He was getting on my last nerves." Lucius said with a light kind tone. It really surprised Hadrian.

 

"N-no problem, sir," Hadrian said before hiding half of his face into his father's shoulder. Andy couldn't help but laugh as he ushered everyone inside.

 

Once inside, James held Hadrian as they were led back to an office. Once there, the Goblin bowed his head. "Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Heir Hufflepuff-Zerera, what can I do for your honorable houses?" Griphook asked.

 

"The boys and I need to go down to the Founder's Familiar vaults," Andy stated.

 

"We need Inheritance tests to prove who we are," James said looking at Griphook.

 

"We can do both for you today. I shall inform Rangok that you wish to go to the Founder's vaults." He wrote something on a piece of paper and he sent it off before grabbing another piece and wrote what he needed and he sent it off. "I have sent for the things that we will need for the Inheritance test. Proven that you are indeed Lord and Lady Potter, you will gain custody of your son again." Griphook said.

 

"Understood. Thank you for helping us with this matter, Griphook." James said bowing his head a little.

 

"Griphook. About the healing session for Lord black, his trial is today so he will probably be by soon." Andy stated.

 

Griphook nodded his head and the door was opened to show Rangok. "Come on you four. Let's get going to the Founder's vaults."

 

Lyselle walked over and held out his arms for Hadrian. James seemed to pout but gave Lyselle Hadrian. "Come on, Hadrian. I'll carry you down," Lyselle said with a soft smile.

 

Hadrian hesitated for a second but wrapped his arms around Lyselle's shoulders and let the male carry him to the carts. "Lyselle what kind of Familiars does Hufflepuff have?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"She normally has Cŵn Annwn and White Stags under preservation charms," Lyselle stated.

 

"What's a Cŵn Annwn?" Hadrian asked confused as they sat in the carts.

 

"Do you know what a Grimm is?" Lyselle asked curiously.

 

"Yes," Hadrian said holding onto Lyselle as they all went down

 

"Well, Cŵn Annwn are the Welsh version of a Grimm," Lyselle explained.

 

"Oh," Hadrian said feeling the carts stop. Wrapping his arms back around Lyselle, they both managed to get out of the carts and Lyselle placed Hadrian down.

 

"So which vault are we heading to first?" Gunnolf asked looking at Andy.

 

"Well, why not Gryffindor? Both of you can feel around with your magic and see if any of the eggs call out to you. Then we will do the same for Ravenclaw. Then we can let Hadrian visit the Slytherin Vault and Lyselle, you can visit the Hufflepuff vault while we do this." Andy said looking at the other male.

 

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Hadrian until he has found all his familiars. Then I will deal with Hufflepuffs vault. Luckily for you two, all three of your founders decided to have animals with eggs. I know Hufflepuff chose things without eggs just because she was like that." Lyselle grumbled out.

 

Hadrian smiled a little as he took Lyselle's hand. "I know you aren't too upset by it, Lyselle. You don't like snakes too much." Hadrian said factually.

 

"I don't like snakes when there are no translators around. There is a difference." Lyselle stated looking at Hadrian pointedly, even though he knew Hadrian couldn't tell.

 

"Okay Hadrian, Gunnolf. Time to explore Gryffindor's Familiar Vault. Who wants to go first?" Andy asked looking at them.

 

"Gunnolf should go first, Uncle. Let him have an adventure before me for once" Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"Sounds good, Hadrian. Okay Gunnolf, all you have to do is breathe and let your magic go. Feel around with it and concentrate on feeling around for something that sparks your magic into a fire. Once you find it, focus on it and head towards it." Andy said, guiding Gunnolf on what to do while walking him to the center of the Vault. All of the eggs were near the edges and were all preserved. It ended up taking a couple tries, but Gunnolf managed to do it. Feeling around with his magic felt weird for Gunnolf but at the same time, it felt freeing. Gunnolf focused his magic and felt around the vault, but when he felt it his uncle was right. It felt like his magic was on fire. But it didn't hurt at the same time. It just felt like he was in a warm place and he didn't want to leave. Not hesitating, he walked towards the egg and picked it up. Touching it, the egg shattered and Gunnolf opened his eyes to see a weird looking dragon.

 

"Uncle, what kind of dragon is this?" He asked as he brought the baby dragon over to his uncle.

 

When Andy saw the dragon, he couldn't help but whistle softly. "That, Gunnolf, happens to be a Hungarian Horntail. They are known to be the most temperamental dragons. A temperamental dragon for a calm wizard." The Dragon crawled up and rested on Gunnolf's shoulders. "Best get used to that too. They do that until they can no longer balance themselves on your shoulders." Andy warned.

 

"It's fine. I kinda like it. It feels like a good protection." Gunnolf said as he ran his finger against the dragon's jaw.

 

"What are you going to name it?" Andy asked

 

"It's a she, I think I'll name her…" Gunnolf looked over his baby dragon and smiled softly. "I'll name her Cintia." Gunnolf said before looking at the group "It's Hadrian's turn."

 

Lyselle guided Hadrian out to the middle and the Veela sighed, "you know what to do?"

 

"Yeah," Hadrian said before he heard Lyselle walking away. His anxiety shot through the roof and he struggled to suppress a whimper. Trying to focus, he searched throughout the whole room. He was starting to get discouraged when he felt a small spark. It wasn't a full blaze like his Uncle Andy was saying. Focusing on that spot he felt it again but it was weaker. Panicking, he made his way over to the egg quickly not caring if he almost fell. He felt around and when he touched the egg instead of shattering the egg cracked barely. Hadrian picked up the egg and whimpered. "Uncle!"

 

Andy heard the whimper and was instantly running over. Getting to Hadrian, he felt the egg and sighed. "Hadrian…"

 

"Please!" Hadrian whimpered looking up at his uncle scared.

 

"Okay, I can see what I can do for it, but please don't get your hopes up," Andy said taking the egg and started to help the dragon break the egg. Lyselle walked over and wrapped his arms around Hadrian and held him close. Hadrian turned around and hid his face, whimpering as he clung to Lyselle. It was touch and go, but there was a soft noise of victory from Andy. "Okay Cub, your dragon's okay but he is going to have to remain by your side to soak up any magic that you give off. Your Norwegian Ridgeback is weak." Andy said as he placed the fragile dragon in Hadrian's arms. "What are you going to name it?" Andy asked curiously.

 

"Felix," Hadrian said as he held onto the dragon carefully.

 

"Are you sure?" Andy asked looking at his nephew.

 

"Yes. We were lucky I felt him at all, Uncle Andy. A second later and he would have been gone." Hadrian shivered and held Felix close. "We both have Potter luck now. You're stuck with me, Felix. I hope that's not too much trouble." Hadrian said speaking to the dragon.

 

"Alright, let's go to Ravenclaw's Vault." He guided the group to the next vault and once it was open, Hadrian didn't even have to step in. "Uncle. This vault is too cold to feel like any animals are in there."

 

"Then you don't have a Ravenclaw Familiar. That's fine. Just wait for us alright." Andy stated before walking in with Gunnolf.

 

"Are you tired, Hadrian?" Lyselle asked worriedly.

 

"No, just worried about him," Hadrian said as he petted Felix's neck.

 

"If you want, we can have Sirdi give a second opinion," Lyselle said as he looked at Hadrian.

 

"Uncle, what kind of bird is this?" Hadrian could hear Gunnolf ask in the background.

 

"I'd like that Lyselle," Hadrian said as he nuzzled Lyselle's chest.

 

"It's a Phoenix. I didn't think Ravenclaw had Phoenix eggs. But then again, her Familiar is at Hogwarts. This is probably one of its hatchlings." Hadrian heard Andy say in the background. "The good thing about having Phoenixes as Familiars is that they can act like a tattoo and rest on your skin if they bond enough. But if the Wizard dies, so does the Phoenix. Rowena Ravenclaw didn't bond with the Phoenix in her office. She bonded it to Hogwarts so the Headmaster would always have a Familiar."

 

"Okay, let's get back to Hadrian so he can visit the Slytherin Vault," Gunnolf said looking at his uncle.

 

"Right. We don't have time for History lessons right now." Andy said slightly embarrassed. "Come on Hadrian, time to see if Slytherin will deem you worthy of another Familiar." Andy guided Hadrian to the Slytherin Vault and he sighed as he led Hadrian to the middle of the Vault. "Alright Hadrian. Feel around with your magic. Just like last time." Hadrian sighed as he closed his eyes and he started to feel around the room. Getting a sense of the room, he slowly combed through the eggs until it felt like something struck out and latched onto his magic. It didn't hurt but it was more like a tight hug for his magic. He wasn't complaining. He somehow felt safer with it. Shivering, he walked over to the egg and picked it up. It was hot to the touch but it felt warm to him. The egg cracked and cracked until a three-headed snake came out and wrapped itself around Hadrian's shoulders.

 

**_"Massster, you’re finally here!"_ ** One of the heads hissed out.

 

**_"Massster, tell this one that they need to stop trying to bite me in my sssleep,"_ ** the second head said.

 

**_"Don't bother massster with trivial thingsss!"_ ** The last head hissed out irritated with the lot of them.

 

**_"I need to name you three, if you don't have namesss… Do you?"_ ** Hadrian asked politely.

 

**_"No namesss, massster."_ ** the first Snakehead hissed out.

 

**_"I'll need a name for each of you."_ ** Hadrian hissed to them.  **_"Oh, wait. I know. I have three matesss, would you be willing to wait for me to get a name from each of them?"_ ** Hadrian asked.

 

**_"Fine. But we choossse which we want,"_ ** the second head demanded.

 

**_"Yesss! And we what white mice for dinnersss. No ratsss, ratsss hurt usss."_ ** The third one stated.

 

**_"No they don't, don't be mean to massster"_ ** The first one protested.

 

**_"You ssspoil my funsss"_ ** The third one hissed out as if he was pouting. Hadrian couldn't help but snort.

 

**_"White mice do sssound good."_ ** The second one said.

 

**_"I'll get you mice, but you have to help me firssst. I can't sssee right now. Can you three be my eyesss until I can get you Mice?"_ ** Hadrian asked.

 

**_"Yesss massster,"_ ** All of them hissed out. Hadrian nodded and started to move towards the group.

"Hadrian, did you have a nice conversation with your snake? It looks like you got a hybrid. Ashwinder and Runespoor? Hmm, that's a cool Hybrid." Andy stated.

 

**_"Thisss human ssspeaks too much."_ ** The second head grumbled out.

 

**_"Behave. That's my family"_ ** Hadrian scolded. "Yes, uncle, though I am going to wait to name them. I was thinking I would get a name from each of my mates and let the snake choose between the three of them."

 

"That is thoughtful of you, Hadrian," Andy said kissing Hadrian's temple.

 

"It's sweet that's what it is." Lyselle said before getting on the other side of Hadrian, away from the snake heads and he kissed Hadrian on the cheek. Hadrian couldn't help but snort and hold Lyselle's hand.

 

**_"Isss thisss one of your matesss?"_ ** The first head hissed.

 

**_"Yesss, thisss is Lyssselle"_ ** Hadrian explained.

 

**_"Asssk him now"_ ** The second head demanded.

 

"Um, Lyselle what’s a good name for a snake?" Hadrian asked looking at his mate as they walked out of the Slytherin vault and started to walk to Hufflepuff's vault.

 

"How about Jor?" Lyselle suggested

 

"Jor?" Hadrian asked confused.

 

"Short for Jormungand, you know the world eater?" Lyselle clarified.

 

Hadrian smiled and turned to the snake he felt one of their heads rubbing against his head.  **_"Who wantsss to be called Jor? It'sss ssshort for Jormungand"_ **

 

**_"Like the world eater?"_ ** The first head of the snake said, their heads picking up excited.

 

**_"Thisss one ssshould be Jor, he isss alwaysss hungry"_ ** The second head hissed while nudging the third head.

 

**_"When do we get Mice?"_ ** The third head said with a pout.

 

**_"Okay, so we have Jor, we still need two names."_ ** Hadrian said with a soft smile "They like it. Thanks, Lyselle."

 

"No problem. Now it's my turn. Keep hold of your dragon, okay." Lyselle said before walking Hadrian over to his Uncle. "I'll be right back." But before he could walk into Hufflepuff's vault, Rangok spoke.

 

"Heir Hufflepuff. Please be warned that multiple might respond to you, Lady Hufflepuff said she made it that way so whatever strongly reacts, you are to take understood?" Rangok said with a pointed look.

 

"Yes, sir," Lyselle stated before making his way into the vault.

 

"Whoah. Why is this vault all actual creatures?" Gunnolf asked.

 

"The other founders had a thing for creatures with eggs. Gryffindor loved his Dragons, Slytherin loved his snakes and Ravenclaw loved her birds. Hufflepuff loved anything else because she loved animals in general. I am sure there are even some snake, dragon and bird eggs in there." Andy said as he looked at Gunnolf.

 

"That explains a bit." Gunnolf and Andy watched Lyselle and Gunnolf blinked. "He got a white dog and a white deer?" Gunnolf asked confused.

 

"No, that's a Cŵn Annwn and a White Stag. If you look closer at the dog, you'll see the ears and their paws are tipped red. This is not its original form. Cŵn Annwn's original form happens to be a dog with a skeletal face. They are the spectral hounds of Annwn. You'll find that they are part of the Wild Hunt. The stag is also another sign of the Hunt. It's also a sign of life and death. Spectral hounds are known for death while white stags are the symbol of life."

 

"Um, Uncle. How are we getting up to the main floor?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"They have a lift we will be using Hadrian, don't worry," Andy said with a soft smile.

 

"Okay… Another Question. W-What about our Familiars… Are we going to have them around all day?" Hadrian asked a little worried about that as well.

 

"Well we can drop off Gunnolf's and Lyselle's. We can probably have one of your mates take care of your little dragon. They are your mates, so the dragon will be able to survive with their magic as well." Andy said.

 

"We did plan on having Sirdi check the little one out anyway. I am sure he wouldn't mind taking Felix home with him. That way he can get used to his home." Lyselle stated, looking at the group. "Shall we head up though. I have everything. Uhh, Andy, could you..?" Lyselle questioned and Andy just laughed.

 

**_"SSStupid human. Carrying two Familiarsss."_ ** The first head said.

 

**_"He's carrying both?"_ ** Hadrian questioned.

 

**_"Death dog and Life deer. Both good Familiarsss but foolisssh."_ ** The second one stated.

 

**_"Can't protect you if he holdsss both."_ ** Jor hissed out as he cuddled into Hadrian's neck.

 

Hadrian snorted and held onto Felix, as his Uncle wrapped his arm around Hadrian's waist. He could tell it was his uncle because he could recognize the scent. "How are you doing, Cub?" Andy asked as they walked.

 

"Still good. A little exhausted, but I can survive. I’m more concerned about Felix to be honest." Hadrian admitted.

 

"Well, he is your familiar so you're allowed to worry. I am sure Lily and James are done, let's head up and tell them that we are going to quickly head back and drop off the familiars. I'll have Lyselle fire call one of your mates and give him Felix. Then we will carry on with our day." Andy said, resting his head on his nephew's head as they got into the lift.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they left the room, James, Lily and Petunia all sat down. Griphook looked at all three of them. "So, why are you three really here? You don't need to be verified. We know who you are." Griphook stated.

 

"We need to be verified for the Wizengamot. They won't believe that it is us." James stated.

 

"Lord Gryffindor wishes for me to be a proxy for the Ravenclaw house," Lily stated.

 

"And I plan on removing Oliver from being my proxy," James stated.

 

Griphook nodded his head as the items for the tests arrived. "Three, Seven, or Fourteen?"

 

"Maybe you two should do fourteen just to be safe?" Petunia said looking at her sister and her brother-in-law.

 

"Fourteen sounds good," James said with a nod.

 

"Just to be safe," Lily agreed.

 

"Will we be doing you as well, Mrs. Dursley?" Griphook asked.

 

"Umm…" Petunia fidgeted before looking at Lily. "Lily, how do I break off the marriage between myself and Vernon?" She asked worriedly. She didn't want to be  _ Mrs. Dursley _ anymore.

 

"Oh, Andy didn't explain that yet?" Lily said irritated.

 

"He has been busy with the boys, Lily," Petunia said trying to calm her sister down.

 

"He's been a right jerk!" Lily huffed before looking at her sister. "What you need to do is call upon Lady Magic and ask her to break your marriage. The Goblins will take care of the legal stuff for you if Lady Magic approves."

 

"What if she doesn't approve?" Petunia asked worriedly.

 

"There are other means, Petunia," James stated. "If you honestly don't want to be with that whale, then I won't mind spending my money on you to get you a lawyer."

 

"Okay, how do I do it exactly?" Petunia said looking at the two. The Goblin huffed, but duplicated the chalice deciding he would just expect it anyway.

 

"You say 'I, Petunia Dursley née Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans, Do call upon Lady Magic to judge my marriage and my husband and destroy the bond that he has with me, so mote it be" Lily said looking at Petunia.

 

"I, Petunia Dursley née Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans, do call upon Lady Magic to judge my marriage and my husband and destroy the bond that he has with me, so mote it be." A swirl of golden magic came around Petunia and she looked at James and Lily worried.

 

"Well, the only way to find out is through Inheritance tests!" Lily said excitedly.

 

James nodded his head before cutting his palm and let fourteen drops fall into the chalice. Once it was done, he pulled the knife away. The cut healed itself and the blade was cleaned. He handed the knife to his wife and she did the same in the second one. She then handed it to Petunia who did it in the last one.

 

Health Checkup for **James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin**

**Name**

James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin

**Parents**

Fleamont Henry Potter (Deceased)

Euphemia Potter née Malfoy

**Family**

Henry Potter (Grandfather)

Fleamont Potter (Father) (Deceased)

Euphemia Potter (Mother) (Deceased)

Oliver Abraham Potter (Twin in a set of triplets)

William Ralston Peverell (Triplet)

Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Brother)

Victor Evans (Father-in-law)(Deceased)

Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother-in-law) (Deceased)

Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Brother-in-law)

Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans (Sister-in-law)

Gunnolf Victor Gryffindor-Evans (Nephew)

Lily Potter née Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans (Wife)

Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin (Son)

**Godparents**

Charlus Potter (Deceased)

**Family Inheritance(s)**

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

**Vaults**

Potter Family Vault - 8,385,880,475 Galleons, 82,432 Sickles, 899 Knuts

Lady Potter Vault - 5,880,475 Galleons, 2,432 Sickles, 899 Knuts

24 family heirlooms, 50 sets of jewelry, several homes worth of furniture, 618 books, 3 chests full of precious gems and stones, five school trunks

(Son's) Potter Trust Vault - topped at 10,000 G every month

Peverell Family Vault - 9,073,348,005 Galleons, 83,967 Sickles, 954 Knuts

39 family heirlooms, 75 sets of jewelry, a dozen homes worth of furniture, 970 books, 8 chests full of precious gems and stones, the 3 Deathly Hallows

Fleamont Trust Vault - 5,672,676 Galleons, 232 Sickles, 16 Knuts

5 family heirlooms, 9 sets of jewelry, 2 homes worth of furniture, 149 books, contracts for several businesses

Slytherin Family Vault - 80,982,263,963 Galleons, 59,039 Sickles, 361 Knuts

230 family heirlooms, 150 sets of jewelry, 14 homes worth of furniture, 807 books, 35 chests full of precious gems and stones, several chests containing potions ingredients

Slytherin Sub Vault - Snake Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm)

**Properties**

Potter Manor

Potter Cottage

Potter Villa

Peverell Castle – Scotland

Peverell Manor – Greece

Gryffindor Castle – England

A small Manor in Gryffin's Landing – Scotland

Slytherin Castle – Unknown Location

25% of Hogwarts

**Creature Inheritance**

Dark Elf - Dominant

**Mates**

Lily Potter née Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans

**Blocks**

Magical Core (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore 100% broken)

Parseltongue (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 100% broken)

Parselmagic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Healing (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 100% broken)

Natural Occlumency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimency (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (25% blocked 100% broken)

Charms (60% blocked)

Transfiguration (75% blocked 100% broken)

Potions (95% blocked)

Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 100% broken)

Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 100% broken)

**Skills**

Parseltongue (Slytherin + Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Parselmagic (Slytherin + Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 100% broken)

Natural Occlumency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Potions (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Invisibility (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Shapeshifting (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Illusion (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

**Injuries**

None

**Potions and Spells**

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore

Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore

Confundus Charm

Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore

Obliviate – (a total of 100 times)

**Black Magic**

None

**Contracts**

Soulmate Marriage Contract to Lily Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans - Signed by Fleamont Henry Potter and Andrew Godric Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans

 

James looked over the whole thing and he sighed, "I'll need a purge done as soon as possible."

 

"That can be arranged. Lady Potter, it's your turn." Griphook stated.

 

Health Checkup for **Lily Potter née Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans**

**Name**

Lily Potter née Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans

**Parents**

Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)

Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)

**Family**

Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)

Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)

Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans (Sister)

Gunnolf Victor Gryffindor-Evans (Nephew)

Andrew Godric Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans (Brother)

Henry Potter (Grandfather-in-law)

Fleamont Potter (father-in-law) (Deceased)

Euphemia Potter (mother-in-law) (Deceased)

Oliver Abraham Potter (Brother-in-law)

William Ralston Peverell (Brother-in-law)

Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Brother-in-law)

James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin (Husband)

Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin (Son)

**Godparents**

None

**Family Inheritance(s)**

Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (by Marriage)

Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (by Marriage)

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Mother)

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (by Marriage)

Lady of the House of Evans

**Vaults**

Lady Potter Vault - 5,880,475 Galleons, 2,432 Sickles, 899 Knuts

50 sets of jewelry, 618 books, 3 chests full of precious gems and stones

Evans Family Vault - 4,175,028 Galleons, 78,204 Sickles, 508 Knuts

3 family heirlooms, 12 sets of jewelry, 3 homes worth of furniture, 72 books, 1 chest full of precious gems and stones

Peverell Trust Vault- 3,348,005 Galleons, 67 Sickles, 4 Knuts

Gryffindor Trust Vault - 9,938,045 Galleons, 951 Sickles, 56 Knuts

Gryffindor Sub Vault - Dragon Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm)

Slytherin Trust Vault - 2,263,963 Galleons, 539 Sickles, 361 Knuts

Slytherin Sub Vault - Snake Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm)

Ravenclaw Trust Vault - 8,903,522 Galleons, 219 Sickles, 10 Knuts

Ravenclaw Sub Vault - Avian Eggs (Familiars all held under the preservation charm)

**Properties**

Potter Manor

Potter Cottage

Potter Villa

Peverell Castle – Scotland

Peverell Manor – Greece

Gryffindor Castle – England

A small Manor in Gryffin's Landing – Scotland

Slytherin Castle – Unknown Location

75% of Hogwarts

**Creature Inheritance**

Draken - Submissive

**Mates**

James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin (Dark Elf)

**Blocks**

Magical Core (blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore 70% broken)

Healing (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 10% broken)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore 10% broken)

Potions (blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore)

Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 100% broken)

**Skills**

Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 15% broken)

Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 55% broken)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 15% broken)

Mage Site (Ravenclaw) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)

**Injuries**

None

**Potions and Spells**

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore

Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore

Confundus Charm

Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore– administered by Albus Dumbledore

Obliviate – (a total of 100 times)

**Black Magic**

None

**Contracts**

Soulmate Marriage Contract to James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin - Signed by Andrew Godric Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans and Fleamont Henry Potter

 

"Looks like I'll be needing that purge as well," Lily said with a huff.

 

"Alright. We will record everything and give it to Lord Gryffindor to bring to the Wizengamot for Dumbledore's trial." Griphook stated.

 

"Alright, it's Petunia's turn," James said as he looked at Griphook. "I hope Lady Magic was kind to us," he muttered out softly.

 

Health Checkup for  **Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans**

**Name**

Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans

**Parents**

Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)

Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)

**Family**

Oliver Abraham Potter (Brother-in-law)

Andrew Godric Gryffindor (Uncle)

William Ralston Peverell (Brother-in-law)

Rose Ignotus Fleamont (Brother-in-law)

Lily Potter (née Evans) (Sister)

James Potter (Brother-in-law)

Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin (Nephew)

Marjorie Dursley (Illegal Sister-in-law)

Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)

Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)

Gunnolf Victor Gryffindor-Evans (Son)

**Family Inheritance**

Family Member of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Gryffindor

Family Member of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Ravenclaw

Family Member of the House of Evans

**Vaults**

Evans Trust Vault - 230,947G 2653S 539K

 

Gryffindor Trust Vault - 86,082,998G 6819S 187K

Ravenclaw Trust Vault -79,405,841G 6075S 184K

 

**Properties**

Gryffindor Castle - England

Gryffin's Landing - Scotland

Raven's Peak - Unknown

4 Privet Drive - Little Whinging

**Creature Inheritance**

Dragon - Submissive

**Mate(s)**

Theodore Nott Sr. - Dominant Elf (courting stage)

**Blocks**

none

**Skills**

Healing (Gryffindor)

Mage Site (Ravenclaw)

**Potions and Spells**

none

**Black Magic**

None

 

"See no issue! Lady Magic always has the best interests for her children!" James said proudly.

 

Lily smiled softly as she hugged her sister. "So. Courting a Nott  _ are you? _ " She said with a giggle. "And while you were married! Oh, how scandalous, Petunia!" She said with a Cheshire grin.

 

"Oh, stop it!" Petunia said with a giggle. "Theodore is a nice guy. He's already got this fatherly vibe around Gunnolf. I don't know why I am hesitating." Petunia said softly.

 

"Do you want copies of these, Lord Potter?" Griphook asked.

 

James nodded his head and waited for Griphook to be done. Once the documents were copied for them, James, Lily, and Petunia all stood up. "Shall we head towards the Healing Chambers then?" James asked.

 

Griphook nodded his head and guided the three of them to the Healing Chambers. "Your blocks aren't as bad as your Heir's were. You shouldn't pass out or need to be in a healing sleep."

 

James nodded his head. "Thank you, Griphook, for helping us out."

 

Griphook rolled his eyes. "Potters are always the same. Always thanking, always helping, always respecting. Soon Ragnok will name the Potters Friends of the Goblins if they keep this up."

 

James smiled. "I consider the Goblin Nation my friend already, so it would be an honor," James said with a playful bow.

 

"Always cocky too," Griphook said, shaking his head with a Goblin smile. "Always mischievous as well. Goblins like the Potters." James laughed as he sat down on a healing bed. "Your Heir is interesting. He knew something was wrong when he came into the bank for the first time. Smart boy, he is. But the compulsions and blocks were heavy on him and we could not interfere at that time. So we informed Lord Gryffindor." Griphook said as he motioned for the healers to come. "Now. Focus on the healing, Lord Potter."

 

"Yes, yes," James grumbled as he closed his eyes.

 

It ended up taking nearly an hour to be completely purged for both of them. So when they were completely purged, James looked at Griphook. "I'll send the lists to Lord Gryffindor."

 

"Thank you, Griphook. May your coffers overflow," James said.

 

Griphook smirked before speaking, "may your enemies fall at your feet, Lord Slytherin."

 

They walked out of the Healing Chambers and walked out to the main room. James, Lily, and Petunia all stood there waiting for the rest of their party. "We should take Petunia down to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Familiar Vaults, James."

 

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can go when the children are at school." Petunia stated.

 

"Or we can convince her dear  _ Theodore _ to take her to the vaults and then on a date." James teased.

Petunia blushed and glared at James. "Shut up Potter."

 

"Oh shit, I see where you get your sass Lily-bean!" James laughed as he hid behind his wife.

 

"I'm with her on this, James. It's best if we focus on the kids and the entire situation right now." Lily stated looking at her husband.

 

James whined softly but didn't push on it. That was when they heard claws on the stone floor. They all looked over and they saw the rest of their party. "Haha! I knew my boy would get a familiar!"

 

There stood Hadrian holding a weak looking dragon and a three-headed snake around his shoulders. Next to him was his mate, Lyselle. He was holding a snow white fawn and at his heels was a white hound with its ears and paws tipped in blood red. Gunnolf was on the other side of Andy carrying a Dragon on his shoulders.

 

"Gunnolf only got one?" Lily asked worriedly.

 

"Oh no, he got two. Gunnolf roll up your sleeve," Andy said in a teasing tone. Gunnolf blushed a little but did as he was told. Petunia gasped as she saw the phoenix looking tattoo.

 

"You got a tattoo?" Petunia said before glaring at Andy.

 

"No, Pet. You’ve got it wrong. A bonded phoenix can hide under its bonded's skin. Phoenixes are rare and highly sought after. Your son would lose his familiar in a heartbeat if it was out. Gunnolf needs to let the bond settle before he can let the phoenix out and about." Andy explained.

 

"Oh. Well, then I guess it can't be helped." Petunia said with a sigh. "I'm proud of you, Gunnolf." She said before kissing his forehead. "I broke the marriage between Vernon and I," she said looking at Gunnolf. She wanted to see her son's reaction.

 

Gunnolf stared at her with surprise before breaking out in a smile. "I expect you to start accepting Mr. Theodore Notts advances, Mother. I already like Theo like a brother."

 

"So you're really okay with it?" She asked softly.

 

"I am more than fine with it, Mother. That… That monster has hurt you and Hadrian for too long." Gunnolf stated.

 

"I hate to break this little reveal, but I need to get Felix to Sirdi," Hadrian said softly.

 

"Who's Felix and what's wrong with him?" James asked

 

"Felix is his dragon and the charm was starting to fade on the egg. I assume that the dragon's egg is from Godric's time. It's probably his familiar's hatchling." Andy stated. "You three should go down there and get your familiars sorted out. I know you guys didn't go down there yet. You two promised you'd go down at eighteen, but the war hit so get your arses down there."

 

"Okay, you lot take the dragon home. Lily, Petunia and I will head down to the vaults and get our familiars. Let's meet back home once we are done and then we will go back out? We still need to go shopping for Hadrian here. New clothes and a new wand. Not to mention, I am sure Lily wants to get as many books as she can grab her hands on to catch up." James stated.

 

"Sounds like a plan. You can use my floo to head home, Lord Gryffindor. I'll take these three down to the Founders Vaults." Ragnok said looking at the group.

 

Andy nodded and he walked with Hadrian, Gunnolf and Lyselle to Ragnok's office and Ragnok motioned for the others to follow him.

 

They followed Ragnok to the lift and he opened the door. "The carts are normally being worked on during this time, so we will have to use the lift."

 

"Why don't you just use the lift all the time?" Petunia asked.

 

"The lift only goes to the Founder's Vaults since they are the largest and the most secure," Rangok said.

 

"Why are they the most secure?" Petunia asked curiously.

 

"Helga Hufflepuff's Familiar is the one who made all the underground vaults for the goblins, Godric Gryffindor gave them a dragon to help protect the vaults, Rowena Ravenclaw enchanted the goblins to always be able to tell who is who, then there is Salazar Slytherin. He enchanted all of the vaults. They automatically update all the paperwork, they register what is in them, who is in them, who takes out what. The Founders helped create Gringotts with the goblins. That is why their vaults are so heavily protected. If you claim the title of one of the Founders and instantly show respect to the goblins, you get the title of Goblin Friend. Then, they will help you out with anything."

 

"The Potter line is basically Goblin Friend. I am still doing the paperwork to get that title to them." Ragnok said as they got to the Founder's Level.

 

"It looks like we will need to give you a new dragon soon, Ragnok. He's looking pretty old." Lily stated.

 

"He is old, we have done all we can. The Dragon has gone blind and we are thinking about sending it to the Dragon Reserve in Romania." Ragnok said.

 

"My son has a mate who owns a Dragon Reserve that's closer. The cost would be a lot less for transportation." James stated, looking at the goblin. He remembered having a long discussion with Sirdi about the Dragon Reserve.

 

"We will discuss this at another time, Lord Potter. Right now, let's get you three into the Founder's Vaults." Ragnok said as the door to the lift opened. All of them walked out and Ragnok looked at the group. "Who shall go first?"

 

"Petunia, would you like to go first?" Lily asked looking at her sister.

 

"Sure, I am not sure what to do though." Petunia said looking at her sister.

 

"Okay, so you know what your magic feels like, you stand in the middle of the vault, take that feeling and spread it out in the room. Once you feel your magic react, you go to where it reacted and take what is there. Gryffindor normally has dragons, Ravenclaw normally has birds. Slytherin has Snakes and Hufflepuff has other creatures. We just have to worry about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

 

"So I'll have a dragon and a bird?" Petunia huffed out. She wasn't so happy about having a dragon.

 

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Go on, Pet." She said shooing her sister into Gryffindor's vault.

 

Petunia sighed before she walked into the room. Standing in the middle of the vault, she took a deep breath before focusing on her magic. It was a struggle at first but she managed to get her magic to do as she wished. Focusing on her magic she spread it throughout the vault. It took a minute, but she felt something violently pull on her magic. It was so violent that she stumbled towards the thing that pulled at it. Following it, she blinked as she looked at the bubble. "Lily! I thought you said Gryffindor had Dragons!"

 

"He does!" Lily said worriedly. "What did you get?!" She called into the vault. Petunia looked around noticing she had been pulled into a sub-vault that was connected to the vault with all the eggs and she sighed. Touching the Bubble, it popped and a winged wolf looked up at her. It was a bit bigger than her and it scared her. Its head was just a little higher than hers while it was standing on all four paws. Holding out her hand to pet it, she didn't push her hand any father when the winged wolf looked unsure. She stayed there until the wolf nuzzled her hand and whined before cuddling into her.

 

"It's okay. I'm here." Petunia whispered, not sure if she was doing the right thing. The wolf pulled away and moved over and sat down next to a desk. Petunia blinked and walked over before taking the collar and paper. "Let's get out of this vault… Shall we?" She asked and the winged creature looked happy. Petunia led the winged wolf out of the vault and she heard her sister gasp. "What is this Lily?" Petunia said trying not to have her voice waver.

 

"That's a winged war wolf. Gryffindor had one. This one is just a puppy." Lily said with a soft smile.

 

"Well, this is what my magic called out to. It tugged on my magic like it was playing tug of war with it." Petunia grumbled.

 

Lily couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, let me visit Gryffindor's vault and then Jamie can go check out Slytherin's vault and then we will finish up at Ravenclaw's vault," Lily stated.

 

"Um, James. Can you do me a Favor?" Petunia asked.

 

James looked at Petunia and blinked. "What would that be?"

 

"Could you help me get this on him?" She said as she held out the collar.

 

"Oh sure," James said as he grabbed the collar. They were so focused on trying to get the collar on the winged wolf that they didn't notice Lily had gone into another sub-vault. Once they managed to get the collar on, the winged wolf shrunk to the size of a normal puppy. Petunia smiled softly as she picked it up and the puppy licked her face before relaxing. Petunia looked up to see her sister coming back with a dragon that was about the same size as her winged wolf was now. "Lily, why doesn't that dragon have wings?"

 

James snorted but decided to explain. "Well, there are seven different sub-groups of dragons. There are the dragons with four legs and two wings. They keep their name. Then there are the dragons with two legs and two wings, those are called Wyverns. Then there are the dragons with just wings, those are called Amphitere. Then you have the giant nope-rope dragons, they are called Wyrms, they tend to have longer bodies. There are dragons with just two arms called Lindwurms, they have long bodies too. There are also the dragons with the long body and four legs, those are called Lung Dragons. Then you have what Lily has. She has a Drake, which has four limbs but a short body compared to Lung Dragons. We call all of them dragons because it's a lot simpler. That, and all of them breathe fire so there is no point trying to correct anyone when you're running away from dragon fire. Those Seven even have sub-sub-groups. There is a total of 14 different sub-categories of Dragon. The less hostile would be the Fae dragons and the Kirin Fae dragons tend to be more pleasant. They will only spit up fireballs if you ruin their nests. Kirin are much like wild horses. There has been talk that thestrals are a sub-class of Kirin but they just managed to gain back their wings."

 

"Oh, well that's good to know," Petunia said with a soft smile. "Okay James. It's your turn" Petunia motioned to the vault with a giant snake on it.

 

"Okay, here we go!" James walked into the vault and he spread his magic out and he started to feel around for any of the eggs that called out to him. It took a moment but an egg did call out to him. Walking over and picking up the egg, it cracked and the Amphithere curled up around his arm.

 

**_"Hello massster."_ ** The Snake Dragon hissed out. James beamed happily. The Amphithere spoke Parseltongue. He could understand it!

 

**_"Hmm, hello little one. Do you have a name?"_ ** James asked. The Amphithere shook its head.

 

**_"No massster. You are to name me."_ ** The Amphithere hissed.

 

**_"How about Venom?"_ ** James hissed out.

 

**_"Venom?"_ ** it hissed out.

 

**_"Do you not like it?"_ ** James hissed out

 

**_"Itsss too common."_ **

 

**_"Noodles?"_ **

 

**_"No."_ **

 

**_"Cuddles?"_ **

 

**_"I will bite you."_ **

 

**_"Monthy Pyton?"_ **

 

**_"No."_ **

 

**_"Sneky?"_ **

 

**_"That's an insult."_ **

 

**_"Hold on, I have someone who can fix this. What gender are you?"_ ** James said nearly giving up

 

**_"Female."_ **

 

"Lily-bean!" James called out as he walked out of the Vault. "I need a female snake name."

 

"James! How did you get an Amphithere?!" Lily asked excitedly.

 

"It was in the Slytherin Vault. I assume Amphitheres are in both vaults because they are both Dragon and Snake." James explained.

 

"Oh I see… Well," Lily thought for a moment, but it was Petunia that spoke up.

 

"Why not just call her Azrael," Petunia said looking at James and Lily as she petted the War wolf in her arms.

 

**_"What about Azrael?"_ ** James asked hopefully.

 

**_"I shall accept that."_ ** The Amphithere stated.

 

"Thanks, Petunia!" James said with a smile. "She was being picky."

 

"Oh, James! She has Gryffindor's colors!" Lily said excitedly.

 

"I noticed," James said with a smile. Azrael curled up around his shoulders and James smiled. "Okay ladies, lets visit Ravenclaw's vault," James said ushering them to the vault.

 

Lily looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow and Petunia just huffed. She placed the winged wolf down and motioned for it to stay. Once she was sure of the winged wolf staying, she sighed before she walked into the vault. Letting her magic flow through the vault, she walked over and picked up a small looking egg. Blinking she was surprised to find it broke open to show a small looking bird. "Aren't you a small thing." She whispered as she turned back around and walked out of the vault. James looked at the bird and he smiled.

 

"Looks like you got yourself a Chakora," James said with a nod. "They are normally small in size when they first hatch so it's not defected or anything. It will grow as big as a Phoenix if you let it sit in the moonlight long enough. They are known to bring good luck and are actually known through a number of folk love stories." James explained.

 

"Wow! I'm so happy for you Petunia! Now it's my turn! Let's finish this up so we can go with Hadrian shopping!" Lily said as she rushed off into the vault. James smiled as he watched his wife reach out with her magic. He and Petunia were surprised when Lily went off into another chamber. It wasn't long before Lily squealed and laughed as something ran out of the chamber that she had gone into.

 

"Lily-bean?! Are you okay?!" James called out worried.

 

"I'm fine!" Lily giggled as she ran out chasing after something.

 

"Lily?" Petunia asked softly. Her winged wolf perked up and barked before bolting into the room. "No! Lupus! Get back here"

 

"Lupus?!" James snorted.

 

"Shut up, James!" Petunia glared at him before hurrying in and picking up the wolf as Lily grabbed her other familiar.

 

"So what did you get Lily-bean?!" James asked excitedly.

 

"A cat-owl." Lily said as she walked out and showed James.

 

"Daww that's cute, Lily-bean," He said giving the cat-owl a good scratch, which made the creature start purring. "So what are you going to name it?"

 

"Her name is Nami," Lily stated as they walked out of the vault and to the lift. Once everyone was in the lift, it started to go up.

 

"Thank you, Ragnok, for your help today," James said with a slight bow.

 

"Oh please. Lord Potter you’re basically Goblin Friend. I hope your day goes as planned." Ragnok said.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Hadrian sat on the couch that was in front of the Floo and he sighed as he held Felix. They had just talked to Sirdi and he said that he would be on his way in a moment. Gunnolf had gone to go place his familiars in his room- Well, Familiar. The Phoenix would have to stay with him in tattoo form until the bond was completed. Lyselle had placed the fawn on his bed in the guest room wrapped up in blankets to keep it warm. The Cŵn Annwn remained loyally at Lyselle's feet. Hearing the floo go off, Hadrian pulled Felix closer to his body.

 

"Don't worry, Hadrian. It's just Sirdi." Lyselle spoke.

 

"Sirdi… C-" Hadrian cut himself off with a whimper. "Help Felix… Please." Hadrian felt tears running down his face and a giant hand remove them. He whimpered as he cuddled into the hand.

 

"I will do my best. I need to see him, though. Can you lower your tails?" Sirdi's calm voice said. Hadrian made a confused noise but tried to relax. Once he was relaxed enough he felt his tails move. Shit. He protected Felix subconsciously.

 

"S-Sorry" Hadrian muttered out softly.

 

"It's okay Hadrian. No one expects you to be perfect in this house." Sirdi said before kissing Hadrian's head. "You have a Norwegian Ridgeback. He's small… And probably will be smaller than normal for his species." He said softly. Hadrian made a whimper and the giant hand rested on his head his fingers rubbing against Hadrian's ears calming him some. "He isn't damaged, just small. His egg probably didn't have enough fluid in there to help support him fully. If he wasn't a familiar, he would have had to stay in a reserve. But since he is a familiar, he will probably have to be with you at least two to three hours a day. It would probably be best to keep him in your room and sleep with him on your bed at night. Dragon familiars are also known to be great recovery creatures. They chase away nightmares and threats. So, what do you want me to do Hadrian."

 

"Can… Can you keep him until I come back from shopping?" Hadrian asked timidly.

 

"We can't take him shopping with us." Gunnolf said his own dragon clinging to his shoulder.

 

Sirdi snorted when he saw the Hungarian Horntail clinging to his shoulder. "How about I take both dragons and start teaching them how to protect their bonded?"

 

"You can do that?" Gunnolf asked surprised.

 

"Yes. Hungarian Horntails have a temperament, but they are fiercely loyal to their bonded. If there is a threat, then you have a permanent guard dragon. Ridgebacks, on the other hand, are more social creatures and will know when to strike and when to stay back. Dragons have a mentality like a wolf. They go around in packs and if they find an alpha dragon they approve of, they will back down and submit. This is what bonded dragons do. To them, you are the alphas. They will refuse to give you any trouble. For you, Gunnolf, your Horntail is your Beta. Quick to strike and kill on command. Hadrian for you, it's a different story. I have my own dragon familiar. Once our dragons meet, your dragon will submit to mine. I will introduce them and make sure both of them know that you are to be protected at all times. Your bond with your dragon is more of a maternal one. Your dragon is gonna baby the shit outta you when it gets bigger. But that is because you are my submissive." Sirdi stated.

 

"Okay," Hadrian whispered not having any issue with that. Ever since he turned into a Kitsune he had been feeling more submissive. No, wait, it was longer than that. Maybe he has always been submissive. He never really fought back when it came to Vernon, but then again he could blame that on the compulsions and blocks on him. "Take care of Felix for me."

 

"I will, Hadrian, "Sirdi said with a smile, even though Hadrian couldn't see it.

 

"What are you going to do about your snake?" Andy said as he walked back into the room.

 

"Oh! Sirdi, I need a name from you." Hadrian asked excitedly.

 

"A name?" He asked confused as he held Felix.

 

"Yes! I decided to let my three known mates give my Ashwinder Runspoor each a name. We have Jormungand, Jor for short, so far." Hadrian said with a smile.

 

"Ah well. The world eater… Well, we just can't be outclassed by that. How about Apophis? Or Apop, " Sirdi stated.

 

 ** _"Who would like the name Apophisss or Apop?"_** Hadrian asked his snake

 

**_"Apophisss… Deity of Chaosss?"_ ** The second head hissed out.

 

**_"Yesss."_ ** Hadrian hissed out to the snakes.

 

**_"That one will have it. Alwaysss biting me,"_ ** The second snake hissed as it glared at the first head.

 

Hadrian giggled softly as he petted the snake on the head, "so we have Jor, and Apop, now we just need a name for this one. I hope Mellos can think of a good name."

 

"Alright. Well, I will take Felix and this troublemaker with me, and you have fun shopping, little one." Sirdi leaned over and kissed Hadrian's forehead.

 

Hadrian heard the floo activate and he petted his snake’s middle head. "Uncle, can they come with us? Just so I can have a sense of what's going on?"

 

"Sure, Hadrian, Lyselle is bringing a familiar and so is Gunnolf. It's only fair." Andy said. "But they have to behave. No biting anyone unless you are in danger."

 

"Okay." The floo flared to life once again and Hadrian heard his uncle whistle.

 

"Wow, you three really went all out, didn't you?" Andy asked with a smile.

 

"If you don't mind, I am going to get Nami comfortable and Fang will be coming with us." Lily stated as she walked off.

 

"I kinda want to keep Azrael with us as well. He's going to keep an eye on Hadrian so we don't lose him." James stated.

 

"I think I will leave both Lupus and Lulu here. I doubt Lulu will be able to stand the sun and Lupus is still a pup." Petunia stated as she walked back and placed her familiars in her own room.

 

**_"Where isss your other mate?"_ ** The last un-named snake hissed.

 

**_"He'sss working right now, you'll have to wait. I'm sssorry."_ ** Hadrian responded

 

James gasped and then wiggled around happily, not that Hadrian could see his father's childish behavior. "That's so cool!"

 

"Papa?" Hadrian softly questioned.

 

**_"Yesss, my ssson?"_ ** James responded in Parseltongue making Hadrian gasp.

 

**_"You can ssspeak it too?!"_ ** Hadrian asked excitedly.

 

"Yep!" James said in the human tongue so everyone could understand them.

 

"So it wasn't some freak thing I could do?" Hadrian questioned.

 

"Whoever called it a freak thing, I will personally murder them for making you feel like that." James promised.

 

"Thanks Papa." Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"No problem, Cub. Now, where has your mother gone? We have a wand to make and clothes to get you." James said with some cockiness in his voice.

 

"Oh shush, James! I am coming!" Lily said as she walked into the room with her Drake following right behind her. Petunia was right after the Drake.

 

"Okay, we only have around 3 hours before the trial begins. So we will have to have everything sent here after it is complete. If we go now, we can pick up Hadrian's wand before we have to head off to get to the trial." Andy stated.

 

All of them nodded their heads and they all flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they all arrived, Hadrian was pulled close into his father's chest. Making a whimpering noise, he curled up in his father's arms. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was terrified. He sniffed around but he couldn't smell anything but his father's scent. Clinging to his father he made a distressed noise.

 

**_"What'sss going on?"_ ** Hadrian hissed out to his snake. He was surprised that his father's snake was the one that answered.

 

**_"Little SSSpeaker, there isss a white man ssstanding in our way."_ ** Azrael hissed out glaring at the object of his speaker’s irritation.

 

**_"What do you mean ‘white man’?"_ ** Hadrian hissed out terrified.

 

**_"A white old man, long beard, ssstupid twinkle in his eye."_ ** Jor hissed out irritated. Hadrian paled and whimpered full force now as he clung to his father like life support.

 

"Well, well, well! My boy, it's so wonderful to see you alive!" Hadrian heard. He was full-on crying now as he clung to his father. He didn't want to go with the old bastard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best.   
> Kudos to my beta reader   
> Kudos to you all for your support and loving comments.

There stood none other than Albus Dumbledore smiling at the group. "Harry, my dear boy. I have been worried sick!" Albus said with a smile. "Let me get you away from these imposters." Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Albus, don't do this. Hadrian doesn't belong in this war." James warned.

"Oh, on the contrary, I need Hadrian to end this war," Albus said before waving his wand around.

_ "Depulso,"*  _ Andy quickly cast the spell as the others ran out of the Leaky Cauldron. Andy quickly cast  _ "Epoximise" _ ** as well, making Albus stick to the opposite wall. "Stay there until the trial, Albus. Don't come near my nephew." Andy growled out as he left for Diagon Alley.

Once he caught up with James he sighed. "That was bloody brilliant!" James growled out as he tried to calm a shaking Hadrian. "Let's head to Weeoanwhisker's before we go get clothes. That man always knew how to deal with Potter hair."

"Sorry, James. We will get this fixed at the trial today." Andy said as they walked to Weeoanwhisker's Barber Shop in Horizont Alley.

"Do you guys have Hadrian? I have to go get something from Pilliwinkle's across the street." Lyselle said.

"Yeah, how long do you think you will be?" James asked.

"Not long, maybe 3 minutes. I know what I’ve gotta get from there." Lyselle said.

"Alright, meet us in the shop. It will take a bit longer than 5 minutes." James stated.

"Alright." Lyselle hurried off and ran into Pilliwinkle's Playthings before the rest of the group walked into Weeoanwhisker's Barbershop.

"Welcome, I will be with you in a mo-" The man dropped what he was holding as he stared at the group. "Potter…" The barber couldn't help but fall back into a routine.

"Hello, Wan. Still running your Grandfather's shop, I see." James teased.

"Well,  _ James,  _ If I didn't you would have no place to go. Sit your arse down. I'll be over in a second." The Barber said as he directed one of his workers on how to do something. Walking back over to James and his group, he sighed, "who is going first?"

"My son, actually. Could you also save some of his hair? He's getting a new wand today and some Kitsune hair might be needed," he told Wan.

"Of course, James. Any particular style you want to try out on him? I remember him being a Metamorphmagus when he came in for his first cut so if he doesn't like it, he can always just grow it back the next day," Wan stated.

"Actually, could you do a medium length curly haircut with a low fade?" Lily asked. "I think he would look darling in it."

"I can do that." He said as he motioned for James to put Hadrian in the chair. Hadrian didn't hesitate to whimper and try to cling back to his father.

James did it and held Hadrian's hand as he removed the Snake from his son's shoulders. "Hadrian, I am right here baby. He's just going to cut your hair."

"Still going through his inheritance?" Wan asked as he started to cut Hadrian's hair being careful of the male's fox ears.

"Yeah, Kitsunes take a while longer to go through their inheritance," James stated. He then started to hum, calming Hadrian down a little.

It didn't take long, but Hadrian was done and James jumped up onto the seat after giving Hadrian his snake back. Just then, Lyselle came back. "Ah there you are, little one," Lyselle said with a smile as he placed in Hadrian's arms a plushie. Hadrian tilted his head confused but held onto it anyway. "I have to say you do look adorable with that haircut, love," Lyselle said as he kissed Hadrian's nose. "I am sure Mellos and Sirdi are not going to want to give you up." He said with a chuckle.

"Where are we going after this?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

"Carkitt Alley, sweetheart. It's on the way to Diagon Alley and we need to make a couple of stops there," Lily stated.

"House elves and bags?" Andy asked looking at Lily.

"Yes, Hadrian needs his own house-elf and I needed to go to Stowe and Packer's before the whole disaster 13 years ago," Lily stated.

"You know, I could just give my nephew a house-elf, besides whatever survived 13 years ago has been transported to your home in Gryffin's Landing," Andy spoke pouting.

"I want Hadrian to pick out one. I need to explain house-elves to him because he probably has the wrong idea about them." Lily said glaring at her brother.

"You know I am right here, right?" Hadrian whispered.

"I know, sweetie. Do you want a house-elf?" She asked looking at her son.

"T-they aren't slaves, are they?" Hadrian asked shyly.

"Of course not, sweetie. They need our magic to survive." Lily said calmly.

"Oh," Hadrian said simply. His father got up and picked up Hadrian, who cuddled into his Papa. He couldn't help but let out a little purr as he cuddled more into his father's body. "Could… Could we do that when I can actually see, mama?" Hadrian asked softly.

"Of course, baby," Lily said as she rubbed her son's back. "We can skip Carkitt Alley"

"Go ahead and start back up my bill, Wan. Same deal as last time." James stated as he was finished up.

"Lady Potter do you wish for me to do your hair too?" Wan asked politely.

"No thank you, Wan. We are actually in quite a rush today." Lily said calmly.

"Alright. Make sure you come around now" Wan said as he walked to the desk and started to work on some papers.

"Of course! Like you said earlier, I'd have no place to go if I didn't come here." James teased.

The group walked out of the barbershop and made it's way to Carkitt Alley. Making their way through the alley, they managed to get to the other end of it. Spotting the Wand shop that Mellos' sister works at, they all made their way in.

"Wel- Oh! You are back, Lord Gry- OH MY GOD IS THAT LILY AND JAMES POTTER?!" the woman said excitedly.

Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Well hello to you, too. Yes, that is Lily and James. James is actually holding his son. All three of them need new wands. James’ and Lily's got destroyed thirteen years ago and Hadrian's was a false connection." Andy informed.

"Oh! Yay! Okay! Who wants to go first?!" She said excitedly. The door swung open and a man carrying 4 giant boxes came in. "Mellos! Your mate is here!"

The Elf placed the boxes down and started to organize the cores on the proper shelf. "Welcome to my sister's shop, little kit. She'll fix you lot right up." He stated as he focused on working.

"Mellos do… Do you have a moment?" Hadrian asked shyly.

**_"Isss thisss your lassst mate?! Hurry massster! Asssk him!"_ ** The last Snakehead hissed out excitedly.

**_"I'm trying, calm down."_ ** Hadrian hissed

**_"Asssk me what?"_ ** Mellos hissed out in his universal language. The snake perked up excited.

**_"Massster sssaid hisss matesss would name usss. I am the lassst to be named."_ ** The Snake hissed.

**_"Oh. How doesss Degei sssound?"_ ** Mellos hissed

**_"Degei, God of Fiji? I like it."_ ** Degei hissed out. Mellos nodded his head before focusing once again.

"Thank you, Mellos," Hadrian said as he held onto his father.

"No problem, Hadrian. Now I have got to get back to work. By the way, love the hair little one." He said as he went into the back room.

"Okay, so who's first?" Mellos' sister asked.

"I'll go first," Lily said with a soft smile. Her drake sat down as Lily walked over to the shelves and started to feel with her magic. She ended up picking up two kinds of wood, two cores, and two gems. Bringing them over, she placed them in the bucket. The woman looked it over and she smiled, "you have a wonderful wand here. Willow and Acacia woods. Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and their ideal owner often has some, usually unwarranted, insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. They have a handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic. Willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. My guess is that your first wand was made of willow?" She asked looking at Lily.

"Ah yes, it was," Lily said slightly embarrassed.

"No need to be shy. Acacia is interesting though. A very unusual wand wood which creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This paired with your willow wood will produce some powerful spells in your time of need. Your cores are White River Monster spine and Veela Hair… That's interesting. Normally White River Monster spine produces spells of force and elegance and Veela Hair is often Temperamental. Normally, this would be a dangerous pairing… But if the rumors of your temper are true, then this is turning out to be your perfect wand." The Woman teased. "The Gems are Azurite and Chrysocolla. Azurite stimulates the third eye chakra enhancing inner vision, dreams, and psychic powers. It helps with intuition, beyond ego, psychic awareness, and learning. Chrysocolla helps with empowering the expression of the divine femininity within us, and the power of true wisdom to teach and transform." She recited off as she wrote down Lily's name on the tub.

"Okay, my turn," James said as he maneuvered Hadrian into Lily's waiting arms. Lily cooed as she cuddled her son and Hadrian seemed to settle down knowing it was his mother holding him. Hadrian didn't care if it seemed like he was a toddler. He felt relaxed in his parent's arms. Everyone else could go jump off a cliff for all he cared.

Like Lily, James managed to get two kinds of wood, two cores, and two stones. The wandmaker smiled at him as he brought it all over and placed it into the second bucket she had out. Looking over the items, she giggled and clapped her hands. "Your woods are Mahogany and Alder! I've never had that combo before! The mahogany tree symbolizes strength, safety, protectiveness, and practicality. The ideal owner of Alder wand is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likable." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Thunderbird Tailfeather and Horned Serpent Horn are your cores. Thunderbird Tailfeather is powerful but difficult to master, particularly prized by Transfigurers. It can sense danger and cast curses on its own. Horned Serpent Horns are exceptionally powerful and sensitive to Parseltongue. Can warn its owner of danger by emitting a low musical tone." She looked at the gems and smiled softly. "And finally Charoite and Diamond are your Gems. Charoite help the wearer have a wider perspective on life, seeing the day to day events within a larger pattern of the Universe unfolding. This leads to a sense of peace and the wisdom to discern the best use of one's energy. It also means becoming aware of synchronicities which allow your life to have a sense of flow and help with receiving divine guidance and living your purpose. Diamonds encourage stepping up and stepping into your true power to be a force for good in the world – That is, accepting and fulfilling your spiritual destiny." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, Hadrian. It's your turn." Lily said as she walked over and placed him down in front of the shelves. "Do you think you can do this?" She asked concerned. She watched her son nod and she backed away.

Hadrian felt around with his magic and he let his magic pull him where he needed to go. He managed to pick up 3 kinds of wood before he moved onto the cores. Here he struggled. He managed to pick up two but his magic kept pulling him back to where his uncle was. His uncle walked over and directed him to the gems before placing the vial of Kitsune hair with the other cores. With that settled, Hadrian went to town searching for his gems. He managed to find three that made his magic react. By this time Mellos had come back, picked up the bucket and walked over to help Hadrian empty his arms.

"You did well, Hadrian." Mellos hummed out as he picked up Hadrian with one arm and carried the bucket over to plac it down in front of his sister.

"Oh god." Mellos and the group focused on the female wandmaker. "Okay… I might have lied yesterday to one of my customers.  _ This _ is the strongest wand I will ever have the pleasure of making. 3 sets of 3…  _ Oh _ , Okay. The woods are Pine, Pear, and Ebony." She sighed before taking a deep breath and started off explaining the woods. "Pine wands always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively and, unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. The pine wand is one of those that are most sensitive to non-verbal magic." Taking a deep breath she continued on, "Pear wood produces wands of splendid magical powers. Possessors of pear wands are usually popular and well-respected and I never knew of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. They are also the most resilient." She rattled on, "Ebony wands have an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider. The ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose." She took a couple of calming breaths before focusing.

"The cores are kitsune hair, phoenix feather, basilisk venom. I've never worked with kitsune hair but I know that it's powerful. I don't supply it in my shop because only powerful wizards normally have it in their wands. Kitsune Hair learns the most flexible magic, Difficult to be chosen, difficult to obtain. You'll mostly find this core in Japan. Phoenix feather, as everyone knows, learns the most varied magic, it is hard to be chosen but not as hard as the kitsune hair. Basilisk venom again is powerful, sensitive to parseltongue and warns its owner with a low hissing noise. " She sighed before looking at the gems and she nodded her head before speaking. "The gems are Howlite, Lepidolite, Peridot which all make sense because it's Hadrian freakin' Potter." Mellos gave her a pointed look. "Sorry, Howlite encourages you to ’live and let live’, letting go of attachments that are causing stress and encouraging you to enjoy your life as it is without worrying about what others are doing. This, in turn, promotes true rest, which is why it is known for helping with insomnia. Lepidolite are the most powerful crystals to help with stress and worry when life feels turbulent and overwhelming. Its high lithium content provides serenity, helping you work through and dissolve any negative emotions rising within you. Peridot is a positive energy stone. It vibrates with the energy of sunshine, showering you with blessings and abundance. It helps bring the physical reality of your life into alignment with your true purpose and joy. It can help you release past hardships, and step into a new reality of fruitful goodness."

The woman smiled at them and Andy spoke, "could you get them all done within 3 hours?" He asked as he watched James pick up Hadrian.

"Hmmm, I could try. It normally takes me an hour per wand, so it might be cutting it close." She stated as she walked over and turned her sign to closed so that she would be able to focus.

"Well please do try. If you could focus on James and Lily's first as they will need them. Hadrian not so much. His can wait." Andy spoke. But the woman got a fire in her eyes.

"Out. I have to focus! Mellos, you too! The rest can wait until I am done with these wands!" She growled out pushing her brother out.

"Great. Now you've done it." Mellos grumbled.

Once they were all out of the wand shop, James sighed. "Okay, next is Twilfitt and Tattings," James said as he looked at the group. They made their way to Twilfitt and Tattings ignoring all the people whispering about them. The alley was finally starting to liven up a bit. Making their way into the store, Lily smiled as she looked around.

"Back again are we?" The man said with a chuckle. But once he saw James and Lily he covered his mouth. "Lily?!" The man hurried over.

"Twili!" Lily beamed as she hurried over and hugged the male. "It's so good to see you. I have a mess." Lily said looking at the male.

" _ Lily Potter.  _ You did not just call your husband a mess!" Twili said in a scolding tone.

"Twili sweetheart... My husband isn't the mess this time. My baby boy has been manipulated… He needs a whole new wardrobe… Along with me and Jamie." Lily said trying to ease into it. The male looked like he was about to faint.

"Let me guess. All of these outfits have to have creature modifications." Twili whispered.

"Just mine and Hadrian’s," Lily said hoping it would ease up some stress.

"Okay. Give me a list." Twili said looking at the woman.

"Hadrian would look good any shade from blue to green. Purples, blacks, whites, greys, throw a couple of rose reds in there, chocolate browns and cinnamon. I need for him the normal trousers and shirts, but I also need at least seven classy dress robes. One with the Potter crest, One with the Peverell crest, One with the Black Crest, One with the Slytherin Crest, One with the Gryffindor Crest, and one with the Ravenclaw Crest. Then I need one that has all of them. For all of us, Acromantula silk would be best, but dragonhide would be okay as well if you don't have enough silk." Lily listed off.

Twili nodded his head as he had a quick quill write all of that down for him whilst he took Hadrian's measurements. He even measured how long Hadrian's tails were and how big the base of the tails all together was. Once that was done, Twili nodded and had the measurements written down. "Okay next?"

"Okay, James would look good in red, cobalt blue, turquoise, bottle green, rich gold, pear green, any kind of purple, cinnamon, creamy chocolate, black, white, grey, true robin's egg blue, kelly green, bold true turquoise, and true navy. Same as Hadrian, only I need four dress robes for James. One with the Potter Crest, One with the Peverell Crest and one with the Slytherin Crest. The last one with all of them," she stated.

Twili nodded his head once again. The Quick quill doing its job and he quickly measured out James. Once that was done he looked at Lily, "the usual for you darling?"

"Yes please, but oh. I also need three Shaws, one with the Ravenclaw Crest, One with the Gryffindor Crest and the last one with both of them, if you could. If you can't, just focus on the Ravenclaw one tonight." Lily said with a polite smile.

Twili nodded his head and measured her as well. Once he was done, he sighed. "Okay, I have your measurements. I could try and get some outfits done today. Anything you need right now?" He asked looking at them.

"Yes, dress robes for each of us. We are all going to the Wizengamot." Lily stated.

"Ah I see, okay, so your son and husband will need one with all of their crests?" Twili asked.

"Yes, and I will need my Ravenclaw Shaw if you can manage that too." Twili gave her a pointed look that basically said 'bitch watch me'. "I can have all of that done in two hours. Can it wait that long?" He asked looking at them.

"Yes, it can. Thank you." Andy spoke.

"I'll send what else I can get done with who, exactly?" Twili asked looking at them.

"Flippy," Andy said causing the house elf to appear.

"Flippy bes here!" The house elf said proudly.

"Flippy, stay here with Twili and take back whatever he manages to send home okay," Lily spoke. The house elf nodded quickly. "Okay Twili we will be on our way," she said with a soft smile. Twili nodded and he closed his shop and he started to spell at the fabrics to start creating masterpieces.

Lily guided them along and started to talk to Petunia about beautifying potions since that was their next stop. As they walked, James spoke catching Hadrian's attention. "Hadrian, earlier today you said you wanted to finish what you started before switching schools. Care to explain?"

Hadrian stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "Ron and Hermione. I want to confront them along with Dumbledore. I want to prove that the 'Harry Potter' they knew was just a fake." Hadrian clung to his father.

"Ah. You want to expose them for what they really are." James said in an understanding tone. "But what about switching?" He asked.

**_"I… I'll have to think about it,"_ ** Hadrian said shyly as he slipped into Parseltongue out of nervousness.

**_"Hadrian there is no push for you to switch. I just want you happy."_ ** James said cuddling his son.

**_"I know Papa. I… I'm just scared."_ ** Hadrian said resting his head on his father's shoulder.

**_"You're allowed to be scared, Hadrian. Your mother and I will protect you,"_ ** James said nuzzling Hadrian's hair.

"James! Give me my son! I have to teach him." Lily hissed glaring at her husband.

"Lily come on. He can't even see right now. What's the point of teaching him about products he can't even use right now? Besides! He's already so cute. He doesn't need all that junk." James whined as he cuddled Hadrian causing his son to whine.

"Oh sheesh, give me my mate," Mellos grumbled as he plucked Hadrian out of James' arms and held onto Hadrian. Hadrian had clung to Mellos.

"Get your potions and let's go, please. We only have so long before the trial tonight and Hadrian needs his sleep to recover." Lyselle stated.

James glared at Mellos but huffed as he looked away. He knew Hadrian needed rest. That's why he had been carrying his son this whole time. "Mellos that isn't nice." Hadrian scolded.

James snorted at his son's scolding tone. "If I ever need to scold you, I'll just send my son." James teased.

"Dad stop," Hadrian said, his ear twitching.

"Okay," James said in a defeated tone. Andy just snorted and walked into Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions with Lily and Petunia.

It took them a couple moments but they were finished and onto the next store. They walked into Magical Menagerie. James and Hadrian both perked up as they heard the snakes talking to each other and Lily just giggled. "Come on, I made a list of what the shop owner has to send to Gryffin's landing," Lily stated as she walked up to the counter and talked to one of the workers.

"Hadrian, I have to go back to my sister and make sure she's getting those wands done. I'll see you tonight, love." Mellos kissed Hadrian's forehead before giving him back to James.

"Talk to you later, Mellos" Hadrian purred out as he cuddled into his father.

Mellos understood that Hadrian needed time to be with his parents so he was politely backing down for now. "See ya Kit. Lyselle, make sure you protect him." Mellos said as he left. James, Hadrian, and Lyselle had gone over and had a small chat with the snakes while Lily and the store worker decided on what was needed tonight and what could wait.

"Papa, why does it feel like we are rushing through the stores? I thought we had three hours" Hadrian said holding onto his father.

"Well, Your mother has planned this out. She is rushing through these stores because she plans on spending the rest of her time at Flourish and Blotts with Andy and Petunia. If Gunnolf wishes, he can come with us to go get ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." James said with a smile.

Hadrian smiled at this. "I wouldn't mind some ice cream."

"Mum, could I go with Uncle James and Hadrian?" Gunnolf asked Petunia overhearing James and Hadrian.

"Sure, my little cub. Stay close to your Uncle James though." Petunia stated.

Once Lily was done with the giant list she had, she walked over to the group. "Alright let's get going," Lily said with a soft smile.

"Lily-bean I was thinking I could take Lyselle, Hadrian, and Gunnolf for ice cream while you three get those books," James said as he looked at the adults.

"Hmm, that would help… But what about Albus. He's a threat right now." Lily stated.

Andy went to try and solve the problem, but he saw the solution. "REMUS!" Andy rushed out of the shop and tackled the werewolf to the ground.

"A-Andy? W-Who are all of they? I…" Remus whimpered.

"Shh, Moony, I got you, shhh." He petted his sub's hair out of the werewolf's face.

"Is that really Moony, Andy?!" James said excitedly.

"J-James?" Remus called out in a weak voice. James could tell that Remus was about to start crying.

"Yes Moony, it's me. Both Lily and I are alive." James said with a smile.

"James… I thought you died." Remus whimpered.

"No. I didn't die, I was just locked up in a crystal until now. Hadrian was supposed to be with us but I'll explain everything later." James said with a smile.

**_"Papa, who is this?"_ ** Hadrian hissed out not wanting to ask in English.

**_"Your Uncle Remus. I've known him just as long as I have known your Uncle Sirius. They are my family just like you are, my little kit."_ ** James explained.

Hadrian took a deep breath and lifted his head. Not bothering to look Remus' way, he spoke "I'm glad we found you, Uncle Remus." Hadrian instantly felt bad when he heard someone crying. "I'm sorry"

"No, no please don't be." Remus sobbed out. He hurried over and hugged both James and Hadrian. "I'm sorry. When Sirius was arrested, I thought things were going downhill. I'm a coward. I'm sorry. I…" Remus whined as he clung to James and Hadrian.

"I understand Moony. Your inner wolf told you to run." James said softly.

"Remmy, why not go with James and the kids and get some ice cream. I am sure James will catch you up on what has happened so far." Andy said reluctantly.

"Y-You sure, Andy?" Remus sniffled out

"Yeah. We will get time together tonight after Sirius is proven innocent." Andy stated.

"Wait. you mean Sirius is innocent? But I thought he was the secret keeper!" Remus said worriedly.

"No. Wormtail was. Bloody bastard went off and told Dumb-as-a-door where we were," James explained.

"Wait so  _ You-Know-Who _ didn't attack you!" Remus made a distressed noise.

"Remmy whats wrong, you knew the Dark Lord wouldn't," Andy said

"I just agreed to teach D.A.D. this year for Dumbledore," Remus said distressed.

"No, that's fine. James, catch him up. Tell him about the plan for Hogwarts." Andy said before he guided Lily and Petunia out of the shop.

James smiled widely. "Alright, let’s head off for ice cream!" James said excitedly.

Hadrian and Gunnolf beamed at the idea of going off to get ice cream. "What kind of flavors do they have exactly?" Gunnolf asked.

Hadrian thought for a moment before shrugging. "I never really got ice cream from the Wizarding world. And I have ever only had the vanilla that you and Aunt Petunia snuck me." Hadrian stated.

James gasped at this. "Oh no. Moony we have to introduce him to Froggy Rocky Road!"

Remus laughed out loud, "oh yes, we do. Maybe we can also introduce him to Cookies and Cream?"

"No! Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream!" James said excitedly.

"JAMES YOU BETTER NOT GIVE MY KIT A SUGAR HIGH!" Both men stopped and paled as they heard Lily call out to them.

"Okay, Lily-bean!" James called out with a shaky voice.

"Gunnolf is on a special diet right now, James! You better not give him too much!" Petunia called out as well.

"Okay, Pet! I understand" James called out weakly.

Remus struggled to hold back his snickers. Hadrian, on the other hand, giggled as he held onto his father. "Is that the place, Uncle?" Gunnolf asked pointing to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Stop laughing, Moony. Yes Gunnolf, that's it. Come on let's go." James said as he took Gunnolf's hand and all four of them walked into the ice cream parlor. Walking into the parlor the group was met with another familiar face for James. "Oh my God." Hadrian tensed hearing his father's voice and he clung to the older Potter. "ISABELLA ZABINI, YOU TRAMP!" James called out in fake anger.

"JAMES POTTER-PEVERELL-SLYTHERIN, YOU WHORE." She called back in fake shock. " I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" She was cut off before she could say anything else.

"Mother, you’re scaring Hadrian. Please lower your tone." A calm soothing tone spoke. Hadrian felt he knew this voice somehow.

"Oh, I am sorry Hadrian. I hope you are feeling better." Isabella said in a kind tone.

"Bitch you can't kill me. I'm a bad bitch," James said in a teasing tone. "Sit with us?

"Of course. Let's go put our order in," Isabella said with a smile. "How is my little flower, James?" Isabella asked with a pressing tone.

"Lily-bean is fine. She is at her favorite place in the wizarding world." James said with a playful tone.

"Hey, it's also my favorite place you know," Remus said with a pout.

"Yes, yes." Isabella giggled as she patted Remus' arm.

"Kit, what flavor do you want?" James asked looking down at Hadrian.

"I don't know," Hadrian said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Well, he normally has treacle tart for dessert." Blaise offered.

"I know what to get him. The usual James?" Remus asked looking at the older Potter.

"Yes, please. Hadrian and I will go find us a spot." James stated. Remus nodded his head and Remus watched as James and Hadrian went and sat down. Sighing softly the submissive werewolf looked completely broken. Gunnolf, Blaise and Isabella all noticed this.

"Remus, darling, what's wrong?" Isabella asked softly.

"Bella… I ran off when my family needed me most." Remus sounded broken. "I believed the Aurors over my own family. I left Hadrian when he needed us the most." Remus whined. Gunnolf not being able to see his uncle's submissive like this any longer caught Remus' face and made the werewolf look at him.

"It isn't your fault. That long bearded bastard has been manipulating people from the start. If I have to, I'll drag you to Gringotts to prove it to you. He blocked mum's and my magic, he's made Hadrian's life hell. Submissives aren't supposed to deal with the stress. They are supposed to help each other heal. Hadrian needs you now. Focus on him now to make up for not being there." Gunnolf growled.

Remus whined but when he went to take a deep breath for another whine he smelled Gunnolf. His attention hyper-focused on the boy in front of him. "Why do you smell like Andrew?" He growled out.

Gunnolf, not too scared, spoke up. "Uncle Andy blood adopted me. Once Mum and Theodore Nott Sr marry, I will be taking the second blood adoption and he will become my dad. Mum has made Uncle Andy my Godfather and Aunt Lily my Godmother."

Remus seemed to calm down hearing that. "Makes sense. James was insistent that Sirius and I blood adopt Hadrian." Remus then gave their ice cream orders and waited for them.

It didn't take long for the seven ice creams to get there. Remus, Gunnolf, Isabella, and Blaise all carried the ice creams and Lyselle pulled out Isabella's chair for her. "Thank you, darling." Isabella sat down and placed James' ice cream in front of him.

"Okay, Jamie. Catch the three of us up." She said as she put privacy wards and silencing wards around them. Remus and James both added to it. Once they were sure they would not be bothered James started speaking.

"Okay so the night we got attacked it wasn't Tom, It was in fact Albus." Remus made a distressed noise hearing this from James. "We were planning on using an Elven preservation Ritual on Lily, Hadrian and I so we wouldn't be dragged into this mess. In fact, Tom was the one who told us about this ritual. He was supposed to open it up after the war ended. But Albus figured out what we were doing thanks to that no-good rat Pettigrew." James growled out Hadrian cuddled up to his father as he carefully ate at his treacle tart flavored ice cream. James wrapped an arm around his son but continued on with the story. "That old bastard pulled Hadrian from our arms at the last second while the crystal was starting to form. From what Andy tells me and Lily, Hadrian was forced into Petunia's hands. Her whale of an ex-husband hurt and abused Hadrian for 13 years." James growled out struggling to keep his anger from showing too much.

"But it's been thirteen years already… You mean he's just coming into Andy's possession?!" Isabella said upset. "Blaise has had access to him for three years now!"

"Mother, any note that comes on to the Hogwarts grounds or that comes out, bursts into flames. I told you that." Blaise said with a slightly irritated tone.

"There are ways around that, I told you, Blaise." Isabella scolded her son.

"We've tried all variations of his name, mother. Albus has thought of them all." Blaise stated matter of factly.

"Okay but what about Severus? Lucius?!" Isabella ranted out.

"Mother, Severus has an image to uphold and Lucius was trying to get in contact with Hadrian but the spells and compulsions on Hadrian altered his reality," Blaise explained.

"I thought he was trying to get me in trouble and that he hated me. But this morning was actually really pleasant. He even thanked me," Hadrian said softly. Isabella sighed and looked at James motioning for him to continue with his story.

"Andy found out that both Gunnolf and Petunia were under manipulations as well. Even while under manipulations Petunia tried her best to keep Hadrian alive and well. Sure, she didn't do as much as she could have but she kept him alive." James stated. "I believe you know the rest since Andy said he met you and Blaise at Gringotts," James said before he destroyed the wards they put up. Isabella knew that was the end of their conversation for now and she understood why. Lyselle looked ready to murder someone, she assumed the boy wanted to murder Albus. It was a little funny on the timing though because in strolled Andy, Lily, and Petunia.

"Get everything you needed, my Little Flower?" Isabella said in a soft calm tone.

"Bella?!" Lily called out excitedly before she rushed over and hugged the female Zabini. "Oh,  _ Bella. _ " Lily sighed softly before relaxing. "Now all I need is to see Alice." She said calmly. Isabella tensed at this. "Bella… What happened… Something happened to Alice didn't it." Lily said fear clear in her voice.

"The Longbottom Manor was attacked the same night your family was." Isabella started off. "Alice and Frank both were…" She let out a shaky breath before continuing. "They were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix," she whispered out biting back the tears. "Augusta is having a hard time. She is struggling to take care of Neville and deal with losing her son and his wife. They are awake… But they don't remember." Tears were falling down Isabella's face. "I tried helping Augusta… But… I…" Isabella couldn't hold her tears anymore. "Frank was an older brother, Lily… I was supposed to get Neville if you couldn't. I was their backup." Isabella sobbed out. "I couldn't take Augusta's only grandbaby away. He's all she has now. Frank’s Brother became an Unspeakable so he is never there anymore. He visits every blue moon but only for an hour or two to show he is alive." She sobbed out.

Blaise rubbed his mothers back and spoke. "He's timid and he doesn't really try to stand out. I can always spot him in a crowd though. Mother says that's my inner dragon saying that Neville will be my mate in the future."

"That is what that means. I could always spot Sirius and Remus in the crowded hallways. Always had a knack for finding them too." Andy spoke up. "Let's move on to lighter tones. It's been 2 hours since you guys came into the ice cream parlor. We need to go pick up your outfits and go change. Then we need to head to the wand shop and pick up the wands that have been completed before heading to the Wizengamot."

Lily helped Isabella clear up her tears. "Are you two officially coming back from the dead then?" Isabella asked looking at James and Lily. Lily just giggled innocently. "Oh, I can't wait to read the papers tomorrow," Isabella said with a sniffle as she stood up. She brought Lily in for one last hug. "You must have tea with Cissy and I soon." She said looking at Lily.

"Definitely, when we have some downtime. I'd like to help Petunia catch up with us when it comes to spells and learning of her magic and for Hadrian to be able to see again before I go and do anything for myself." Lily stated.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I'll kick her out if she becomes exhausted and I'll have Rosie floo her over to Cissy's to have some  _ her  _ time," Andy said looking at his now younger sister with a pointed look.

"I hate that preservation spell. Now I'm the youngest." Lily said with a pout making Isabella give out a wet laugh.

"Oh, you poor babe." Isabella gave Lily a kiss to her cheek. "Please keep in contact Little Lily flower. I can't lose you too," Isabella said struggling to keep her tears back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells 
> 
> *Depulso = Drives an object away
> 
> **Epoximise = Binds objects together


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys, Holidays are coming up so it will be a little chaotic for updates.  
> Kudos to my Beta reader <3

The crowd in the Ministry of Magic parted allowing a group to walk past them. The Minister for Magic saw the group and smiled widely as he hurried over. "Lord Gryffindor! Looking lovely as ever."

"Cornelius Fudge," Andy said giving a nod as he adjusted his wardrobe.

"And who are all of your companions? I recognise Lord Peverell and Lord Potter. But who are the boys and the hooded figures?" Cornelius asked looking at the group.

"This one," Andy said placing a hand on Gunnolf's shoulder, "is my Nephew, Gunnolf. I've had him hidden away, I didn't want anyone getting their hands on my other nephew and manipulating him as well," Andy said with a harshness to his tone that made Fudge flinch.

"Right, right. I am going to assume you are going to argue with Dumbledore again about that topic." Fudge asked hesitantly.

"We will see if I have the time. This is my other nephew. He just came into his inheritance and I didn't feel safe leaving him home alone with the elves. He's actually quite clingy to Oliver at this moment, so please forgive his actions in the trial today. He won't want to sit down in the Heir seat." Andy said looking at Fudge, daring him to challenge him.

"That's fine. Which house is he the heir of?" Fudge asked, eager to know the future generations.

"Peverell, Potter, Black and Slytherin," William said looking at the Minister. The group had agreed to just play it off as if William or Oliver had a son until they were sure that Lily and James would have custody of Hadrian.

"Oh! So one of you had a child! Congratulations are in order!" Fudge said happily.

"Yes, he's the sweetest boy in the world," Oliver stated.

"And these two?" Fudge asked looking at the hooded figures.

"Witnesses to the case today. I'll be bringing them in to make sure Black gets his dues." Andy said simply. The way he worded it made Fudge excited.

"Oh, I can't wait. Do you know where Albus is?" Fudge asked looking around.

"I think Albus is starting to lose some of his mind." Andy said simply.

"Yeah, apparently he lost Harry and he is blaming us. He went after us and our nephews when we got out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron." William said upset.

"He should have been with us in the first place. Lily and James would never have let Dumbledore touch Harry." Andy stated. "Anyway, I stuck him to the wall at Leaky Cauldron. He should be released so-" Andy was cut off by whispers.

"ANDREW EVANS, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND THEN STICK ME TO A WALL!"

Andy turned to see Dumbledore looking a mess. "Why, Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am insulted that you think I attacked you. I just shot you back with a knockback spell and then hit you and the wall with a sticking charm. I had business that I needed to attend to and you were making me late for my appointments. Besides, everyone in the Leaky Cauldron knows it was you that provoked us. Let’s also not forget that in here, you use my full title." Andy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Because you have Harry Potter!" Albus argued back, completely ignoring Andy's last comment.

"Well, he is my nephew, so I would have every right to have him if I did." Andy shot back with a glare.

"He needs to be protected!" Albus growled out.

"From whom?" Andy said, giving Albus a pointed look. "Voldemort? You said Harry killed him when he was one." Andy said looking at the old man.

"He will return!" Albus shouted, starting to get really irritated and upset.

"We will deal with it if he _does_ return. Besides, if I remember correctly, he was just after you. You had the last Minister so wrapped up around your finger that Voldemort attacked him too." Fudge seemed to pale at this. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to give Sirius Black his trial so that we can go on with our lives. Fudge is doing the right thing correcting a past mistake." Andy said, patting a now pasty white Fudge on the shoulder. Andy watched as Oliver, who was carrying Hadrian, and William walked past them and up into their chairs. Gunnolf stayed by his side and Andy smiled down at him. "Shall we go scare your uncle a little. I think he deserves it for being foolish."

"Uncle." Gunnolf scolded. "I think he's been punished enough. Thirteen years in jail..." Gunnolf reasoned.

"Oh, boo." Andy pouted at his nephew, which made Gunnolf snort a little. "Alright let's get up there. Top eight chairs. The two covered in gold and red." Andy spoke as they walked up the steps. Once they were up there, Andy sat in the bigger chair and Gunnolf sat to his side in the slightly smaller chair.

"Will Hadrian be safe with Uncle Oliver?" Gunnolf whispered.

"Yes, William and Oliver always sit next to each other. Perks of being Lord Potter and Lord Peverell." Andy explained to Gunnolf.

"Okay, what about Auntie and Uncle down there?" Gunnolf asked pointing to the two hooded figures.

"They are the 'witnesses' so they will be spoken to under a truth potion. Then we will get Sirius Black's side of the events. Lastly, the real guilty party will be brought out since Lord Nott happened to find him." Andy explained.

"I think I understand," Gunnolf said. They both looked up when they heard someone hurrying over. Seeing it was William, Andy looked worried.

"Don't look worried. I just hurried up here to tell you that Hadrian totally recognises Sirius Black. He started sobbing and calling out for his Uncle Paddy. What do you think we should do?" William asked looking at Andy.

"Ask him if he wants to sit up here with us. I already explained to Fudge that he's in a sensitive state and we couldn't leave him home." Andy said looking at the taller male. William nodded and he walked back down to where Oliver and Hadrian were.

"You might just have to go down there and sit with Hadrian, Gunnolf," Andy warned as he sat back. "We are lucky we are waiting on Rose to get here. We cannot proceed without him."

"Why can't we?" Gunnolf asked softly.

"He has been the one tasked with bringing the Truth Potions," Andy explained.

"Oh, okay," Gunnolf said nodding as he tried to remember it. Gunnolf was brought out of his thoughts when he heard William coming back. Looking up, he was holding his cousin.

"He says he wants to speak with you two. I'm sorry, Andy, it looks like he is more worried about Sirius than himself at the moment." William said with a sigh.

"It's fine," Andy said as he stood up and he took Hadrian in his arms before he sat down. Letting Hadrian get comfortable, he then started to rub Hadrian's back. "Shhh, it's okay, kit."

Hadrian sniffled as he clung to Andy. " But… But Uncle Paddy." Hadrian whimpered out, clinging to his uncle more.

"Yes, I know. I'll make sure you get a nice long cuddle from him once the trial is over okay, kit?" Andy asked as he kept rubbing his nephew's back.

"Okay." Hadrian whimpered out as he held onto Andy. Hearing a tapping, the whole room focused on a man who was brought in in chains.

"Is that…?" Gunnolf asked silently.

"Yes, Sirius Black. One of my two mates and godfather to Hadrian, here." Andy silently said as he kept rubbing Hadrian's back trying to help keep the small boy's sobs down.

The chained up man was forced to sit down and was chained into the chair. "Today we are here to proceed with the trial of Sirius Black, who has been put in Azkaban for the betrayal of Lord and Lady Potter. Today, we have two witnesses along with the so-called guilty party. All three will be put under Veritaserum and we will finally get the truth on this matter and it will not be brought up again!" Fudge stated as he motioned for Rose to walk in with the potion.

"Rosie! Rose! Please! Tell them I didn't do it! I need to find Hadrian! I need to find my cub!" Sirius sobbed out.

"Sirius Black do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?" Rose asked looking at Sirius. Rose was having conflicting emotions about all of this, but he knew it was the only way for Sirius to get out of jail.

"Yes! Pour the whole damn potion down my throat! I'll tell you everything!" Sirius said in a rush.

"Do you two give your consent to use Veritaserum?" Rose asked looking at the two figures.

"I do." A feminine voice spoke out, making Amelia Bones tense and stare at the figure in the robe.

"I do." A masculine voice said making Sirius crack even more.

"MAKE THEM STOP! I CAN'T!" Sirius sobbed as he held his head down. "Lily! James!" He sobbed. "I'll kill him! I promise! Please…" Sirius sounded so broken.

"Please silence him, Healer Rose." Andy bit out as he held onto Hadrian. He rubbed the kit's back as the small boy also sobbed hearing his uncle Paddy in so much pain.

Rose, in fact, did silence Sirius before looking at Fudge and Amelia. "They all consent to Veritaserum. Who should go first?" Rose asked looking at the two.

Before Fudge could even think, Amelia was speaking "The female. I know that voice anywhere and it better be who I think it is! I can't handle this case if it's a fake."

Rose nodded his head and he looked at the feminine hooded figure and nodded his head. The figure pulled down her hood to show Lily Potter. Everyone in the Wizengamot gasped and Rose looked at her as she opened her mouth and offered her tongue. Dropping three drops on to her tongue, he waited until she swallowed and he spoke. "Please state your name."

"Lily Potter."

"Who is on trial today?"

"Sirius Black."

"The Veritaserum is working Minister, Madam Bones," Rose said nodding his head as he backed off so they could question Lily.

"Who attacked you that night, Lady Potter?" Fudge asked with a shaky voice.

"Now, Cornelius," Albus chided, "we all know it was Voldemo-" he was cut off by Lily's answer though.

"Albus Dumbledore."

The Wizengamot was in an uproar. Fudge silenced all of them but it was Amelia who spoke next. "Lily, who betrayed you?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Fudge was quick to ask the next question. "How did you survive?!"

"My husband and I both performed an Elven ritual to preserve us until the war was complete. No one knew but a few select people we trusted. Pettigrew, Sirius, Remus and Andy. Any more would have been harder to protect. We put the house under the Fidelius charm so that only we knew where we were. We were going to have Sirius as our secret keeper, but Andy pointed out that it would be too obvious. James didn't want to lose his brother in all but blood. I didn't want to risk Andy either. Andy wouldn't consent to Remus being the secret keeper, so we had to make do with Pettigrew. It was just me, Hadrian, James and Remus when we started the ritual. Remus was there to make sure that the ritual went on correctly and Andy was patrolling the area. Halfway through our ritual, Albus stormed in and hit Remus with body binding spell. He summoned Hadrian's blanket and took Hadrian along with it. The ritual was nearly complete when he did this, so James and I couldn't do anything about it." Tears fell down Lily's face but no emotion came from her voice.

"The Veritaserum is almost gone. Any more questions?" Rose asked looking at his watch.

Amelia was quick as she threw out another question. "How did you get out of the Elven ritual if only a few people knew about it?"

"One of my babies mates is an Elf. He knew how to break it." Lily said with a little more emotion.

"Okay, the Veritaserum is gone. Would you like me to put her under again?" He asked, looking at Fudge and Amelia. Before they could answer, Andy stood up holding Hadrian.

"It seems some of our esteemed members doubt that is my sister. I trust the Veritaserum, but I know of another way to prove that it is her." Andy said looking at everyone.

"Oh, you do? Please do then, Lord Gryffindor!" Fudge said eager to please the Lord.

"I call upon Ancient Magics to do my bidding. I hereby announce that Lily Potter is now my Proxy for the Ravenclaw House. So mote it be." Everyone gasped as a golden magic swirled around the two chairs on the left side of Gryffindor slowly faded to a Blue and Copper color. The Magic then swirled around Lily eating at her cloak showing her lovely Blue and brown dress robes before dressing her up in the proper Wizengamot robes.

"Well, that proves it then. This is really Lily Potter." Fudge announced.

"It's lovely to see you again, Lily," Amelia said with a soft smile. "Alright. Let's do the other hooded figure. I am guessing that is James Potter under there."

James pulled off his hood and he smiled. "I could never fool you, Amelia!"

Rose walked over and after James offered his tongue, he dropped three drops of the Veritaserum and backed away. "Name?"

"James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin"

"Who are your official and unofficial brothers?"

"Oliver Potter, William Peverell, Rose Fleamont, Andy Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"The Veritaserum is working, Minister." Rose stated.

"Who attacked you that night?" Fudge asked again.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Who betrayed you?" Amelia asked once again.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How did you survive?" Fudge asked again.

"An Elven Preservation Ritual. I found it with help from a friend of mine who wanted to keep us safe. I was worried about the war. I didn't want the family I had just created to fall into ruin because of a stupid war between two powerful wizards." James said simply.

Albus, finally being able to break out of the silencing spell, spoke. "Who's side are you on?" Albus was fully determined to discredit all of this.

"The Neutral side," James said simply.

"Well, that solves everything. We all know James was with The Order," Albus said triumphantly. "This Veritaserum is faulty."

"Actually, no it's not," Amelia said looking at Albus. "James Potter quit being an Auror and part of The Order a month before his son was born. I remember him telling me that he was going to accept his family’s Neutral stance to light and dark matters."

Albus struggled to keep himself from blowing a fuse. "The Veritaserum will be wearing off shortly. Any more questions for him?" Rose spoke as he looked at his watch.

Andy spoke up this time. "Will you be taking your son back into your custody?"

"Yes."

"What do you plan on doing after this trial?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to take back my seats and I am going to make a world where my son is not a weapon for either the light or dark side. My son is just that. My son and if you bastards think you can control my baby boy, you better wish to every god you know that you all died in that war." James growled out.

"The Veritaserum is gone," Rose said calmly.

"I hereby claim my right to the Slytherin seat, So mote it be!" James called out. The magic swirled around the room and on the other side of the Ravenclaw seat swirled green and silver magic into the chair and then they swirled around James before disappearing, leaving James in the proper Wizengamot robes.

"Please. You two can sit down." Fudge stated. The Wizengamot started to really get loud. They were all excited that three of the four founders were back, along with the new information they had obtained. Fudge had to make a blast go off to get everyone's attention. "Proceed with Sirius Black, Healer Fleamont."

Rose nodded his head and waited until Lily and James were sitting before he walked over to Sirius. The male instantly stuck out his tongue and opened his mouth being quite serious to pour the whole thing in. Despite Sirius' requests, Rose only did three drops. "Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Are you an animagus?"

"Yes."

"That's not true." Albus quickly pointed out.

"Yes, it is Albus. James and Sirius both came in a couple of days before the attack and filed their Animagus forms. Sirius Black is a Grimm. James Potter is a Stag. I didn't make this knowledge public on their requests."

"The Veritaserum is working," Rose said as he stepped away from Sirius and allowed them to ask questions.

"Did you betray Lord and Lady Potter?" Fudge asked.

"No."

"Why did you chase after Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

"I wasn't going to sit there and let that traitor just get away," Sirius said but his face twitched.

"Why did his face twitch, Healer Rose?" Amelia asked.

"Veritaserum doesn't mute the emotions, it dulls them, You couldn't really see it but Lily was crying during her questioning. She had tears running down her face. Veritaserum is a potion that pulls the truth from the person and dulls the emotions to get the facts. His face twitched because I assume he is that angry at Pettigrew." Rose commented. "The Veritaserum is still working, but don't mind the twitches. He's just feeling strong emotions."

"Thank you, Healer Rose," Amelia said before looking at Sirius. "Did you murder those thirteen muggles?"

Sirius looked like he was struggling, but he spoke anyway. "I am not completely sure. I aimed my spells at Pettigrew. I remember my spell hitting the gas pipe and it causing an explosion. But I also remember Pettigrew casting a bunch of spells that weren't aimed at me."

Amelia nodded her head. "Why were you laughing like a madman when we caught up to you?"

"I lost Pettigrew, I thought the ritual failed since I couldn't find them, so I thought I lost James, Hadrian, and Lily. Remus and Andy were nowhere to be found… I thought I had lost everyone and I lost the only bastard I could get my hands on."

"Why didn't you head to the DMLE when this happened?" Fudge asked.

"I was an Auror at the time. I didn't stop my post like James did. I was at work when the attack happened and when word got to me, I rushed there to see if James, Lily, and Hadrian were alive." Sirius spoke a little emotion coming to his voice.

"Any more questions for Sirius Black?" Rose asked.

"None from us. Anyone else?" Amelia looked around.

"Yes. Sirius Black, you are the Heir to the Black fortune, whilst you were locked up, the Lord of the house died along with your parents. Will you be picking up the title of Lord Black?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I planned on doing that after the ritual was complete, but I never got to it because of what happened." Sirius answered.

"The Veritaserum is no longer working. Shall I administer more?" Rose asked looking at the Wizengamot.

The members of the Wizengamot shook their heads no and Amelia stood up. "Light up your wands for the clearing of all charges against Sirius Black." Amelia looked around to see all but one had lit up their wands. "As Head of the DMLE I hereby grant Sirius Black his freedom along with 100,000 Gallons for each year he was imprisoned in Azkaban." The chains on the chair disappeared. "We will proceed to lunch and continue on with the trial of Peter Pettigrew tomorrow morning." With that, the members started to head out. Once everyone was mostly out Andy, Gunnolf, Lily, and James all got up and made their way down the stairs. Once they got to Sirius, Hadrian started to cry again.

"Paddy… I want Paddy." Hadrian whimpered, clinging to Andy. He was on edge and it was clear that Hadrian wouldn't stop until Padfoot had him.

"Is… Is that…" Andy nodded at Sirius' soft tone.

"Paddy…" Hadrian sobbed as his ears twitched around trying to hear out his godfather. Sirius made 'give me' motions with his hands and Andy turned Hadrian around and Sirius held him.

"Shh cub. Paddy's got you." Sirius ran his fingers through Hadrian's hair as Hadrian completely broke down clinging to Sirius like life support.

"Paddy! I missed you." Hadrian sobbed out as he felt his tails wrap around Sirius' legs.

"He was clingy like this our first night too," James said with a soft smile.

"Lily!"

Lily and James both looked up to see Amelia walking over. Lily smiled softly and hugged Amelia. "Hello, Amelia."

"Oh, don't you 'Hello, Amelia' me!" Amelia said pulling away from the hug and playfully slapping Lily's arm. "I was worried sick! I honestly thought you died!"

"Sorry Amelia," Lily said looking at her with a soft look.

Amelia sighed softly. "It’s fine. I'm glad you are okay." She stated with a soft smile.

"JAMES POTTER YOU LITTLE FOX!"

James tensed "Oh no. Not Mama Longbottom."

"OH YES, MAMA LONGBOTTOM. YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, YOUNG MAN!" Augusta called out as she made her way over to them.

"Augusta, lovely to see you again," James said weakly.

"Don't you dare try and sweet talk me! I cried myself to sleep for years about you and Frank!" Augusta ranted out tears forming in her eyes.

"Augusta, please," James said weakly. "I didn't mea-" He was cut off by Augusta pulling him into a hug.

"Foolish boy."

James could feel her sobbing as she held onto him. Sighing softly he wrapped his arms around Augusta and rubbed her back. "I heard Isabella tried helping you with Neville." James softly spoke.

"James… I can't do it anymore. I'm strong, but not this strong." Augusta sobbed out.

"Do you want me to take him? Or do you want me to see if I can do anything for Frank and Alice?" James asked rubbing her back.

"Could you do both? I know Lily is more capable than any of those healers. I also know the Elves have more healing abilities than normal wizards do. I don't know any other elf except you." Augusta sobbed out.

"Alright, Augusta. Lily and I will check on Alice and Frank when we take Sirius to get a checkup." James spoke looking at the older female.

Augusta pulled away and tried to straighten herself up. Amelia could only smile softly. But then she remembered the trial. "James, Lily, what did you mean by Albus was the one to attack you?"

"Just that, Amelia. Albus was the one who barged in that night." Lily spoke.

"Now that I think of it, ever since your boy went missing, Albus has been trying to make a move on poor little Neville. I've been fending him off, but I can't do much anymore." Augusta stated. "Do you know where he is? Your boy I mean" Augusta asked.

"Don't worry Mama Longbottom!" Sirius said happily as he cuddled Hadrian who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Our little cub is safe"

"And who is this?" Augusta asked looking at who Sirius was holding. Sirius looked at James and Lily and they both nodded their heads. Sirius turned around and James pulled Augusta and Amelia close before moving Hadrian's hair to show his scar that was getting smaller and smaller every day. Augusta and Amelia gasped softly.

"I see. Why did he come into his inheritance so early?" Amelia asked.

"My sister's ex-husband sadly. He was abusing the lot of them." Andy said as he looked at the two women.

"Are you going to press charges?" Amelia asked with a fire in her eyes.

"He's a squib that hates magic. Of bloody course, I am pressing charges."Andy grumbled. William and Oliver just laughed softly but they were cut off by Sirius' grumbling stomach.

"Uhhh… Sorry?" Sirius said sheepishly.

"No, no you’re fine. Let's go get something to eat." James stated.

"Why don’t we all head to my house and dine. I am sure Draco, Blaise and Theodore Jr. can entertain the children while we all catch up." A voice from behind them suggested. "Besides, Cissy wishes to see her cousin and give him a check-up."

James beamed up at Lucius. "Sounds wonderful. Then after that, Andy and the others can go home while me and Lily-bean can go have a look at Frank and Alice."

"Would you mind if I went home and grabbed Neville, Lucius?" Augusta asked.

"No, please do. In fact, I know Isabella has been trying to help and I have been donating money to try and help Frank and Alice." Lucius stated.

"Bluebell Flames"* Someone shouted behind all of them.

Amelia, being quick on her feet, quickly cast Protego Totalum*. Everyone was looking at who had thrown the spell and Amelia was kind of surprised it was Albus Dumbledore who did it. James, Lilly, and Augusta quickly all threw out a Confundus* only one of them hitting their mark. Once Albus was confused, Lily quickly cast Petrificus Totalus.* Once they were sure Albus was bound, Lily managed to relax a little. Andy, on the other hand, didn't.

"Expecto Patronum.*" A wispy white small dragon appeared.

"Get some Aurors and bring them here. We need to have someone detained." The dragon nodded its head and it flew off.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you all later once I make sure Albus is arrested for attacking multiple houses of the Wizengamot." Andy said.

"I'll be staying behind as well. I have to make sure he doesn't get away. It was nice seeing you, Lily. I'm glad you managed to live." Amelia stated with a soft smile.

Lily smiled and waved them off as the group headed out. Sirius nuzzled Hadrian as he held the boy close. "Paddy's got you, cub." He kept whispering as he rubbed Hadrian's back. Lily smiled softly and wrapped her arm around James' arm and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Augusta, If you want, you can have the House Elves just sent Neville’s things over to the biggest mansion in Gryffin's Landing," Oliver stated. "That's where we are all staying at the moment."

"I am sure our House Elves can help as well," William stated.

"I wonder how the Lovegoods are doing?" Lily stated out loud.

"Let's see… Xenophilius and Pandora had a child a year after the attack and named her Luna." Lucius explained.

"Oh yay! I'm so happy for them," Lily said quickly excited to see her old friends.

"Xenophilius and Luna both lost Pandora when Luna was nine," Lucius stated looking at Lily.

"W-What" Lily whimpered out weakly. "J-James" She whimpered out, looking at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"She died while working on some potions. She had a vision but she messed up the potion and it exploded in her face instantly killing her." Lucius stated.

"Lily-bean we will go see Xeno and his daughter after we figure out what we can do for Frank and Alice," James said looking at Lily.

"Okay." She muttered before hiding her face in his shoulder. James accepted the awkward position and kept walking with the group.

"Well, I will head off and go get Neville. We will see you at Malfoy Manor." Augusta stated before heading off to one of the open floos.

"I'll go back to the mansion and get the little kit's mates and direct them where to go. Lord knows what they are doing." William stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright. We will see you at the Manor then." James stated. James then turned to Gunnolf "Okay Gunnolf. I am somehow in charge now. Do you know how to floo?"

"Yes, Uncle James. I know how to floo. Where am I going?" Gunnolf asked curiously.

"Malfoy Manor, Entry floo." Lucius stated.

Gunnolf nodded his head and grabbed some floo powder before stepping into the floo and calling out the address. One by one, the group got smaller and smaller until it was just Lucius, James, Sirius and Hadrian. "Who's taking him? Sirius… You're not strong enough to floo with Hadrian just yet. You have just got out of Azkaban." James stated looking at his brother in all but blood.

"Give me the boy. I can floo with him. It's been a while since you did it, James, so it probably won't be safe for you either." Lucius stated making James huff. "Oh quit your pouting, Potter," Lucius said rolling his eyes as Sirius maneuvered Hadrian around. Lucius took hold of Hadrian and adjusted the smaller boy in his arms. "Maybe we should have Cissy check him over as well?" Lucius said cautiously.

"The goblins already took off all the blocks on him, but now that I think about it Rose was the only one checking him over medically. If Cissy wouldn't mind, I'd like for her to go over Hadrian too," James stated.

"Cool, my cub and I are both getting checkups!" Sirius said smiling widely. “Alright, Lucius, it's probably best if you go first. I want Hadrian safe at all times right now." James stated. Lucius nodded and grabbed some floo powder and calling out his home before disappearing.

As Lucius arrived Hadrian started to wake up and whimper. "Paddy?"

"Calm down little one, your Uncle Paddy will be through in a moment. He wasn't strong enough to floo with you. Uncle Lucius has you." Lucius muttered as he walked out of the floo and Narcissa cooed as she used her magic to clean the both of them off.

"Lucy who is this?" Narcissa cooed.

"Hadrian, darling. Your cousin is going to want him back as soon as he gets through the floo so don't get any bright ideas." Lucius warned. "He and Sirius are going to both need scans. Rose has been the one doing the healing scans." Lucius stated. Narcissa just groaned.

"Why didn't they call me?! They know Healers and Mediwitches are completely different!" Narcissa huffed and she glared at Oliver.

"Sorry Cissy, it slipped our mind. We haven't even had him for a week," Oliver stated.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again." She scolded Oliver. "Darling, set him down and I'll do his scans while Sirius and James come through." Lucius did as his wife asked.

"Stay there, cub. My wife is just going to do some medical scans to help you get better," Lucius stated before he let go of Hadrian and backed up.

"Okay, let's see what we are working with," Narcissa said softly as she performed a diagnostic scan.

Hadrian felt the magic wash over him and he stilled, scared out of his mind. Sure Lucius had told him what the woman was doing, but he was still scared. Gunnolf, seeing this, walked over and started to speak. "Hadrian you are okay. Uncle William just flooed in with your mates. They will be here any second."

"What happened to Hadrian?!" Lyselle said as he hurried into the room.

"He's just getting a Mediwitch scan. Rose is a Healer. Narcissa here is a trained Mediwitch." Lucius stated.

"Oh, okay. I heard healing magic and I got worried." Lyselle stated.

"You always overreact, you silly little veela," Sirdi said walking in.

"Cintia!" Gunnolf called out happily. There was a chirping sound before Hadrian heard wings and something landing on Gunnolf's shoulder. "I missed you girl."

"Alright, the scan is complete," Narcissa stated as she tapped a parchment with her wand. Once all the information was on it, she looked it over. "Hmmm…" She grabbed a quill and she quickly got to work on filling out a list of potions she thought would benefit Hadrian. Once she had the list, she looked at everyone who was staring at her. "All of you sit. Sirius, you are not to pick up Hadrian until I scan you. I'll be back." She stated before she walked over to the floo and called out "Spinner's End."

Once the floo sound was gone, everyone looked at Lucius confused. "If Hadrian needs potions, she will take care of it. She doesn't like letting children suffer."

"Yes, that's Cissy alright." Isabella giggled.

"Sirdi? Do you have Felix?" Hadrian whimpered out.

"Yes, I have Felix. Feeling up to holding him?" Sirdi asked. Hadrian nodded and held out his arms. Sirdi walked over and placed the dragon in Hadrian's arms. Hadrian pulled the dragon close and he cuddled the small dragon, purring softly.

Hadrian curled up holding his dragon and he purred as he slowly relaxed and listened to people talk around him. It took Narcissa a minute, but she did end up coming back with a couple potions. As she walked in, she told the house elves to start getting lunch on the table. Walking in, she smiled softly seeing Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Gunnolf, Neville, and Lyselle sitting close to each other talking. Hadrian was in Sirdi's lap cuddling his baby dragon and his snake familiars, while Sirdi was talking to James about the dragon in Gringotts. She walked closer and she smiled softly. "Lunch will be here shortly. I'm sorry I had to run off." She said as she placed the potions right in front of Hadrian and Sirdi. She looked at Sirdi and she spoke. "He needs to drink the light blue one before eating, and the rest of them after. Okay?"

Sirdi nodded his head and he smiled. "I understand, thank you." He turned his head back to James and he spoke again knowing this topic was best broached now. "Lord Potter, what are we going to do about Hadrian and us?"

"WHOAH! WHOAH! WHOAH! NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM! HE'S JUST THIRTEEN!" Sirius said hitting his hands on the table and glaring at Sirdi growling.

"Sirius Black! You just did not slam your hands on my table." Narcissa said, glaring at her cousin.

"Cissy H-"Sirius was cut off by Narcissa.

"That is Mahogany, Sirius!" Narcissa growled out.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered.

"I think I am with Sirius on this one. Sure, when we come into our creature inheritances we are supposed to be old enough to go off on our own. But you have to remember Hadrian was forced into his." James stated looking at Sirdi.

"I know that. Whilst Mello, Lyselle and I can't impose until everyone is ready for Hadrian to move on with his life, we do want to be in his life." Sirdi stated.

"Andy, good timing! What classes are you bringing back into Hogwarts and what classes do you need teachers for?" Lucius asked looking at the Gryffindor Lord that just walked in.

"Classes? Oh well, the Pureblood Etiquette I asked you to teach, I asked Theodore to teach Ghoul and Creature Studies." Andy stated as he counted them off his fingers.

"I will teach that, by the way. I meant to talk to you about that." Theodore stated.

"Great, then there is also Alchem-" Andy was cut off by Lily.

"I'll teach Alchemy, if I can also take over the Music and Art Clubs" Lily announced.

"Then we need a Defence teacher. I was actually wondering if you could do that, Sirius." Andy asked looking at his lesser Dominant.

"Whoah. Me?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"After he passes my physical," Narcissa stated with a glare at her cousin.

"Yes, Cissy," Sirius said lowering his head.

"I'll need a History teacher, Remus has already agreed. I'll need a Care of Magical Creatures teacher, James I remember you being excellent in that field." Andy said looking at his brother in law.

"Yeah, sure I'll do it. I'll be closer to Hadrian and it'll be better than being an Auror. But if I am teaching, could I also teach a necessary class? Like, I don't know… Magical theory or something?" James stated.

"William?" Andy looked at the taller dark haired male.

"Oh, hold on," William grumbled as he pulled out a small book from his pocket. Pulling it out it got bigger and he opened it before he marked down all the information they had just got. "Yeah, he can teach that class."

"At this rate, everyone is gonna be at Hogwarts," Andy grumbled. "I don't want to leave Petunia at Gryffin's Landing all alone.”

"Why not give her Muggle Studies? And Muggle Music and Muggle Art? I mean she knows a lot more than we do." William stated.

"Pet? How do you feel about that?" Andy looked at Petunia who looked a little shocked.

"I mean… Is there anyone else more qualified?" Petunia asked timidly.

"Petunia, you lived in the Muggle world up until a week ago. You are the most qualified person here." Andy stated looking at his sister.

"I mean, I guess. If you have no one else for the job." Petunia stated sitting there. Theodore smiled as he took her hand in his and he brought her hand up to his lips before kissing it.

"You will do fine. I am sure the kids will love you." Theodore stated as he looked at her with soft eyes.

"Why ask about classes though, Lucius?" Andy asked looking at the blonde haired male.

"Because Hadrian's mates don't wish to intrude in your home, but wish to be with Hadrian," Lucius stated.

"I see." Andy glared at Sirdi, Mellos, and Lyselle. "Mellos your sister said you gather components for wands. Do you know how to make them?"

"I know the knowledge behind the wands, I don't exactly know how to make them. I could talk to my sister and see if she would be willing to co-teach a class with me, though." Mellos said.

"Okay Wand-lore and Wand Making," Andy said motioning for William to write it down. "Sirdi, you handle dragons." Andy tried thinking of something Sirdi could do.

"There are a bunch of other creatures there too, Uncle Andy" Hadrian muttered out as he purred as he cuddled into Sirdi.

"Other creatures?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Sirdi, motioning for the male to explain.

"Yeah, I think we have a couple of creatures that are usually taught in advanced Care of Magical Creatures," Sirdi explained.

"Elaborate," Andy said.

"Ah well, we have Dragons, Wyverns, Amphiteres, Wyrms, Lindwurms, Lung Dragons, Drakes, a Quetzalcoatl, 3 Sea Serpents, 2 Salamanders, 5 Fae Dragons, 2 Hydra, a herd of Kirins, a Cockatrice, 10 Bicorns, 10 Unicorns, 12 Threstrals, 8 Pegasi, a Basilisk, a herd of Griffins, and a couple Hippocampi that swim around the Island. " Sirdi listed off.

"Damn, how big is this Island?!" William asked looking at Sirdi.

"Well, we wanted a big island because I am interested in Dragons and Mellos is basically doing his dream job at the moment. We also wanted to have enough room for any kids our submissive wants." Hadrian started to heavily purr at this moment and Sirdi chuckled as he started to pet Hadrian's head. "I don't plan on keeping the dragons. I have contacts with other reserves who have a lot more space. Mellos and I both have a Masters in the Healer field. Not only for normal wizards and witches, but also creatures as well. I plan on making my reserve just a place for creatures to heal and get better. If they need a permanent place to stay, I will contact one of the reserves. Most of the dragon eggs I have are all extinct, so they will be staying in reservations until their numbers pick up." Sirdi explained. "If I do end up teaching, I will have to be able to leave the castle at night to check up on the Reservation. Most of the dangerous work is normally around Summer anyway."

"So If I made an Advanced Care of Magical Creatures class, you would teach it?" Andy asked.

"If that means I can spend time with my destined mates, then yes," Sirdi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bluebell Flames = Shoots blue flames at a target.
> 
> * Protego Totalum = Protects an area
> 
> * Confundus = Confuses a target
> 
> * Petrificus Totalus = Body bind
> 
> * Expecto Patronum = Creates a Patronus – A Defensive Guardian
> 
> Edited the amount Sirius gets because someone made sense in the comments <3


	11. Chapter 11

"So how are we going to get Hadrian away from the adults?" Draco whispered to them.

"You know I can easily just go over there and ask if Hadrian wants to come sit with me?" Lyselle stated.

"And have Uncle Sirius be upset again? No thanks," Draco said with a pointed look towards Lyselle.

"I'll get him. Uncle Sirius won't attempt anything with me," Gunnolf stated as he stood up.

"You stupid Gryffindor." Draco whisper shouted as he tried to get Gunnolf to sit down.

Gunnolf managed to make his way over to the adult's side of the table. "Can I please have Hadrian? It's been a while since I hung out with my cousin." It was the truth and Gunnolf was desperate for Hadrian time right now. Petunia, seeing her son like this, made her giggle.

"Hadrian, you wanna go with him?" Sirdi asked looking down at the curled up Kitsune.

"Hmm?" Hadrian lifted his head listening.

"Hadrian, do you wanna come sit with me and Neville?" Gunnolf asked.

"Neville's here?!" Hadrian said perking up. But then he remembered that he was blind and he hid his face back into Sirdi's chest.

"Kitten?" Sirdi looked down at Hadrian worried.

"What happened now?" Mellos whispered looking at the three.

"The little ones want Hadrian over there and he looked excited at first, but then hid," Sirdi explained looking at Mellos.

Mellos sighed softly and leaned over and nuzzled Hadrian's hair. "Kitten its alright. Lyselle is over there."

"But, but," Hadrian made a soft distressed noise that attracted Lily, James and Sirius' attention.

"No buts, kitten. Your cousin is over there too, you will be protected," Mellos stated.

"Gunnolf…" Hadrian whimpered.

"He's right, Hadrian, I'll be over there too. If you want, you can sit between me and Lyselle." Gunnolf was quick to say.

"Felix?" Hadrian said holding his baby dragon a little closer.

"I'll protect him, too. Not to mention, you still have your snake on your shoulders too." Gunnolf stated.

"O-Okay," Hadrian whispered before Sirdi stood up holding Hadrian.

Sirdi followed Gunnolf to where the other teens were sitting and he sat down making space right between Lyselle and himself. Sirdi placed Hadrian down and he looked at Lyselle, "if I hear him cry out for any of us, Lyselle, I'll come after you. You're the oldest." He growled out.

"I understand, Sirdi," Lyselle stated.

Hadrian felt Sirdi leave and he hugged his Baby dragon carefully. "I-uh… Hey guys?" Hadrian said attempting to conversate.

Draco just snorted. "Potter, don't try so hard. We don't expect anything from you, We figured you would like to sit with some people your own age. You know, people who are  _ still _ in school." He stated.

"Don't mind Draco, Hadrian, we just wanted to talk and get to know the real you," Blaise stated as he pushed Draco to the side.

"Oi! Don't push me, Blaise. It's my house," Draco said and Hadrian could practically hear the pout.

"Draco, pouting is unbecoming of you," Hadrian couldn't help but say.

"Oi! How did you know I was pouting! Besides, I'm not!" Draco complained, making Theo fall off the chair laughing.

"Oh." Theo was struggling to breathe as he laughed. "Oh my god, Draco… He called you out… And he can't even see!" Theo busted out in a fit of giggles.

"It was kind of funny." Hadrian heard Neville say. Hadrian beamed at that.

"Hello, Neville," Hadrian said with a soft smile.

"Hello, Harry. Oh wait, or is it Hadrian now?" Neville said nervously.

"Hadrian, but I guess I am going to need some sort of nickname," Hadrian said sitting there.

"How about Heir Slytherin?" Draco suggested.

"Draco." Hadrian could practically hear Blaise glaring at Draco.

"What? It's the truth and it would make you good with the Slytherins. The Gryffindors are an Unknown at the moment, we already know those two blasted leeches were manipulating him. Neville, here, even said they were talking behind Hadrian's back. With Gunnolf there, the Gryffindor Heir suite is taken. That leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I trust Ravenclaw as far as I can throw them, after what they do to Luna. I can predict Slytherin because I am their prince and if I bow down to Hadrian, then they have to as well." Draco explained to Blaise.

"Bow down? Prince?" Hadrian sounded so lost.

"Slytherin is all politics, Hadrian. Why do you think most of the Noble Houses go there? Hufflepuff is where you find friends, Ravenclaw is where you go to learn and Gryffindor are the rule breakers that go off and try to find adventure or create it themselves." Blaise explained.

"Should I get resorted?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

"No, if you’re the Heir of the House, you can still go in the houses. My room is in Hufflepuff since I am the heir." Lyselle explained as he petted the fawn on his lap.

"What?!" Blaise, Draco, and Theo said looking at Lyselle.

"Yeah, I'm the Hufflepuff heir," Lyselle stated.

"Then why is the Hufflepuff seat in the Wizengamot still blank?" Draco asked.

"My grandfather couldn't claim the seat, my father tried, but he couldn't either. I managed to claim the heir title this summer. But I am unsure if I will be able to claim the lordship." Lyselle explained.

"So, we have all four founders here in my house," Draco said softly.

"Yes. Between me, Gunnolf and Hadrian, you have all the founders" Lyselle stated.

"Merlin above," Draco whispered.

"So, I can just go into Slytherin and sleep there, then?" Hadrian asked fidgeting.

"Oh yeah," Draco said lifting his head. "If you want, we can make that a permanent thing. Heirs normally get the crests along with their house crest."

"I'd like that," Hadrian said.

"Hadrian, what are we going to do about the Weasel and Granger?" Blaise asked.

"I don't want to be around them," Hadrian admitted.

"Okay, so Gunnolf, the Twins, Lyselle, and Neville will be around you. Neville and Gunnolf are in our year and Lyselle and the twins will sit with you at lunch. If they can't make it to lunch then you can sit with us," Draco explained.

"Okay," Hadrian said with a nod of his head.

"Maybe we can introduce him to Luna?" Neville said, looking at Draco and Blaise.

"It would probably be for the best. In case we aren't there at lunch when he needs us. Luna has a knack of getting out of trouble when it can be avoided." Blaise stated looking at Draco.

"Fine. We will introduce him to Luna." Draco stated.

"Hadrian." Hadrian's ears perked up hearing his father's voice.

"Yes, Papa?" He felt a kiss to his cheek. His mother?

"Your Papa and I are heading to the hospital to visit your Godmum Alice and Uncle Frank." He heard his mother say.

"I'm staying here?" His voice sounded a little distressed.

"Yes, sweetie. You're safe here. Your Uncle Paddy is here along with Your Uncle Andy. We will be home before bedtime, I promise" James said kissing his son's forehead. Hadrian fidgeted not wanting to let them go. He didn't feel like his father and mother were safe even with their familiars here. James and Lily looked at each other and they both nodded. "Hadrian I'm going to leave Azrael here with you. He'll be able to tell you if I am safe and if I am safe, then so is your mother."

"But w-" Hadrian made a protesting noise, but Lily cut him off.

"Hadrian, we will be fine," Lily stated as she cupped Hadrian's face.

Hadrian bit his lip. His fear of being abandoned reared its ugly head and he bit his lip harder. "Hey, Kiddo, it's fine," James said a little worried.

"Okay… Hurry back." Hadrian said softly his bangs hiding his eyes.

James and Lily looked at each other and they both sighed. "Hadrian, we don't have to leave," James said looking at his son.

"Am I good, Cissy?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yes Siri," Narcissa muttered.

Sirius got up and walked over, wiggling his way in between James and Lily before scooping Hadrian up and sitting down in the boy's seat. Hadrian tensed before melting into Sirius' arms and hiding his face and clinging to Sirius. "Hurry back, you two," Sirius said looking at Lily and James. James nodded and he pulled Lily along.

"James! What about Hadrian!" Lily complained

"Sirius has him. Lily, he has to learn we will always come back. Even then, Sirius, Lucius, and Cissy have his back. I trust them. What about you?" James said as he looked back at Lily.

Lily hesitated but she sighed as she nodded " I do. Cissy… Please…" Lily looked back at the female with a watery look in her eyes.

"I have him, Lily," Cissy stated looking at Lily. "I've dealt with Draco's antics. I am sure I can deal with Hadrian's and Gunnolf's."

Lily nodded and she and James left via the floo. Once they were gone, Hadrian whimpered as he clung to Sirius. "Shh Pup, I have you," Sirius muttered as he nuzzled Hadrian.

Lyselle sighed as he took Hadrian's hand and kissed it softly. "Oi! No, hands off my cub." Sirius growled as he pulled Hadrian closer and glared at Lyselle.

"Sirius, you're being too protective," Cissy stated looking at Sirius.

"No, Cissy. You’re not protective enough!" Sirius growled out glaring at his cousin.

Gunnolf watched Narcissa and Sirius argue and he watched Hadrian shake in Sirius' arms. Getting fed up with the whole situation, he stood up slamming his hands down on the table making everyone stare at him. "Stop your stupid bickering! Hadrian is terrified right now!" Pulling Hadrian out of Sirius' arms, he picked his cousin up bridal style and looked at Draco. "Draco-" Draco was already up and motioning for Gunnolf to follow him.

"We can go sit in my room. Uncle Sirius and Hadrian's mates can sit and think about their idiotic behaviour. Blaise, Theo, Neville come along." The small group walked out of the room and Sirius glared at Hadrian's mates.

"Oh no! You don't get to blame this on us!" Lyselle said, glaring back at Sirius. Mellos just sighed as he rested his head on his hand.

"Lyselle, calm down. We all upset Hadrian while he was already upset. This is as much of our fault as it is Sirius' and Narcissa's." Sirdi stated.

"I like you, you’re level-headed. Hadrian needs that." Sirius stated pointing a finger at Sirdi.

"I'm happy I have your approval," Sirdi said with a nod.

"Sirdi!" Lyselle made a noise of betrayal.

"No. Stop. You knew Hadrian is terrified of being abandoned. As dominants, we have to learn when to act and when to lay off. Hadrian's godfather had it until you tried to act. Besides, we have to move slowly. Hadrian is too young for our advances. Just being here is en-" Sirdi was cut off by Lyselle.

"Oh, so now I'm in the wrong for trying to comfort my submissive  _ my  _ way?!" Lyselle hissed out.

"No Lyselle, Yo-" Sirdi was cut off by Lyselle.

"Forget it! I'm going home. Back to the Reserve. If I'm such a bad dominant, then you two can take care of Hadrian!" Lyselle yelled as he stormed out of the room and to the floo.

It looked like Sirdi wanted to run after Lyselle, but Mellos stopped him. "Don't bother, Sirdi, you know how young dominants are. Eager to show their mates that they can help and quick to lash out. We were expecting this."

"I know, Mel. Do you think I should have handled that differently?" Sirdi asked worriedly.

"No, I would have hit him. Sirius has an excuse. Lyselle doesn't." Mellos said as he sat back down and he made his tea before taking a sip.

"You are level headed for an Elf," Andy stated.

"And your temperament is calm for a dragon." Mellos shot back, making Andy laugh out loud.

Andy looked over at Sirdi and he sighed. "You handled that fine, not typical Dragon behaviour… Hybrid?"

"Yeah, Thunderbird and Dragon. I still classify under Draken, but Drakens label me Hybrid." Sirdi stated looking at Andy. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, I suspect Hadrian's a hybrid of sorts, too. Most Potters are. Oliver is Kitsune and Fae, believe it or not." Andy teased.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Andy," Oliver grumbled out.

"Liam over here is also an Incubus/Naga hybrid," Andy said with a smile.

"Gryffindors tend to be full blooded Drackens. Ravenclaws tend to be full blooded High Elves, Slytherins tend to be full blooded Nagas. James broke that mold though." Andy rambled off.

"Andy, you’re rambling." Oliver pointed out, making Andy pout.

"They will be fine, Andy. Hadrian just needs to calm down a little." William pointed out.

**Meanwhile**

Lily, James, and Augusta all walked into St. Mungo's. The receptionist looked up and gasped. "Lady Longbottom! I thought you said you weren't going to bothe- grace us with your presence?" James felt his eye twitch and before he knew it, he was speaking.

"For your information, she is escorting us to the permanent ward because only blood family can enter unless with a blood relative. I'm sorry, I want to see my brother in all but blood." James growled out, glaring at the receptionist. The female gasped as she looked over and saw James and Lily Potter.

"I'm sorry, Lord Potter," she muttered lowering her head more. Huffing, James looked away. "So you are going to see Frank and Alice?" She asked as she started to write it all up for them.

"Yes. I also wish to speak to their Healers as well." Augusta said as she stood there.

"Okay, I will have them meet you there, madam." The receptionist said before sending off a message for the two healers.

"Come along James, Lily," Augusta said as she started to head off to the Permanent Ward.

As they got there, Frank was curled up on his bed and Alice was wandering around the room. "Frank was always one to nap when he had downtime. I'm glad that never changed for him." James muttered.

"Alice will always be a free spirit." Lily giggled softly before sighing softly. "Who do we try and help first James?" Lily asked softly.

"Frank would probably get violent if we don't do Alice first. You know he always puts her before himself. If they come back to us, he'll totally run us over if we don't." James muttered to her.

"Yeah, Frank would totally beat you to a bloody pulp." Lily giggled. "So it's agreed? We do Alice first?" Lily asked softly looking at James.

"Yeah, Alice first, then Frank," James stated looking at Lily.

"Excuse me, but what are you two planning?" A Healer said walking in looking at the three.

"Have you healers tried Elven healing magic?" Augusta asked.

"No, we haven't. We have been trying to get in contact with some Elves but they don't exactly wish to speak with us. We were thinking about going to the goblins next to see if they had any ideas." The healer stated.

"Well lucky for you, I know one," Augusta said looking at the healer. "I also brought his wife because she is excellent with healing magic."

"Well, if they can figure out what is going on, then it will be a miracle." Said another voice as she walked in. "I'm Healer Hart and this is Healer Boardman"

"Well, Healer Hart, I'm going to see if I can help Frank and Alice. Is there anything you two need to do for Alice or Frank before I start?" James asked softly.

"We might need to strap Alice down, she never stays still, we will also have to wake up frank and he can get a bit grouchy unless Alice is the one to wake him." Healer Boardman stated.

"Okay, so get Alice to wake him and then I will see if I can deal with Alice without strapping her down," James stated. Healer Hart nodded her head and walked over and quietly spoke with Alice. Alice turned and walked over to Frank and slowly brought her hands up and placed them on Frank's arm and softly shook him.

"That's not going to wake him up." James muttered softly, not believing that's all Alice did.

"F-Frank." Alice's voice cracked out. Lily gasped out and was about to rush out and hug Alice, but Healer Hart held her back. It didn't take two seconds to figure out why. Frank's magic was lashing around instinctively protecting him and Alice.

"We have a theory that Frank and Alice are still with us, but because of what happened to them, Frank is forcing his magic to protect both of them. We think he is always dreaming about the attack. When we first tried waking him, Healer Boardman was thrown against the wall but Alice was perfectly fine." Healer Heart stated.

Once the magic died down, Frank sat up blinking tiredly. Alice gave him a small smile. "M-morning." She softly managed to get out.

"Frank, Alice, we have a couple of friends here that wish to help you. Do you think you can be still for them?" Healer Boardman spoke up. Frank looked over to them and the group could feel Frank’s magic swirl around them feeling them and their intentions. Frank got out of bed and walked over. Lily and James stood still as the Healers tensed and pulled out their wands. Frank walked over and placed a hand on James' cheek.

"Hey Frank, long time no see," James said with a cocky smile.

"A-lice." Frank forced out, showing the healers that Frank and Alice were still both there, this made James smile widely.

"I know, brother. Alice first, then come to save your arse," James said fondly. "Just like I would have you go after Lily first." Frank dropped his hand and walked back to his bed to lay back down.

"You've gotten him to speak… He never speaks to us." Healer Hart muttered shocked.

"Frank isn't a talkative guy to begin with. Alice was always the chatterbox." James stated. He walked over to Alice and offered his hand. Alice looked at it and then looked slowly back up at James. "Come on Alice, Frank knows." Alice looked over at Frank and Frank’s magic swirled around Alice calming her. She reached out and placed her hand in James', making James smile. "Do you think you can lay down for me? Just for a while." James asked looking at her. Alice pulled her hand away and walked over to her bed.

The healers looked completely shocked, so Lily decided to explain. "From the first touch, an Elf can help their patients, Frank and Alice know this. It's probably why Frank touched James without even having to be asked. James asked Alice because he's treating her with respect and Frank is also in the room. It goes a long way with their trust. The more trust James has, the more he can go deeper to the problem. Frank obviously trusts James, but Alice might be a little shy. She's going off Frank at the moment. If we would have separated them, it would have taken James forever to get her to even touch him."

"So what is he going to do once he gets their trust?" Healer Hart asked.

"He's going to find the source of the damage," Lily stated.

"Then he's going to heal it?" Healer Boardman asked.

"No, that's where I come in. James isn't that skilled in the healing arts. Our connection is strong enough for me to use his abilities, but because I don't know where to look, I am completely useless. If he can pinpoint where the damage is, he can tell me and I can heal it for him." Lily stated.

"Why aren't you two working here?" Healer Hart asked.

"Because we have been crystalized and we both don't have medical degrees. James was an Auror with Frank and I was heavily pregnant before we were crystalized" Lily stated.

"I see." Healer Hart muttered. They looked back to where James and Alice were. James had his head against Alice's as he hugged her. Alice had completely snuggled into James' side. It looked like James had fallen asleep but Lily knew better. They ended up waiting forty minutes before James opened his eyes. Using his magic, James wrote down all he found out from Alice's mind.

"It is bad isn't it." Augusta managed to say softly.

"Lily won't be able to heal it all at once and Alice and Frank will probably have to be here a while longer for a Mind healer to help them. But it's not a lost cause." James stated. Once his magic was done, he passed it to Lily before he looked back at Alice who looked at him. "Thank you, Alice. We'll get you and Frank back to Neville." He cupped her face and he kissed her forehead. "Lils, Be careful with Alice. Once this is over, I'm killing Bellatrix." James said calmly before walking over to Frank and crawling into the bed and cuddling up to his brother in all but blood.

This made Lily giggle. "Potter men, all of them are cuddle monsters." Lily giggled softly before walking over to Alice. Lily sat next to Alice smiling softly. Alice didn't hesitate with Lily, as she cuddled into the red-haired female. "I missed you too. Can I see your hand Alice?" Alice didn't hesitate as she placed her hand in Lily's. Lily smiled as she snuggled into Alice and she started to hum softly. Both her and James' magic swirled in the room before surrounding Alice, helping her mind.

This process took just about as long as it took James to scan Frank's mind space. Lily pulled away and she smiled softly. "Alice?"

"Lily?" Alice said weakly looking at Lily, it looked like she was a little more put together.

"Shh Alice, You’re in S-" Lily stated softly.

"Where's… Frank? James?" Alice questioned. Healer Hart looked completely shocked and Healer Boardman looked excited as he started to write down in Alice's charts.

"Over in the other bed, Alice. You're not fully healed, I just managed to fix a part of your mind space to help you communicate. It's probably going to take three or four more times to get you back to yourself." Lily stated looking at Alice.

"Neville… Where's Neville?" Alice said suddenly panicked. She made a move to get up but Lily held her down.

"Shhh. We’ve got Neville. Augusta did what she could, but we are back and we are going to take care of your baby boy until you can take over." Lily said as she petted Alice's hair. "We will protect him just like we will protect Hadrian, he's my godson, after all." Lily said smiling weakly. "Can you promise you will listen to the Healers?" Lily asked looking at Alice.

"Lily… I… Please don't leave." She muttered weakly. "My mind's so scattered." Alice sobbed.

"I know, Alice. I'll come every day. Would you like me to bring Neville?" Lily asked looking at Alice.

"Please… Please, I want to see my baby." Alice sobbed some more. "C-Can I see Hadrian too?" Alice asked clinging to Lily.

"Of course, I'll bring him as soon as I can. Currently his uncles have their claws in him, so it might take a visit or two." Lily stated looking at Alice. Alice nodded her head and hugged Lily. Lily smiled more and she hugged her best friend. "Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?" Lily asked. Alice shook her head no and she looked at Healer Hart and Healer Boardman. "She will be healed up enough for a mind healer in about 6 to 7 days. Can we please get both of them out of the Permanent Ward?"

"Mrs. Longbottom we can, but until we are sure about Mr. Longbottom." Healer Boardman stated.

"Lils, I am done with his scan if you feel up for another round. I don't mind hanging with Alice for a bit." James said as he uncurled from Frank, the male Longbottom groaning at the loss of heat.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment, Alice. I'm going to try and help Frank," Lily said softly as James got on her other side and smiled.

"Sup Alice, been 13 years now. How's the Ward been treating you?" James said with a giant grin.

"Stupid Potter," Alice muttered before she cuddled into James' side. All James did was chuckle and wrap his arm protectively around her.

"Silly Alice from Wonderland." James playfully shot back.

"13 years?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah. We just got out of a crystallization. We were right to be worried about Dumbledore. He stole Hadrian from us." James muttered. Alice gasped and looked at James.

"Where is he now?" Alice asked quickly.

"With Andy and my brothers. He is with Neville too. Don't worry Alice, we made sure the rest of our family is safe before coming out into the public." James said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"James… Why were we attacked?" Alice asked softly.

"I think Dumbledore has two spies. Pettigrew and Bellatrix. But then again I wouldn't put it past the old bastard to use the Imperius Curse on Bella." James stated sitting there.

"But not Pettigrew?" Alice asked softly looking at James.

"Pettigrew is too much of a rat to even throw curses at. He'd submit before you could even draw your wand." James growled out. "We should have never used him as our secret keeper," James said with a soft huff.

There was a gasp and James looked over to see Lily come to. "How is he, Lily?" Augusta asked softly.

"He's worse off than Alice but I managed to get him caught up to her." Lily struggled to get up but Frank wrapped his arm around her.

"Stop," Frank hoarsely said glaring at Lily.

"Frank let me go I have to-" She was cut off by Frank.

"James would kill me if you pushed yourself. Stop." Lily huffed but she relaxed on the bed causing James to bust out laughing.

"Damn it, I should have used Frank. He was always the sensible one out of us." James said brightly. "Good to have you back, brother," James said looking at him with a wide smile.

"Good to be back, brother," Frank grumbled. "Or at least able to speak. What the hell happened?" Frank grumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Frankie?" Augusta whimpered covering her mouth.

"Hello mum." Frank said looking at his mother.

Augusta sobbed as she hurried over and hugged her son. "Frankie!" She hugged him tight as she sobbed out. "I tried… I tried so hard, I got you the best doctors… I tried my hardest with Neville… I was so close to giving up." She sobbed.

Frank pulled his head so it was over her shoulder. "Mum, how is Neville? How is our baby boy?" Frank asked weakly.

"I was so worried he wouldn't have magic. He wasn't showing any sign, I, I did wrong by him Frankie… I treated him like you… I…" She sobbed softly. She sobbed more when Frank wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Shh mum. You tried your best. Where is he now?" Frank asked looking at his mum.

"He's with Lord Gryffindor and his family at the moment at Malfoy Manor," Augusta stated.

"Don't worry, Frank. James and I will take care of him while you and Alice get better, Alice has requested I bring Neville and Hadrian up when I come to do more sessions," Lily stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please do. I want to see my nephew and my son when we can." Frank turned to his mum. "Mum… What's Neville like? How long have we been here?"

James managed to get up smiling down at Alice before he looked at Lily who nodded her head "I think it's time we go. We still have another stop to make before we head back. Augusta, do you have this?" James asked looking at the older woman.

"Yes, deary. The Elves will have a couple of bags for Neville made up and placed into your home. Please give the Lovegoods my condolences." Augusta stated looking at James.

"You're going to see Xeno and Pandora?" Frank said looking at James. He remembered a Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood.

"It's just Xeno now, Frank. Pan died a couple years ago," James muttered weakly. That hit Frank like a dragon on a rampage.

"Pandora...is gone...?"Alice whimpered.

"Yes Alice, Pandora is gone." Lily whimpered out.

"Who… Who all is left of our little pack?" Alice whimpered. She remembered a group, a pack, they were all family to her.

"The Malfoy's, Andy and his mates, Rose's mates are still avoiding him, Liam and Oliver's mates are in Azkaban. Dumbledore manipulated the situation and made it seem like Rody and Rab were attacking you instead of protecting you. We are not sure about Bellatrix. Isabella and her son are still around." James stated.

"What about Barty? He came over for tea and to play with little Neville." Alice asked looking at James.

"He was caught up in it too, they put him in Azkaban," James stated.

Alice sobbed covering her face. "Not Barty! I...I was going to adopt him into my family… He was like a little brother to me." She sobbed.

James thought for a minute and blinked "Alice, aren't you a line of Hufflepuff's?" James asked quickly.

"Yeah, my family is the main line." Alice started looking at James confused.

"I think we found a sub-branch of Hufflepuff's," James said with a smile.

"Y-You mean… I have a family?" Alice whimpered.

"You always had a family, you just have more," Lily said with a soft smile.

"Could… Could you contact them?" Alice asked weakly.

"Of course, Alice. We are going to go before we overload you with information. Just rest, you both are going to be tired for a while." Lily stated. Alice and Frank nodded before James and Lily walked out of the room and out of the Hospital.

"Off to Lovegood's we go," Lily said as she and James apparated. Arriving at the Lovegood home, James stumbled a bit making Lily laugh. "You dork. You know we need to stay still for a moment. We just go back, let your body adjust for once."

"Pff Me? Adjust? Ha." James said making Lily giggle again. "Come on. Let's go to Xeno." James said sobering up a little. Lily nodded her head and wrapped her arm around James' before walking up and knocking on the door.

It took a moment, but a little girl with blond hair opened the door. "Oh, Father, I believe it's the Potters at the door. I knew the Nargles were right." She said in a soft fond tone. It reminded Lily and James so much of Pandora.

"Luna-Moon, the Potters are go-" Xeno stopped speaking when he spotted Lily and James. "Panda said you two would come back… I lost hope after her passing." Xeno muttered looking at both James and Lily.

"I'm sorry Xeno," Lily said hurrying in and hugging her second best friend.

"She named you godmother you know. Panda… She fought tooth and nail for it, she ended up going to the goblins to make it official. Everyone thought you died. She never gave up." Xeno sobbed. To Lily, she knew Xeno was unstable before Pandora's death, it was clear the male was struggling to stay sane.

"I'm his rock, you know," Luna said dreamily as if answering Lily's unspoken question.

"I am sure you are Little Moon," James said with a wide smile.

"Papa didn't know who to make Godfather so he put you down, Mr. Potter. Is that okay with you?" Luna asked curiously.

"It's brilliant! I have a goddaughter!" James said excitedly.

"James, calm yourself." Lily scolded. "Xeno, please tell me you haven't isolated yourself?" Xeno opened his mouth to give her an excuse but Luna beat him to speak.

"Auntie Lily, Papa only goes out for the newspaper. I think the Nargles are playing with his emotions sometimes." Luna said softly.

"Xeno, I demand you come live with me and James," Lily said pulling away from Xeno and crossed her arms.

"Lily-Flower," Xeno tried but Lily just glared.

"Papa, why not? Changes of scenery are good for one's mind." Luna said throwing her father's words back at him.

"Now Luna-Moon" Xeno started to scold but Luna looked up at her father like a lost puppy and he stopped struggling with what he was about to say. "Are...are you sure you can house us?" Xeno said looking at Lily and James.

"Sure, why not? I mean, we have Neville until Frank and Alice get better." James said with a smile.

"Uncle James," Luna called out as she took James' hand.

"Yes, Little Moon?" James said smiling happily.

"Mum wrote you and Aunt Lily a letter, do you want it?" Luna asked looking at her Godfather.

James covered his mouth and looked at Luna. He was so shocked Lily had to answer. "Please Luna, can you get it for us?" Luna nodded her head and hurried off.

James looked at Xeno and couldn't help but ask, "do you know what she wrote about?" James whispered softly. All three of them knew that Pandora was a seer. Xeno shook his head no as Luna came back with a letter. Handing it to James, Luna went back over to her father and took his hand in hers and she smiled up at him. James bit his lip before he opened the letter and looked it over.

> _ Dear Prongs and Moon-Flower, _
> 
> _ I know this is a shock to you both, coming back 13 years after that horrible attack. I had a vision sometime after my little Luna-Moon was born that you two would be coming back a year after she started Hogwarts. I made Lily Godmother and Xeno wasn't sure but I begged him to make James Godfather. I foresaw that my husband probably won't be making it much longer. Not because of any illness or injury that anyone can prevent. Xeno and I are Soulmates, Once he knows that Luna-Moon is taken care of he will probably pass on. _
> 
> _ I did not write this to beg you to help my husband, I wrote this to warn you. Albus will not stop until he is dead. There is another war coming. Protect my Luna, please. She has Seer blood and she can predict small things. But those small things tend to add up. She will be getting her inheritance when she is 14, she is a fae and her mates have the initials G.G. and V.K. Do not allow Albus to go near my daughter, if possible, please keep her close to Hadrian. I am sorry I cannot be there to see you all. Moon-Flower, please keep on track and Prongs please practice restraint. I left you both some of my things in my will. All you have to do is talk to the Lovegood account manager. When Xeno dies, please sell this plot of land. Move Luna in with you. Don't leave her alone, Prongs. My Little Moon is fragile and I want the best for her as a mother should. _
> 
> _ Moon-Flower, my Luna-Moon is a little spacey, so please be patient with her. I am sorry about dumping my problems onto you. I've already given my Abraxians and Kirins to Lord Gryffindor. I have gotten all that I could get settled for you. All you need to do is take my Luna-Moon to Gringotts and blood adopt her. Lady Fate has allowed me to see into the future on our little pack. If you go through the paths correctly, our little pack doubles. But please beware of the Hufflepuff Heir. I cannot see what happens, but I can tell you this, there will be a lot of pain if the heir cannot find balance. _
> 
> _ Yours truly, _
> 
> _ Pandora Lovegood-Moon. _

James covered his mouth and passed it to Lily. Rubbing his face he bent down so he could look at Luna. "Well, Luna-Moon. We have two options here. Your mother, she's a seer. She-" He was cut off by Luna's voice.

"She foresaw Papa dying. I can tell, the Wackspurts are starting to cloud his mind." Luna said with a soft sad smile.

"Luna-Moon" Xeno looked sad that she could tell what was happening.

"Okay, how do you want to proceed," James asked looking at Luna and then Xeno. "Xeno, you know I will take care of her. We were talking about giving Hadrian a little sibling before. I am sure he would adore Luna."

Xeno covered his face and a broken sob escaped his lips. Lily, finally finished with the letter hurried over and wrapped her arms around Xeno. "Shh Xeno, you must have suffered enough, Luna knows you stayed here because you love her." Lily had tears in her eyes as she hugged him.

"Papa, it's okay. We will go to Gringotts and they will allow for a blood adoption to take place. Mum already paid for it." Luna walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him before looking up at her father. "Papa, say hi to mum for me. Tell her I love her and that I thank her for doing this for me" Xeno sighed softly as he looked at his daughter. He leaned down and gave her a kiss to her forehead before pulling her close.

"How are we doing this, Xeno?" Lily asked softly.

"You're going to leave with Luna, I trust you with my Little Moon, my body's already starting to shut down," Xeno said looking at Luna. "My Moon, please be careful stay true to yourself." Xeno gave her one more kiss to the forehead before using his wand to pack up everything of Luna's. "I am going to stay here. I might go visit Arthur for a bit. Oh, before I forget, you know about what happened with Arthur, right?" Xeno asked looking at them.

"No, we know the Twins aren't Molly's," Lily said but then it hit her. "MOLLY THAT WHORE!" Lily was about to storm out of the house but James' caught her.

"Lily-bean, please. One problem at a time?" James looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Xeno, please be careful." Lily said as she walked back over and kissed Xeno's forehead. "I'll miss you," Lily whispered.

"You were always sentimental." Xeno chuckled out. Thank you for putting up with me and Pandora, Moon-Flower," Xeno said as he cupped Lily's face. "Now go, I don't want Luna seeing me any worse." Xeno passed them the handbag. "Everything is in there. Pandora and I had put everything in Luna's name before her death. She wouldn't stop nagging me until I did. Now I understand why."

Luna looked at her father and smiled softly "Goodbye, Papa." She said as she grabbed the Handbag.

"Goodbye, my Moon," Xeno said softly looking at her.

"Bye Xeno..." Lily whimpered.

"Bye Xenophilius," James said as he shook the male's hand. "I'll protect her, you have my word." Xeno nodded and Lily, James, and Luna left the tower like home. Once they reached the edge of the property, Luna sighed. "Everything okay, Luna?" James asked worriedly.

"It's just sad, I wish I could have done something for Papa. He was always protective over me." Luna didn't even notice a tear had escaped and was falling down her cheek until Lily wiped it away.

"You father is proud of you, Luna, so is your mother. You made a hard choice today. You could have been selfish and asked him to stay, but you let him go off to be with your mother. You’re braver than what I could ever be, I'm proud of you." Lily said giving Luna a kiss to the forehead.

"Let's go to Gringotts and get the blood adoption done with. Then we can go home and settle you and Neville in." James said with a weak smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Please don't kill me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm not dead!   
> Sorry about the delay in Chapters everyone. Holidays are harsh for me and give me less time to update.   
> If any of you wish to chat it up with me you can always join the discord server I am on   
> https://discord.gg/vKpuZDJ  
> we are all friendly and I would love to hear any ideas you all might have for the story!  
> I fully encourage people tossing ideas at me for this story!

Arriving at Gringotts, James sighed as he led Luna and Lily into the bank. Walking over to a goblin, he spoke, "I wish to meet with the Potter and Lovegood Account Managers."

The goblin looked over James for a moment, speaking to another goblin in their native language before looking back at James. "What can we do for you? The Lovegood Account Manager is expecting someone at this moment." The goblin said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm James Potter and I have been asked by Pandora Lovegood to come at the earliest convenience," James said calmly.

The goblin gasped and quickly said something to the other goblin, who ran off. "I am sorry, Lord Potter, we have been told by Ragnok that you are Goblin Friend and to be treated with the utmost respect." The goblin bowed his head in a submissive gesture from the goblins.

"It is fine, is there any way we can inconvenience the Lovegood Account Manager?" James asked.

"The Lovegood Account Manager is actually waiting for you." The goblin motioned for another goblin as he got off his desk. James started to follow the goblin and Lily smiled at Luna as they followed.

"I really hope nothing changes too much. You’re such a pretty girl already," Lily cooed as she stroked Luna's hair.

"I won't, my hair will turn strawberry blonde and become wild like the Potter's hair. I've always had issues with my hair being so straggly, so it being unruly won't be that much of a change," Luna said with a soft smile.

Lily smiled softly. "Well,  if you’re being adopted by me and James, that means you'll have access to the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Vaults." Then Lily thought of something, "James, we need to open up vaults for Luna and Neville."

"Yes, yes, that's why I called for the Potter Account Manager, love," James said with a teasing smile as they walked.

"Do you think me and Hadrian can be friends?" Luna asked, a little worried. "I don't have any friends… The girls I room with at Hogwarts don't like me all too much."

"I am sure Hadrian would adore you, Luna. He is my son. I was friends with your mother and father when everyone avoided them. In fact, they were my first friends."

"Mum told me about how you and she met. Thank you for being mum's friend." Luna said holding onto Lily's arm with both hands.

"It's no problem," Lily said as they stopped in front of a door. "Luna, I don't expect you to call James and I mum and papa, You can call us whatever you want, okay?" Lily said with a soft smile.

"Mum and I already worked it out. You're Mummy and James is Daddy." Luna said before a goblin told them to come in.

James turned to the goblin that escorted them and gave the traditional bow, "May your coffers overflow."

The goblin smirked and bowed back, "may your enemies fall." He stood up and left.

James walked in with confidence followed by Lily and Luna. "Back so soon, Lord Potter?" Griphook asked teasingly.

"Oh hush, you know you would be bored without me, Griphook!" James said with a wide smile. Turning to the Lovegood Account Manager, he bowed properly. "Thank you for meeting with us, may your time be profitable."

The older goblin smiled in a deadly way. "You, Lord Potter, have kept me waiting for too long. Pandora said you would be around, I hoped in a month or two, not five years later."

James laughed softly. "I am sorry about that, I was crystalized with my lovely wife."

"Sounds like a lovely vacation." The goblin said with some snark, making James laugh more.

"You can say that. I take it you know what we are here for then?" James asked with a firm tone.

"To blood adopt the Lovegood Heiress, of course. I take it everything has been dealt with then?" The goblin spoke looking at Luna.

"Papa is spending the last moments the way he wishes without worry. He knows we are coming here." Luna stated looking at the goblin.

The Goblin nodded his head. "I am Sharphook, the Lovegood Account Manager." He said before pulling out a potion. "Here you go. Three drops from each parent and six from the child. Then I will separate it and give it to each of you so you can take it." Lily nodded before she took the knife and made a small cut on her finger letting three drops fall into the potion. James did the same and Luna gave six drops. Once they were done, Lily healed her cut while James healed Luna's and his. Sharphook took the potion and swirled it around seven times before setting it aside.

James took this time to look at Griphook. "Griphook, I need two trust vaults created. One for Neville Longbottom and one for Luna Lovegood."

Griphook nodded his head before looking at James, " The same amount as Heir Potter?"

"Yes, please. Neville is my Godson and like bloody hell, I won't make a trust vault for him. Luna is practically my daughter now, so she automatically gets one regardless of her family’s account." James stated.

"Of course, Lord Potter," Griphook said before he started to fill out some forms.

James turned his attention to Sharphook, who was now splitting the adoption potion into three. Luna, confused by this, leaned over and asked James, "why three?"

James chuckled before speaking. "The Lovegood's haven't married into the Potters or any of the other families that have married into the Potter line. So knowing this, we have to make a link for all of us. With Sirius and Hadrian, they just needed a simple boosting connection potion since one of my ancestors is a Black. But with you, there is no connection, so we are making one. This is the full adoption potion. Both me and Lily have to take it for there to be a connection from us to you. Your mother probably saw this. You might hurt a little though. Your body will be changing a bit." James said worriedly.

"Don't worry about that." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Alright, here you go." Sharphook lined up three cups. "I suggest the parents take it first before the child," Sharphook suggested.

"Alright, Lily-bean." James smiled as he raised up his cup in cheers before he and Lily both downed the cup of potion. Both of them grimaced as they set the cup down. Lily rubbed her chest and sighed softly she felt like there was an empty place inside of her and it upset her. James grumbled as he rubbed his chest. "Okay Luna, it's your turn," James said looking at Luna with soft eyes.

"Okay, here I go," Luna said as she took the cup and downed it in one go. Once Luna had all of the potion, she placed the cup down and sighed. James and Lily felt something snap into place and they groaned. James looked at Luna with a sparkle in his eye as he saw the slow process of the change on Luna.

Luna's hair, as she had stated, turned into a thicker unruly strawberry blonde haired mess. Her silvery-blue-grey eyes now had specks of hazel and green. But besides that, Lily was happy because Luna didn't change much anymore. "I told you so," Luna said with a soft smile. She looked at James and she smiled more "How do I look?" Luna said as she twirled around and stood in front of James.

"Like a little princess," James said fondly.

"Luna, let me braid your hair before we head down to the Hogwarts vaults," Lily commented. Luna nodded her head and she sat down so Lily could braid her hair. Once Lily was done, she tied it off and she smiled.

Griphook cleared his throat and stood in front of Luna and James. "Lord Potter, here are the keys to the trust vaults."

James smiled as he took them and he looked them over before handing one to Luna. "Keep it safe, Luna-Moon," James said with a soft smile. Luna nodded her head before putting it on her necklace and put it under her shirt.

"Safest place it can be," Luna said with a soft look.

"We would like to visit down to the Founders’ vaults, if you don't mind," Lily stated to Griphook and Sharphook.

"We will notify Ragnok at once," Sharpclaw stated as he wrote something down and sent it off. It didn't take long for Ragnok to get down to the office.

"Again?" Ragnok said with a pointed look.

"We aren't doing this on purpose, Ragnok," James said with a teasing tone. Ragnok just shook his head and motioned for them to follow. Following Ragnok, Lily smiled as she wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulder and brought her close. "Do you have any other worries Luna-Moon?" James asked, looking at Luna as they got into the carts. Luna got a far-off look as the cart spiraled down to the founders' vaults. Once they stopped, James jumped out and offered a hand out to his wife and helped her out before offering his hand again to Luna.

Luna got out of the cart before speaking "Not worried per-say, more concerned about how others will take this." Luna whispered. Lily smiled softly and wrapped her arm around Luna and walked then over to be in front of the vaults.

"Which one do you want to go into first, Luna?" Lily asked looking at Luna.

"Only the Ravenclaw Vault is calling out to me," Luna responded.

"Okay, so Ravenclaw it is then," James said with a smile.

All three of them walked in and Luna looked around sighing before following her magic. "It's around here some-Ah!" Luna perked up before skipping off to a sub-vault. Lily and James followed her to see a room of preserved Peryton fawns. Luna walked over and sat down in front of one just far enough for the fawn to have to walk to get to her. Luna used her magic to make the preservation spell to pop. Luna waited patiently. The fawn was white and yellow with what looked to be silver spots all over its back and wings. The fawn lifted its head up and opened its eyes to show that it had no what looked like no pupil. Its wings adjusted themselves before the fawn got up on shaky legs. It walked over to Luna before collapsing into her lap. Luna giggled and petted the Peryton's head.

"What's its name, Luna?" Lily asked softly.

"Can it see?" James asked getting a well-earned smack to the back of the head from Lily.

"Her name is Moon and yes, she can see. Her eyes are just moon kissed." Luna said dreamily.

"Moon kissed?" James sounded confused.

"She means that Moon's pupils are so white that they blend in with the whites of the eye," Lily said looking at James. "Pandora often spoke about wanting a familiar like that. She said they have the ability to help with visions."

"Don't… Don't they eat people?" James said weakly.

"And they also are able to speak the human language" Luna piped in with a soft giggle.

James paled even more, " _ Lily. _ "

"Stop being a baby, James," Lily said with a roll of her eyes. She walked over and sat down next to Luna. "Hello, Moon. Welcome to the family," Lily said offering her hand so the Peryton could recognise her scent.

"Moon says she won't attack the family," Luna said looking at James. "She will only attack those that threaten me with bodily harm."

"So we need to worry about everyone in Ravenclaw," James said with a soft smile.

"Bodily harm, Daddy. They just take my things," Luna said offhandedly. James sucked in a breath, his heart clenching. Was it too soon for her to be calling him that? Xeno was still alive, "don't worry about it too much, Papa knew how I am and he wouldn't want me acting any other way." Luna said looking at James with soft eyes.

James looked at her and then got a hard look in his eyes. "Family cuddle time when we get home." He declared making Lily groan. "Does anything else call out to you Luna-moon?" James asked looking at Luna.

"No, it's just this one," Luna said focusing back on Moon.

"Alright let's head back home," James said with a soft smile. Luna nodded and she stood up. The Peryton stood up on shaky legs and Luna started to lead the fawn to the elevator. It took a couple of tries to get the Peryton into the elevator but they managed it.

**Meanwhile**

Hadrian lied on the bed cuddled with his father's familiar. **_"Azrael? Isss papa okay?"_** Hadrian hissed out to his father's familiar.

**_"Yesss little one, he'sss actually really happy for sssome reassson."_** Azrael hissed out, irritated that he couldn't figure out why his master was happy.

**_"Maybe he managed to help them?"_** Hadrian hissed.

**_"Massster you’re ssstill too ssscared"_ ** Apop hissed out

**_"Massster'sss nervousss from being away from hisss father."_** Jor hissed out glaring at Apop.

"Hadrian, what are they saying?" Draco asked with a little smile as he held Felix. Hadrian had allowed Draco to hold the fragile dragon because he was scared he would suffocate the poor thing.

"We were just talking about my father," Hadrian muttered. He felt the bed sink to his left and he tensed, but he then recognised Neville's scent. Neville wrapped his arms around Hadrian and cuddled into the small male.

"It's alright, Hadrian. They'll be back." Neville tried to help sooth Hadrian. They all lifted their heads when they heard a knock on the door. Blaise narrowed his eyes, walked to the door and opened it. Seeing it was two of Hadrian's mates, he opened the door.

"Hadrian, your mates are here… Or at least two of them," Blaise said.

Hadrian lifted his head and bit his lip as he felt what he assumed was Sirdi's hands take his. "Hadrian, You aren't going to like this." He started off with making Hadrian tense and whimper. Azrael, not liking that whimper, hissed as he raised his head bearing his fangs.

"We don't want to suffocate you while you are adjusting. You have your mother and father, you have to get used to along with the rest of your family. Mellos and I agree that we think it is for the best that we go back to the Island." Sirdi stated.

"Lyselle will still be here?" Hadrian asked hopefully. They hadn't mentioned Lyselle.

"Lyselle already left in a fit of rage because we scolded him for jumping to help when your Godfather had it. We don't want to overwhelm you. Gunnolf and your Aunt Petunia are your rocks right now. Everything else is new and scary. We are backing off until we feel like you have adjusted." Mellos said.

Hadrian started to breathe quickly as tears started to weld up. "You guys are leaving me too?"

"Not leaving, giving you space. You know how to contact us and we will see you in our dream world. Not to mention your uncle is hiring us as teachers for when he gets the school in his control." Sirdi stated holding Hadrian's hands.

"What about Felix?" Hadrian whimpered.

"I will come and get him in the morning and come to drop him off at night. That way, you can see me two times a day when your eyesight comes back. I'll even drag Mellos along with me." Sirdi promised. That helped relax Hadrian a bit.

"What about Lyselle?" Hadrian asked softly.

"I am not sure. He's upset that we tried to interfere. He's a young dominant and is quick to jump to action. I'll try to drag him along too, but I am not sure how happy he is with me at the moment." Sirdi stated.

"You guys are fighting too?" Hadrian sounded broken. "It's my fault… Isn't it"

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Hadrian," Mellos spoke glaring at the wall. "This is Lyselle's problem. Not yours. You just focus on getting better and getting to know your family." Mellos said as he brought Hadrian's forehead to his lips.

"Well, we are going to head off, Hadrian. We will see you tonight in your dreams."Sirdi said kissing Hadrian's forehead. Hadrian nodded his head and he heard the two men leave the room.

**_"They are fighting because of me."_ ** Hadrian hissed out weakly.

**_"Dominantsss alwaysss fight for their sssubmisssssive."_ ** Azrael hissed out as if it was a common thing.

**_"With each other?"_ ** Hadrian asked.

**_"Yesss, it's their pecking order, younger onesss need to learn."_ ** Azrael hissed out.

**_"Your Veela mate needsss to learn hisss place."_ ** Jor hissed out, upset for his master. Hadrian smiled weakly and he cuddled the snakes.

"If he doesn't get his act together, I'll kick his ass," Gunnolf growled out glaring at the door.

"Which one?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The younger one. Upsetting Hadrian like that. I should rip him to shreds." Gunnolf growled.

"Now now, Gunnolf, leave some of that protective nature for your submissive," Theo joked.

"They won't mind," Gunnolf said as he walked over and hugged Hadrian.

"Shesh, I guess this is cuddle Hadrian time, then." Blaise joked.

"Oh, can I join?" A soft voice asked. The group of boys looked up to see Luna. They were all confused until Neville spoke up.

"Luna? Blood adoption?" Neville questioned.

"Luna's here?" Hadrian said lifting his head up a little.

"Hello Hadrian, yes Neville," Luna walked over and wiggled her way between Neville and Hadrian.

"Does that mean my parents are back?" Hadrian asked softly.

"Yes, Mummy and Daddy are back, Hadrian. They had to update Uncle Andy and Uncle Sirius on what happened." Luna said absentmindedly.

**_"Little one sssmellsss of massster,"_ ** Azrael hissed out before moving and wrapping around Luna's shoulders.

**_"What?"_ ** Hadrian hissed out confused but before he could ask Luna, Blaise spoke up.

"What do you mean blood adoption?" Blaise asked quickly.

"Papa is dying, he is spending the rest of the time how he wishes to. He doesn't want me to see him in a weak state. Mum made Hadrian's parents my Godparents. Since Papa is dying, they blood adopted me." Luna explained. This made Hadrian perk up a little.

"S-So you're my sister now?" Hadrian asked hopefully.

"If you want that," Luna said softly. She looked up when the room fell silent. She looked over, only to be tackled to the bed by a sobbing Hadrian.

"Don't leave me, please!" Hadrian sobbed out, his ears and tail slipping out of their illusion. Luna smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Hadrian. Said boy was sobbing in Luna's hold. The sound was heartbreaking for Luna. So naturally, she did what her mother used to do for her when she cried. Sitting up she started to rock back and forth, humming softly while stroking his hair.

Once Hadrian was calmed down, Luna spoke. "What has you so upset, little fox?" Luna asked softly. Hadrian didn't respond but clung to her tighter. Luna sighed and looked at the others for answers.

"His mates went off to their own home to give Hadrian space to get to know his family," Theo said.

"Hm…" Luna managed to get out of Hadrian's hold and she stood up and stared at Hadrian. Neville, knowing what was about to happen closed his mouth and looked away. "Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin! You will listen to me and you will stop this nonsense right now!" Hadrian looked up at where her head was supposed to be surprised and was about to speak, but Luna cut him off. "You don't need your mates right now! You have Gunnolf, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Neville and I! Not to mention the Twins! You need family, you just came from something traumatic!" Hadrian gulped and went to try and speak again but Luna cut him off once again. "What about Mummy and Daddy? How do you think they will feel if you rely on your mates?! Uncle Sirius looked like he wanted to tear into one of your mates, they are already hurting you and we haven't even managed to get you to trust us yet!" Luna was obviously upset and Hadrian could tell.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble," Hadrian whispered curling in on himself a little.

"I'm not leaving, so quit thinking that!" Luna said looking at Hadrian. "In fact!" Luna reached up for her wand and held it straight up. "I, Luna Pandora Potter-Slytherin-Lovegood, swear on my magic that I, Luna Pandora Potter-Slytherin-Lovegood, vow to never abandon, shun, or harm, Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin as long as I live. So mote it be." A gold strand of magic swirled around her and Hadrian looked shocked.

"L-Luna! You didn't have to go that far!" Hadrian said, panicked.

"Yes I did, Hadrian James Potter! I am your sister now! You’re my family and I will curse anyone who attempts to harm you!" Luna declared loudly.

"Shesh, they remind me of me and my brothers," A voice said to the side. Everyone looked over to see a smiling James and a snickering Sirius.

"Daddy! Uncle Sirius!" Luna said happily.

"Luna-Moon, why are you scolding Hadrian?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Nargles were messing up Hadrian's mind. I had to scold him because he wouldn't see reason. I think my vow made the Nargles disappear though because they seem to be disappearing." She said with a soft smile.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh god, James!" Sirius laughed, covering his stomach. "She totally is your child now! Pandora and Xeno were never ones to rush to make a vow!" Sirius looked at Luna "What was this vow little one?" Sirius asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"Hmm? To never abandon, shun or harm Hadrian," Luna stated as she stared off to the side.

"Well, magic will hold you to that," Sirius said seriously.

"I know. I'm his sister so I have to be there for him." Luna said seriously. "If I have to risk my magic for that, then so be it," Luna said confidently.

"Alright, now that you broke the news to everyone, we all have to go home. Hadrian, Gunnolf, Neville come along now." James said with a soft smile.

"Aw, really?"

"No! Dad!"

"Come on Uncle James!"

There was a giggle and Luna chimed in, "told you, Daddy! They wouldn't be happy," she giggled as she skipped over to Hadrian and took his hand. "Come on, Hadrian. We are going to sit in front of a fire and drink hot cocoa. It'll make you feel better, I promise," Luna said with a soft smile.

Hadrian sighed and he got up with Luna's help. "Okay, Luna."

Draco stood up and he walked over to Hadrian before placing the fragile dragon into Hadrian's arms. "I'll see you soon, Hadrian. Even if I have to nag Uncle Sirius and Mother to come over," Draco stated looking at Hadrian.

"Mum will let me visit, all she does is gossip, so she will want to visit your mum soon," Blaise said with a smile.

"Dad will surely be dragging me along so he can steal Petunia out for dates. So I will see you soon, too." Theo said smiling.

"Okay, guys. Hopefully, my sight comes back so I can be more of a host for everyone. Uh…" Hadrian fidgeted and held Felix close to him as he bit his lip. The small dragon made a cooing nose and cuddled into Hadrian's cheek. "T-Thanks for uh, you know, sticking by me even though I thought you were against me and all that," Hadrian muttered out.

Luna smiled as she skipped over to James and took his hand smiling happily. "Daddy, I think it's time to go before Hadrian starts getting emotional. It won't be good for his mental state." Luna said calmly, making Hadrian blush

"Luna!" Hadrian squeaked out. Luna just giggled as she hurried out of the room.

"Come along boys,” James said with a smile as he walked over and picked up Hadrian, who cuddled into his father. The small group of teens walked along after James.

"Uh, Sir? How are my mother and father?" Neville asked shyly.

"Ugh, please, no ‘sir’. I'm your godfather. Please call me James or Uncle." James stated. It made Hadrian giggle softly as he cuddled into his father's shoulder, knowing everyone could see a blushing Neville. "As for your parents, they can speak now, though we still need to do some work on them. Lily says they will probably be better by the end of the week if the appointments keep going the way they are going." James stated as they walked.

"What? But they were in the hospital for 13 years!" Draco said shocked. James snickered at the boy's shock.

"They were tortured and locked in their minds. It wasn't like their souls got sucked out or anything." James stated. "They will need to visit mind healers for a while though, Neville. There was a lot of damage and 13 years  _ did  _ pass. Your mother was upset that you and Hadrian grew up without her. Your father just wants to make sure you’re okay." James stopped when he heard Neville made a strangled noise. Passing Hadrian to Sirius, he turned around and pulled Neville into his arms and rubbed his back. "Shh, you'll be going with Lily tomorrow to see your parents. They love you, kid. If I knew your parents were going to be attacked, I would have brought you three into the ritual too. I should have done that anyway, but it was a mistake on my part. For that, I am sorry." James said softly as he rubbed Neville's back.

Neville shook his head slightly. "No, you helped them when you could. That makes up for it." Neville said before hugging James. James didn't hesitate to hug Neville back and even pick him up. Neville made a strangled noise and clung to James. James just laughed as he carried Neville along.

"Damn it, James! No fair! You were crystalized!" Sirius grumbled as he walked along. Gunnolf just chuckled as he followed along.

"Not my fault you didn't work out in Azkaban." James shot back.

"No, I was more focused on not getting my soul sucked out!" Sirius growled out.

"Oh, calm down you mutt. I am sure Andy has a plan for that." James said with a soft smile.

"Maybe he doesn't?" Sirius said with a clipped tone.

"Oh, don't be like that Sirius," James said looking at Sirius with a pointed look. Sirius chuckled as he shook his head. James knew Sirius wasn't seriously upset with him.

"Oh! Hadrian," Luna called out looking at her new older brother.

"Yes, Luna?" Hadrian asked softly as he lifted his head off Sirius' shoulders.

"I know this great work out if you want to try it with me once your sight comes back," Luna said with a soft smile.

"Sure Luna, I'd love too," Hadrian said with a soft smile.

Luna beamed and skipped ahead into the floo room. "Mummy," Luna smiled as she hugged the female.

Lily smiled as she picked up Luna and she smiled. "Shall we go, boys?" Andy, William, and Oliver were already there.

"Where is Uncle Rose?" Gunnolf asked.

"He is still at work. We will see him when we get home." James said with a smile. In the end, Andy ended up taking Neville, Oliver took Hadrian and William took Luna with a smile. All of them flooed home, only to see that the head of the house elves was waiting for them.

"Master Andrew, Little Master’s mates came and took their belongings. I didn't know if you wished for me to stop them or if you wanted me to let them go." The shy Head Elf stated before looking down awaiting any kind of punishment.

"That's fine, Ella. Have they left already?" Andy asked.

"Yes sir, they have gotten their things and left just a few moments ago," Ella said and Hadrian whimpered. "I… Have I upset little Young Master?" She whimpered.

"No, he is just upset that they left, Ella," Lily said with a soft smile. "He shall be fine. We do, however, need two house elves to help take care of Luna and Neville here. Neville is my godson and Luna is our new adopted daughter." Ella's eyes seemed to sparkle at this.

"Of course, Mistress Lily!" Ella said excitedly. "Michie and Dra can help the Little Miss and Guest!" She said happily. Said house elves popped up and bowed their heads.

"Please place them close to Hadrian and Gunnolf. They are family and I am sure Hadrian would love to have them close by."

"Hadrian, could I sleep with you tonight?" Luna asked as she hurried over and took his arm.

"E-Eh? D-do you want to?" Hadrian asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, it can be like a sleepover," Luna said smiling. "Gunnolf, Neville, we should all have a sleepover," Luna said with a brighter smile.

"That sounds like it could be fun," Neville said shyly.

"Sure, if you don't mind me coming," Gunnolf said softly.

"You’re Hadrian's family, of course, you’re coming," Luna said with a nod.

"Luna, is this becau-" James was cut off by Luna.

"Yes."

"Luna you don't have to pus-"

"Yes I do"

"Luna, Princess, no you do-"

"Daddy, please."

Before James could say something else, Lily covered her husband's mouth and spoke. "Our door is always open to you four. If you need anything, come and get us if the elves can't help."

"Thank you, Mummy," Luna said with a soft smile.

"Of course Little Luna-Moon," Lily said as she wrapped her arms around Luna and she kissed Luna's forehead.

Luna looked at Hadrian and she grabbed his hand and Gunnolf spoke. "Come on. I'll show you both to Hadrian's room. Let the house elves take care of your things." Gunnolf said, motioning for them to follow him.

James watched the children walk off before he turned to Andy. "Okay, What's their schedule? What do you have planned, Andy."

"I'll be testing them tomorrow to see what they all need help with learning, then I will customise their plans. I know Gunnolf will need to learn everything." Andy said rubbing his neck. "I am positive Hadrian will remember what all was taught now that there are no blocks on him. I am unsure of Luna and Neville though. But Neville might need to go get his own wand. I am pretty sure the wand he has is his father’s."

"Well, if that is true, then Neville and I can stop by that wand shop and make him a wand on the way to the hospital. Will Hadrian be able to come along with me… Maybe I should bring Luna as well. Let you boys focus on Gunnolf since he has to most work to do." Lily stated looking at the four of them.

"It would probably be the best. I can start teaching Gunnolf the basics and we can turn the speed down to a year per week, maybe? That way he doesn't over exert himself." Oliver stated looking at Andy.

"Hmm. Lily would you mi-" Andy started off but was cut off by Lily.

"Mind coming in after the appointment with the Longbottoms? I don't mind, Andy." She said with a soft smile.

"Thanks. hopefully, we can get Gunnolf caught up by the time you're done with healing the Longbottoms and we can put them all into class together and have them be above their grade before school starts," Andy stated.

"Would you mind if I sat in on those lessons, Andy?" Petunia asked.

"Actually Petunia, I'll be teaching you. We have two time chamber rooms. Since Andy and Gunnolf will have one, you and I will have the other. We have 7 years to cover for you. Andy expressed that he would like for you to take your OWLs and NEWTs as soon as possible. The next testing period would be before Yule and then right after Yule. So we have to get past both OWLs and NEWTs before the kids come home for Yule. Andy said you snuck some of his and Lily's books? Andy, could you test her as well? Figure out how much she already knows?" William asked.

"Sure," Andy said looking at his sister. "But of course that is at breakfast. Everyone needs rest tonight. There will be a lot going on for the next couple of weeks."

"Alright, alright,.I understand when I am being ushered to bed." Petunia grumbled softly, making Lily and James laugh softly. Once Petunia was gone, Lily sighed.

"Lily, do you think Luna would be okay with being the Heir to Ravenclaw?" Andy asked softly.

"But Andy, I thought you were going to give that to your kids?" Lily asked surprised.

"Sirius and I talked about it. Even if we did have kids, we can always transfer the Black Heirship over to them, not to mention we still have the Evans heirship as well. Besides, Heirships are just you claiming an heir for the Family. If I am not mistaken the, Lovegood family has married into the Ravenclaw line a couple times and the Ravenclaw line has married into the Lovegood line too. So tickle me pink when I saw a Malfoy has married a Lovegood. Though Xeno has always been different for a Malfoy, it was why he was disowned in the first place." Andy spoke.

"Whoa, I didn't know dear Xeno was a Malfoy," Lily said surprised.

"Yeah, he was disowned his first year and went to live with the Lovegoods once they saw his situation. I think it was dear Pan's little crush that urged the family to do that." Andy said with a soft smile.

"Smart moves, those Lovegoods." Sirius said with a weak smile. "How was Luna? When you two came to get her?" Sirius asked softly.

"She… She knew her father was dying. She has her mother's quirk of talking about Nargles and those creatures. She… What did she say, James?" Lily asked looking at James for help.

"Uh, I think she said she ‘foresaw Papa dying. I can tell, the Wrackspurts are starting to cloud his mind.' Pandora usually used Wrackspurts for Death Omens." James said looking at them. "We are not sure if Luna uses them as Death Omens, so we should keep an eye on her words." James said looking at them.

"Alright, we will keep an eye on her, James," Sirius said with a nod of his head.

"She seemed more accepting of what was going to happen. I am sure she is going to need our help when she feels Xeno die off." Lily stated looking at them.

**Meanwhile**

Luna looked at the three boys as they got comfortable and she walked over and cuddled into Hadrian preparing herself. "Luna, what's wrong?" Hadrian asked as he wrapped his arms around his new little sister worried.

"Hadrian, did you know Lovegood's have an ability to feel where their family is? How well they are doing and when they die?" Luna asked as she clung to him.

"Luna… You feel him dying, don't you?" Neville asked softly. Luna didn't say anything but she clung to Hadrian.

"Could… Could we have sleepovers for a while?" Luna asked weakly.

"Of course, Luna. You can sneak into my room whenever you need it." Hadrian stated.

"You can sneak into my room too, Luna," Neville said happily.

"I am not sure about my room, but you can always send a house elf to come get me if you need anything, Luna," Gunnolf said calmly.

"Thank you," Luna said weakly. The boys nodded and Hadrian cuddled with Luna until they all fell asleep. It was around Midnight when Luna shot up clutching her chest. Panting and whimpering, she got up away from Hadrian not to wake him. Luna sat down on the floor and curled into a ball clutching at her chest whimpering. Gunnolf, being the light sleeper he was, opened his eyes and sat up. Hearing whimpering, he got up and started to move over to where Hadrian was, but he saw Luna on the ground. It took a moment for his sleepy mind to catch up but he hurried over and picked her up. Walking over to one of the couches, he sat down and he placed her in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Luna clung to him as she sobbed. Gunnolf helped soothe her until she was just sniffling. Looking at the time, he sighed as he saw it was nearly one in the morning. He really hoped he could trust his Aunt and Uncle right now.

"Come on, Luna," Gunnolf said as he helped her off his lap and he took her hand in his and led her out of the room. It didn't take them long for them to get to Lily and James's room. Knocking on it three times, he didn't have to wait long for a sleepy Lily to open the door looking confused and worried. "It snapped," Gunnolf whispered. Lily instantly got an understanding and sad look on her face.

"Thank you, Gunnolf. James and I have it from here." Lily said as she took Luna's hand. "Come on Luna, let's go cuddle. James and I can tell you a bunch of stories about your Mum and Papa." Lily said with a soft weak smile.

"Gunnolf… Thank you" Luna whispered softly.

"Go on Luna, I'll see you in the morning. I'll explain to Hadrian and Neville when they wake up," Gunnolf said before patting Luna's head softly. Gunnolf watched as Lily and Luna went back into the room before he turned and went back to Hadrian's room. Time to try and get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you Anushka   
> Kudos to my Beta reader who's heart I have broken many times. TheOnlyCeeCeeJ <3  
> Kudos to everyone for their lovely Reviews and their lovely Kudos   
> 540 kudos.... x.x so much love


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning, Hadrian woke up to no Luna. Or well, he couldn't feel her around. "Luna?" He felt around and felt a snake. **_"Do you sssee my sssissster?"_ ** Hadrian hissed out.

 

**_"Massster'sss sssmall nessstmate woke up lassst night crying. Other nessstmate took her out of the room,"_ ** Jor hissed out sleepily.

 

"Hadrian, you’re up," Gunnolf said surprised. "If you're looking for Luna, she needed Auntie and Uncle last night. We'll probably see her at breakfast."

 

"Oh, okay." Hadrian moved to the edge of the bed and he groaned rubbing his eyes.

 

"Hadrian, are you okay?" Neville asked rubbing his eyes.

 

"Everything is just so bright," Hadrian muttered. "I liked the darkness better," he grumbled out.

 

"What?!" Gunnolf jumped up. "Hadrian you're getting your eyesight back! Hold on I'll go get Auntie!" Gunnolf said, rushing out of the room. Hadrian heard Neville get up and move over to sit next to him.

 

"I'm still here, Hadrian. Why don't you just keep your eyes closed until your mum gets here." Neville said while rubbing Hadrian's back softly.

 

"That's probably a good idea," Hadrian muttered closing his eyes once again.

 

"Want me to turn off the lights?" Neville asked. Once Hadrian nodded, he got up and walked over before dimming all of the lights.

 

It didn't take long for Lily to rush into the room. "I'm here, baby," Lily said as she hurried over and cupped Hadrian's face. "I need you to open them, baby. I know it hurts." Hadrian whimpered but did as he was told. Hadrian suddenly felt his mother’s magic wash over his eyes and he couldn't help but coo softly as the pain faded. Slowly but surely, the light dimmed enough to where he could actually see.

 

"Mum?" Hadrian whispered out, surprised. There stood his mother in all her glory. Her fire red hair and her emerald green eyes.

 

"You'll have headaches for a while, my little cub, but we have headache relievers for that," she said with a soft smile.

 

"Have Sirdi and Mellos come yet?" Hadrian asked hopefully.

 

"Not yet, shall we go surprise those mates of yours?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

 

"Yes!" Hadrian jumped up and he started to get changed.

 

"Neville, thank you for being here with Hadrian. Go get dressed now, we are going to go visit your mum and dad today. We are also getting you an actual wand and giving your father’s back to him," Lily said in a calm tone. Neville nodded his head and ran off going to go get dressed for the day.

 

Lily looked back at her son, who was staring up at her with sparkling eyes. "Mum."

 

"Now, now, Hadrian. I am not that pretty," Lily said with a soft giggle.

 

"Lies. Mum, you’re the prettiest." Hadrian said with a pout.

 

"Oh God, you're just like your father," Lily said, embarrassed.

 

"Who's just like their father?" James said poking his head in. "How's my little boy?"

 

"Your little boy is finally getting his eyesight back," Lily stated. "Then he declared that I was 'the prettiest'. Looks like you have some competition, Potter," she said, teasing her husband. Hadrian took this time to look over his father. Messy dark brown near black hair. He couldn't really get a good look at his father’s eyes, but they looked Hazel.

 

"Gah! Challenged by my own son!" James grabbed his heart and fell to the floor. "The betrayal."

 

Hadrian made a distressed noise and hurried over, stumbling a bit and got close to his father "Wait. No. It's not like that Pa-" Hadrian was cut off by his father scooping him up.

 

"Hahahahaha! I have caught the prince!" James said with a beaming smile. "What say you, my lovely dragoness? Shall we lock him in a tower with the princess and protect them for the rest of our days?" James said wiggling his eyebrows towards Lily.

 

"What?! Wait! No, Papa!" Hadrian giggled struggling with his father who started to pepper kisses all over Hadrian's face.

 

"I'm coming, Hadrian," a soft dreamy voice came, before James grunted and Hadrian chuckled as he looked over his adopted sister. She looked just as beautiful as his mother. No. She still had her Luna charm about her and that, in itself, put him at ease.

 

"Oh no! My dragoness! It seems the princess is more daring than I thought!" James called out as he kept backing up and up until he fell onto the couch bringing both Hadrian and Luna with him. "They’ve got me, my dragoness! Run! Save yourself!" James called out in a faked weak voice.

 

Lily was about to respond but the bedroom door opened and there stood Andy with a raised eyebrow. "Really, James?"

 

James couldn't help but stare at Andy for a moment before he called out. "OH NO! THE ROYAL GUARD IS HERE TO SLAY US! MY LOVE! TAKE THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS AND RUN PLEASE! I'LL FEND HIM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN!" James said with a heartbreaking sound. Lily was in the background trying to suppress her giggles. Hadrian looked over his uncle to see the male had more of a strawberry blonde hair colour but the male had a darker beard. His uncle was attractive if he had to put his uncle in a category, but then again those hazel eyes didn't help at all.

 

"Of course, my beloved!" Lily giggled out as she hurried over and picked up both Luna and Hadrian. James rushed over and tackled Andy to the ground before Lily ran out of the room with the kids, giggling as she ran and made her way into the dining room. Everyone in the room looked at Lily confused.

 

Luna, not wanting to stop this play, called out, "my subjects! The evil dragon and her mate have captured the Prince and I! The Royal Guard has managed to clash with the dragoness' mate but we are still trapped in her evil clutches!"

 

A brown haired male chuckled, "I see my evil plan has worked then." The male stood up and laughed evilly.

 

Lily gasped softly and beamed. "To- I mean, My Great and Powerful Lord! I have caught the two little royals as you have asked!"

 

The male chuckled as James rushed downstairs "Lily! To- Oh, Hehehe, hello." James said with a weak smile and a soft wave.

 

"What? No ‘Great and Powerful Lord’ from you?" The male teased.

 

"Oh, come on! It was a spur of the moment thing." James whined.

 

"I am glad to see you two back to life." The male said softly. "I was worried I would have to find another Lord Slytherin."

 

"Well, that would have been easy because Hadrian, here, is Heir Slytherin." James teased back.

 

"Mum, who is this?" Hadrian whispered to Lily.

 

"Hadrian, Tom, I don't think you two have met properly," Lily said and she felt Hadrian tense in her arms. "Shh baby, I know." Luna got out of Lily's arms and hurried over to James and hugged her adoptive father.

 

"So it's Hadrian...and not Harry?" Tom asked cautiously.

 

"Y-Yes," Hadrian said softly, clinging to his mother, his fox ears and tails hidden.

 

"Hadrian, I heard there were spells and compulsions on you," Tom said as he got closer.

 

"Y-Yeah there was," Hadrian said hiding his face. "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you any way. I...I didn't want to." Hadrian whimpered out.

 

Tom sighed softly as he looked at the little child. "Hadrian, it wasn't your fault. It was that old manipulative coot." Tom said softly.

 

"I-I killed the basilisk." Hadrian whimpered clinging to his mother.

 

"Oh no... Salazar's familiar." Tom said softly.

 

"I...I'm sorry," Hadrian sobbed. "I didn't want to… It seemed so nice. I...I tried to stop her." Hadrian whimpered, tears falling.

 

"Shhh, child. I know" Lily hesitantly let Tom hold Hadrian. Tom took Hadrian into his arms and rubbed his back. "I will not hold it against you for killing the Great Protector of the Chamber. We will need to tell Salazar Slytherin what happened though, alright?"

 

Hadrian pulled his head back confused and he sniffled slightly. "How can we tell him?" He asked softly.

 

"There are portraits in the Castle. We would have to ask Lady Hogwarts to show us where they are." Tom said looking at Hadrian. "But enough of that. You haven't hurt me, if that is what you are worried about. In fact, whatever you have done has made me feel somewhat whole again." Tom said with a soft smile.

 

"I have?" Hadrian whimpered out softly as he clung to Tom.

 

"Yes, little one. Would you mind telling me what happened down there?" Tom asked softly.

 

"Well, she was attacking muggleborns and there was always a message in blood.  _ The chamber of secrets has been open, Enemies of the Heir beware.  _ I didn't know I was Slytherin's Heir at the time but people kept calling me it. It was a huge hassle during all of second year." Hadrian whispered.

 

"Why did she start attacking though?" Tom asked worriedly.

 

"T-There was a diary that was controlling Ginevra. S-She was the one opening the chamber and ordering the Basilisk to start attacking." Hadrian whimpered.

 

"Why is the diary important?" James couldn't help but ask.

 

"Because Weasley's cannot speak parseltongue." Tom hissed out.

 

"Tom, I met a younger you in the chamber when I went to go save her..." Hadrian whispered softly.

 

"A...younger...me?" Tom asked horrified.

 

"Y-yes" Hadrian ducked his head down ready to be punished. Tom snapped out of it and cooed softly.

 

"Shh child, you aren't in trouble," Tom muttered softly into Hadrian's hair.

 

**_"SSStop making little massster upssset!"_ ** Jor hissed out coming out from where they were hiding.

 

**_"SSShusssh little one, I am trying to make him happy again. It isss not me who upsssetsss him."_ ** Tom hissed out to the little hybrid.

 

**_"Another ssspeaker!"_ ** Apop hissed happily raising its head.

 

**_"Well that makesss three ssspeakersss in one generation"_ ** James hissed happily.

 

"James, you can speak?" Tom said surprised.

 

"So can Hadrian, here. Mine was blocked and Hadrian broke the blocks on him." James said proudly.

 

"Let's get back to the point of your visit, Tom" Andy said out of nowhere. Tom turned his head and looked at the red-headed male and he walked over and sat down still holding Hadrian. Nagini crawled up the side of Tom's chair.

 

**_"Marvolo, who'sss thisss hatchling?"_ ** Nagini hissed looking down at Hadrian.

 

**_"Behave, Nagini, he is family. One of Salazar's descendants. Remember James? This is his son,"_ ** Tom hissed softly

 

 ** _"The hatchling that I liked to scare?"_** Nagini hissed happily. **_"Hasn't he disappeared? I miss playing with him."_**

 

**_"You bloody scared me all the time. Playing with me, ha!"_ ** James hissed out, irritated.

 

**_"Deer boy! Wait, you are a speaker? When did this happen! Tell me!"_ ** She hissed as she moved over to wrap around James.

 

**_"Please don't hurt my father."_ ** Hadrian hissed out softly.

 

**_"Marvolo! You have hidden speakers from me!"_ ** Nagini hissed out irritated.

 

**_"No I haven't, Nagini. I shall explain later on. I have a meeting to do at the moment. Go find Aqua and Naga."_ ** Tom hissed. Nagini hissed but she uncurled herself away from James and slithered off.

 

"Sorry about her." Tom said softly.

 

"Nah, it's refreshing," James said with a smile. "At least I understand her now!" James beamed.

 

"So what did you need from me, Andy?" Tom asked looking at the Lord Gryffindor.

 

"How do you want to proceed?" He said before placing a bunch of parchment in front of Tom. Tom blinked before using his free hand and started to look through it. His eyes widened when he understood what he was looking at.

 

"Oh, Merlin. We can use this against him." Tom said looking over the rest.

 

"He's already in jail for attacking multiple heads of houses. But we all know it is only a matter of time before he is pardoned." Andy grumbled.

 

"That, or he calls Ravenclaw's Phoenix to get him out," Tom said. "When are you claiming Hogwarts?" He asked looking at Andy.

 

"We already have the paperwork going. I'm gathering teachers now, Liam finally found people for the rest of the positions." Andy said.

 

"Who do you have for Defence?" Tom asked curiously.

 

"Sirius," Andy said looking at Tom

 

"I could see it. Beware of the prank wars though." Tom said with a soft chuckle. "How is funding? What classes are you adding?"

 

"Albus has been using it for his order. I have put some of the founder's money into updating everything but I am worried it won't be enough." Andy said worriedly. "As for classes, I'm adding Pureblood Etiquette, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, Wandlore, Wand Creation, Alchemy and then we are adding some more clubs like Battle Club, and Xylomancy."

 

"Could I make a suggestion?" Tom asked curiously.

 

"Sure," Andy said with a nod.

 

"Add in Warding. Also have Students, when going to get their school supplies, go to Gringotts and have the goblins perform an inheritance test. I can guarantee that is where some of the old houses went." Tom said softly. "Albus was too stubborn to listen to my ideas and that's why we started clashing in the first place. People just assume it was over that damned defense position."

 

"Sure, we can do both," Andy said with a soft nod.

 

"Slytherin will even pay the fees for the inheritance tests," James said looking at the group. Andy nodded his head and he started to write a letter to Gringotts.

 

"Now Hadrian, are you going back to Hogwarts?" Tom asked looking down at the kitsune in his arms who had snuggled up and got comfortable. Hadrian looked up, surprised that he had been brought into the conversation.

 

"U-Uh yes, sir," Hadrian said softly.

 

"None of this ‘sir’ stuff. We are family." Tom said with a wave of his hand.

 

"O-okay...U-Unc- M-Marvolo," Hadrian whispered so softly that Tom barely was able to hear it.

 

"Call me what you wish, but not ‘sir’," Tom stated with a soft pat on the head. "Well Hadrian, since you are Hadrian Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin and not Harry Potter, why not go back to school under a different name and change your appearance? You are a kitsune, you can use your illusions to change your appearance. If I am not mistaken, you are also a metamorphmagus, so you don't even need your illusions."

 

"I can change how I look?" Hadrian asked weakly.

 

"Hmm yes, see right here," Tom said as he pulled out Hadrian's inheritance test and he pointed to where the metamorphmagus ability was. "No need for your illusions. You just have to grasp the idea of changing your appearance." Tom said but looked up when he heard the door open.

 

"I could always call and have Tonks come by. She's a metamorphmagus, too. Andy doesn't follow Dumbledore and Tonks would totally love to help out." Sirius said as he walked over and ruffled Hadrian's hair with a smile. Looking over their shoulders, Sirius whistled. "Wow, pup. Aren't you a strong one? Mage sight and all the Peverell abilities? Lucky you," Sirius said with a soft chuckle. "The only thing I would be of any help with is the metamorphmagus ability. Well, that and cuddles when you need downtime."

 

"I can help with a lot of these. Parseltongue, parselmagic, natural occlumency, natural legilimency, and potions I can help him with." Tom muttered.

 

"I have to teach Hadrian wandless magic and he has the possibility to do non-verbal magic as well. I also have to figure out if he and Luna can access the Family mind connection yet. I also want to help Hadrian with the Peverell abilities." James stated.

 

"I can cover the rest of them," Lily said softly.

 

"But back to what I was talking about," Tom said before they could get more off-topic.

 

"You could get resorted if you wanted. They made you get sorted as Harry Potter. But that wasn't your name. Hadrian Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin is your name." Tom said looking at Hadrian. "Since your Uncle is going to be taking over the school, I assume he will probably resort, well... everyone, if the Hat has compulsions on it. From what I am hearing from my groups, a lot of their children don't seem to be in the right place."

 

"Maybe I should speed it up a bit to get into the headmaster's office and have a talk with that hat," Andy muttered.

 

"But anyway, Hadrian," Tom said bringing back his attention to the small kitsune on his lap. "If you do return, you can always have a resort. But since you’re the Heir to 3 of the four houses, you can demand a whole school resort. It will probably help your Uncle Andy out a lot." Tom said looking at the small kitsune.

 

"Would it help you, Uncle Andy?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"Yes, it would, kit. I can write it off as three of the Founder's Heir's have demanded a school Resort under the impression that the Sorting Hat was manipulated."Andy stated.

 

"How do I do it?" Hadrian asked shyly.

 

"The same way you would make a vow, as Luna did," Andy said looking at Hadrian. "You would start off saying who you are and then what you want to happen and then finish it with 'so mote it be'." Andy explained.

 

"I, Hadrian, child of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, hereby ask Lady Hogwarts, and Headmaster Andrew Gryffindor for a school resort under the assumption the Sorting Hat was under duress during Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's time as Headmaster. So mote it be" Hadrian opened his eyes to see Andy smiling happily.

 

"I, Andrew Gryffindor, hereby hear and acknowledge Heir Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor's request,  shall look into the matter and proceed with the resort. So mote it be" A Silver cord wrapped around Andy before disappearing.

 

"Thank you, Hadrian. You have just made our jobs a little easier." Andy said ruffling Hadrian's hair.

 

"Come on cub, we can go practice changing your appearance," Sirius said with a smile. Hadrian smiled weakly and got up off of Tom and walked out with Sirius. Once they were gone, Rose jumped at his chance. Crawling into Tom's lap, he snuggled and cuddled Tom, whimpering.

 

"What did he mean by that, Tom?" Rose whimpered scenting him.

 

"He clued me in on what Dumbledore has done with the rest of my soul that he has stolen from me, from us," Tom said holding Rose.

 

"What has he done?" James asked curiously.

 

"He's made my soul into a Horcrux." Tom clarified.

 

"Oh no," Andy whispered. "That thing that was in Hadrian."

 

"What do you mean?" Tom said looking at Andy with eyes narrowed.

 

"Hadrian had a Horcrux in him when we met with the goblins. They removed and destroyed it and Hadrian destroyed one when he faced the basilisk… How many pieces did Dumbledore split your soul into?" Andy said softly trying to think.

 

"I have an idea on what the items may be. Just focus on Hogwarts at the moment, Andy." Tom said calmly.

 

"Tommy," Rose whimpered.

 

"Yes, my little Rose?" Tom looked down to his mate.

 

"When are we gonna all be together?" Rose whimpered.

 

"After all of this is solved. I promise." Tom leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead. Rose whimpered but didn't argue.

 

They sat like that before the head house elf popped in. "Master Andy, breakfast bes ready. Shall wes be sending everyone to the dining hall?" She asked looking at Andy.

 

"Yes please," Andy said with a nod.

 

"I should be going," Tom said with a soft sigh. "I am glad to see you are doing well. Please update me on your movements and your plans," Tom said looking at Andy, who nodded. Rose whined and scented Tom. "Bye, my little one. I shall give Severus your love." Tom whispered to Rose.

 

"Please do. Maybe I can sneak in sometime?" Rose asked hopefully.

 

"Maybe." Tom whispered before giving Rose a kiss to the forehead.

 

Breakfast was less eventful. Tom had to leave before the rest of them came down. Sirius had managed to teach Hadrian how to change his eyes. Luna had run off to go gather up Gunnolf and Neville. They had sat down and eaten a lovely breakfast before doing a test that Andy had given them. Hadrian, Luna and Neville were given the go ahead to do what they wished. Luna and Hadrian had decided that it was best for Neville to go alone first with Hadrian's mother to go visit his parents. Meanwhile, Hadrian and Luna would to relax and have some bonding time together while Hadrian got used to his eyesight again. Meanwhile, Gunnolf and Petunia would be getting an introduction to Magic today.

 

Hadrian walked into his room with Luna and the fireplace lit up. "Shall we have that hot chocolate in front of the fireplace now, Luna? We never did it last night," Hadrian said calmly.

 

"Oh that sounds lovely, Hadrian." Luna beamed as she walked with him. Walking over, she grabbed a couple pillows and blankets. Making her way over to the fireplace, she placed the two pillows down, sitting down on one of them, she wrapped one of the blankets around herself before offering the other blanket to Hadrian.

 

Hadrian sat down and wrapped the blanket around himself before he cuddled into Luna's side. "Luna... Everything seems to be happening so fast." Hadrian whispered weakly.

 

"I know, but it is for the best, Hadrian. You wouldn't survive if it happened slowly," Luna muttered out.

 

"Can...Can I trust them, Luna? Can I trust anyone anymore?" He whimpered.

 

"You trust me, don't you?" Luna asked kindly.

 

"You made a vow," Hadrian shot back.

 

"I did," Luna said with a soft nod.

 

"Mum and Dad...I..." Hadrian sighed softly as he hid his face in Luna's shoulder.

 

"You don't think they are real, do you?" Luna asked curiously.

 

"It just seems too convenient," Hadrian muttered. "Then you also have Tom Riddle..." He said, trailing off slowly.

 

"Hadrian, the only person you can really trust is yourself. What do you think about all of this? What does your heart tell you?" Luna asked looking at him.

 

"I...I want to believe it's them, Luna. I..." Hadrian sighed as he hung his head. "I don't know what to think. I've been manipulated this whole time. Tom's different and Dumbledore's more violent... Gunnolf and Petunia trust them but they might be under manipulations too...I...I don't know who's my ally and who's an enemy. I just don't know," he sobbed, covering his face.

 

"Well, I will always be by your side, Hadrian," Luna said as she pulled Hadrian close. "Would you like me to help you?" She whispered to Hadrian.

 

"Please." Hadrian sobbed as he clung to his adoptive sister. Luna nodded her head as she called for her house elf.

 

"What can Dra bes doing for Mistress Moon?" Dra asked looking at Luna.

 

"Can you please bring both me and Hadrian some Hot cocoa? Make Hadrian's have a bit more whipped cream than mine." She said with a soft dreamy smile.

 

"Of course, Mistress Moon!" Dra said excitedly before disappearing.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Lily walked into the hospital with Neville, who looked nervous. "Don't worry, Neville," Lily said with a soft smile.

 

"Will they really remember me?" Neville asked weakly.

 

"Of course they will, Neville," Lily said with a soft coo. Walking up to the receptionist desk, she spoke "Here for the Longbottoms. Lily Potter and Heir Neville Longbottom." Lily said with confidence.

 

"L-L-Lily Potter?!" The woman squeaked as her face shot up, looking the female over. Looking over the pair, the woman's eyes narrowed. "Sign in please," she said placing the sign in paper in front of them. Lily didn't hesitate to sign her and Neville both in.

 

"There you go," Lily said with a soft smile.

 

"Room 320 in Sector R." The receptionist said pointing to a Hallway.

 

"Thank you," Lily said as she grabbed Neville's hand and led him along.

 

"They were always in the Permanent Intensive Care Sector," Neville muttered. "Whats Sector R?" He asked, looking up at Lily.

 

"Sector R is the Recovery Sector. I helped them out when we first came yesterday. I am hoping that I can get them out of the hospital in two more sessions. Their minds don’t seem completely broken. They’re just scattered." Lily said with a soft smile. "I managed to piece a lot together yesterday, I just have to finish it up," Lily said with a nod. Neville listened and followed Lily to the room. Looking at the room number, he gulped before allowing Lily to walk in first.

 

"Oh! Lily! You’re back!" Alice said happily.

 

"Welcome back Lily," Frank said with a nod of his head.

 

"I brought someone to meet you two," Lily said with a giggle before she moved out of the way showing Neville walking in.

 

"Is that my..." Alice whimpered, covering her mouth.

 

"That's our boy, no doubt about it," Frank said in a firm tone. Lily looked at Neville to see his shocked face and the tears welling up.

 

"Well, Neville, who do you want to cuddle with first? I'll work on the other," Lily said in a calm voice.

 

"Neville, go see your mother first. You've always been a mama's boy, I'd be insulted if you changed that part of you." Lily smiled softly at Frank's words. She saw Neville hesitantly go over to Alice, only to have the woman wrap him up in her arms and pull him closer. Neville started to sob softly as he clung to his mother.

 

"Alright, Franky. Let's get working on your mind." Lily said walking over to him.

 

"Some of it was clicking together while you were gone, is that supposed to happen?" Frank asked as Lily got closer.

 

"Yes, your mind's trying to repair itself. That's a good thing. We might be able to get you out today if it's done enough." Lily said with a soft smile before she dove into Franks mind.

 

"Oh baby, I missed you. I was so upset to learn you had to grow up without us," Alice whispered softly to Neville as she held him.

 

"It wasn't so bad. Gran tried her best, I...I got to meet Hadrian in first year." Neville said timidly.

 

"So, what are your favorite subjects so far? What house are you in? Tell me all about it, love." Alice said excitedly as she pulled him over and they both sat down on her bed.

 

"Well I'm in Gryffindor, and so far I'm really liking Herbology. I'm not doing so well in Potions though, Hadrian tends to help me out with Defence against the Dark Arts." Neville started off saying.

 

"Your father was in Gryffindor. He often liked to boast about how he kept the Marauders under control." Alice said with a soft smile.

 

"Marauders?" Neville asked with a tilt of his head.

 

"Your Uncle James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were known as the Marauders. They played pranks on everyone and anyone. Only your father could reel them in when it became too much." Alice said proudly.

 

"Pettigrew betrayed them though..." Neville said weakly.

 

"Yes, he did. I feel like your father will be replacing that rat. Your father and the Marauders have always been close. I'm surprised he wasn't in their group in the first place," Alice said with a soft smile. Knowing this conversation was getting to be a little too much for her son she switched it up "So. Herbology?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Ah, Well... I haven't been able to do spell work properly, but I just found out that was because I was using Dad's wand. Herbology always came to me easily. I...I guess I just stuck with it." Neville said nervously, not knowing if his mother would approve.

 

"Well if you like it, then who am I to judge. It can lead to a respectable job. We need people who are great with herbs and plants in order to brew our potions." Alice said with a nod. "Your father’s wand?" She asked looking at her son.

 

"Gran didn't want me to be hounded at Diagon Alley. When we went the first time, everyone was excited because Hadrian was supposed to be in the Alley soon... Gran didn't want me hurt. Aunt Lily said she was going to take me out to get me a proper wand before this but I asked her if we could do it after we are done here." Neville said looking at his mother.

 

"Alright. Will you be giving your father back his wand?" She asked with a soft smile on her face.

 

"Yes, that's why I asked to do it after. I wanted to give Dad his wand back." Neville asked shyly.

 

Alice smiled softly and brought her son forward to kiss his forehead. "I am so proud of you, Neville." Neville blushed softly and she smiled.

 

"Mum...Can I ask for advice?" He asked timidly.

 

"Sure sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

 

"I'm worried about Hadrian," Neville said weakly. "It...It seems like his whole world was flipped upside down. I...I am not sure what I can do to help him. Luna vowed that she would never harm Hadrian. Should I do the same? He seemed relieved that he had someone in his corner." Neville muttered weakly.

 

"I would just be there for him but I feel like this area of problems would be best for your father. I always went to him with hard things like this," she advised.

 

"You think he would be willing to help me?" Neville asked weakly.

 

"He's your father, you’re his Heir. He would never abandon you, Neville." Alice said proudly.

 

"Damn straight I won't," Frank said as he came back to.

 

"Frank, how do you feel?" Alice asked concerned.

 

"So much better. Lily says my mind's almost completely back to the way it was before the attack. She does advise us to see a mind healer every now and then, though," Frank said softly. "So there is a problem?" Frank said looking between his son and his wife.

 

"Yes, but I'll let him explain it once Lily is looking over my head. He just wants some advice and you’re the best to get it from." Alice said giving her husband a meaningful glare.

 

"Yes, love," Frank said with a nod.

 

"Alright Alice, it's your turn," Lily said with a soft smile. Neville got up and walked over to his father, who picked him up and put him on the bed before he himself lied down.

 

Waiting until Lily was in Alice's mind, Frank spoke up. "Alright my little offspring, What is the matter?"

 

"I am worried about Hadrian. His world was practically flipped upside down and I am not sure how to help. Luna's given a vow and it seemed to put him at ease, should I do the same?" Neville asked before looking at his father worried.

 

"Hmmm, that is a tough one. Well, how do you feel about Hadrian?" He asked looking at his son curiously.

 

"He's the brother I never had. Sure, we had our disagreements but he's always stuck by my side and encouraged me when I felt like giving up." Neville explained to his father.

 

"I see," Frank muttered as he lay there thinking. "If you were to give him a vow, what would it contain?" He asked looking at his son.

 

"Probably to never hurt him and to always remain by his side. Luna's vow was something like that." Neville said looking at his father.

 

"What were her exact words, Neville? Do you remember?" Frank asked.

 

"Ummm she vowed to never abandon, shun, or harm him as long as she lived," Neville said looking back at his father.

 

"She has essentially made it clear that she was his sister in all but blood." Frank cleared up for his son.

 

"But Uncle James blood adopted Luna," Neville said curiously.

 

"Ahh, so she just made it official by magic, then. In all sense of the word now, she is Hadrian's sister. Magic will punish her if she attempts harm to him. Thanks to your mother's status as Godmother for Hadrian, it means you two are God-brothers. I gave up the chance to be Hadrian's God-father because I felt Hadrian could use Sirius in his life if something ever happened to James. Sirius is a Black after all and they are bloody scary when they want to be. What I am trying to say, Neville, is that if you want to do the same vow as Luna, then I fully support you. Your mother and I wanted you and Hadrian to be close, not because of some political ally or stupid reason, James Potter was my best friend, Lily Potter is your mother’s best friend. We wanted you to have a best friend, or even brother, in Hadrian. We wanted you to have someone who you could rely on if you needed the help. If you feel making a vow would help Hadrian, then do it. If you want, you can even swear on the Longbottom-Potter alliance."

 

"There is a Longbottom-Potter alliance?" Neville asked confused.

 

"Yes, it's not a Political one like we have with the Malfoys but a familial one. Our family has always looked up to the founders. Each generation it's different. Your Gran valued Hufflepuff, believe it or not. I value Gryffindor, your mum is Lady Hufflepuff. Your Uncle James is Lord Slytherin. Lily's Brother is Lord Gryffindor, I think Lily will pick up the Lady Ravenclaw title. The Longbottoms have always stood behind the Founders ideals. So we are loyal to the Potters because of their claim to the Slytherin title. Now that James has married Lily, our loyalty is even stronger. Your technically Heir Hufflepuff. If there are any other Heirs, they will become secondary Heirs. Hadrian will automatically get the Slytherin Heirship, Andy will give his Gryffindor Heirship to someone and whoever gets the Ravenclaw Heirship will give it to their offspring." Frank said calmly.

 

"Hadrian's cousin, Gunnolf, and his mum, Petunia, had their magic blocked. I know Gunnolf has the Gryffindor Heirship. I've become friends with him. I've also made friends with Heir Blaise Zabini and Heir Draco Malfoy." Neville said worriedly.

 

"Are they good friends?" Frank asked curiously.

 

"I like Blaise. He's easy going... Draco, he can be caring at times but he gets annoyed easily. I try not to upset him too much but the Weasley twins, Fred and George, tend to rile him up." Neville said softly.

 

"I'm glad you've managed to make friends, Neville," Frank said proudly.

 

"Oh Dad, here," Neville said as he flicked his wrist and pulled out the wand and offered it to his father. "Gran made me use it. Aunt Lily is taking me to get a new wand."

 

Frank took the wand and looked it over before smiling softly. "So tell me about school. What House did you make it into? What's your favorite class? Are all the teachers respectful towards you?"

 

"I was sorted into Gryffindor, Mum said that was your house?" Neville questioned.

 

"Hahaha yeah, that was my house. Believe it or not, but your mum was a Hufflepuff. She adored Herbology. I bet you adore it too?" Frank asked looking at Neville. Said boy blushed softly and nodded his head. "Nothing wrong with that. Now what about the teachers?"

 

"Well... All of them are okay..." Neville said hesitantly.

 

"Neville, tell me the truth," Frank said in a soft hard tone.

 

"My Potion's teacher is a little harsh... I don't have the talent for potions and I understand he is just trying to make sure no one blows up and gets hurt, so I don't take anything to heart." Neville said quickly as if trying to make his father understand.

 

"Who's the potions teacher?" Frank asked looking at his son.

 

"Severus Snape," Neville said hesitantly.

 

"Yeah, he's probably been away from his mates too long. You see, if you are away from your mate for too long, it starts messing with the mind and then it starts warping your actions." Frank sighed. "Don't take his actions to heart Neville. The potions teacher before him had a huge death toll."

 

"I'll say." Lily grumbled, spooking Neville into clinging to his father. Frank ended up laughing and hugging his son protectively.

 

"I got you, Neville. It's okay," he rumbled, nuzzling his son. This made Neville blush more and cling to his father even more.

 

"Aww that's so cute," Alice cooed.

 

"Well, both of you have made wonderful progress. I...I think I need to talk to the Healers to see if you two can be released tonight. Why not stay here, Neville, and I'll go talk to the Healers." Lily said with a wink. Neville nodded and Lily walked out of the room. He heard his mother get out of her bed, walk over and crawl into his father's bed to cuddle them both.

 

"I missed you both," Neville whimpered.

 

"We are here now, my little one," Alice purred as she cuddled into her son.

 

"If we are lucky, we can go home with you too," Frank said with a soft smile as he held his family close. "I'm sure Mum will be ecstatic." He chuckled softly as he rested his head on the pillow.

 

"I'll have to go claim the Hufflepuff Ladyship Ring. I put it up for safe keeping," Alice said softly.

 

"I'll have to go through our paperwork when we get released, do you want me to go through the Hufflepuff finances too?" Frank muttered softly.

 

"Could you?" Alice asked softly.

 

"Of course," Frank rumbled out softly. Neville cuddled into his father and mother's warmth before sighing contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot 100 comments...   
> tbh I never expected this much love for this story  
> Thanks for proving me wrong <3  
> As always, Kudo to my beta reader, Kudos to you all


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my readers! I managed to get this chapter done just in time for Christmas Eve.  
> Updates will probably be scattered until after Jan.1st.

Hadrian sighed softly as he rested with Luna. Somewhere along the way Luna's Peryton, Moon, had come in and rested its head on his and Luna's lap. Degei, Jor, and Apop, his three-headed Ashwinder Runespoor was curled around his and Luna's shoulders. His mother’s Drake was relaxing behind them allowing them to use him as a rest. Hadrian was pretty sure that his mother’s Catowl had come in as well but he could hear the Catowl and Hedwig in his room talking to each other. Hadrian was gently petting the Peryton's head. The only thing the pair could hear was the crackling of the fire. Hadrian was working on his third cup of hot chocolate when Dra popped in.

 

"Mistress Moon, there bes someone at the fire asking for Master Hadrian," Dra said fiddling with his hands.

 

"Who is it, Dra?" Luna asked tilting her head. She knew Hadrian was scared so she would willingly be his shield today.

 

"Sir Mellos and Sir Sirdi," Dra said fiddling with his hands.

 

"Bring them here please, Dra," Hadrian whispered. Once Dra disappeared, he cuddled more into Luna and his mother’s Drake.

 

"Hadrian, I have a question," Luna spoke out softly.

 

"Hmm?" Hadrian cuddled more into Luna waiting for the question.

 

"Your Runespoor, do all the heads need to eat or does one just have to eat?" Luna asked curiously.

 

"Hmm, let me ask." Hadrian commented before slipping into Parseltongue.  **_"Degei, Jor, Apop... Do all of you need to eat or jussst one of you?"_ **

 

**_"Massster’sss funny!"_ ** Jor hissed out making a sound that made it sound like it was laughing.

 

**_"We only need one head to eat, Massster. We take turnsss eating. One findsss, one eatsss, and one watchesss, if we catch a bigger prey, we all eatsss,"_ ** Degei hissed out

 

**_"We are going to end up big. Possssibly asss big asss a King Sssnake."_ ** Jor said proudly.

 

**_"King Sssnake?"_ ** Hadrian questioned.

 

"He means Basilisk."

 

Hadrian and Luna looked up to see Mellos and Sirdi, who was holding Felix. Hadrian soaked in his mates’ appearances. Sirdi had the same coloured hair as his mother. Fire red and, by Gods, did it look good on Sirdi. The male also had the same coloured beard. It didn't help that the male had crystal blue eyes either. Hadrian took in the male’s muscular frame and he couldn't help but bite his lip. This was the mate that could turn into a giant dragon as well. Letting his eyes wander to his next mate, he looked over Mellos. Mellos had blonde-brownish hair that seemed to go past his shoulders. True to Lyselle's word, Mellos did have a goatee. Like Sirdi, Mellos had a Muscular frame but he wasn't as built as Sirdi was.

 

"Who's this, Hadrian?" Sirdi asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Luna.

 

"My adoptive sister. You hurt her, I'll let Mum's Drake attack." Hadrian said calmly.

 

"Ordered to protect you both?" Sirdi asked calmly.

 

"Yes. It seems he already is trained… Or really loyal to Mum." Hadrian said.

 

"Well, your mother is a Draken. Even I feel the need to bow down to her," Sirdi stated calmly. "I'm here for Felix. Your uncle gave him to me but I wanted to come by and check on you too." Sirdi stated.

 

"I'm… Okay," Hadrian said softly, "I think I am at least." He said hesitantly.

 

"Hadrian, is everything okay?" Mellos asked walking closer to them.

 

"He's just freaking out is all. He is unsure of his situation and it puts him off edge. Things will be better before the beginning of the school year." Luna said calmly.

 

"Is this true, Hadrian?" Sirdi asked. Hadrian nodded his head and looked at them.

 

"Sorry for worrying you two." Hadrian muttered softly.

 

"It's no problem, Hadrian. It's our job to worry about you." Mellos said softly. "It was nice meeting you, Luna," Mellos said with a soft nod to his head.

 

Sirdi stuck out his hand. "Thank you for sticking with Hadrian." Luna took his hand and shook it before she gasped and went still.

 

"Luna?" Hadrian called out worried.

 

"Don't trust the Secondary Heir. He won't be with you all for long."Luna spoke out with a tone that clearly meant she was not there at all.

 

"She's a seer?" Mellos said worriedly.

 

"Secondary Heir?" Sirdi muttered softly trying to think of who he would know that is a Secondary Heir.

 

"We'll figure it out later, Sirdi." Mellos said looking at the male. Mellos turned his attention back to Hadrian. "See you later tonight?" Mellos asked softly.

 

"Sure. I'll see you both later... How… How is Lyselle?" Hadrian asked softly as he looked at them both.

 

Sirdi sighed as he rubbed his neck. "He's still being stubborn. I tried to get him to come but he was determined to stay where he was." Sirdi said sadly.

 

"Oh… Okay." Hadrian said softly as he cuddled into Luna.

 

Luna looked at Hadrian and her cheeks puffed out. "Hadrian! What did I tell you when I came home!" She looked at Hadrian with hard eyes.

 

"Luna," Hadrian whimpered clinging to her.

 

Luna huffed before glaring at Hadrian's so-called mates. "You harm Hadrian in any way, I will destroy you. Understood?"

 

"Understood," Sirdi said with a nod.

 

"Yes, my lady," Mellos said with a soft bow.

 

"Good!" Luna said before shooing them out. "Now go. Today I am bonding with my brother. You're interrupting that!" She said with a pout.

 

Sirdi chuckled softly and nodded his head while he pulled a pouting Mellos out of the room. "Goodbye, Hadrian. We'll see you tonight when we drop off Felix." Sirdi called out as he walked out of the room.

 

"So what are we doing today, Luna?" Hadrian asked looking at Luna.

 

"We are going to relax and do some self-searching. You said you didn't know who you could trust. The first thing to learning who to trust is to learn about who you are." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

 

"Really?" Hadrian asked in a skeptical tone.

 

"Really. Now sit down in a relaxed position and close your eyes," Luna all but demanded.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Neville walked between his parents and smiled at his Godmother. She had managed to get his parents out on the condition they stayed at the manor while getting their minds looked at. "So Neville, we need to get you a new wand," Alice said with a soft smile.

 

"Lily, where do you suggest we go for a new wand?" Frank asked looking at the submissive Dragon.

 

"Well, my family goes to this small place just on the corner for newly crafted wands. Shall we go there? My wand feels like it's created just for me. Nothing like Ollivander’s wands." Lily said with a soft smile.

 

"Let's go there then," Alice said with a nod. "I think Neville needs a wand that's built just for him," Alice said softly before looking at her husband. Frank nodded his head and Lily smiled.

 

"Alright, this way," Lily said happily before guiding the small group to Mellos's sister's wand shop.

 

Opening the door, she allowed the three to walk in before she did. Closing the door, a voice called out, "hold on, I'll be with you in a second!" There were some crashes and a couple grumbles but the figure appeared "Welcome to my store, what can I do for yo-" The female grumbled as she saw Lily. "What are you doing back here? Didn't I just make your wand like...yesterday?" The female teased.

 

"Yes, you did. My Godson needs a new wand, he was using his father’s." Lily stated looking at the female.

 

She gasped softly. "No, no, no! That will not do! Come on, let's get you settled. Go over to the woods first and let your magic search for anything that calls for it."

 

Neville nodded his head and felt around for any wood's that called out to him. Two wood’s managed to call out to his magic. Picking them both up he placed them in the tub before feeding his magic out again and feeling for cores. Finding two he picked them up and placed them into the tub before moving on to the gems. Here, he struggled a bit before managing to pick up three. Placing them into the tub he walked over and offered the tub to the woman.

 

"Ahh looks like you have a lucky wand here," she said with a soft smile. "Let's see what you managed to pick up. Let's start with the cores, shall we?" She asked with a soft smile. Getting a nod from Neville, she examined them. "Huh? When did I get Windigo Horns and Windigo Hairs? Uh, let’s go to the...Shit...Okay," she grumbled as she looked at the wood and the gems.

 

"Is that a bad thing for a core? Is my son going to be able to get his wand?" Alice asked worriedly.

 

"Oh no, I haven't really researched these and this combination is a little weird… Hold on." She walked over and opened a door and heard the floo. "Mellos! You here?!"

 

"Oh, bloody hell, Woman! I  _ just _ got here and I am about to try and clean up your mess back here!" Mellos growled out.

 

"Come to the front, I need some help. I found a core I didn't have before! And this combination is a little weird for me." She called out, a little worried.

 

"Huh?!" There were some crashes before Mellos came to the front of the building and he picked up the cores. "Windigo Horn and Hairs? This is my label… When did I encounter a Windigo…" Mellos stood there for a moment before snapping his fingers together. "I got them before we moved here, Sis. That Windigo wouldn't leave us alone, remember?"

 

"Oh bloody hell. How could I forget that? Anywho what do you know about it? I haven't messed around with these before." His sister asked.

 

"Well Ally, Windigo Horns are powerful when it comes to learning protective and defensive magic. It's also known to be sensitive to earth magic. As for the Windigo Hairs; Like Windigo Horns, they are powerful but they can temperamental when it comes to owners who don't know what they want. From what I hear about Neville here, these cores will be perfect for him. It will be nearly impossible for anyone to steal this wand from him." He said placing the cores back into the tub.

 

"The woods?" Ally said looking at her brother.

 

"Beech and… Maple? Both Light coloured wood." Mellos started before making a thoughtful noise. "The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched, yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood, have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wandmakers, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand's lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation. The maple, on the other hand, I have often found that those chosen by maple wands are, by nature, travelers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise, their magic grows heavy and lackluster. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries. Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers." Mellos hummed again in thought. "Neville, what do you wish to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?"

 

"I, uh, I want to work with plants… Herbology is my best subject," he muttered shyly.

 

"Yeah, sounds about right. A Herbologist tends to often travel and get into sticky situations. I have no doubt that these wand woods will help you." He placed them back into the tub. "Let's see about those gems, now." Mellos hummed out as he looked at the three. "Oh! I see where you got concerned Ally. Amber, Citrine, Yellow Sapphire. Not a usual combination with those woods."

 

"Will they be safe to combine and give away though. That's my concern. I don't want to sell a faulty wand, Brother." Ally said expressing her concern.

 

"Oh, of course! Amber is known for lifting one's spirits and comforting the sick. So the wand will be excellent for healing. Yellow Sapphire is known for creating prosperity, strengthening one's will and helping to overcome fear. This wand will also be able to rush into a fight if need be. Citrine is known for helping envisioning ones goals and pursuing them. This wand will help realise Neville's goals and make them happen. If you successfully combine them, which I know you will, this wand will be perfect for Neville and keep him out of harm's way. I am sure, since he wishes to be a Herbologist, the Windigo Horn and Hair will call on the Forest’s protectors to protect him and keep him safe."

 

"U-Uh Mr. Mellos, sir?" Neville called out shyly.

 

"Yes, Neville?" Mellos said turning his attention to Neville.

 

"Where can I learn more about Wand Lore?" Neville asked curiously.

 

"I'll be teaching it at Hogwarts once that old bat is gone for good and Lord Gryffindor takes over the school, as his birthright allows," Mellos said, clearing it up for Neville who looked a little more excited.

 

"You know, I am basically a Herbologist myself. I got O's on my N.E.W.T.'s in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Now I collect cores, woods and gems all day so that my sister can create wands." Mellos said with a smile.

 

"C-Could I do that along with being a Herbologist?" Neville asked shyly.

 

"Of course you could. In fact, you could probably discover some items that could be used as cores. We often have a couple of cores that end up being plants." Mellos said.

 

Neville looked starry-eyed at Mellos. "C-Could you teach me what you know?" He asked quickly making Mellos laugh.

 

"I don't foresee myself leaving Hogwarts anytime soon. You'll be able to have the chance to change your classes with your Head of House at the beginning of the year." Mellos cleared up for Neville.

 

"I'll also be teaching there about Wand Creation, if you wanna check that out too!" Ally said with a smile.

 

"Alright you three, let's finish our stops and then we can go home!" Lily said with a soft smile

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Oliver giggled as he rushed into William's office where the male was sitting. "What is the matter with you?" William said shaking his head softly.

 

"Rita Skeeter was the one who wrote for the Meeting in the Wizengamot," Oliver said happily as he sat down next to his twin and offered the paper.

 

> **_WHO'S THE REAL ENEMY!_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_by Rita Skeeter_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hello, my dear readers! As we all know, last night Sirius Black's Retrial was held. But let's start at the beginning, shall we?! Before the trial, I happened to catch a good look at Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell, and Regent Oliver Potter, who happened to have brought two of their Heirs and two strangers wrapped in black robes. They were stopped by our very own Minister. It is well known that the Founding Houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor are to be feared in the Wizengamot. Just one of the Founder's houses holds a total of 10 votes compared to the 6 that the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses have. Even the Sacred Twenty-Eight families only have 7 votes (to read about Wizengamot votes and how they Tally turn to page 2.) _
> 
>  
> 
> _ As most readers know, Lord Gryffindor also has Ravenclaw blood in him. If he were to claim the Ravenclaw Lordship, he would have a total of 20 votes. But, my dear readers, this isn't the end of this! Due to Lily Evans’s marriage to James Potter who happens to have the Slytherin Lordship as well as his own house, Lord Gryffindor has the sway of over 37 votes! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Now, my readers must be wondering how he can have all of those votes if Lord and Lady Potter are dead. That's just it, my readers! They weren't dead! Those two mysterious robed people I mentioned earlier were Lord and Lady Potter! Imagine my shock, my dears, when Lord Gryffindor called upon ancient magic to name Lady Potter as Proxy of the Ravenclaw House and Lord Potter claimed the seat of Slytherin! (To read about heritage turn to page 3.) But this made me wonder. Why would Dumbledore lie about them being dead? Is He-who-must-not-be-named dead? So I decided to go to the trial hoping some light would be shed on not only Sirius Black but also this situation. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ But before we could even get into the Chamber for the trial, Dumbledore came storming over and yelling at Lord Gryffindor! (To read about their fight turn to page 7.) This fight was over one Harry Potter, who I have been corrected to call Hadrian Potter. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ My Lovely Readers, as the trial proceeded, I found out about our Lord and Lady Potter. I was so shocked when it was learned that it was not the Dark Lord that attacked them but our very own Albus Dumbledore. But it was not only me in shock my readers. The whole Wizengamot was in an uproar. It was also learned that Sirius Black was not the one who had betrayed the Potters, but one Peter Pettigrew. Now you may be wondering where Lady and Lord Potter were all this time. Well, my dears, they told the Wizengamot under Veritaserum that they used an Elven ritual (To see Rituals turn to page 6). Now one might wonder how they could do that if they aren't Elven. James Potter actually happens to be an Elf (To see Creature Inheritances turn to page 5). _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I can say with certainty that Sirius Black was cleared of the charges and reimbursed for his time in Azkaban. I stayed after to question Sirius Black and his family. It didn't take long for the Wizengamot to clear out but before I could even get close to question them, Albus Dumbledore attacked the group. Deciding that it wasn't the time to question them, I stayed out of the way as Lord Gryffindor and Lady Bones managed to subdue Dumbledore. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I managed to secure an interview with our Lord Gryffindor after the Aurors picked up Dumbledore (See page 4 for the interview of Lord Gryffindor). What a shock, my readers. I wonder who else is innocent and locked away because of Dumbledore's manipulations. _
> 
>  

William didn't hesitate to turn to page 4 to read what kind of questions his brother-in-law had to answer.

 

> **_LORD GRYFFINDOR'S INTERVIEW_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_by Rita Skeeter_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ I, Rita Skeeter, have managed to do the impossible! The Elusive Lord Gryffindor agreed to sit down with me late last night and have an interview. Sadly this has come with restrictions upon my person. I was not allowed to use my quick notes quill and was forced to give my readers just the questions and answers that I gave and received. So I hope you enjoy, my lovely readers. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Rita Skeeter: Do you know where your nephew Harry Potter is? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Lord Gryffindor: Please don't call him Harry, his name is Hadrian and yes I know where he is. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: So you lied to Dumbledore when you said you had no clue where he was?! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: No. I said I had no idea where Harry Potter was. I know no one of that name. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: That's very Slytherin of you, Lord Gryffindor. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been friends despite what Dumbledore thinks. We just tend to prank each other a bit too much, that causes petty school rivalries. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: So Lord Gryffindor, did you know where Lord and Lady Potter were this whole time? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Yes. After the attack, I came back after watching the borders only to find that my submissive was gone, my sister and her husband were in the crystal but no nephew. I had Oliver and William take the crystal to my home and I had our small family move in. I refuse to lose my family. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Very Noble of you, Lord Gryffindor. What about Hogwarts? It is your birthright along with your sisters and your brothers-in-law. Now that Dumbledore is locked away, will you be stepping up to the mantle? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Dumbledore won't stay in there for long, he has too many followers that will help him. I do plan on taking over Hogwarts, though. The papers are already put through processing and it's just a matter of waiting for it to be complete. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Do you plan on changing anything at Hogwarts? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Many things. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Care to give my readers a list? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Well for starters, we are lowering the fee to join Hogwarts and allowing more children in. Dumbledore was insistent that only light children were allowed. Hogwarts was built to accept all magical children. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Does this mean you'll be accepting creature children as well? Like Vampires and werewolves? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Yes, all families are welcome. Depending on the outcome this year, we might even be doubling up on teachers. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Speaking of teachers, are there any staff changes? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Plenty. We are slowly adding in the classes that were taken away from us, along with background checking all of the current teachers. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Does this mean Potions Master, Severus Snape, is out of a job? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: No, Severus has always been loyal. If he wishes to leave then I will allow it. If he wishes to remain then we will be doing a background check. Currently, all of the teachers check out though. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: What an interesting development. So what classes have you added in so far and who will be in those positions? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Well, we have added in positions like Chief of Staff which William has so graciously offered to pick up for us. Oliver has picked up the Accountant Role. McGonagall has agreed to stay as the Transfiguration teacher, if I pick up as the Head of House for Gryffindor. Flitwick has declared if I ever mention of him stepping away from his position that he would send the Goblin army on me, I told him I was happy to be working with him for the foreseeable future. Severus has not gotten back to me yet about Potions but he has declared that if I let James anywhere near him, he was going to poison my food. Binns needs a break so we have moved him as a Hogwarts ghost and placed Remus Lupin as History of Magic teacher. I Have an idea on who to put for D.A.D.A. teacher but I'll let it remain a mystery for everyone since it seems so fun to guess who it will be. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Isn't there a curse placed on the position? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Yes and I have a cursebreaker on it. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: That's good. What other classes will there be? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Sinistra will remain as the Astronomy teacher, Sprout will remain as the Herbology teacher, we are adding Pureblood Etiquette for our Muggleborns, believe it or not but Lucius Malfoy has agreed to teach it. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: I thought Malfoy had enough on his plate? Why have the need for Pureblood Etiquette in the first place? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: He has declared that he would drop it all in a second to make sure that the next generation wasn't a bunch of "Dunderheads". As for the need, even though we have dropped the fee, it will now be required for students to go to Gringotts and have an inheritance test done. Not only does it reveal of one's lineage but it will also alert the school and the Wizarding world of any incoming Heirs to families who have Squibbed out. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: You mean like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Yes exactly like them. Anywho, Hooch will still be teaching Flying lessons and Vector will still be teaching Arithmancy. We will be having a new teacher teaching for Muggle studies, she is well versed in anything Muggle, even if her magic is lacking a little. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: What do you mean by this? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Thanks to a certain Headmaster, Petunia Evans, my sister, has believed she was a Squib this whole time along with her son, who is now my heir. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: What! Who does Dumbledore think he is? How are your sister and nephew, Lord Gryffindor? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: She is fine, thankfully. The teachers at Hogwarts have agreed to help me with her learning. I am to teach her and my nephew everything I can until school starts. Then they will help me. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: I hope everything works out for you. It does make sense though. She has more understanding of the Muggle world because she lived in it up until now. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: She does. Divination will be taken over by a Centaur named Firenze. Centaurs have always been excellent in Divination so I thought it is obvious. James will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures. But while I trust James, I do not trust him with dangerous creatures. Thus we have added Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, where it deals with Dangerous class creatures like Dragons and the like. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Who will be teaching that! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Sirdi Enshisu _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: You mean Lord Enshisu's son?! The same Lord that is in basic control in Brazil?! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Yes, the exact same. We have Wand Lore and Wand Creation added to our classes. Wand Lore is going to be run by Mellos Fernrun and Wand Creation will be run by his sister Ally Fernrun. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: You mean to tell me that the Fernrun Siblings have been in Diagon Alley! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Oh yes. Ally Fernrun's wand shop is on the corner of Diagon Alley. Back to the classes, though. Apparition will still be taught by Wilkie Twycross. Alchemy will be taught by my sister Lily Potter. We have added Warding. Oliver expressed an interest in teaching it. Filch will remain our caretaker. Hagrid will remain as our Gamekeeper. Pomfrey will be joined by my brother-in-law, Rose, as Healer. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Why the addition to the healing staff? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Pomfrey is a Mediwitch and Rose is a Healer. They are two different classes of healing. Healers deal with abuse, and physical damage. Mediwitches deal with damage caused by illness and lack of things within the body. My nephew, Hadrian, was beaten and starved. If Albus would have had a healer on staff then Hadrian would have been right as rain by the end of the year. Not to mention that Pomfrey is overwhelmed by how many students she has to take care of now. She's so overwhelmed that things are slipping by. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: That's not good. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Exactly. I hope that adding to the healing staff helps her out some. I might be adding one or two more depending on how many students we get. Pince will be remaining as our Librarian. James also expressed that he would be willing to teach Magical Theory if we decide to bring that class in. We also have Theodore Nott Sr teaching Ghoul and Creature Studies. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Will there be any clubs added with all these classes? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Well Lily has expressed an interest in teaching Magical Music and Magical Art. Petunia has expressed an interest in teaching Muggle Art and Muggle Music. Firenze has said he would be willing to start a Xylomancy club. Flitwick seriously loves his clubs. He has agreed to do Orchestra and Frog Choir. Our D.A.D.A Teacher wants to bring back the Battle club and he has expressed an interest in bringing in Flitwick because the male is an exceptional duelist. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Do you think Flitwick will do it? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: Not sure. I haven't asked him yet. I don't expect him to. He has too much on his plate as is. I should really be hiring more teachers but I don't want to bite off more than I can chew. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ RS: Well is there anything you wish to tell my readers? _
> 
>  
> 
> _ LG: If you wish to give your input for Hogwarts, you can send a letter to me. I shall take all and any suggestions into consideration. If you wish to teach at Hogwarts, please send in applications. I will be hiring more teachers if the need fits.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ There you have it, my lovely readers! I for one feel like Hogwarts needs this. What do you all think? _
> 
>  

"Hahahahaha she is totally kissing his ass!" Oliver said happily.

 

"When did he have this interview? We talked about all of this after the trial?" William said confused.

 

"It was probably after we got home. Remember he said he had a meeting to go to once everyone was settled," Oliver commented.

 

"Shit right...Okay." William said with a nod.

 

"Makes me wonder what she wrote for the other articles," Oliver said curiously.

 

"Don't. You'll rot your brain out," William said looking at Oliver. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching Gunnolf?"

 

"No. Andy said he had them both today, at least until Lily got home," Oliver stated as he opened to page 7.

 

"I don't understand how you can read her trash," William grumbled.

 

"That's just it Liam. She's totally bashing Dumbledore and painting us in a lovely light." Oliver said with a smile before it faded. "I miss him."

 

William tensed at this. "They are in Azkaban, Oliver."

 

"I know," Oliver whimpered out.

 

"We're home!"

 

"Lily, in here!" William called out to his sister-in-law.

 

Lily poked her head in and she gasped. "What's wrong with Oliver?!" She asked as she hurried over. Alice and Frank right behind them.

 

"He's experiencing a low-point. We've gotten used to them with Rod and Rab locked up." William explained. Oliver whimpered clinging to William.

 

"Why were they locked up?" Frank asked concerned.

 

"Apparently they attacked you and Alice," William said clearly not believing it.

 

"But they didn't," Franks said calmly. "They were protecting us" Frank grumbled out. "In fact, Bella was too… Albus used the Imperius Curse on her after he came by."

 

"When did you two get attacked?" William asked.

 

"Around seven that night," Alice said looking at them.

 

"He attacked you guys first and then James and Lily," William said with a groan.

 

"The best option we could do would be for you two to show up at the next Wizengamot," Lily said looking at the small group.

 

"I'm glad you guys are back. Where's Neville?" William asked.

 

"He went to go find Luna and Hadrian," Alice said softly. "We were following him when Lily heard you guys."

 

William nodded, "Lily go ahead and show them to Hadrian's room, That's where Hadrian and Luna are. After that, I am sure Andy is waiting for you."

 

"You sure?" Lily asked worried as she looked at Oliver.

 

"Yes. Olly here just needs a minute." William said with a nod.

 

"Alright. Come on Alice, Frank." Lily said leading them out of the room.

 

It didn't take long for the small group to make their way to Hadrian's room. Lily knocked two times before walking in to show Alice and Frank the mess that had happened while she was away. Hadrian and Luna were now surrounded by nearly all the familiars in the house. Neville had somehow managed to wiggle his way in through the animals and was cuddling Hadrian while explaining happily about his new familiar Windago. Alice and Frank had been shocked to find it in Hufflepuff's familiar vault. It was the only one that responded to Neville surprisingly.

 

"See what happens, Alice? My baby has taken after James!" Lily complained. Alice busted out laughing as Frank tried to hide his smile.

 

"Lily, this is adorable!" Alice managed to get out before giggling more.

 

"Let's see here. Two dragons, Two bird species, Four Snakes, a Winged wolf, a Windigo, a Peryton, an Elemental Leopard, and a Bicorn. Lily why didn't you tell me we were opening a zoo. I would have brought more creatures." Frank teased.

 

"Frankkk!" Lily whined glaring at the male making him laugh.

 

"How did the big black dragon even get in here?" Frank asked.

 

"Uncle Andy brought him in. He saw we started a cuddle pile and he wanted a strong force so we were protected." Luna said looking at the adults as Hadrian listened to Neville explain what they all did in Diagon Alley.

 

"Oh right! That reminds me!" Neville said suddenly. Frank chuckled at this and watched as his son pulled out his wand and lit the end of it up. "I, Neville Frank Longbottom-Hufflepuff, swear on my magic and Longbottom-Potter alliance that I, Neville Frank Longbottom-Hufflepuff, vow to never abandon, shun, or harm Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin as long as I live and remain on his side. So mote it be." A thick gold rope wrapped around Neville and then around Hadrian.

 

"Neville… What did you do..." Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"I bound myself to my word. If I ever betray you, I lose everything. Hadrian, you stuck with me even while under compulsions. I won't let this friendship go. I'll sacrifice everything to make sure we stick together. We aren’t friends. We are brothers." Neville said proudly. Hadrian just stared at Neville for a moment not sure what to do or say.

 

"Give him a moment Neville," Luna said softly when she saw Neville's worried expression. With those words, it seems like the dam broke. Hadrian tackled Neville to the ground crying his eyes out.

 

Lily's eyes softened before speaking to Alice and Frank. "I have to go help Andy. If you two need anything, just have Luna or Hadrian call for a house elf." With that, she turned and left.

 

Frank walked forward and sat down looking at the kids. "Hadrian, could my wife and I talk to you for a moment?"

 

Hadrian looked up tears still flowing as he looked at Frank and Alice worried. "Come on Hadrian, they are my parents. I'll come too." Neville said reassuring Hadrian.

 

Hadrian got up and once Neville had gotten up as well they both went over to stand in front of Frank. "Do you know who we are?" Frank asked looking at Hadrian.

 

"Neville's parents?" Hadrian asked timidly.

 

"Yes we are, but Hadrian, I'm also your Godmum," Alice said with a soft smile.

 

"Y-You are?!" Hadrian asked surprised.

 

"Yep. Do you know what that makes you and Neville?" Alice said in a soft tone.

 

"Uhh, Godsiblings?" Hadrian asked a little confused.

 

"Yes, basically you two were supposed to be raised together. Your mother also happens to be Neville's Godmum." Frank explained.

 

"So if you two died… Mum would adopt Neville?" Hadrian said worriedly.

 

"Basically. But you want to know something interesting about Godparents?" Alice said looking at Hadrian.

 

"What?" Hadrian asked nervously.

 

"We can never betray our God-children. I can never put you in harm's way. Our bond would punish me for it." Alice explained.

 

"So...it's basically like a vow?" Hadrian asked confused.

 

"Yes, basically, but I don't have to say any fancy words to activate it. Just one quick ritual and it's done. Sirius and I both performed that ritual after you were born. Just like your father and mother performed the ritual when Neville was born." Alice explained.

 

"Oh, okay," Hadrian said calming down a little. He was still wary of Frank though. Frank seeing this pulled out his wand.

 

"Hadrian, would you like me to make a vow?" Frank said looking at Hadrian.

 

"I'm sorry," Hadrian said hiding his face in Neville's shoulder.

 

"Shhh no, it's fine Hadrian, I understand you are skittish. If a vow will make you feel better around me then I have no problem to vow that I will protect you. You are basically my nephew and I always protect my family." Frank said with a smile.

 

"P-Please," Hadrian whispered.

 

Frank nodded his head and cleared his throat. "I, Frank Longbottom, swear on my magic and the Longbottom-Potter Alliance that I, Frank Longbottom, will forever protect Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin, So Mote it be." Another strong Golden rope swirled around Hadrian before swirling around Frank.

 

"Feel better now Hadrian?" Neville asked.

 

"You have the whole Longbottom family behind you now, Hadrian," Frank said with a smile. Hadrian fidgeted for a moment before hugging both Alice and Frank. Alice smiled happily and hugged him back and Frank just smiled weakly before hugging Hadrian, his wife and he even pulled Neville into the hug. He looked over their shoulders to Luna. "You too, Missy! Get your Lovegood butt over here into this hug." Frank scolded making Luna giggle before she skipped over and hugged Neville and Hadrian.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here is the last chapter for this year.   
> And it starts off a new year in Hogwarts!   
> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but I got excited.

The Following months seemed to fly by. Gunnolf was caught up to Hadrian's year by Oliver, while Petunia was taught by Andy. Thankfully Hadrian, Luna, and Neville didn't need too much work. Hadrian just needed refresher courses and help to regain control over his magic. Luna was taught a year above her grade to help her move ahead in school because she wished to be in the same grade as Hadrian and Gunnolf. Neville surprisingly just needed help in Potions. All the while Andy, William and Oliver finalised them taking over the school. While Andy and Oliver were teaching Petunia and the kids, William headed off towards the school with James and Frank to check over the wards along with the goblins. Over these months, Hadrian had been getting used to his parents, uncle, and aunt. He was comfortable enough with them that he turned to them like the proper adults they were. Whenever he said 'Mum' and 'Dad' he actually felt like he was talking to his parents. Sure, it wasn't what his mum and dad wanted, they wanted him to be a happy-go-lucky child, but they were happy with the progress. Though Hadrian saw a lot of the adults, he only saw Mellos and Sirdi in the mornings and afternoons when they picked up and dropped off Felix. It was starting to upset him that Lyselle wouldn't come to see him and the two dominants knew it. 

 

When their letters for Hogwarts came it was completely different from the normal letters. The only notable thing about the letter was that instead of Dumbledore being where the Headmaster spot was, it was now Andy. But if some looked closer they would be going a day earlier due to the mass school sorting. Everything on the shopping list was normal too except for the last bit about pets. It seemed they could bring any creature now, but only one. Though it made an exception for anyone who had more than one familiar. The extra familiars would just have to stay with the COMC teachers. But when they looked at Gunnolf's letter it stated that new students would need to be tested to see what year they would be in.

 

The day after they received the letter, Andy had to take a day off from teaching to make sure everything was set up properly at the school. Hadrian used this time to mail his friends and asked them to come over. Of course, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and the Twins came over with no issues. But sadly like they all knew would happen, Dumbledore managed to get out of the charges. But that didn't mean he got off free. Dumbledore managed to lose most - if not all - of his titles. That helped out in their case. Andy was able to successfully claim the school back into his family name. It wasn't long after that the teachers had to start heading into school. Since it was only to check in and make sure everyone was settling, the teachers didn't have to stay. When it was time to get on the train, Alice, Frank, and Narcissa were the ones to walk the children to the train.

 

"Now Draco, make sure to keep an eye out for them. Everyone will be after them." Narcissa said looking at her son.

 

"Of course, Mother. I have to protect the Heirs," he whispered loud enough so only Narcissa heard him.

 

"That's my good boy," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Alright, you seven listen up. You four will most likely be sorted into your Founder Houses. But if you don't, there is nothing to be worried about. This goes along with the rest of you. If you are not placed in your original house then don't freak out. We will all still love you the same." Frank said looking at Luna, Hadrian, Gunnolf, and Neville then at Draco, Blaise, and Theo.

 

"That's right. Do your best in your studies and mail us when you can. Andy said there might be some positions opening up and seeing how many students there are, I am sure of it. We will apply to the first position we are comfortable with," Alice said with a nod.

 

"Alright, Auntie Alice. We will do our best," Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"Don't be freaked out by Hogwarts either. She'll be giving your group special attention since you are the Founders’ Heirs." Frank said softly.

 

"Everyone has their familiars?" Alice asked worriedly.

 

Gunnolf nodded holding up a small orb in his hand and then the tattoo of his Phoenix on his arm. Hadrian nodded holding up two orbs and Hedwig was in her cage. Luna nodded her head holding up her signal orb. Neville nodded his head as he held up his orb as well.

 

"Okay, you seven need to get going," Narcissa said with a shooing motion. "The train will leave without you if you don't hurry. The front cart is for the Founder's children and their guests so head there if you can't find a place or if anyone is bothering you," Narcissa said calmly.

 

"Thank you, Aunt Cissy," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

 

"No problem, Little Raven. Now get going," Narcissa said in a firm tone.

 

The children made their way into the train and they found a decent spot that wasn't in the front cart. They decided they would try just sitting in a regular spot for now. It seemed to take forever but the train was finally full. The twins managed to find them and they sat with Hadrian and the small group of seven turned into a group of nine. When the train started, it seemed to go great until Ron opened their door looking around. The Twins, who happened to have Hadrian between them, hid Hadrian perfectly.

 

"He's not here either, Hermione," Ron grumbled. But then he spotted Gunnolf and glared. "What are  _ you  _ doing here?"

 

"I'm going to Hogwarts like the rest of the people here. My uncle felt it was a perfect time now that he felt it was safe enough," Gunnolf said neutrally.

 

"It was safe with Dumbledore there!" Ron argued, his face starting to pinken.

 

"The wards were destroyed, my cousin was constantly put in danger by that meddlesome man, he had lousy friends and the sorting hat was compelled to put students where Dumbledore wanted them. Like Bloody hell Hogwarts was safe!" Gunnolf growled out.

 

"You shut your bloody mouth!" Ron shouted.

 

"Forge, Gred, deal with him," Gunnolf said looking at the twins.

 

"With pleasure," Fred said with a bow

 

"Our little Lord," George said with a nod of his head.

 

The twins didn't hesitate to rush to the door and push Ron out before slamming the door closed.

 

"Thank you, Gunnolf," Hadrian whispered weakly. Everyone in the room could see Hadrian was scared to be around them.

 

"No Problem, Hadrian," Gunnolf said with a nod of his head.

 

"Hadrian, remember what we practiced," Draco said getting up and sitting next to him. "Deep breaths and calming thoughts," Draco said, holding Hadrian's hand trying to help him calm down. Draco had learned that Hadrian had one hell of a poker face when he was calm. It seemed, though, that Ron and Hermione were the ones that seemed to break that mask and not in a good way.

 

"They are gone," Fred said in a calm voice.

 

"Our little prince." George continued.

 

"No need to fret," they said together with a smile, managing to help Hadrian calm down a bit more.

 

Draco, reluctantly, gave them a thankful look. But sadly, Hadrian's calm was not meant to be. The door opened again and Hadrian teared up a bit seeing Lyselle. "We'll be pulling into Hogwarts earl-" Lyselle stopped speaking when he saw Hadrian and his eyes turned stone cold. "Get dressed." With that, Lyselle left slamming the door closed and Hadrian broke down.

 

"That's it!" Gunnolf growled, casting a levitating charm on all of their luggage. "Forge, Gred, take Hadrian to the front. Luna, go with them." Gunnolf ordered. Luna nodded her head and managed to help Fred and George get Hadrian and led them to the front cart. Gunnolf looked at the rest of them, "Grab the luggage and come on." Gunnolf said, grabbing as much as he could and leading the rest of them to the front cart.

 

When they got to the front cart, they saw a spacious compartment. There were more than enough seats for everyone. There were tables in front of the seats, and four changing compartments too. Placing the luggage down, Gunnolf made his way to his crying cousin. Releasing Hedwig, the Owl hooted before flying over to Hadrian and started to fix his hair. Gunnolf then tapped one of the orbs two times before Felix was let out. The horse sized dragon gave a soft whine before picking Hadrian up and wrapping around the small sad child. Normally Dragons don't grow this fast but since Hadrian was a submissive, Felix was growing faster to protect Hadrian from danger.

 

"Luna, Draco, Blaise, Theo go get dressed first. The rest of us can wait until you are done. Actually, Luna if you can wait until we call for you, we can get changed out here." Gunnolf said looking at her.

 

"I can do that. Make sure you help Hadrian, he'll need your help until the train stops." Luna said in a dreamily voice before grabbing her robes and skipping to a changing compartment.

 

The boys started to change while they let Hadrian calm down with the help of Felix and Hedwig. Once Gunnolf was done getting dressed he helped Hadrian, urging the male to get dressed. It took them a couple of minutes but Neville called for Luna once they were all dressed. She walked out of the changing room and she smiled softly. "Hadrian, we should really put Felix back in his little space." Hadrian whimpered but he did as he was told. Holding the orb out for Felix, the dragon rested the ball under his chin before he swirled around and went into the orb.

 

"Alright. We'll be stopping soon. I wonder what Hogwarts plans on us riding," Neville said curiously.

 

"Something magical, obviously." Luna giggled as the train slowed down.

 

Once the train stopped, all of them stepped off. Instead of Hagrid being there, Oliver and William were.

 

**"FIRST YEARS AND FIRST TIMERS, PLEASE HEAD TO THE BOATS THIS WAY. SECOND YEARS AND ABOVE PLEASE HEAD TO THE CARRIAGES!"**

 

The group all looked at Oliver as he pulled his wand away from his throat. William brought his wand to his throat to speak.

 

**"HEIRS OF THE FOUNDERS, PLEASE COME SEE ME!"**

 

"Come along Hadrian, this way," Luna said with a soft giggle. Neville, Gunnolf, Hadrian, and Luna started to make their way towards William. Draco hesitated but he hurried after them along with the rest of their little support group. William chuckled as he saw Draco, Theo, Blaise, and the Twins.

 

"I figured you five would follow," William said looking at the group. They heard whispering around them but William ignored it. "Come along, I'll take you nine to your cart. The  _ Headmaster _ was quite insistent." William said with a joking tone. "If you wish to release your familiars, I have to ask you wait until you see Sirdi and James." William looked at the huge crowd. "Gunnolf, release your Phoenix for me, it should be safe to do it now." Gunnolf nodded his head and let the Phoenix come out of his arm. William looked at Gunnolf and the Pheonix. "Can you tell it to go tell Fawkes that there was a larger turn out than we thought. Andy is going to have to send out that notice now." Gunnolf nodded his head and started to relay the message before letting his Phoenix fly off.

 

"William, I am going to take the new students now. Make sure the rest get in the carriages, please," Oliver said looking to his brother.

 

"Yeah, I got them. They need to be tested. Make sure you separate the first years and the newcomers." William reminded.

 

Once Oliver was gone, William motioned for the children to follow him before putting his wand to his throat.  **"I KNOW THIS IS NEW BUT PLEASE DON'T DALLY. WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY!"** There stood different creatures pulling the carriages. Some had Kirins pulling, others had Bicorns or Unicorns. There were a couple of Pegasi and Griffins. Some people were shocked there was a Drake, a Salamander and a Hydra pulling a carriage each. William led them to the last carriage and opened the door to show a CatOwl sitting there watching. When it saw Hadrian, it flew over and landed in his arms.

 

"Hello, Nami," Hadrian said with a soft smile. The Catowl purred before hopping back into the carriage and looked at them expectantly. The group of nine started to pile into the carriage. "Uncle, why isn't Gunnolf getting tested?" Hadrian asked before his uncle could start checking the carriages.

 

"Your Uncle Andy already tested him. He's in his third year, just like you." William said with a soft smile. "Alright, I gotta start sending people off. Don't worry too much, Hadrian. This carriage is protected from spells and has a defense shield. Your mother and father insisted on it." William gave out a low whistle and an armored Bicorn rushed over. William got on and he smiled at Hadrian and the group. "I'll see you all soon." He said before rushing to the front.

 

Hadrian took this time to see what exactly was pulling their carriage. He was shocked to see four creatures pulling their carriage. A Griffin, a Hippogriff, a Thestral, and a Kirin. It was obvious that these four represented the school houses. A Griffin for Gryffindor, A Hippogriff for Ravenclaw, A Thestral for Hufflepuff, and a Kirin for Slytherin. Hadrian made himself comfortable and he wasn't surprised when he felt the carriage move. It seemed like forever but they did soon make it to where William was sending them off. Hadrian didn't even notice that the group started to talk to each other while he was sitting there.

 

"Well, that is all of them. Alright, let's get going." William said with a smile as he made the Bicorn walk along with the Carriage.

 

"You four will be the last to be sorted but right before the first years. It's how the Schoolwide sorting goes. Alright?" William said looking at the children.

 

Luna smiled happily "That's fine, Uncle William."

 

"Now now, that is Professor Peverell, missy," William said in a teasing tone making Luna giggle.

 

"That's fine… Just a little nervous." Hadrian muttered softly. "I mean, I know I'll end up in Slytherin but I don't know how everyone is going to react," Hadrian muttered as he cuddled into Gunnolf.

 

Gunnolf wrapped his arm around Hadrian and looked at the Castle that was coming closer. As the carriage was pulled through the gates, the Castle seemed to come to life. The bells started to chime before Hadrian, Luna, Neville, and Gunnolf all shivered. "Gunnolf, you okay?" Theo asked worriedly.

 

"Fine, Hogwarts is just… Magical," Gunnolf said with a beaming smile.

 

"They just got keyed to the wards is all. Lady Hogwarts is sentient so she'll help them if they get lost or if they are in a rush." William cleared up.

 

"Oh, that's cool," Theo said with a smile. "Is it only for the Heirs and Lords? Or is it all family members?"

 

"Just the Heirs and Lords, sadly," William said with a soft pout. "Well, I am sure they are at least halfway through the students by now. I was told to send you five up ahead to get sorted while taking our Heirs down where the first years are." William said with a smile.

 

"Alright. Let's go, everyone. Bye Hadrian, Gunnolf. See you in there, Neville" He nodded politely to Luna before heading to the entrance.

 

"I'll see you later, Gunnolf" Theo said before getting up and walking ahead with Blaise.

 

"Come along, you heathens. I'll see you in Slytherin, Hadrian." Draco said with a nod towards Luna, Neville, and Gunnolf.

 

"See you," Fred started off.

 

"In there," George continued on.

 

"Soon!" They finished off together, before hurrying after Draco.

 

Once they were inside, William looked at the four. "Alright come along," William said as he got off the Bicorn and it ran off towards what looked like a stable of sorts. William waited for the four children before leading them to where the first years were. Gunnolf smiled seeing them look all nervous. Hadrian smiled weakly and Luna just giggled.

 

"Who are you?" One of them asked curiously.

 

"They are the Heirs that requested the resort," William said in a level tone.

 

"They are the reason we are standing here forever for!" Another one complained.

 

"Hey!" Gunnolf growled. Before he could correct the first year his Phoenix came flying over. Landing on Gunnolf's shoulder, it gave off a soft musical trill. "Welcome back, Moonbeam." He heard the children gasping and talking about his Phoenix. "We were fixing what was wrong in Hogwarts. We technically aren't supposed to even be here until tomorrow. The Headmaster heard our request to fix the situation so he sent a message out that everyone was supposed to come a day before. Not only are you first years getting sorted, but we have multiple new students at different levels of learning joining us as well. Be happy the Headmaster didn't wish to test you all like the other new students that are here." Gunnolf scolded.

 

"Gunnolf," Hadrian whispered softly placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Calm down. It's fine they are just first years and they are excited."

 

"Hadrian, you are too kind sometimes," Luna said in a scolding tone.

 

"I think it's actually quite noble and level-headed, " Neville said nervously.

 

"How are we getting sorted?" One of them nervously asked.

 

"My brother said we had to fight a Cerberus." One of them said excitedly.

 

"My sister said we had to face a Basilisk!" a girl whimpered out.

 

"You all are idiots if you believe that! We probably have to answer some questions," another said crossing their arms.

 

"Well, we have the Heirs right here, what is the task for being sorted?" A girl asked, crossing her arms looking at the four.

 

"It's nothing dangerous, if that's what you're worried about," Neville said calmly.

 

"It's quite magical," Luna giggled.

 

"I don't actually know to be honest," Gunnolf said with a smirk.

 

Everyone looked at Hadrian waiting for his answer. Hadrian stared at them confused. "Well? Aren't you going to give us a hint?" The girl whined.

 

"You truly wish to know?" Hadrian asked curiously.

 

"Yes!" The first years all shouted excitedly. But before he could answer, the doors opened up to show his mother.

 

"Oh good. We are finally ready for you all. We just finished with the new students. We had to expand the tables quite a bit." Lily giggled out. Lily motioned for them to get into a line and motioned for them to follow her. As they walked into the Great Hall, Hogwarts started to ring her bells once more. Hadrian chuckled and let his magic seep out making Hogwarts chime out happily again.

 

Luna giggled and wrapped her arm around Hadrian's "Brother, you’re making Hogwarts too happy. If she doesn't calm down, we will never get through the sorting." She scolded with a soft smile.

 

"Sorry, sister mine. This is my second home." Hadrian said calmly.

 

"I know but reel in your magic, please," Luna said calmly. Hadrian huffed but did as he was asked making Luna giggle more. "Shhh, he's going to start," Luna said trying to get the first years to quieten down. The first years, curious, all got quiet before the Sorting Hat came to life. The Sorting Hat looked brand new and while Hadrian expected the Sorting Hat to just say some small thing, he was shocked when the Sorting Hat started to sing.

 

_ "In times of old, when I was new, _

_ And Hogwarts barely started, _

_ The Founders of our noble school _

_ Thought never to be parted. _

_ United by a common goal, _

_ They had the selfsame yearning, _

_ To make the world's best magic school _

_ And pass along their learning. _

_ "Together we will build and teach," _

_ The four good friends decided. _

_ And never did they dream that they _

_ Might someday be divided. _

_ For were there such friends anywhere _

_ As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _

_ Unless it was the second pair _

_ Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. _

_ So how could it have gone so wrong? _

_ How could such friendships fail? _

_ Why I was there, so I can tell _

_ The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_ Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_ Whose ancestry's purest." _

_ Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_ Intelligence is surest." _

_ Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_ With brave deeds to their name." _

_ Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot _

_ And treat them just the same." _

_ These differences caused little strife _

_ When first they came to light. _

_ For each of the four founders had _

_ A house in which they might _

_ Take only those they wanted, so, _

_ For instance, Slytherin _

_ Took only pure-blood wizards _

_ Of great cunning just like him. _

_ And only those of sharpest mind _

_ Were taught by Ravenclaw. _

_ While the bravest and the boldest _

_ Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_ Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest _

_ and taught them all she knew. _

_ Thus, the houses and their founders _

_ Maintained friendships firm and true. _

_ So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_ For several happy years, _

_ But then discord crept among us, _

_ Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_ The Houses that, like pillars four _

_ Had once held up our school, _

_ Now turned upon each other and _

_ Divided, sought to rule. _

_ And for a while, it seemed the school _

_ Must meet an early end. _

_ What with dueling and with fighting _

_ And the clash of friend on friend. _

_ And at last, there came a morning _

_ When old Slytherin departed, _

_ And though the fighting then died out _

_ He left us quite downhearted. _

_ And never since the founders four _

_ Were whittled down to three _

_ Have the Houses been united _

_ As they once were meant to be. _

_ Gryffindor was Mourning _

_ He went after Slytherin, _

_ Poor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw _

_ Never even seen again, _

_ And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_ And you all know the score: _

_ I sort you into Houses _

_ Because that is what I'm for. _

_ But this year I'll go further, _

_ Listen closely to my song: _

_ Though condemned I am to split you _

_ Still, I worry that it is wrong, _

_ Though I must fulfill my duty _

_ And must quarter every year, _

_ Still, I wonder whether sorting _

_ May not bring the end I fear. _

_ Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_ The warning history shows. _

_For_ _our Hogwarts is in danger_

_ From external, deadly foes. _

_ And we must unite inside her _

_ Or we'll crumble from within, _

_ I have told you, I have warned you... _

_ Let the Sorting now begin. _

_ But one more little verse _

_ My Lady compels me so, _

_ Lady Hogwarts Cheers and sings _

_ She can finally bask in the afterglow. _

_ To you my Founding Fathers _

_ And my Beloved Mothers, _

_ I bow down to your Heirs _

_ Among all the others! _

_ It's time for me to go, _

_ My song is finally done, _

_ It's almost time to put me up, _

_ Now let's get Sorted, Everyone!" _

 

Hadrian and Luna clapped their hands softly. Hadrian was smiling as he saw Gunnolf's bewildered look. "We shall start off with the Heirs and then continue on with the first years. First off Heir Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood-Potter!" Lily called out before lifting the hat up so Luna could sit.

 

Luna hurried up and she sat down. It took a moment before the hat called out Ravenclaw. Luna giggled and she walked down. Passing Hadrian, she whispered softly to him, "good luck". She walked over and she sat down at the table with a soft smile.

 

"Heir Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom!" The hat didn't even need to be set on Neville's head before it called out Hufflepuff. Neville smiled as he got up and he walked his way over to the Hufflepuff table.

 

"Heir Gryffindor, Gunnolf Gryffindor-Evans!" Gunnolf made his way up and he sat down on the seat. When the hat was set down on his head, Gunnolf tensed before relaxing slightly. It took a couple of moments but the hat called out Gryffindor. Hadrian gulped before fidgeting.

 

"Heir Slytherin, Hadrian James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin!" Hadrian took a deep breath before making his way up and he sat on the stool.

 

_ "Ah, I've been expecting you, Hadrian. Are you going to resist my choice? I know you wanted Gryffindor back then, but what about now I stick by what I thought all those years ago. You'd do great things in Slytherin." _

 

_ "I won't resist. In Gryffindor, I got lied to and betrayed. I'll trust your judgment," _ Hadrian thought sitting there.

 

_ "You'll be great in  _ SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out the house name. The Slytherins clapped their hands while Draco stood up clapping proudly along with Theo and Blaise. Lily picked up the hat and smiled down at her son proudly. Hadrian stood up and started to make his way over to the Slytherin table and he was shocked to see the twins there as well. It made him wonder where everyone else landed. Hadrian sat there with the other Slytherins as the First years were sorted. Once everyone was sorted, he saw his Uncle Andy stand up. He looked around and saw everyone was looking at his uncle, so he turned his head back and watched the front table.

 

"Welcome New and Old students. I am surprised to see the turnout of students that came today. I know you all must be hungry, so I will keep my beginning announcements short and sweet. Tomorrow you won't have classes, but I expect the old students to help the newer ones figure their way around the school. As you noticed, it seemed that the hat decided that the Heirs of the Founders belonged in their Founder's houses. If you have any issues or questions and you cannot find a teacher, you can ask the prefects. If you cannot find them, look for the Head Boy and Head Girl. If not them, then please turn to the Heirs. The last resort is your Head of House, if you cannot find any of the above. While the Forbidden Forest is dangerous, it is not forbidden. If you wish to explore in there, you must have an adult or a 6th year or above with you. 6th and 7th years! There is a line of Giant Allium deep within the Forbidden Forest. No one can go past there, understood? We have managed to get the relatively dangerous creatures and plants out of that area. If you do take a group out to explore, you must see the Chief of Staff, Professor Peverell. Nine times out of ten, he will be free. He will give you a portkey and an activation word for the Hospital Wing for emergencies." Andy took a deep breath. "As you all know, we have quite the assortment of creatures here this year. Some are familiars and some are brought here by our Care of Magical Creatures teachers. Please do not provoke them. If you do not know how to approach them, then do not go near them. I will be introducing the teachers tomorrow morning and we will go through your schedules and go over any changes you all wish to make. With that, I present your dinner," Andy waved his hands in a mock bow before the tables filled to the brim with food.

 

Hadrian turned to the food and looked at Draco not wanting to offend anyone. Hadrian also noticed that everyone else was looking at Draco. Draco, in turn, looked at Hadrian. "Hadrian, it's custom that the Highest Ranked official in Slytherin eats first. You're the Heir of Slytherin, so you must eat first." Draco whispered to him.

 

"Then why is everyone looking at you?" Hadrian whispered.

 

"Because I used to be the Highest. They are looking to see if I will listen to you or not." Draco said calmly. "Now take a bite of something," Draco urged.

 

Hadrian hesitantly took a roll and bit into it. Looking up, he saw the other Slytherins started to put food on their plates and started to dig in.

 

"Don't worry, Hadrian. Draco and I will help you adjust to the political side of Slytherin," Blaise said with a soft smile.

 

"Don't worry, Hadrian. I promised Gunnolf that if you did come to Slytherin, I would watch out for you." Theo said with a smile.

 

"Thanks, guys," Hadrian said as he started to fill up his plate before he started eating.

 

"No problem. But Hadrian, I was wondering. Have you noticed how there are four pillars at the end of the tables? Blaise and I have a theory that is where the Founders Portraits are supposed to be." Draco said before looking at Blaise.

 

"My theory is that one of the Headmasters took them down and burned them," Theo said happily to give his input.

 

Hadrian looked at the wall and thought for a moment. "Wait here." Hadrian got up and started to make his way to the head table. Some people were whispering as he passed but once he made it up there, he walked over to his uncle.

 

"Hello Hadrian, what can I do for you?" Andy asked looking at his nephew.

 

"Those four blank spaces on the pillars back there...are they for the Founders’ portraits?" Hadrian asked.

 

"Haha yes, they are. James knows where Slytherin's portrait is and he'll be going to get it tonight. I have an idea where Godric is, Lily thinks she has figured out where Ravenclaw is and we are still looking for Hufflepuff." Andy explained.

 

"Dad, can I come with you to get Slytherin?" Hadrian asked weakly. It wasn't often Hadrian asked for things from his parents because he was always afraid they would say no.

 

"Yes, I know you have something to talk to him about," James said with a nod. "I'll come to get you after-" James was cut off by Severus.

 

"You will not, Potter. You will send Rose down to get the boy and direct him to you. I will not have you down in the dungeons," Severus said with a glare, making William and Oliver snicker.

 

"Oi Sniv-" He was smacked on the back of the head harshly by Andy.

 

"Stop that, James," Andy said with a glare.

 

"Andy! Don't stop me!" James whined.

 

"Such a child," Lily grumbled.

 

"You married him, my dear," McGonagall said with a teasing tone. The older woman looked like she had fewer wrinkles and a happier look about her.

 

"I had no choice. He's my soulmate." Lily grumbled, making McGonagall and Flitwick laugh.

 

"I'll send Rose to get you, Hadrian. I am pretty sure you know where the chamber is anyway," James said in a calm tone.

 

Hadrian tensed up and he bit his lip. "W-we have to go down there?" Hadrian asked weakly.

 

"I know, Hadrian, but that is the only place I can think of where his portrait would be. I'll protect you, I promise." James explained.

 

"O-Okay," Hadrian said with a nod. Looking at Andy and then his mother, he spoke up. "Can I help with the other portraits too?" He asked softly looking at them, deciding he would try and push his luck a little.

 

"I don't see why not," Andy said with a smile.

 

"I didn't plan to go after it tonight. We are going to do it one at a time and James wanted to do his first, so sure," Lily said with a soft smile to her son.

 

Hadrian beamed before nodding his head schooling his face. "Thank you for the information, Headmaster."

 

Andy chuckled looking at his nephew " Yes, yes, Heir Slytherin. Go on and finish your dinner now."

 

Hadrian nodded his head and turned before walking back to the Slytherin table. Sitting down between Blaise and Draco Hadrian smiled. "What was that about, Hadrian?" Blaise asked curiously.

 

"We'll be having a special permanent guest tomorrow," Hadrian said calmly before finishing his plate up. He watched as the dessert appeared, replacing the dinner food. He got himself a slice of treacle tart and he started to dig into it.

 

It didn't take long for dessert to be finished. Everyone looked up to the front table as Andy stood up. "Now that we are all fed, I wish to give a few more words. Since we have done a School Resort, I did not pass out Prefects or Head Boy and Head Girl badges. But you will see that the Heirs have a Badge on their clothing. The staff and I have discussed it and we have chosen the best we could find to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Those badges will appear on your robes now." Andy waved his hand and two students stood up. The Head Boy from Hufflepuff and the Head Girl from Ravenclaw. "Memorise their faces please, because they are the next in line to go to after the prefects. Prefects were selected by the Head of Houses." Andy waved his hand around and the prefect badges appeared on the selected prefects. They stood up when the Head Boy and Head Girl sat down. "These are your Prefects! They are here to help and guide you all. Prefects! Please be mindful of the newer students. If they need help, please assist them." Andy said looking around at them. He nodded his head and the prefects sat down.

 

"Your Head of Houses have been changed slightly. Severus Snape is still the Head of Slytherin. Lord Slytherin expressed that Professor Snape knew his house well and has not steered them wrong so far. Lily Potter will be the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick expressed that she was a might young mind that would surely connect with the students more, Lily Potter expressed that she did not want the full role so Professor Flitwick is also the Head of Ravenclaw. She expressed that with such a bright house, two minds were better than one." Flitwick looked at Lily and nodded his head proudly. Lily just smiled at him. "Professor Sprout is still your Hufflepuff Head. I would not deny the House of the Badgers their Den Mother." The whole Hufflepuff house cheered happily. "But she has expressed that if Lady Hufflepuff was to come to teach here that the Head of House position goes to her. Or they at least they would be Co-Heads of house." He let the Hufflepuff's calm down before speaking once again. "With great regret, Professor McGonagall has expressed her interests to step down from Head of House. She also demanded that I take the spot." There were noises of protest and objections.

 

“What!”

 

“No! Professor!”

 

“Come on, Professor! You were the best!”

 

"Oh quiet down!" McGonagall said as she stood up. "I am getting old in my years and I have too many duties!" The Gryffindor house quietened down. "I know this all upsets you but I have things I need to sort out with myself before I can take on my old duties. This is not a permanent thing. Lord Gryffindor understands that I need time to myself to get over this betrayal." The whole Great Hall was silent until Gunnolf stood up.

 

"Professor, I am sorry you were betrayed. I fully understand and I apologise for my house's quick judgment. Please take the time to collect yourself together. I am quite excited to be here at Hogwarts and I can't wait for your classes." Gunnolf said before bowing properly like a Heir would do to someone he admired.

 

McGonagall softly gasped before saying just loud enough so the whole great hall could hear her. "20 points to Gryffindor for your quick thinking and understanding nature."

 

But before anything else could be said, Hadrian stood up and spoke "Professor McGonagall, we at Slytherin understand and admire your courage. As Heir Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, I admire it even more so and completely understand and give you the blessings of Slytherin behind you. But as Hadrian James Potter, I know the exact same feelings. With my father's approval," Hadrian said looking at his father, who nodded his head, "at your earliest opportunity, I wish for you to come with me to Gringotts." The students started to whisper softly wondering what was going on.

 

Luna didn't hesitate to stand up and smile mysteriously. "Professor, we at Ravenclaw admire your tactical brilliance of stepping down when there is too much on your plate. One must know when they are at their limit. Taking a step back always rewards with twenty steps forward. I can see you healing and glowing brighter than ever before in the future. You have the blessings of Ravenclaw behind you. As Heir Ravenclaw and as Luna Lovegood-Potter, I admire what you have tried to do for my older brother. With my mother's permission, I allow you into our vault as well." Luna said with a soft curtsy.

 

Neville stood up and started to make his way to the head table. He pulled out a napkin and he held it out for McGonagall. "I am sorry you had to suffer at his hands, Professor. You have Hufflepuff's support. I am not sure what all I can do for you Professor, but..." Neville looked at James, who gave him an encouraging nod. "My parents and I talked about it, Mother wishes to adopt you as her mother, if you would be so inclined. She said you always looked out for her and father when Gran couldn't. You looked out for me when things got tough. I would be honored if you would be my Grandmother."

 

McGonagall started to full on cry when Neville told her he would be honored. She was never able to build a family with her beloved Elphinstone. She had long ago given up on having children of her own. "Thank you," she whispered taking the napkin, "I will talk with your parents, Neville."

 

"No problem, Professor," Neville said with a soft smile before making his way to the Hufflepuff table.

 

"The Head of Houses will take you to your dormitories. Heirs, Head Boy and Girl, and Prefects, there will be a meeting tomorrow morning that you all will be required to attend in the Prefects room. No one is to explore tonight and we shall go over all rules tomorrow morning!" Andy said before the teachers stood up. The Head of Houses made their way down and started to gather up each house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a happy end of the year.  
> Kudos to all of you.   
> The sorting hat song is from Order of the Phoenix. I did add some into the song to help with my lore so if your one of those people who like looking for lore in stories there ya go xDD 
> 
> I was thinking about doing a small little thing (creating another story) just so people can ask the characters any questions they might have for the characters. Comment and tell me if you would be interested in seeing that. 
> 
> Also side note, I did kinda base off the Familiar holders on Pokeballs. So if anyone made that connection Kudos to you xD


	16. Chapter 16

Harry walked along with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Draco had gotten the password from Severus before the train ride here. "Now Hadrian, there is a political side to Slytherin. There is a reason Most Heirs come to our house." Draco said as he walked along with the group.

 

"It’s to learn politics," Hadrian guessed as he looked at Blaise and then Draco. "Right?"

 

"Right," Theo said with a nod.

 

"Okay, so what does that mean for me being the highest ranked member or whatever," Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"You'll be asked to settle disputes. The main person we look to for our outward appearance for the whole school. You'll have a group of people wanting to make you look your absolute best to show off their abilities and annoying people in your ears trying to tell you their opinions and convince you that they are right," Draco stated as they got to the snake statue. "Why not see if you can open it."

 

Hadrian stood there looking at the snake. It seemed to be alive. If the snake was trained on words to open, then what if he...  **_"Oh, Guardian of the dorms, Please open for the Heir of Slytherin."_ ** Hadrian watched as the snake’s eyes opened wide and a gravelly hiss was heard.

 

**_"Oh, Heir of my Master, it’s good to have you home. Please, come in."_ ** The snake statue moved out of the way and Hadrian walked in, not noticing the shocked faces of Blaise and Theo; the smug look on Draco’s face, or the slight change of coin from everyone's hands.

 

In the Slytherin dorm, besides its elegant decor and high-class air, Draco couldn't help but comment. "Those snake statues weren't here before."

 

"They look like basilisks," Blaise commented.

 

Hadrian turned his head in confusion and he blinked thinking about the whole situation before hissing out,  **_"why are you here, oh great snake guardians?"_ **

 

One of the snake statues opened its eyes and hissed out, causing the three original Slytherins to jump a bit.  **_"Master placed us here to protect and guide his heirs and their allies."_ ** Hadrian nodded as if it made sense.

 

**_"Thank you, do you know where the Heir's suite is?"_ ** Hadrian asked, looking at the snake.

 

**_"Behind that portrait, it used to be Master's portrait but he hasn't come in there in a long time,"_ ** the snake guardian hissed out tiredly.

 

**_"I see, thank you, oh wise one. I shall tell my allies not to fear you."_ ** Hadrian bowed to the guardian as it closed its eyes.

 

Once it was back to normal, Hadrian stood and looked at them. "That one is just like the one outside. I, for some reason, call them guardians and they seem to respond." Hadrian looked at them.

 

"Sounds logical. Speaking of logical; Hadrian, we need to talk about a couple of things." Draco looked at him with an amused expression.

 

"About what?" Hadrian asked, tilting his head.

 

"How many vows are you going to make everyone do? Are you just going to make everyone give you a vow?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"N-No!" Hadrian rushed out, blushing.

 

"Really?" Draco said, giving Hadrian a look that clearly said he wasn't believing the male.

 

"Yes, really! I didn't really ask for those vows! Luna gave hers and so did Neville. The only one that asked for permission was Uncle Frank." Hadrian said with a soft pout.

 

"Okay then, tell me what happened on the train," Draco said as he looked at Hadrian with a stern look.

 

"I...I can't, Draco. Please don't make me," Hadrian whimpered.

 

"Come on  _ Amico. _ Help us help you," Blaise tried to encourage.

 

"Prove to me that you trust me enough to not make me give a vow, Hadrian," Draco said keeping the stern look that his father always used to give him.

 

"He… He's been ignoring me… It hurts…" Hadrian whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"Oh,  _ Piccola Volpe,"  _ Blaise said, wrapping his arms around Hadrian and started rubbing his back.

 

_ " _ A-Ami-co? Pic-cola Vo-Volpe? Blaise, what are you saying?" Hadrian clung to the Italian trying to distract himself.

 

_ "Amico  _ means friend and _ Piccola Volpe  _ means Little Fox, _ "  _ Blaise stated rubbing Hadrian's back. "How long as he been ignoring you? Tell me it wasn't since that time we all got together…" Blaise asked weakly.

 

"Y-Yeah… That long," Hadrian whimpered out.

 

Before anymore was said on the subject, the doors swung open. The Slytherin students started to file in as Draco, Theo and Blaise led Hadrian to what looked like a meeting spot. Once the Slytherins were in, Snape moved to the front and looked at the group. "Welcome to Slytherin, I only have a couple rules. The first rule is any fighting between yourselves is done in-house. We must provide a united front outside of the dorm rooms. I am unsure of the future and it is best that we do as we have normally done. Protect our own if it comes to it, even if it is someone you disagree with." Snape said looking at all of them. "That being said, the second rule is quite simple. If you do something wrong, don't get caught. If you get caught by me, it's just simple detention. If it is from any other teacher, you will serve their punishments and mine. I will require each and every one of you to go see both the school's Mediwitch and the Healer for a checkup. I don't care if you have a personal healer at home. This is not for my sake but for all of yours. Lord Gryffindor wasn't lying when he said that abuse can be prevented if we have both a Mediwitch and a Healer on staff. I fully plan on using them to our advantage. My office hours are from after dinner to curfew. Each of you will check in with me so I can get a record of all that needs to be taken care of. This is your second home and this is a safe place. If any of you are having issues with other students or teachers, alert me immediately. I will bring it to the Headmaster's attention. I've said my bit, your prefects and the Slytherin Heir have something to say to you all." Snape nodded to Hadrian before he left the common room.

 

Hadrian took a deep breath before getting up and walking to where Snape was. Sighing softly, he looked at the rest of Slytherin with hard eyes. "I know this must come as a shock to all of you, but I am here now and I don't plan on leaving. I do have a few announcements that I have for you all. The other Heirs and I have noticed the hostility towards our house and we plan on putting a stop to it through a series of steps. Though since we have all this hostility still in the air after the resort, we are going to enact an ancient event that used to happen in these very walls." Hadrian paused, letting them whisper to each other. Hadrian looked at Draco, Blaise and Theo to see they were all confused and excited at the same time. Once they seemed to calm down, Hadrian started to speak again. "This event happens to be a long and wonderful Prank War with Lady Hogwarts as judge." The bells started to go off again and Hadrian laughed. "As you can see, she is quite excited for this. We will be able to tell by the second scorekeeper in the Great Hall. It will be located on the opposite side of the house points tracker. Simple harmless pranks will give you points. Any vengeful pranks will make you lose points. Lady Hogwarts will always be watching, like she normally does, and she will know the difference. Any questions so far?" Hadrian looked around and smiled when he saw Draco's hand shoot up. "Draco?"

 

"Well, we have the Weasley heathens, doesn't that count an unfair advantage?" Draco asked, hearing the twins give out an aww. Draco shot them a look before calling out, "shut up, Heathens! Our king is talking!"

 

"No. The Gryffindors not only have Lord Gryffindor himself, but also my cousin, Gunnolf. He's learned a thing or two from the twins, my father and my uncles. The Ravenclaws are smart and they will probably know a ton more spells useful for pranks. Not to mention they have my deadly little sister." Hadrian commented.

 

"What about the Puffs?" One of the Slytherin's called out with a snort.

 

"Oh, don't mess with the Hufflepuffs. You poke them, they all attack. But then again, that can be said for all the houses. It is why the school's motto is ‘Never Poke a Sleeping Dragon’. You see, some think the Hufflepuffs are just the leftovers from the other houses, but that is where you are wrong. There was a reason I am a hat stall. The Sorting Hat can instantly figure out who you are and what house you fit in. But what happens when you fit in all of them? Five times out of ten, the Hat places you in Hufflepuff. That is where the hat puts you if he cannot decide on one of the three houses. Hufflepuff the Kind was the one who could manage all three of the other founders. So naturally, when all the students that come in with all three traits or someone that is too kind for their own good, the Hat instantly wants to put them there. I have all four traits. Courage, Cunning, Wisdom, and Kindness. I am literally the worst hat stall. The Hat and I could sit there for hours and he still won't make up his mind, though he had a feeling I'd be good in Slytherin. But we are getting off topic here. Pick and choose your targets. It is a free game. You can prank anyone and everyone. Even the teachers." Hadrian saw someone else raise their hand and he noticed it was a newer student. "Yes?"

 

"Is this all we are doing to fix Slytherin's reputation?"

 

"Oh no. I am sure you all noticed the four pillars in the Great hall?" Hadrian heard mummers of agreement. "We are currently trying to locate the Founder's Portraits. There used to be a total of 4 sets within the castle…" but before he could continue, he heard a hissing that made everyone jump.

 

**_"Heir Slytherin, healing speaker wishes to enter the common room. Is he safe to enter?"_ **

 

"Do not worry, these are the guardian statues that Lord Slytherin put in for when his Heirs come to Hogwarts. They are here to protect us all. If you see one hissing, please get me, Healer Rose, Professor Potter or Professor Mellos, they will help translate." Hadrian then turned to the statue and spoke in Parseltongue.  **_"Yes, oh great guardian. Please allow my uncle to enter. He is safe and also a descendant of Slytherin."_ **

 

**_"My apologies, Heir Slytherin,"_ **

 

**_"No worries."_ ** Hadrian turned his attention back to his fellow students. "Besides the portraits, we also have other school building activities. Along with Professor Snape's rules, I have some of my own. I get rivalries and I get vengeance, but if you lot do it just because they are in another house, I will not hesitate to take points. Bullying is now punishable as well. You are allowed to have friends in other houses. Just because you get along with someone that is in a different house doesn't mean anything, in fact, I encourage you to make at least one friend in each house. I only say this because you all can benefit from a different point of view sometimes. This is not just for this house. The other Heirs and I have talked about a basic outline of rules for all the houses that we felt were so simple that the Headmaster would not be announcing. Any questions?"

 

"You're a Parselmouth!" One of them asked loudly. Hadrian glared at that general area and Draco chuckled as he stood up before making his way beside Hadrian.

 

"Any important questions that need answering before we continue?" Draco cleared up. No one raised their hands, so Draco nodded to Hadrian.

 

"I'm not going to change anything about Slytherin as a group. Draco believes we have a good system and I am inclined to believe him. That being said, I was told I was the King of sorts... and that this was about politics." Hadrian said before looking at Draco wondering what he should say.

 

"Hadrian, who will be your right-hand man?" Draco asked calmly, as if he was urging the male on to continue.

 

"You, obviously," Hadrian commented.

 

"And your left-hand man?" Draco asked with a smile.

 

"Blaise," Hadrian said with a nod towards Blaise who held a smile.

 

"Do you wish for us to handle the rest of the court, Hadrian?" Blaise asked as he stood up and walked over to them.

 

"I require the twins and Theo in it, but the rest you can manage," Hadrian said, looking at Blaise and then Draco. They both nodded before Hadrian sighed. "Moving along. I will give it over to the Prefects and my right-hand man because it looks like I am needed elsewhere. Draco, Blaise, make sure everything is in order when I get back." Both boys nodded their head before Hadrian walked over to his uncle. "Hello, Healer Rose,"

 

Rose laughed softly. "Come on, Heir Slytherin, your father awaits and my mate needs a good snog session," Hadrian whined softly as they made their way to the door.

 

Before they could leave, he could hear Draco speaking. "Before I let the prefects do their job, Hadrian neglected to mention something. He has inherited early and thus gained some of his mates early. He knows who they are and has already made contact. One of his so-called mates is becoming a problem. If anyone sees Lyselle Zerera approach Had-" The rest was cut off by Hadrian being led out of the doors making Hadrian's mind go back to the conversation with Rose. Hadrian couldn't help but make a face.

 

"I didn't need to know about your mate, Uncle Rose!" Hadrian whined, earning a laugh from Rose.

 

"Oh don't be like that. Come on." Rose said as he started to lead Hadrian along.

 

Hadrian just sighed before walking along with Rose. "So where is Dad wanting to meet me? I can just head there myself."

 

"The Great Hall," Rose commented.

 

"Alright, I'll head there. Give Uncle Sev my hello." Hadrian said before making his way to the Great Hall. Seeing his father and Uncle Andy there, he walked over to them

 

"Please James, just for safety's sake," Andy said holding out a bag of potions.

 

"Andy, we will be fine!" James said irritated.

 

"Dad's right. If we are going to the chamber, everything should be fine. Nothing else is in there except the dead basilisk," Hadrian said as he came to a stop by his father.

 

"See!" James said, looking at his brother in law.

 

"Dead basilisk or not, Lily will kill you both if you come out of there hurt. Take the potions, James." Andy said with a glare.

 

"Fine!" James complained before taking the potions. Turning to his son, he smiled. "So, my bouncing baby boy, where is this chamber exactly?"

 

Hadrian shook his head and motioned for his father to follow. James made an excited noise before following his son, pulling out what he, Sirius, Lily, and Remus had worked so hard on for the past couple months while everyone was catching up Gunnolf and Petunia. It was a more advanced version of the Marauder’s Map. This one was actually linked to the Lords of the Founder's Houses and with some help from Andy and Alice. This map, thanks to being connected to Hogwarts and the Founder's Houses, updated automatically if you entered the room. So once they got into the chamber, they would have a map of the Chamber of Secrets. Seeing where they were going, James raised an eyebrow. "Why are we going to the girl's bathroom, Hadrian? Are you trying to tell me something? You're allowed to wear dresses since you're a submissive, you know," James said, teasing.

 

"Oh shove off!" Hadrian said, embarrassed, making James smile. Hadrian didn't realise it but this was the first time he felt comfortable enough to get embarrassed and tell him to shove off. Sure they were getting closer but Hadrian never acted out or voiced his opinion. Hell, it was hard for them to get Hadrian to ask for anything. If the boy couldn't do it himself, he normally kept quiet. That was one of the few reasons why he so quickly agreed to let Hadrian come along. He was going to ask Hadrian to come along anyway but today was a special day for them. Hadrian had asked to come and he was starting to gain a bit of confidence.

 

"So, really, why are we here?" James asked, not wanting to ruin this moment too badly.

 

"The entrance is here." Hadrian murmured.

 

"In the bathroom?" James asked disappointedly.

 

"That's what I said," Hadrian muttered. Walking in front of the sink, he hissed out,  **_"Open."_ ** The sink parted showing the slide to the chamber. Before Hadrian could go down, James held him back.

 

"Let me try something," James said with a smile.  **_"Present us stairs."_ ** Hadrian and James were surprised when stairs appeared where the slide was. "Wicked!" James said excitedly before he started down the stairs. Following his father, they slowly made their way down. Seeing the mess from last year, Hadrian sighed as he rubbed where the Basilisk had bitten. "It's gone, Hadrian. You killed it. It cannot come back and hurt you." James said as he used a simple spell and fixed the damage. He then started to use cleaning spells as they moved along. "Man, down here really took some damage," James commented.

 

"Sorry," Hadrian muttered, looking down.

 

"It’s not your fault. I'll just put my magic into Hogwarts so she can repair herself." James commented.

 

"C-Can I do that too?" Hadrian asked timidly.

 

"With your power levels, I am sure it would help. You don't have classes tomorrow either." James commented while helping get the hall back in order.

 

"How do I do it?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"Well, you focus on your core and then focus on Hogwarts. You'll sense that there is like a bubble of sorts. Put your magic in there and Hogwarts will do the rest." James said.

 

Hadrian nodded and focused on what his father told him to do. Once he started to do it, it got somewhat easier. Smiling as he allowed some of his magic to go to Hogwarts, he focused on following his father. Entering the chamber where he had killed the basilisk, he was surprised that it was still like the day he killed it. Gulping softly he moved closer to his father. "This is the chamber, Dad," he managed weakly.

 

"Shhh, I got you," James said as he wrapped his arm around Hadrian's shoulder and pulled him close. "Do you want to look in the back rooms with me? I don't think there is much out here but I'll send my Patronus to scan the area if there are any hidden rooms where we don't go." Hadrian nodded and they both made their way past the snake and James spoke out.  **_"Speak to me, oh Slytherin, Cunning of the Hogwarts Four."_ ** The mouth opened up and the tongue of the statue came out making a bridge. James led Hadrian that way before whispering the Patronus charm sending his stag off the other way through the pipes. Walking into the inner chambers, James looked around before whispering a revealing charm. Seeing that there were no spells on the knobs or on the doors, James nodded. "Be careful opening doors. If you find anything, call out for me." James said looking at Hadrian.

 

Hadrian nodded before looking around the inner chambers. It was like Salazar lived here while the school was in its offseason. "Okay," Hadrian said before he walked over and started to look through doors. The first one he opened was a giant room filled with bones. Surely this was the place the basilisk stayed. Walking out of the room, he closed the door and he went to another opened it. "A Library," he muttered softly under his breath. Walking out, he made his way into another door but he stopped when he saw not one, not two, but four portraits move."DAD!" Hadrian called out loud enough for his father to be able to hear it. When his father didn't answer, he called out again only for James to rip open the door and see what he saw.

 

"HAHAHA! THE POTTER LUCK STRIKES AGAIN!" James announced proudly. "All four are down here… Who would have thought," James said, surprised, as he walked closer.

 

"One of my Heirs?"

 

"Looks like an Heir of Godric and I as well."

 

"Hahaha! Look at him, he's so tiny!"

 

"Oh, Godric! Behave yourself. For all you know, he is a first year!"

 

"Hello, Founders Four." James bowed to them before standing up "I am so glad we have found yo-" James was cut off by Godric.

 

"Boy, if you have come to lock us up somewhere else then I'll bloody haunt you! Put us back into the Great Hall this instant!" Godric growled out.

 

"Oh Godric, let the poor boy speak." Helga huffed out looking at the ruffled Gryffindor.

 

James couldn't help himself as he laughed. "What’s so funny, you little welp!" Godric growled out.

 

"I am sorry about my father, sir, our Original plan was to put you all back where you belong. My uncle, the one who has taken up the mantle of Lord Gryffindor, is bringing Hogwarts back to its former glory. My family is helping him on his journey, but umm," Hadrian fidgeted and James sobered up and looked at his son.

 

"Just tell him, Hadrian, I am sure he will understand," James said placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

 

**_"I am sorry, I didn't mean to kill your familiar that has protected Hogwarts all this time. I was made to do so and I was made to think the people I thought were my friends were in danger. She was such a lovely basilisk, but another controlled person made her attack me and I was cornered. Please forgive me."_ ** Hadrian hissed out, upset, in Parseltongue.

 

Salazar waited until Hadrian was done speaking. Once Hadrian was waiting for his punishment, Salazar spoke.  **_"Do not worry, my little hatchling. She was old and she was going to pass on anyway. Her mind was in a fragile state. Thank you for putting her out of her misery. I do ask that you go to my familiar vault, go into the basilisk chamber and bring me one of the eggs there. Once the egg is placed in the heating chamber a couple rooms down, all will be well again. Have you taken steps to make sure this doesn't happen again?"_ **

 

Hadrian looked up, surprised that he wasn't getting punished, and he quickly spoke.  **_"We went to the goblins to make sure we got everything off of me. Dumbledore, the one who made me do those things, is not in Hogwarts anymore and we have taken steps to keep him away from me."_ **

 

**_"His mother and I have been protective over him since we got back. He hasn't really been alone without family."_ ** James spoke out so Slytherin could hear him.

 

"Wow, Sal. Both of them are Parselmouths! And you were worried!" Godric said smiling.

 

"Shut it, Godric. What do you mean by ‘since you got back’? What has happened while we were down here?" Salazar asked, looking at the two. James looked at Hadrian, who looked like he wanted to cuddle something.

 

"Hadrian you can always go back upstairs and go to sleep," James said, moving his son's hair out of his eyes. Hadrian's scar was nearly non-existent at this point.

 

"I promised you I'd help. The job isn't done." Hadrian said quickly, looking at his father.

 

James sighed softly and bent down to kiss his son's forehead. "Okay, how about you see how many portraits are here while I explain everything I know to them." Hadrian nodded and cuddled into his father for a moment before he walked over to the other portraits and he started to look through them and counted how many each founder had. It seemed to take a while but Hadrian nodded to himself before he stood up.

 

"Dad," James turned his attention to his son as Hadrian continued, "all of them have four each including the ones on the wall." James nodded his head.

 

"One for the Headmaster's office, one for the Great Hall, one in each of the head of house's offices. Where would you all like the last of them to go?" James asked looking at the founders.

 

"Keep mine in here," Salazar said with a nod to his head.

 

"Put mine in the Heir's room," Rowena said after a moment's thought.

 

"Oh, please do the same for mine," Helga asked happily. "I do hope my name has lived up to what I hoped," Salazar noticed the wince Hadrian managed to not hide and he thought for a moment.

 

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea, do the same for mine," Godric said with a nod.

 

"I should have another portrait in my room. Place that one of me in the Heir's quarters. I believe I have some advice for him." Salazar said.

 

"We also have those portraits in the common rooms, but we need to unlock these blasted portraits so we can wander," Hufflepuff said with a glare that almost looked like a pout.

 

"My Lily-Bean can help you there," James said.

 

Salazar looked confused but it was Hufflepuff who spoke "Lily-Bean? Is that some sort of new plant that appeared after our time?"

 

Hadrian couldn't help but snort before covering his mouth trying to keep the laughter in. James just pouted as he stood there. "I believe, my lovely Helga, that this Lily-Bean is his wife," Godric said with a chuckle. "My family has a tendency to name the females after flowers."

 

"Oh pish. Let's just go, I want to explore our castle sometime tonight," Rowena huffed out.

 

"Someone is upset that she didn't spell these Portraits lockable." Helga giggled.

 

"Alright, that is enough teasing." James summoned his Patronus and looked to his stag. "Go ask Lily what charm I need to unlock portraits." The Stag nodded his head before turning and galloping through the wall.

 

"What was that?!" Helga asked excitedly.

 

"A Patronus charm. It is a spell that was created after your time." James explained. "Normally they are used to ward off Dementors and the like," James continued on.

 

"That would have been useful," Godric grumbled out. James chuckled as he waited for his wife's reply. Seeing a doe walk over, James smiled.

 

"Hello. I believe you have a message for me," James said politely.

 

The doe nodded and the voice played, "James, you moron! You went down there not knowing that!"

 

"Sheesh, that's my family alright!" Godric laughed.

 

"It's a simple charm. 'Basem Datorum Terrarum' while pointing your wand at the portrait. Is Hadrian alright?" Lily's voice shook with worry and James sighed.

 

"Your mother, always the worry-wart," James said shaking his head before casting his Patronus. "Hadrian is a capable boy and that he is perfectly fine. He is so capable that he also found all the Founders portraits. Please get Andy and go to Myrtle's bathroom, we will be bringing them up." The Buck nodded and ran off. Casting the feather-light charm on all of the portraits and then the levitation charm, he then cast the Portrait unlocking charm on all of them. "Before you all go wander off, can I ask a favor of you?" James asked hesitantly.

 

"What is it?" Godric asked looking at James curiously.

 

"We wanted to surprise the students that we found you. Would you mind staying in the Heir suite portraits until morning?" James asked hesitantly.

 

"Do the Heirs know you found us?" Helga asked

 

"They know we were looking. My daughter, who is the Ravenclaw Heir, probably already knows," James said with a slight nod.

 

"I don't see why not. I would prefer not to have questions thrown at me at this moment." Rowena said with a nod.

 

"Oh, you mean like a prank? Sal! Let's do it!" Godric said with a wide smile

 

"Alright then, we can do that," Salazar said looking away from everyone, which made Hegla and Rowena smile. Salazar came out from the portrait that was hanging on the wall and went to another one. "Don't forget the one in my room." Salazar reminded. James nodded and within no time they had four picture frames. Making their way up the stairs, Hadrian saw his mother, his Uncle Andy, Professor Sprout, and Professor Snape.

 

"Oh goody, you're all here," James said with a smile. "Hadrian and I found all of them."

 

"All of who?" Sprout asked, looking at James.

 

"The Founders, my dear," James said shamelessly. "I figured one of each of the founders in the great hall, one of each in the Head of House rooms, one of each in the Headmaster's office and they requested the last ones be in the Heir suites," James said, looking at Andy.

 

Andy stood there thinking and then he nodded. "Sounds good. Did you unlock their portraits already?"

 

"Yes, I got the spell from Lily-Bean," James said before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Yes, I can tell both of those two are my spawn. The hair gives it away," Godric chuckled.

 

"Oh shush, Godric. I can tell they both have some of me in them. It's the noses." Rowena said.

 

"Oh, will you two stop bickering." Helga giggled out.

 

"Helga, they are always like this," Salazar grumbled out.

 

"Ok. Severus, could you take two with you? One for your office and one for Hadrian's room?" Andy asked, looking at the Potions Master.

 

"Sure, what about the others?" Snape asked.

 

"Lily will take two, Sprout will take two and me and James will deal with the rest," Andy said calmly.

 

"Alright, I shall take the Heir back to his bedroom as well. It's getting close to curfew." Snape said with a soft nod.

 

"Thank you, Severus," Andy said before Snape used his magic to grab two of Slytherin's portraits, one of them being the one he was in, and started off towards the Slytherin dorms.

 

The walk back to the dorms was quiet. Not that there was much to say. It wasn't until they stopped in front of the entrance that Severus spoke. "Hadrian, I'm sorry, I could only do so much while under Dumbledore's watch."

 

Hadrian found it hard for him to focus. "It's fine. I understand," Hadrian said weakly. Severus placed the portraits down and he pulled Hadrian close and held the poor boy.

 

"Don't be a dunderhead like your father. You're not fine. It's not fine. I could tell when Sirius was faking it and I can tell when you're faking it." Hadrian tried to suppress a whimper but it came out anyway and more strangled. "You small, foolish boy," Snape couldn't help but say fondly as he rubbed Hadrian's back. Hadrian quickly wrapped his arms around Severus and clung to him.

 

"What do I do Professor..." Hadrian whimpered.

 

"Let us adults deal with Dumbledore, you focus on being a kid. I know it's hard given what’s happened, but try not to stress over too much. Make new friends, figure out which ones you trust. Draco has told me you made him your right hand... You trust him, right?" Snape asked. Hadrian nodded his head weakly. "Then confide in him, ask him what you need to focus on. If you feel it's something you shouldn't focus on, tell Draco or myself. I'll always be on your side, Hadrian. You’re my family. Sure, I haven't made it official but Rose IS my mate. You are his nephew, so that makes you my family. Like hell, I will allow my family to be hurt by manipulative bastards."

 

Snape's words just made it harder and harder for Hadrian to breathe until he ended up breaking down sobbing on Severus' shoulder, clinging to the male. It took Hadrian a couple moments but he calmed down enough to where he could back up and wipe away his tears. Once Hadrian was settled, he looked up at Snape before speaking, "sorry Professor. I didn't mean to get your shoulder soaked." Hadrian apologised.

 

"Oh, posh. Let's get this portrait in your suite and you can head to bed." Severus said looking at Hadrian.

 

Said boy nodded his head.  **_"Please open, oh great Guardian."_ **

 

**_"Heir, are you alright?"_ **

 

**_"Yes, just a little upset and tired. I shall be fine tomorrow"_ **

 

**_"As you say, Little Heir."_ ** The Snake statue moved out of the way allowing them entrance.

 

Snape picked up the two portraits and followed Hadrian. Once they got to the Heir suite, Hadrian spoke again. **_"I claim this room in the name of the Heir,"_ ** he said, reading what was on the Portrait frame. The Portrait swung open and both he and Snape moved inside.

 

Once the entrance closed behind them, the Portrait Salazar was in snapped out of Snape's magic and planted itself over the fire. "About time," Salazar grumbled. Salazar looked around and his eyes narrowed. "No doubt this sorry state is because of Dumbledore... Moza!" An Old looking house elf appeared.

 

Seeing the portrait, the elf started to tear up. "Master Snakey!"

 

Salazar sighed and spoke before she could continue, "Moza, I need you to clean this place up. My Heir's are finally back home and this place needs to be perfect." Moza nodded her head and started to get to work.

 

"Y-You don't have to," Hadrian muttered weakly.

 

"Nonsense. Now sit down we have much to talk about. Your father gave me the bare minimum of what has happened. Thank you, Professor. I will most likely be speaking with you tomorrow." Salazar said with a nod of his head.

 

"No problem, Lord Salazar Slytherin," Snape said with a bow to his head before leaving. Once Snape was gone and Moza was gone, Salazar motioned for Hadrian to sit down in a chair in front of him.

 

Timid, Hadrian did as the portrait asked and he sat down. "So..um... We needed to talk?" Hadrian asked, unsure of what the Founder wanted to talk about.

 

Salazar was quiet for a moment as he observed Hadrian. Hadrian seemed comfortable when he spoke in Parseltongue, Salazar knew it was because one could not lie in Parseltongue.  **_"Hatchling, what upsets you? I've noticed it and your father tried to hide it from me. I am old but not stupid. Even Hogwarts herself is upset for you."_ ** Hadrian winced before pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

 

**_"I've been betrayed and hurt. The ones I thought were my friends backstabbed me and helped manipulate me while I was here. Father said I could transfer but I don't want to. Hogwarts is my second home. She has always greeted me with open arms even while I was under control."_ ** Hadrian said with a weak hiss.

 

**_"She does take care of her own. Who betrayed and hurt you?"_ ** Salazar asked looking at his descendant.

 

**_"Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore. I am not sure what houses they are in now, I am sure my uncle could tell you, though. Dumbledore isn't even in the school anymore,"_ ** Hadrian commented.

 

**_"That's not your only trouble now is it, though?"_ ** Salazar asked looking at Hadrian.

 

**_"One of my mates is ignoring me. I think he hates me,"_ ** Hadrian whimpered, pulling his legs closer.

 

**_"His name?"_ ** Salazar asked in a calm cool tone.

 

**_"Lyselle Zerera,"_ ** Hadrian said feeling compelled to answer the Founder's questions.

 

Salazar sighed as he looked at Hadrian before nodding his head **_"Alright. Head to bed, Little Hatchling. Little basilisks need their sleep."_** Salazar said motioning his hands for Hadrian to go crawl into bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahahahahaha!  
> I bet you all thought I was dead!  
> Nope, Still here to make my babies suffer.

Luna was proud to be in Ravenclaw again. It clearly meant that the sorting hat saw her fit to be there. She was even more honored to be named Ravenclaw Heir. It meant that her uncles and mother saw her wise enough for the challenge. Once dinner was done, she and the rest of Ravenclaw were led to Ravenclaw Tower by Lily and Flitwick. Naturally, it surprised and upset all the Ravenclaws that Luna didn't need a password to walk into the Ravenclaw common room as Lily and Flitwick were explaining how to enter. Once everyone had managed to come into the common room, Luna was sitting there reading a book with her legs swinging and her Peryton curled around her.

 

"What is a Peryton doing here? Doesn't the Headmaster know that those are dangerous creatures," a Snappy voice said out loud.

 

"They aren't that dangerous if you know how to treat them. In fact, Perytons can be loyal familiars if you treat them properly," the Head Girl said calmly.

 

"That's just some rubbish the new Headmaster wants you to think!" The female said in a bitter tone. Luna huffed before turning her attention to the bushy-haired female.

 

"Moon will not harm you unless you harm me or my things. If you even think about harming my Moon, then I have all rights under the familiar act to defend and retaliate back seeing as Moon is my familiar." Luna said as she stood there.

 

"There is no such thing as a familiar! You're just being Loony Luna again," the female said, crossing her arms.

 

"Miss Granger!" Flitwick called out in a shocked voice.

 

"Professor, don't get too upset about it, you'll have a bad year." Luna said kindly.

 

"We will not have anyone bullying Luna." Lily's firm tone came out. "Lady Hogwarts! Let it be known that if anyone calls Heir Ravenclaw Loony or anything remotely insulting, they are to receive a loss of 50 points for bullying. This also applies to the other students. If anyone is bullied, the attackers will get a loss of points and we shall dish out further punishment." Hogwarts groaned a little as if it was settling before there was a soft little chime from above the door.

 

Luna could hear the gasps and mutters in the common room. "Professors, why not do the introductions and let me get to what I have to say?"

 

"Alright, little Ravenclaw Heir," Flitwick said happily.

 

"I am Professor Lily. As you all know, it would be Professor Potter but my husband is on the staff. We decided that it would be best to have students address us by our first names rather than be confused." Lily said calmly.

 

"Most of you know me, but I will introduce myself for the new ones. I am Professor Flitwick. Both Professor Lily and I have decided that we would have two different times for our Office Hours. If you feel more comfortable with one and not the other, then this is fine." Flitwick said happily.

 

"Here in Ravenclaw, we are the smartest. It may not be book smart, but we  _ are  _ smart. I am also not surprised this is where Seers normally end up." Lily said happily.

 

"There is no such thing as Seers," Hermione muttered bitterly.

 

"You are to help out your fellow Ravenclaws. We help any who want it." Flitwick said with a firm nod.

 

"This also applies to the other students from other houses," Luna chimes in.

 

"Well put, my little Moonbeam," Lily said with a soft smile.

 

"We have some simple house rules that everyone must follow," Flitwick said loudly.

 

"One, put your things away. The house elves are not your servants. They have a whole castle to prepare and food to cook," Lily practically scolded. "Two, there is absolutely no bullying allowed. This means name calling, taking other people’s things without permission or harassing each other with spells," Lily growled out.

 

"Three, everyone is required to have a physical and magical exam with the Healer and Mediwitch," Flitwick said, jumping in before Lily could get even more upset.

 

"Does everyone understand these rules?" Lily asked and all but one student nodded. Lily sighed and looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, what did you not understand?"

 

"Why don't you object to elf abuse? What if we are just defending ourselves and it comes across as bullying? Why do we need a Healer and a Mediwitch? Why the scans? No one is that hurt, we don't need two of them. I thought you and James Potter trusted Dumbledore? How could you betra-" Hermione was silenced by Luna. Everyone looked at Luna who had a pissed off look in her eyes.

 

"Mum, Professor, I have it from here," Luna said kindly.

 

"You sure, sweetie?" Lily asked hesitantly.

 

"Yes, Mum," Luna said trying to reassure her mother. Luna watched her mother and Flitwick walk out. Once the entrance was closed, she turned to glare at Hermione. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to the Lady of House Potter like that? Oh no. Let me rephrase that. Who do you think you are talking to Lady Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Potter like that? Do you know how much power she controls?! Not only does she not have to bow down to anyone, but Dumbledore has blood feuds with the Potters and Perevells for endangering their children, trying to manipulate them, and having an obsession with them. He owes the Founders for bringing Hogwarts down from the first high ranked Magical school down to the twenty-seventh out of twenty-eight!" Luna saw Hermione open her mouth to try and retaliate but Luna didn't stop there. "Not only have we gone down in ranking, but Dumbledore has been stealing from the funds, dismantling classes, stealing books from the library and who else knows what! All the muggleborns, half-bloods and the newer students wouldn't  _ be  _ here if it wasn't for my Uncle kicking Dumbledore out! We wouldn't have half the things you would right now! If it wasn't for the lowered fees and for all of the Founders putting money BACK into the school, we would be completely SHUT DOWN right now!" Luna growled out storming closer and closer to Hermione. Once she was close enough, she started to poke harshly at Hermione as she stated her facts. " _ You _ wouldn't be here.  _ Your _ plans for my brother would be  _ gone _ .  _ Quidditch _ would be  _ history.  _ The Muggles  _ would have found us.  _ If I see  _ Dumbledore _ again, I have all  _ permissions _ to  _ kick out _ someone that is  _ dangerous _ for this school."

 

A flash of light scared all the Ravenclaws. Luna didn't take her eyes off Hermione as she heard her Uncle's voice. "Luna, calm down sweetie, you're making Lady Hogwarts nervous. William is coming, Moon has permission to protect until William makes an entrance. Why not do your announcements to try and calm down a bit?"

 

Luna huffed and crossed her arms glaring at Hermione. One of the Hufflepuffs that had been switched to Ravenclaw walked over and wrapped her arms around Luna. Luna had to think for a moment but she remembered this girl as Megan Jones. She was in the same year as Harry. "Luna, let’s calm down a bit, yeah? Professor Lily said you had some announcements?"

 

Luna looked at her and she sighed softly. Luna couldn't remain mad at the girl. She wasn't the one that held her ire. "I do have some announcements." Luna waited for them to calm down a little before she spoke again. "Me and the other Hei-" Luna was cut off by Hermione.

 

"It's  _ 'the other Heirs and I' _ Luna," Hermione said in an irritated tone. Luna glared daggers at Hermione, but she didn't retort back and ended up continuing.

 

" _ The other Heir's and I _ discussed it and we have set our own rules and have set out some events to happen." Luna heard them whispering happily so she let them calm down a little. Megan made a move to go back to the group but Luna quickly grabbed her hand, not wanting the female to leave yet. Megan seemed to understand and moved closer to Luna with a smile. "I shall start with the rules we have set out and the Headmaster approved of. As Mu-Professor Lily said, bullying is now an offense. Severe cases will lead to major point loss. The other Heirs and I made this rule even more defined and have submitted it to Lady Hogwarts. She will know who is being bullied and who is doing it. The rest of the rules the professors already went over. That being said, I also wish to inform you that we will be holding an event this year. It's nothing dangerous but it will be fun and interactive for everyone involved. This year, Lady Hogwarts has agreed to allow an age-old tradition to be brought back to life. To get rid of all this hostility in the air, we will be having a prank war. Lady Magic is the judge." Luna walked over, grabbed a pillow and transfigured it to a bucket before spelling some water into it. "There are rules for this prank war that my brother will be going over at lunch after the Prefects meeting," Luna said as she levitated the bucket above the entrance. Walking back over, she stood next to Megan who was giving her a confused look.

 

Once Luna seemed to get comfortable standing there, the entrance opened and the bucket flipped upside down and released the water spilling all over Oliver and William. "LUNA!" They both cried out, making her giggle. Lady Hogwarts chimed and rang her bells and Luna smiled more.

 

"What had you upset, little one?" William said, walking over after casting a drying spell on both him and Oliver.

 

"Sorry, I upset Lady Hogwarts, Uncle," Luna said, not answering her Uncle's question. William sighed before looking at one of the prefects and he motioned for them to come forward.

 

"What happened?" William asked looking at the prefect.

 

"Miss Granger here asked Professor Lily a whole bunch of personal questions that got Heir Ravenclaw upset, sir. This was after Miss Granger said that familiars weren't a thing. Then Miss Granger continued to antagonize Heir Ravenclaw." The prefect said looking at the male.

 

"Luna..." Oliver said in a warning tone.

 

"Uncle, please look at it from my view," Luna said turning and looking at her uncle. Oliver sighed and looked at her as Luna put her wand to her forehead and pulled out the memory. Oliver took it and brought it over to a shelf, tapping his wand around for a moment. Once the bookshelves disappeared and a pensive appeared, he poured the memory into it and he tapped the pensive three times before it started to play so everyone could see it.

 

Once the memory was viewed, Oliver looked at the children. "This is what happened?" He asked them all. All but one nodded their heads. William and Oliver looked at each other before nodding. "Luna, we will be dealing with Miss Granger's punishments from now on."

 

"Okay Uncle," Luna said innocently.

 

"Did you give out all your announcements?" William asked looking at his niece.

 

"Umm...Oh no!" Luna turned to everyone with a smile on her face "We found the portraits of the Founders and we will be revealing them soon to the whole castle. So that's a nice little event for everyone as well," Luna said with a soft smile. Everyone in the room started to go nuts. Luna giggled as she was surrounded but before she could answer any of the questions they had, the prefects made them all sit down and started to explain the rules of the common room. Once that was over, Oliver and William both took Hermione out of the room leaving Luna to answer all the Ravenclaw's questions.

 

It seemed like hours of questions but when Lily walked back into the room, Luna perked up smiling at her mother as she brought in a portrait. "My room?" Luna asked in a soft tone. Watching Lily nod with a smile, Luna skipped over to the giant portrait and opened the door. Letting her mother walk in she walked in after and saw the Portrait snap into place. Smiling happily, she kissed her mother's cheek and yawned, "I think I am going to get some sleep. Goodnight Mother."

 

"Goodnight Luna-Moon." Lily kissed her daughter's forehead and she walked out and closed the portrait behind her. She looked at the rest of her Ravenclaws and she smiled. "Go on, get your butts to bed. You can ask more questions tomorrow. It's important to get sleep to absorb knowledge properly." Lily said and most, if not all, of the Ravenclaws jumped up and hurried off to their rooms.

 

**Meanwhile with the Hufflepuffs**

 

Neville smiled softly as he walked along with the other students in Hufflepuff. New students were close to him nervously talking with each other. Walking with the other students, he smiled as he watched the Prefect taught everyone how to access the house common room. Walking in with the others and Professor Sprout, he smiled as everyone sat down. Sitting down at the end, he listened to Professor Sprout clear her throat. "Welcome new and old faces to the Hufflepuff Common Room! I have a couple of announcements then I will pass it on to the Heir of Hufflepuff and then the Head Boy wishes to introduce everyone into this new year." There were some mutters but they instantly quietened as someone walked over and sat next to Neville. Neville looked over and saw it was, in fact, the Head Boy. The Head Boy placed his arm across Neville's shoulders and he smiled to Neville. Neville weakly gave the male a soft smile.

 

"Okay, for those new to Hufflepuff, our first rule is that we take care of our own. Our own House and our own School. Our second rule is that you always own up to your actions. The third rule is that you have to mind other Head's of Hou-" Professor Sprout was interrupted by the door to the Hufflepuff common room opening to show two adults. Neville smiled happily and bowed his head.

 

"Good evening Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Longbottom," Neville said in a playful tone. Neville had been slowly coming out of his shell thanks to his parents but also because of Gunnolf. Whenever Luna and Hadrian hung out, Gunnolf and him would hang out.

 

"Watch it, young man," Frank said in a teasing tone right back. Neville smiled happily as his father messed his hair up affectionately.

 

"Sorry to barge in, Professor Sprout. Andy said you would offer to give up the position if you saw me here and I am here to tell you I could never pull you away from the kids. So if you're insistent, would you mind me insisting that we be Co-Heads?"Alice asked, looking at Professor Sprout.

 

"That's fine, dear. It will cut our workload down to two for sure." Sprout said with a soft smile.

 

"Okay! So what have you told the children so far?" Alice said excitedly.

 

"I was just finishing telling the students the rules. The last one being, listen to the teachers." Professor Sprout said looking at the students. All of them nodded before Sprout nodded her head. "Alright. I shall hand it over to the Hufflepuff Heir and the Head Boy." Sprout nodded her head to Neville and the Head Boy before ushering Alice and Frank out of the room.

 

Neville waited for the adults to leave before turning to the students. Clearing his throat, he smiled but before he could speak someone spoke before him. "Heir Hufflepuff, I know you have announcements but I'd like to say congratulations on getting your parents back!" Neville blushed a little and rubbed his neck shyly.

 

"Yeah man, congrats on getting your parents back!"

 

"I'm so happy it worked out for you!"

 

"T-Thanks guys." Neville managed out.

 

"No problem!"

 

"You can do it, Neville!"

 

"Come out of your shell now, you little cutie!"

 

Neville couldn't help but blush deeply until it was the Head Boy that managed to get everyone to calm down again. Clearing his throat, Neville spoke. "Welcome to Hufflepuff! I have a couple of announcements that shouldn't take too long. I'll start with the most exciting. The Headmaster managed to track down where he thinks the Hogwarts Founders Portraits are. So with any luck, we should have them soon." Neville waited a couple of moments, letting them whisper about it excitedly. Once he was sure they were calmed down enough, Neville spoke again. "That being said, the other Heirs and I have noticed the hostility still in the air. All of Hogwarts was put under manipulations. The Sorting Hat is one of the key things that was heavily influenced. Slytherin was just as influenced as the Hat was, if not more. We thought what better way to get rid of the tension than to have one of the ancient events that happened within these walls when the founders were here." People started to get excited again so Neville waited for them to calm down. Once they were calm again, Neville spoke. "The four Heirs of the Founders Four have invoked the prank war. Lady Hogwarts will act as judge. Everyone and anyone is a target. As long as the pranks are just that. A Prank. Any act of revenge or bullying will be deducted and I was given the same permissions as the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. If I find out anyone has hurt another student on purpose, they will get detentions and if it’s bad enough, I'll bring it up to the Headmaster for expulsion." Neville warned.

 

"You mean we have to be nice to those slimy snakes!?" The group gasped as they looked at none other than Ron.

 

"Harry is in that group," Neville said looking at Ron with a hurt expression.

 

"Then he's a bloody traitor!" Ron yelled his face starting to pinken.

 

"Some of the Hufflepuffs here were in Slytherin!" Neville said trying not to sound so hurt by Ron's words.

 

"Well, they clearly figured out what goes on there!" Ron said standing up.

 

Neville walked closer to Ron. "What is going on with you, Ron?!" Neville asked, starting to get really upset. When he didn't get an answer from Ron, he opened his mouth to ask something else but the next thing he knew, he was on the floor holding his mouth and nose. His tongue couldn't feel the front teeth in his mouth. Pulling his hand away, he saw that he was bleeding and all four front teeth were in his palm. Neville looked up with the most hurt expression anyone could ever have. Neville had his doubts about Ron but he was honestly hoping that Dumbledore was manipulating the male. Everyone in Hufflepuff saw this and didn't hesitate to start throwing spells at Ron.

 

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ONE OF YOUR OWN!" One of the original Hufflepuffs yelled out before throwing a body binding curse at him.

 

"He's the Heir of Hufflepuff!" One of the newer Hufflepuffs cried out using their magic to bind him in ropes.

 

"What did he do to you?!" One of the older ones said fiercely.

 

"Quick. Someone go get Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Longbottom, and Professor Sprout!" The Head Boy called out. One of the prefects nodded and ran out of the room to go get them. The Head Boy hurried over and fixed Neville's broken nose but then spoke softly to Neville. "Sorry, I'm no good at teeth. You might need to see the Healer for that."

 

"S'ine." Neville managed to get out with a wince.

 

It wasn't long before Alice was running into the room frantically "Neville!" She hurried over and looked at him, "what’s is wrong, baby?"

 

"Look at him being babied!" Ron shouted out, pissed off. One of the older prefects silenced him.

 

"Someone go tell the Hospital Wing that they will be expecting Neville soon." The Head Boy said. The same prefect that had silenced Ron nodded and started off making his way to inform the hospital wing.

 

"What's wrong with him, Alice?" Frank asked as he quickened his stride over to them. Neville gave a shaky smile showing them his loss of front teeth. "Oooh. That looks harsh. Open your mouth." Neville opened his mouth widely allowing his father access to view it. "His four front teeth are gone. Let's see if any got knocked loose." Frank felt around and he sighed as he was able to flick out another four teeth. "That's about it... Well, it's not as bad as I thought. Someone fix your nose?" Frank asked looking at Neville.

 

"I did, sir. It was bleeding quite badly." The Head Boy said looking at Frank.

 

"Thank you. Ten points to Hufflepuff for quick thinking. Minus fifteen for attacking another student, plus twenty for house unity and subduing an attacker." Frank helped Neville up and he looked at the Head Boy. "Try and calm down the Puffs will ya? Alice darling, why not take that one to the Headmaster. I believe he deserves to know his punishment. I'll take Neville to the Hospital Wing." Alice nodded and floated Ron along behind her. The Head Boy walked over to the Puffs and he started to try and calm them down. Frank nodded his head to Sprout before helping Neville along the way.

 

Making their way to the Hospital Wing, he sighed as he helped his son into the bed. Rose hurried over and winced. "Yikes. It's not as bad as it looks. Someone fixed his nose all good and proper. Looks like we just have to clean up the blood, give him a mild blood replenisher and give him some mild Skele-gro for his teeth. He should be right as rain tonight." Rose said as he used a charm to clean up all the blood from Neville. Once the blood was gone, he gave Neville the Skele-gro. At this time though, Sprout was called out of the Hospital Wing. Once Neville's teeth started to grow back in Rose gave him the mild blood replenisher. "Neville, how about to stay the night here?" Rose suggested.

 

"Sounds okay," Neville said with a yawn. Frank nodded his head to Rose and Rose nodded his head back and started to get things for Neville to be comfortable.

 

**Meanwhile with the Gryffindors**

 

Gunnolf and the other Gryffindors made their way to their common room. He could hear the other Gryffindors were excited to have the Heir of Gryffindor in their house and have the Lord of Gryffindor as Headmaster. Walking into the common room after the prefects taught everyone the password, Gunnolf walked to the front and asked for everyone to sit down. His uncle said he would be a minute so he didn't mind too much, taking control. "Alright, our Head of House will be here shortly. Meanwhile, we need to calm down or we won't do what I have planned."

 

"What, we are gonna be doing something?!" One of the prefects said excitedly.

 

"Dude! Could we have a party?!" Another one asked.

 

"Yooo! Let's do it!" One of the fifth years said, hyped up.

 

They all quieted down when the portrait swung open to show Andy. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked curiously.

 

"Nothing Uncle, we were waiting on you," Gunnolf said with a soft smile.

 

"Oh, well thank you for keeping them calm, Gunnolf," Andy said as he walked over and he stood in front of everyone. "Let me make this clear for everyone. No more bullying. The Heirs have the exact permissions the Head Boy and Girl do. Lady Hogwarts is also sentient and she will inform me if any of you are bad." Andy said making it clear. "You will listen to your prefects and the Head Boy and Girl," Andy looked at them sternly. "You will pick up after yourselves. The house elves are not yours. You will respect this castle. Besides that, the rest of the school rules apply. You will all learn those tomorrow. My office hours will be right after dinner. Gunnolf, you may have the floor," Andy said nodding his head to the other students before he left the Gryffindor Common room.

 

"Alright! I have two announcements before I hand it over to the prefects. First one is my family has located the Founders’ Portraits. So sometime soon, you will find Portraits in the Great Hall. Everyone is allowed to interact with them and talk with them. The second announcement is that I know about the rivalry with Slytherin and it needs to stop. We have people that were in all of the houses. I am pretty sure some of your Gryffindors from last year are in Slytherin!" Gunnolf growled out. "With this in mind, the other Heirs and I have decided to bring back the ancient prank war. Everyone is free game. Even your housemates. If you target a person for paybacks, then points will be docked. If the prank is light and fun for everyone, you will gain points. We will be explaining more tomorrow. But this is supposed to last all year."

 

"What!"

 

"We don't have the twins anymore!"

 

"Man this is gonna suck!"

 

"Do you think Lord Potter would help?"

 

"Why would he help?"

 

"McGonagall complains about him all the time. She even said the twins weren't up to his par."

 

"QUIET!" Gunnolf yelled loudly, effectively shutting everyone up. Gunnolf huffed before crossing his arms. "You’re forgetting Head of Houses are the symbols of each house. Their pranks are essentially ours."

 

"But he's also the Headmaster!"

 

"Who do you think Lord Potter played pranks on the most?" Gunnolf said in a smile. "This whole summer since I've been with my Uncle we have had a prank war. I got Lord Potter twice and he was impressed." Gunnolf reassured.

 

"Dude! Let's plan out some pranks!" One of them said excitedly. Some others cheered and got into a small group.

 

"Hold on everyone. Let the prefects go over what they have to say first!" Gunnolf said in a strong tone. They listened to what the prefects had to say before bunching off into groups and they all started to talk excitedly about what pranks they could do. Gunnolf shook his head and called in one of the elves and kindly asked for some party refreshments. His uncle already had given him permission to allow a party tonight. It would keep the students entertained from causing any mischief.

 

" _ Hey!  _ Look at this! Gryffindor Heir cracking out the party supplies!" Some called out excitedly.

 

Gunnolf shook his head and he smiled, "of course! This is our welcome back party! I even got permission from the Headmaster!" Gunnolf said happily.

 

"Thanks!" A couple of them cheered. Gunnolf shook his head with a soft sigh. Gunnolf smiled as he watched the other Gryffindors party and plan their pranks. The party was in full swing when he felt the Castle shake a little. No one else noticed, so Gunnolf knew it was a Founders thing. He knew his uncle would take care of it, so he paid attention to the common room. Seeing Lyselle head over his way he stood firm.

 

"Excuse me," Lyselle said with eyes narrowed at Gunnolf.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Gunnolf asked curiously.

 

"To my dorms," Lyselle said in a no-nonsense tone.

 

"Your dorms are up those stairs," Gunnolf said in a cold tone.

 

"No, my dorms are in the Hufflepuff Heir suite," Lyselle growled out. By this time, everyone had quietened down and watched to observe.

 

"Heir Hufflepuff is using those dorms. Since you are not Heir Hufflepuff, you are up those stairs," Gunnolf said in a stern tone.

 

"You don't scare me, little Gryffindor," Lyselle growled getting up in Gunnolf's face.

 

Gunnolf was happy that his Uncle Rose was overprotective. Feeling his uncle's snakes wake up and make their way up to his shoulders, he smiled politely. "You sure you’re not scared?"

 

"Of you, no," Lyselle said in a smug tone.

 

"Pity," Gunnolf said as both the black and white snake lifted their heads and Lyselle's scream was so pleasant to his ears. "Now that I have your attention on me, let me clear up a few things,  _ Elle,"  _ Gunnolf growled out starting to move closer as Lyselle kept backing up to get away from the snakes. "You are not welcome in the Hufflepuff Heir rooms anymore. That is now _ Neville's rooms _ ." He growled out. The white snake lunged like it was going to attack and Lyselle tripped and landed on his ass. "My cousin is not something you can just toss away either. If you harm Hadrian, the snakes won't be your worst fear. There is a reason that the school's motto is  _ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus _ . You hurt my cousin and I  **will** rip you to shreds." Gunnolf growled out glaring down at Lyselle.

 

Before anything else could happen, the portrait opened up and James walked in carrying a portrait. "Well well well, what is happening in  _ here _ ?"

 

"Nothing, Uncle James. Where does that go?" Gunnolf said trying to avoid the attention of his uncle.

 

"In your room. Are you  _ sure _ there is nothing going on? I mean, I'll turn a blind eye to it because I probably know what it's about." James asked curiously.

 

"It's nothing, Uncle James, just reminding Lyselle of cautionary fear is all." Gunnolf walked over and opened the Heir Rooms for Gryffindor. James sighed and he walked into the room letting the portrait lock into place.

 

"Okay, you think you'll be fine here, Gunnolf?" James asked.

 

Gunnolf nodded his head, "night, Uncle James."

 

**With Hermione and Ron**

 

Once the portraits were dealt with, he stared at the two children. "So upsetting one of the Heirs so much that she shakes the castle and punching another one," Andy said as he sat down.

 

"I was defending myself" Ron instantly said.

 

"She had no right to be upset. My questions were for Lady Ravenclaw, not her." Hermione said snobbishly.

 

"Well considering Heir Ravenclaw and Lady Ravenclaw have basically the same views, I am sure Heir Ravenclaw was getting upset for Lady Ravenclaw." Andy said addressing Hermione. "Headmaster Black," he called out. The Portrait that held said person seemed to come to life and pay attention. William and Oliver had already showed him Luna's memory.

 

"Yes, Headmaster Gryffindor?"

 

"Did you have Heirs in your time?" Andy asked calmly.

 

"Yes, all four houses had Heirs during my time. What do you need of me?"

 

"These two have made offenses on the Heirs. The red-haired freckled one physically punched the Heir of Hufflepuff." Andy heard a couple of gasps from the portraits but he continued. "This one has asked offensive questions and repeatedly corrected Heir Ravenclaw, who is a Seer and has her own path and way."

 

"She's not a real seer, she's just Loony!" Hermione said trying to defend herself. "Besides she's not even part of your family. She was just adopted in. I should get that title, I'm smarter than her!" Hermione protested. The Portraits gasped and started to whisper to each other.

 

"Well, it is in the charter. If you verbally, physically, or magically attack another student for anything other than learning purposes, then you are to receive punishment." Headmaster Black said.

 

"If you don't mind, Headmaster Gryffindor, can I insert my two sickles?" Andy looked up and saw it was none other than Vulpus

 

"Sure, give us what you have Headmaster Vulpus," Andy said with a slight bow.

 

"Why not have them punished by the other Heirs. Let the Heirs settle the score. Give them a list of options that you deem suitable and let them choose." Vulpus said while relaxing.

 

"Alright, thank you Headmaster Vulpus," Andy said with a bow of his head. Andy turned his attention back to the rest of the Headmasters. "Anyone else wish to give an opinion?"

 

"I would." The portraits gasped and started to mutter as Andy's eyes landed on none other than the portrait of Heliotrope Wilkins

 

"Yes, Headmistress Wilkins?" Andy looked at her waiting.

 

"I would expel them both. Not just for this year's problems. The girl has broken multiple library rules, the boy has urged a young boy to break rules and do dangerous things." Wilkins said in a tone that clearly stated she didn't approve of the children's actions.

 

"You can't expel me! I'm the brightest witch of my generation!" Hermione protested. "This is muggleborn abuse!"

 

The portraits all quietened down wanting to see what Andy would do. "Muggle-born abuse?" Andy growled out with a glare, "for your  _ information _ Miss Granger,  _ I _ am muggle-born." Andy stood up.

 

"You're not muggle-born! You’re Lord Gryffindor!" Hermione protested.

 

"Foolish child! Be quiet! You know nothing of what you speak!" Headmaster Black snapped out. "Muggle-borns are just squibs of old families that cast out their squibs!"

 

"Sorry, Headmaster Vulpus, I have to reject your suggestion. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger please go back to your dorms. You and your families will be getting a notice on your punishments." Andy said sitting at his desk. Ron looked like he was about to say something but both Ron and Hermione both walked out of the room.

 

Andy couldn't tell you how long he ended up sitting there for but he snapped out of it when William and Oliver walked in with Alice. "What's the verdict, Andy?" Oliver asked softly.

 

"I need a record of everything Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have done within these school grounds," Andy stated.

 

William sighed deeply and walked forward, "I figured this would happen. I started after I heard what houses they were sorted into." William said as he placed two thick folders on Andy's desk.

 

"They are only in third year!" Oliver said shocked.

 

"You should have seen James's old file when we were in third year." William said calmly.

 

Andy ignored the two and started to scan through Hermione's folder. "Attacking an Heir, breaking and entering, destroying school property," a couple of mutters to himself and he groaned before looking at Ron's. "Attacking an Heir, cursing an Heir, destroying school property on multiple occasions... Oh, bloody hell."

 

"Everything alright, Andy?" Alice asked worriedly.

 

"Ronald needs to go tonight," Andy said looking at the paper.

 

"Why?" Oliver asked worriedly.

 

"Because Sprout will kill him if he touches one of her badgers inappropriately," Andy said softly. It was so soft only Alice heard.

 

**"What"** Alice growled out, glaring at Andy.

 

"Four cases of sexual assault, victims consist of: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott" Andy whispered.

 

**"He's dead,"** Alice growled out but was stopped by William.

 

"That bastard rewarded them for their dangerous stunts and abuse of other students. I have enough here to completely expel these two." Andy growled out.

 

"Are you going to?" William asked curiously.

 

"Yes, the girl claimed I was a liar and the boy hit and harassed an Heir. They are not coming back. Not even if the Minister issues a demand." Andy said as he pulled out four pieces of parchment paper and started writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Not sure if anyone has noticed but I have a new story up.   
> If you guys are bored, like my writing and me making my babies suffer, go on and go check it out


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I promise.  
> Kudo's to my two lovely beta readers!  
> Kudos to you people too.

Hadrian woke up that morning cold. Curling up in the bed, he wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. This made the portrait of Salazar chuckle.  **"Wake up, my little hatchling. It's time to feast and surprise your nestmates."**

 

Hadrian whined softly as he curled up more. "Five more minutes," Hadrian grumbled.

 

**"Now, now Hadrian. They won't leave without you, it’s time to get up,"** Salazar said in a warm tone.

 

Hadrian huffed softly and got out of his warm bed. "Why not go shock whoever is in the common room?"

 

"And what fun would that be if you couldn't see the looks on their faces?" Salazar shot back. There was a knock on the door bringing them out of their conversation.  **"Who is it, my little snake on the door?"**

 

**"Heir Draco Malfoy, Lord Blaise Zabini, Twins Fred and George Weasley, and Heir Theodore Nott, my Lord,"** a small snake hissed as Hadrian finished getting dressed.

 

**"Open the door, please,"** Hadrian hissed out.

 

The door clicked and Draco called in, "are you suitable for guests, Hadrian?"

 

"I wouldn't have opened the door otherwise, Draco," Hadrian said in a teasing tone.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and walked in with the group of people. "Everyone is ready to go when you are," Draco said calmly.

 

"I guess it was a good thing I woke you up, my Heir," Salazar teased.

 

Draco and the others gasped as they looked up and saw Salazar's portrait. This made Hadrian giggle softly. "Come on guys. I have to start off today with a bang. Fred, George. What do you think of helping me prank your idols?"

 

Fred and George smiled widely, "it would be our pleasure..." Fred said with a wide grin.

 

"...little prince..." George continued on.

 

"...to join your pranking activities," they both finished off with a smile.

 

Hadrian smiled softly as he finished getting ready. Placing his bag by the portrait, he smiled. "See you out there, sir." He looked at his friends and he nodded, letting them get out before he did. Once they were in the common room, Salazar went to the portrait in there.

 

"It's good to see the common room is still as I put it," Salazar said in a calm tone making the other students gasp. It made Salazar chuckle as he stood there in his common room portrait. "Now go on, Little Snakes. You have a feast to eat," Salazar said before walking out of frame.

 

"It looks like no one realised I was telling the truth," Harry said crossing his arms.

 

"They thought you were full of it," Draco said nodding his head slightly.

 

"We believed you..." Fred started off

 

"...our little prince." George finished.

 

"Come on you two, we have a prank to set up before breakfast. Everyone else, head to the Great Hall. We will see you all there," Hadrian commented before walking off with Fred and George.

 

Fred and George smiled happily as they walked off with Hadrian. As they walked, they managed to run into Luna. "Hello, Lu-lu," Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"I already punished Uncle William and Uncle Oliver, Hadrian. I also think Gunnolf is getting Uncle Andy and Mr. Nott at lunchtime. Now if you don't mind me, I am going to go see if Neville is okay. I heard he was sent to the hospital wing," Luna said with a soft smile before skipping off towards the hospital wing.

 

Hadrian smiled softly and motioned for the twins to follow him. Walking into the kitchen, he smiled as the house elves already had food on the tables. Good, this would make everything easier. Rushing to the head table, he opened a small bag he pulled out of his pocket. Sprinkling powders into James, Lily, Sirius and Remus's drinks, he then called over one of the house elves. "Hello, I am sure you heard about the prank wars that we have started?"

 

"Yes, Wispy bes hearing about prank wars. Wispy and Missy just bes helping Heir Ravenclaw with her pranks. What can Wispy bes helping with?" She asked excitedly.

 

"I need you to put the rest of this into the Heir cups," Hadrian said as he offered the small bag of powder.

 

"Won't be hurting the Heirs, will it?" Wispy asked curiously sniffing the powder.

 

"Don't worry, it will only give everyone who has it different traits. It will be a good laugh," Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"Good," Wispy nodded, grabbing the sack.

 

The twins smiled mischievously before looking at Wispy. "Oh Wispy, can you help us out as well?"

 

"Wispy bes warned about twinsies by Heir Ravenclaw. She's bes saying you only allowed one prank each from insides the kitchens," Wispy said sternly.

 

"No fun, Wispy!" Fred complained.

 

"It's fair though, brother mine. Slytherin would have an unfair advantage," George said with a laugh.

 

"Go along, Hadrian. We have a prank to plan out with Miss Wispy here," Fred said with a smile as he ushered Hadrian out of the room. Harry huffed but he made his way down to the Great Hall. On the way, he spotted none other than Lyselle. Freezing a moment was just long enough for Lyselle to spot him.

 

"Hadrian!" Hadrian tensed hearing Lyselle call out for him. Gulping, he looked at Lyselle as he walked over. The male didn't seem mad at him. Maybe things will go back to normal now.

 

"Lyselle," Hadrian said softly in a neutral tone.

 

"Don't be like that. Call me Elle again," Lyselle said in a soft broken tone. It easily crumbled Harry's walls.

 

"What do you want, Elle?" Harry said weakly, looking away.

 

"I know I hurt you, I'm sorry. I was mad at Sirdi and Mellos and things that were happening with my family. Not you. I shouldn't have lashed out at you," Lyselle said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"I can understand Sirdi and Mellos, what is going on with your family though?" Hadrian asked curiously.

 

"Well, you know how I said I was the Hufflepuff Heir?" Lyselle said looking at Hadrian.

 

"Yeah, but Neville's the Hufflepuff Heir," Hadrian said confused.

 

"Yeah, that's the problem. I claimed the title before he did but apparently, his mother claimed the lordship. My parents and grandfather are upset about it all," Lyselle said calmly.

 

"Well, that is Neville's birthright. They can't take that from him," Harry said in a hurt tone.

 

"And I know that," Lyselle said trying to calm down Hadrian a little. "I've been in a bad mood because of them. I know that doesn't excuse my actions towards you but can you forgive me?" Lyselle asked.

 

Harry stood there looking at Lyselle, unsure of himself. "One more chance. That's all I will give you," Hadrian said before turning and walking into the Great Hall.

 

Walking over, he sat next to Draco. Draco looked over and saw Lyselle walk in and his eyes narrowed. "Hadrian, what did he want?"

 

"It's nothing, Draco, I am fine. I managed to finish up my prank," Hadrian said with a weak smile.

 

"Hadrian..." Draco said giving Harry a pointed look.

 

"He just wanted to apologise, okay?" Hadrian said in a soft tone. He knew Draco was just looking out for him.

 

"Fine. But I won't call off my orders," Draco said, deciding to leave it be.

 

"Welcome everyone!" Everyone looked to the front to see the 29 staff members in the front of the Great Hall. "At first, I'd like to make an announcement. Last night there were two altercations. As you notice, both students are not here anymore. I will not tell you their crimes but I will tell you that they have been dealt with properly. Today will be about learning what is expected here at the school and who will be in this school with you. At breakfast, you will learn about the teachers and what classes and extra activities they are supervising, at lunch, the Heirs have an announcement and will explain the activities they have planned, and Dinner will be about the rules and settling in for the new year," Andy said with a nod. But then everyone heard a stomach growl from the front and Andy coughed a little. "But for now, I shall let you all eat because I can hear a couple of grumbling tummies." Some people whispered and a couple of other people blushed. "A Toast! To the new school year."

 

Some people cheered with them. Hadrian just smiled raising his glass and downing it while his father, Sirius and Remus sipped at theirs. Even if they sipped it, it would still happen. A couple of students gasped and Andy busted out laughing. "Andy! What are you laughing about?!" Sirius said looking at him but he saw James and he started laughing too. "OH GOD, JAMES! SOMEONE GOT YOU GOOD!"

 

James blinked, confused as he felt his ear twitch. Wait. Feeling on top of his head, he felt antlers. "OH GOD NO! WHY!" He complained but then he looked over and started to laugh as he pointed to Sirius "PADFOOT!"

 

Sirius jumped up and felt his head and smiled widely. "PRONGS!" He had pointy black dog ears and he could feel a tail swaying behind him.

 

"PADFOOT!"

 

"PRONGS!"

 

"MOONY!" Remus said standing up with the two of them. He, like the others, had ears. With Remus though, they were pointy wolf ears.

 

"OH GOD, YES!" Sirius said laughing as he wrapped his arm around Remus. "Whoever did this got the original Marauders!" Sirius said with a laugh.

 

"Dunderheads! Sit your butts down!" By this time, the whole great hall was in a fit of laughter.

 

One of the students calmed down at the Slytherin table and saw Hadrian and he gasped, "Heir Slytherin!" Everyone looked over at Hadrian and hesitated Hadrian felt up and felt what he assumed was deer ears and nubs for his horns.

 

Smiling wickedly, he stood up glad that his plans worked. "Dad!"

 

James calmed down and looked over and gasped before Sirius laughed out loud. "He really is your son, Prongs!"

 

"Like my present, Dad?" Hadrian said with a smirk.

 

"You did this!" James said, trying to keep his tone neutral but Hadrian could see the excitement in his eyes.

 

"Yep. Slytherin is officially declaring the ancient right of the Hogwarts Prank War. Teachers will need to declare their houses before lunch when the rules are declared," Hadrian said with a wide smile.

 

Luna stood up with cute pixie wings sticking out of her back and spoke loud enough for the whole hall to hear, "we at Ravenclaw house graciously accept this declaration of war."

 

Gunnolf stood up with dragon horns sticking out his head "Gryffindor will rise to the challenge and show everyone what a real prank war is about."

 

Neville stood up with flowers in his hair, "Hufflepuff will show everyone why we should be feared."

 

"Now that the declaration of war has been submitted, let's eat," Andy said, calming down a little. The room filled with talking as they ate. It was all peaceful and calm. People kept asking the Heirs questions about what staff they knew about until Andy stood up clearing his throat. "Alright. Now that we have filled our stomachs, let’s continue on. As you know, there has been staff added to the school. Well, let's get the obvious out of the way. I am Andrew Gryffindor. I am your new Headmaster and Gryffindor Head of House. Next to me on my right is William Peverell. He has one of the many new additions to the staff. He is the Chief of Staff. Next to me on my left is Oliver Potter. He is the Teacher for Warding this year and he is Hogwarts' Official Accountant. He is to thank for all the new school supplies this year." Oliver waved him off, embarrassed. "Then you have our lovely Minerva McGonagall who is still teaching Transfiguration. Filius Flitwick is the Co-Head to Ravenclaw, Co-Advisor to the Battle Club, Advisor to the Frog Choir and Orchestra, and will be teaching years 5-8 on their Charms. Then we have Gid- Oh no... Where are they?" Andy stopped looking around and grumbled. "Gideon and Fabian Prewett! Where are you troublemakers?!"

 

The doors swung open and two figures walked in whispering to each other before Andy cleared his throat. They both stopped before looking up. Seeing Andy's pissed off face, they paled. "Oh dear."

 

"Brother, it looks like we have royally..."

 

"...Fucked up," They both said together.

 

"And pray tell where you two were?" Andy asked with a sharp edge to his tone

 

"Oh, nowhere special..." Fabian started.

 

"...Just uhh... Taking care of some family matters..." Gideon continued.

 

"...Disowning some bad eggs..." Fabian carried on.

 

"...Making our mate go through a cleansing ritual..."

 

"...The usual," They both said at once.

 

Andy sighed as he rubbed his face, "are you two set for the year?"

 

"Oh yeah! Totally!" They both said together with a smile. Fred and George looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They hadn't been told, but Hadrian smiled softly. He knew all along that his parents had found where Fabian and Gideon were.

 

"Sit your arses down," Andy said rubbing his neck. Both of them hurried up to the front table and smiled cheekily at Sirius. "As I was saying! Gideon Prewett will be taking care of the first through fourth years in Charms. We have split up a couple of classes just because the teachers have too much to handle at the moment or the class has a lot to cover. Moving on, everyone knows our resident Potions Master, Severus Snape. He, like I said yesterday, will be continuing on as Slytherin Head of House," Andy said, taking a breath before continuing. “Instead of Binns, we have Remus Lupin. Next to him, we have Sirius Black, he will be helping out Professor Flitwick with Battle Club and will be teaching the fifth through eighth years in Defence against the Dark Arts," Andy carried on.

 

"Next to Professor McGonagall, we have Frank Longbottom. He will be teaching alongside Sirius Black in Defence for the first through fourth years. He will also be teaching the fifth through eighth years Pureblood Etiquette." There was a bunch of groaning. "Now now, I have a reason for this, everyone. Muggleborns wonder why Purebloods look down on them. No one is there to teach them the proper Etiquette, thus we have made it a class so everyone will know. In return, we have brought someone to help out the Purebloods as well. Next to Professor Snape is Petunia Evans, the Muggle Studies Professor. Let me just tell you that you are all going to be blown away if you take that class. She has also offered to overlook the Muggles Art and Muggles Music Clubs," Andy said with a chuckle, knowing his sister's outline for that class.

 

"Everyone knows Aurora Sinistra, our Astronomy teacher. Next to her is Pomona Sprout, the Co-Head of the Hufflepuff House. She will be teaching fifth through eighth years in Herbology. Next to her is Alice Longbottom Co-Head of Hufflepuff. She will be teaching first through fourth years in Herbology. Next, we have Lucius Malfoy teaching first through fourth years in Pureblood Etiquette." Andy took a breath, letting his mind collect his thoughts. The whole hall was silent listening to the introductions and this all just felt so right to Andy. "We have Madame Hooch still teaching Flying Lessons and being the referee for Quidditch. We also still have Septima Vector teaching Arithmancy. This year we have a new teacher for Divination, Firenze. We still have Bathsheda Babbling for Ancient Runes."

 

Andy could see James jumping in his seat like an excited child from just glancing. With a roll of his eyes he continued on, "James Potter will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures and will be teaching first through fourth years because I don't trust him with anything dangerous,"

 

"Oi!" James protested with a hurt look on his face

 

"He will also be teaching Magical Theory. It will not be a required class and it will be more of an activity that you can attend. No sign up will be required. If you are interested, see him after breakfast. Next, we have Sirdi Enshisu teaching the fifth through eighth years in Magical Creatures." The whole hall broke out in whispers and Andy could see at the Slytherin table that Hadrian was blushing as he looked at either Sirdi or Mellos. Maybe he should schedule some time so they could start getting closer. Hadrian has been making some good progress. "We have two interesting classes this time around, Wandlore will be taught by Mellos Fernrun for the first through fourth years and Wand Creation will be taught by Ally Fernrun for the fifth through eighth years."

 

Andy saw some excited students and he couldn't help but smile, "I have managed to contact Wilkie Twycross and he has accepted to still teach Apparition lessons when the time comes. Next, we have Lily Potter, she will be teaching Alchemy and overlooking the Art and Music Clubs. Expect the Muggle clubs and their counterparts to cross paths. The advisors are siblings after all," Andy warned, earning two glares from his beloved sisters. "Now that I have dug myself into a hole, let’s continue." Some of the students laughed. "We have Theodore Nott Sr teaching our fifth through eighth years in Ghoul and Creature Studies. Fabian Prewett will be teaching the younger years," he said, trying to speed it up a little, wanting to give the Heirs, Head Boy and Head Girl, along with the Prefects, enough time for their meeting. "We have Filch as the Caretaker. Hagrid is our resident GameKeeper. Our Librarian, Irma Pince. Then last but not least, our Healer Rose Fleamont and our Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey. Did I miss anyone?" Andy made it a show checking over the staff table. "Nope, that's it for now," Andy nodded clapping his hands once. "Now, Lunch will be served at 12 so you roughly have-" Andy stopped as he saw Harry's glare.

 

He was forgetting something. "Oh right. Thank you, Heir Slytherin, for your harsh glare. I almost forgot. We do have some more announcements to make. If you look behind you, there are four portraits." Andy waved his hand showing the four Founders in their portraits. "Thanks to the hard work of Lord Slytherin and Heir Slytherin, they have been found. I highly encourage you to speak with them. They may know things that we have forgotten. You all have roughly four hours to explore and do as you wish. Lady Hogwarts will inform me if any of you are not in the Great Hall at lunchtime. I will see you all then. Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, Heirs, I believe you all have a meeting."

 

Hadrian, Luna, Neville and Gunnolf all stood up. After them, the Head Boy and Girl stood and then the Prefects. They all walked out of the room before the rest of the students rushed over to the portraits and started asking them questions. But not the twins. Oh, No. Fred and George hurried straight up to the teacher's table. "Professor Prewett!" Both Fred and George called out.

 

The Prewett twins stopped and looked over and they looked completely shocked. "Is that little Freddy?" Gideon called out weakly.

 

"And our Georgie?" Fabian continued just as weak.

 

"Hiya," both Fred and George said with beaming smiles.

 

Both Fabian and Gideon pulled Fred and George into a hug. "Oh, boys," Gideon said weakly.

 

"We are so sorry," Fabian muttered into George's hair.

 

"Have you contacted Bill or Charlie?" George asked

 

"What about Percy?" Fred asked after George.

 

"We saw Percy at the Ministry," Gideon said calmly,

 

"We planned on writing to Gringotts to get Bill home for a while," Fabian said looking at his twin.

 

"And we aren't sure where Charlie is. Do you know where?" The Prewett twins said together.

 

"A bloody headache that is," Fred whispered to George.

 

"Probably why Aunt Molly was so mad at us, eh Fred?" George said with a beaming smile.

 

"I know where Charlie is." The two sets of twins looked over to see Sirdi.

 

"Oh ho ho? The big old bad dragon knows where our second oldest is, Fab," Gideon said with a smirk

 

"Do you think he is our babies mate, Gid?" Fabian said with a teasing smile.

 

"No, I'm not. My mate is here at this school and I will be burned alive if I ever stray," Sirdi said with a nervous smile.

 

"Damn straight, Sirdi," Andy growled from behind them, making Sirdi tense.

 

"Come on, sir. You shouldn't sneak up on your staff." Sirdi said weakly. "Anywho, he is working at my sanctuary, I can easily Floo call him if you need him."

 

"We would just like to talk to him quickly. Explain everything," Fabian said looking at Sirdi.

 

Sirdi thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Headmaster Gryffindor," he called, getting Andy's attention.

 

"Yes, Sirdi?" Andy said, looking at the younger Draken.

 

"Could I head back to the Sanctuary for the weekend and send Charlie Prewett-Weasley up for that time? Just so Professors Prewitt and Prewitt can connect with their son?" Sirdi asked, looking at Andy.

 

"Actually… We need more Sanctuaries in this world. Would you mind if I funded your Sanctuary?" Andy asked.

 

"Not at all," Sirdi said, surprised. Andy pulled out a small booklet and started writing in it. Once he was done he pressed his Gryffindor Lordship ring to it and then tore out the paper and gave it to Sirdi. Sirdi looked at the paper and looked at Andy shocked, "are...are you sure?"

 

"Boy, if you ask me one more time if I am sure," Andy said leaving the threat open.

 

Sirdi paled and smiled weakly, making Fabian and Gideon start laughing while supporting each other. "Okay, sir."

 

"As for Charlie, why don't you go put that into the Sanctuary vault, go hire some new staff and give your old staff a week off," Andy stated.

 

"We have been looking for some members. Alright, I'll be back within an hour," Sirdi said with a nod and he walked off.

 

Before Andy could leave the small group, here came none other than Ally Fernrun storming over. "Andrew Gryffindor!" Andy tensed as the two sets of twins snickered and 'ooh'ed.

 

"Professor Fernrun," Andy said hesitantly.

 

"Don't you dare think I have forgotten how you managed to weasel me payment for those wands," Ally said pointing her finger in Andy's face.

 

"Oh come now, I respect your work. It's only logical," Andy stated.

 

"Oh! Pops," Fred said with a smile, catching the elder twin's attention.

 

"We found one of our mates," George continued on.

 

"Would you like to meet him?" Fred and George said together.

 

"Well, of course," Fabian said with a pained mocking tone.

 

"We would like to meet him!" Gideon said in that same tone.

 

"We are insulted that you think we don't," They finished off playfully.

 

"Oh god, you heathens. What did you two do? Create a potion that could double you and then age you? Anyway, hurry up or I'll ditch you, I have to make sure that Hadrian has his guards. By the way, that's you two heathens." The twins smiled wickedly.

 

"Oh come now," Fred started.

 

"That would be a wet dream for you," George said teasingly.

 

"Our little Prince Malfoy," They finished off together.

 

"Both of you, heathens!" Draco said with a glare, but there was also a playful gleam in them that the Prewett twins caught and it made them smile.

 

"Shame on you, boys," Fabian said in a scolding tone, making Fred and George tense not knowing what to do.

 

"Teasing one of your mates like this!" Gideon continued on.

 

"That's our job," they finished together with wicked grins, making Fred snort and George laugh.

 

"Oh god! I didn't sign up for double the twin trouble!" Draco said throwing his hands in the air in defeat as he started to make his way back towards Blaise, who was laughing on the floor. "Shut it Zabini!"

 

"Daww did we make the Prince Malfoy  _ blush _ ," Fred said with a teasing tone.

 

"Shut up, Fred!" Draco called back, making Fred blush a little.

 

"He's really cute. I wonder when we can advance on his hair," George said to his brother.

 

"Never, George!" Draco said getting further away from them, making George beam.

 

"Only a matter of time, my little Cherub!" They said together, making Malfoy groan. They smiled widely as Blaise gave them a thumbs up, making them beam more.

 

"Oi, what's the chances of Zabini being part of our little group, Forge?" George said with a small smile.

 

"Oh Gred... Don't get my hopes up," Fred said with a soft tone. "Having Malfoy and Zabini? Oh God, just think of the babies," Fred blushed covering his face.

 

"Oi, what about our resident Hufflepuff Heir?" George said in a teasing tone.

 

"Ehh, I could see it. He has dropped a lot of weight and he's starting to look cute," Fred said as if they were talking about the weather.

 

"Just picture it For-" George was cut off by a smack to his head.

 

"What was that Prewett-Weasley?" George and Fred looked over to see Frank Longbottom, who had an icy cold stare. This made the Prewett twins bust out laughing. "Oi! You two are in trouble, too! I don't know why you're laughing!" Frank said with a glare, making both sets of twins tense.

 

"Oh calm down, Frank," They all looked up and saw it was Lily.

 

"But Lily!" Frank protested.

 

"Frank. Your son is going to be gaining his inheritance soon. Be happy you have him before he meets his mates. I came around after he met them," Lily said, her voice trembling a little. Frank sighed softly as he turned and pulled her into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm overprotective right now. I know it," Frank said in a defeated tone. Fred and George looked at each other and they both nodded.

 

"Sir, if we may," Fred started off

 

"We can promise on our magic," George said making their fathers gasp but they continued on.

 

"That if Neville is our Mate," Fred continued.

 

"That we will protect him with our lives." They said together.

 

"We've known Nev since when he was an itty bitty first year," George continued.

 

"We've spent time with him when we could," Fred said not phased by his fathers’ worried looks.

 

"We know how he is and we know when he wants to fight his own fights," George said firmly

 

"He is a bit of a rebel that way, isn't he George," Fred said with a smile.

 

"Quite the attractive trait, I have to say," George said in a teasing tone.

 

"Anyway, we won't abandon him," Fred said firmly.

 

"If magic deems it so," George continued in that same firm tone.

 

"Then he will be ours," They said with a fire in their eyes.

 

Frank looked at them both and then crossed his arms. "I won't have two twins who don't care about their grades court my son, even if they are soulmates. No father would even think about it. I’m sure it applies for Malfoy's father."

 

Fred and George looked at each other and then nodded their head. "How about we make a little bet, Lord Longbottom?" George said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

"What’s this bet?" Frank asked curiously.

 

"I'm leaving. Alice will ask and I don't want to be held accountable," Lily said before turning and hurrying off to where James and Sirius were.

 

"We bet 1,000 Galleons that we can bring our grades up to be in the top ten of our year," Fred said with a wicked grin.

 

"Hmmm, I'll take that bet. End of the year, if you two aren't at the top ten of your year, I get 1,000 Galleons. You sure you two have that money?" Frank said with a mischievous look.

 

"Hmm, we can pay for them if they don't, Frank. Don't worry about it. But this is the only bet we are covering, boys!" Gideon said sternly.

 

"Dad don’t worry, we have it covered, we've been saving up," Fred said calmly.

 

"Do we have a deal, Lord Longbottom?" George said holding out his hand.

 

Frank looked around and saw his wife was over talking to Sirius. Turning his attention back to the twins, he smirked, "Deal." He took George’s hand and shook it. "Now run off before my wife sees me betting with a bunch of kids," Frank said before walking off.

 

"Well, we are Hadrian's inner court and we have a job to do," Fred said with a sigh.

 

"Yeah, we can't let anyone touch a hair on our precious Slytherin Prince's hair now, can we," George said with a teasing smile.

 

"I wanted to hang out with Dad and Pops more," Fred said with a soft whine.

 

"But Fred, think of all the wonderful pranks we can play on the prefects without getting in trouble," George said with a smile.

 

"Ohh, when you put it like that, Gred, then how can I possibly deny you," Fred said with a wicked grin.

 

"Be careful boys," Gideon said with a soft smile.

 

"Give them a good one for your old Pops. Your dad and I have to discuss what house we are going to represent," Fabian said with a mischievous smile.

 

"Oi, you’re gonna represent Slytherin...right?" Fred asked a soft worried tone.

 

"I still have my Ravenclaw pride," Gideon said in a stern tone.

 

"Sure, the Snakes were always fun to pull pranks off with," Fabian said with a smile. "Knowing Black he's gonna support his Godchild. Which means me and Black are gonna have so much fun," Fabian said excitedly.

 

"Well, I am sure Lily is going to represent her house, so it's gonna be me and Lily, so have fun with that, brother mine," Gideon said with a smirk before starting to walk over to where Lily was. "Oi! Princess of the Flowers! You're representing the Claws right?!" Gideon asked excitedly.

 

Fabian chuckled, "see you, boys." He gave each of them a kiss to the forehead before the small group parted ways.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

The large group walked into the Prefect's meeting hall. Once everyone was seated the Head Boy cleared his throat. "Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. I don't plan on changing anything from how things were run last year, but I do have a question for the Heirs." He said looking at Hadrian, Luna, Neville, and Gunnolf.

 

"What is it?" Neville asked hesitantly.

 

"Who was it that was expelled exactly and for what reason? We need to know what to look out for. Not even in my whole time here at Hogwarts, has anyone been expelled." The Head Boy said, looking at the four heirs.

 

"Do you want an exact list?" Luna asked in her dreamy like state.

 

"If you can," the Head Girl said nervously.

 

"Ronald Weasley was expelled for manipulating a Founders Heir, attacking a Founders Heir, attacking other students, abuse of staffed house elves, cursing students, destroying school property on multiple occasions, breaking and entering sealed off places, and four cases of sexual abuse," Hadrian recited off. The prefects were shocked not being able to say a word, Hadrian continued. "Hermione Granger was expelled for verbally assaulting a Founders Heir, breaking and entering sealed off places, destroying school property on multiple occasions, stealing school property on multiple occasions, insulting staff on multiple occasions, attempting release of the staffed house elves on multiple occasions, manipulation of a Founders Heir," Hadrian finished off and he sat there waiting for their reactions.

 

The first one to speak was one of the Hufflepuff Prefects. "W-Who did Ronald rape?" She asked in a weak tone.

 

"I'm not afraid to say it, it's no worse than what my bastard of an uncle did, I am one of those four victims," Hadrian said looking at them. Luna reached over and held Hadrian's hand.

 

"What! But he was supposed to be your friend!" One of the Gryffindor prefects said, slamming his hands on the table.

 

"I was the Founders Heir they manipulated. I had forty-two blocks, spells and compulsions and one marriage contract forced on me by Albus Dumbledore and Molly pr-" Hadrian's mouth clamped closed and Luna smiled softly.

 

"She was disowned, Haddy," Luna reminded him.

 

"Right. Her name is Molly No-name," Hadrian sighed

 

"Did we even know you when you were here for the last two years?" The Head Boy asked softly.

 

"No. That's not who I am. I mean just look where I ended up compared to first year. I am in the house I was spelled to hate, made friends with the people I was supposed to hate and I have my mates and my creature inheritance come early," Hadrian said, letting his illusion down showing off his fox ears and tails.

 

"Alright. Thank you for telling us this, Heir Slythi-"

 

"Please just call me Hadrian, none of this Heir stuff when we are in meetings like this. Outside in the halls, it's fine... but not here where I feel somewhat safe...okay?" Hadrian said looking at the Head Boy.

 

"Alright. Thank you for telling us Hadrian, how was the first night? No one acted up right?" The Head Boy asked.

 

"Ehh depends on what you mean by acting up," Gunnolf said looking at them.

 

"Tell us the situation, Heir Gryffindor," The Head Girl said in a kind tone.

 

"I may have gotten into a verbal fight and threatened someone," Gunnolf said, avoiding Hadrian's look.

 

"Gunnolf, you didn't..." Hadrian said weakly.

 

"All of the houses acted up, actually. Hermione Granger verbally attacked me and Mother. Ronald No-name attacked Neville and Lyselle Zerera tried stealing back the Hufflepuff Heir room, but was stopped from leaving by Gunnolf," Luna said in her dreamy tone. "Haddy, did anything happen in your house?"

 

Hadrian thought for a moment before shaking his head no. "I left before anything could happen. We would have to ask Draco, I left him in charge when I left, unless one of the Slytherin prefects could clue us in?" Hadrian looked at the Slytherin prefects.

 

One of them fidgeted but started speaking, "everyone was relatively okay. A lot of people were upset that you left us hanging like that and when you got back, everyone could basically tell that you've had a hard day." Hadrian reddened a little at this, embarrassed that everyone in Slytherin knew he had cried. "I can promise you there was no fighting like in Hufflepuff or confrontations like in Gryffindor or arguing like in Ravenclaw. We were, however, given a mission by Draco that we are not allowed to speak about."

 

"What mission?" Hadrian said with a glare but Luna put her hand on Hadrian's arm and spoke softly.

 

"Haddy, don't worry, they are protecting you from dangers. I asked Draco to help me out with my big brother," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"What? When did this happen?" Hadrian said with a pout.

 

"On the train, while you were freaking out," Luna said with a soft smile as Hadrian groaned.

 

"Luna! You're killing me!" Hadrian complained.

 

"No, I am not, I am merely suffocating you with my love and adoration," Luna said teasingly in her own way. "Oh look, it's gotten late, lunch will be served soon," Luna said as she got up and fixed her outfit.

 

"Wait, I wanted to talk about the Prank War!" One of the Gryffindor's complained.

 

"Everyone will find out all the information at the same time," Gunnolf said in a teasing tone as he helped Neville up before looking at Hadrian who was standing next to Luna with a pout.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe There you go. I know it's short for practically a whole year at Hogwarts but not much happened like some of the other years.

Once everyone was in the great hall, Hadrian, Neville, Gunnolf, and Luna walked to the front. The whole hall grew quiet in excitement and Hadrian smiled softly. "Alright, so I know everyone is excited, I'm excited to give this announcement. First, we are going to let the teachers announce whose side they will be on during the prank war," Hadrian said before clearing his throat. "After that, we will give you the rules and guidelines before letting you participate in Lunch. The staff will be giving you your schedules after lunch and you can adjust your schedules if you wish to participate in the new classes."

 

"Instead of having everyone call out who they were going to represent, Heir Ravenclaw helped us out with figuring out how we can do this seamlessly," Gunnolf said confidently.

 

"It is well known that the Head of Houses would be with their house. That being said," Luna said before she clapped her hands twice. Magic swirled the room and a coloured band appeared on the Head of Houses’ arms. Andy's arm had a red and gold band around his wrist. Severus's wrist had a silver and green band. Lily and Flitwick's wrists had a blue and bronze band, Alice Longbottom and Pomona Sprout's wrists had a gold and black band.

 

"Participating with the Hufflepuffs along with Professor Hufflepuff and Professor Sprout are Professor Lupin, Professor Longbottom, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Oliver," Neville said proudly. The gold and black bands appeared on the professor's wrists as the Hufflepuffs cheered.

 

"Participating with the Gryffindors alongside Headmaster Gryffindor-" Gunnolf was cut off by the cheering. He waited for them to calm down before he spoke again, "Are Professor Ally, Professor Vector, Professor Babbling, and Professor James." The Gryffindor table went wild as they cheered. Gunnolf shook his head, making Luna giggle softly. The red and gold bands appeared on the Professors’ wrists.

 

"Along with Professor Lily and Professor Flitwick, we have Professor Gideon, Professor Peverell, Professor Evans, and Professor Nott Senior on the Ravenclaw team," Luna said in a dreamy tone. The Students at the Ravenclaw table clapped their hands excitedly. Luna, Neville, and Gunnolf all stepped back giving Hadrian the floor.

 

"On the Slytherin team along with Professor Snape will be Professor Mellos, Professor Sirdi, Professor Fabian, Professor Malfoy, and Professor Black." The Slytherins silently clapped allowing Hadrian to continue. "As you can see, there is another Scorekeeper here in the hall," Hadrian motioned to the second point system on the other side of the room. "This is where the points for the prank war will be held. As I am sure the other Heirs have informed you, Lady Hogwarts is the judge since the teachers are joining in. She is always watching. She's not just a building, she is Sentient." The building started to chime her bells, making Hadrian smile softly. "You can prank the teachers that have chosen a house and you can prank the student body. Heir Ravenclaw will tell you the rules," Hadrian said motioning to his adoptive sister, who stepped forward.

 

"The prank war points will count towards house points. They will be added to the main point system during the final feast. Harmless pranks will earn you points. The more elaborate the prank, the more points you receive. But if you do any pranks for revenge or any pranks to hurt someone then that is points lost. If it's bad enough, Prefects, the Head Boy and Girl and us Heirs can bring it to the Headmaster for expulsion. This being said, the teachers that did not claim a house are out of bounds. They wish not to participate in the prank war and we have to respect their wishes. There is also no pranking during class," Luna said looking at all of them.

 

"All students are free game. All this being said, let the pranking begin!" Neville said with a beaming smile. Luna turned around and walked over to Andy and offered a cup. "Please drink this, Headmaster," Luna said in her airy tone.

 

"Why?" Andy asked as he took the cup.

 

"I don't want you getting sick," Luna said calmly. The whole hall was staring at the head table.

 

Andy raised his eyebrow and smiled, "I'll humor you. The whole thing?" He asked. Luna nodded her head before Andy drunk the whole thing. Luna giggled as she skipped down the steps happily and Hadrian snorted. He and Luna collaborated on that one.

 

**_"What did you two do?"_ ** Andy asked and he tensed but what everyone else heard was the telltale sign of Parseltongue.

 

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" James fell out of his seat laughing. "OH MY GOD!"

 

"A-Andy you just...," Lily whispered covering her mouth.

 

**_"Lily, what's going on? Am I speaking parcel?"_ ** Andy said a little excitedly.  **_"I'M SPEAKING PARCEL! OH MY GOD!"_ **

 

James clutched his stomach as he struggled to breathe. "ANDY STOP, PLEASE!" James barely managed to get out as he held onto the table trying to breathe.

 

**_"Hadrian! Ask Luna how long this lasts! This is perfect!"_ ** Andy said looking at Hadrian.

 

Hadrian giggled and looked at Luna, "Luna dearest, Uncle Andy seems to love our little prank." He said before looking at the Headmaster,  **_"Uncle, the potion works for 3 hours. We found it in one of the safer parsel books."_ **

 

**_"This is brilliant! 20 points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw for your creative minds!"_ ** The house points were added and Slytherin and Ravenclaw cheered. They had no clue what was going on but they got house points!

 

Hogwarts chimed happily as 10 points were added to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin making both houses cheer happily. James seemed to calm down and smiled before speaking, "Alright let’s eat. We will deal with your schedules after lunch until Monday when classes officially start. Think hard about what classes you wish to do. They will affect what jobs you have in the future," James said calmly before motioning for the tables to reveal.

 

Luna got up and walked over to where the girl that saved her last night was. "Miss Jones?" Luna asked in her airy tone.

 

The girls became silent and Megan smiled up at her. "Yes, Heir Ravenclaw?"

 

"Would you mind sitting with me and the other heirs? I don't have many friends and I am sure Hadrian would like to speak with you about last night," Luna said softly.

 

Megan tensed up but not for reasons one might think. Luna, thinking the female was going to reject her offer, let her shoulders fall a little. She opened her mouth to speak but Megan stood up and took Luna's hand, "Sure but on two conditions," Megan said looking at Luna.

 

"What would that be, Miss Jones?" Luna asked in a calm tone, refusing to get her hopes up.

 

"You call me Megan, and we become friends," Megan said with a soft smile.

 

Luna hyper-focused on Megan, "Do you mean it?" She asked weakly.

 

"Yes, everyone should have a group of friends they can rely on. I was sorted into Hufflepuff first for a reason," she said with a smile. "Puffs always look out for each other. I'm in Ravenclaw but I still have my Puff pride," Megan stated.

 

"Okay," Luna said hesitantly.

 

"Heir Ravenclaw, you can sit with us when you aren't with the other Heirs. We've noticed a lot of the original Ravenclaws tensed up last night when it came to the subject of bullying. Were they bullying you?" One of the newer, older Ravenclaws asked.

 

"Yes they were, they just take my things and call me names, nothing too violent," Luna said in a dismissive tone.

 

"What about your roommates?" Megan asked.

 

"They kicked me out of my room last year but now I have the Heir suite," Luna said softly.

 

"That seems like it's lonely. Oh, how about we have a sleepover in our dorm tonight?" One of the other older newer Ravenclaws said happily. "We can go over the pros and cons of the newer classes."

 

"I could give the Headmaster any suggestions you guys bring up if they are good and have good reasons for it. Uncle is already going to change Moaning Myrtle's bathroom into the actual entrance it was supposed to be. We could also have the sleepover in the Heir suite, it's a lot bigger than the normal dorms." Luna said calmly.

 

"Alright guys, I'll see you after lunch, I'm going to sit with Luna and the other Heirs," Megan said as she stood up and walked with Luna.

 

As they got over there, it seemed like Gunnolf and Neville were already over there. Luna walked over and she sat down before patting the spot next to her for Megan.

 

"Luna, who's this?" Hadrian asked curiously.

 

"My new friend," Luna said happily. Gunnolf tensed and glared at Megan, promising the female pain if she harmed Luna.

 

"Is she the one that helped you out last night?" Hadrian asked calmly.

 

"Yes, she's originally a Hufflepuff and some of her friends and her were transferred to Ravenclaw. They invited me to a sleepover tonight along with sitting with them when I'm not sitting with you guys," Luna said calmly.

 

"Well that was nice of them," Neville said with a smile. "I'm glad they still have their Hufflepuff pride," Neville said flashing a soft smile towards Megan, who smiled happily. "My friends and I noticed all the original Ravenclaws tensed when Lady Ravenclaw brought up bullying and Luna, we figured out they were bullying Luna and I can't stand for that. We will have Luna's back when you guys are busy," Megan said in a determined voice.

 

"Thank you, I was worried about Luna," Hadrian said his shoulders relaxing a bit. "I have Draco and his friends keeping me safe, Neville has the whole of Puff house from what I know, and Gunnolf can protect himself. But I was worried about Luna, it's hard for people to understand her brilliant mind," Hadrian said pulling Luna to his side making her giggle.

 

"Your overly affectionate, Haddy," Luna said in a whispy voice with a wide smile on her face.

 

"I'm allowed to be Luna-Moon," Hadrian grumbled cuddling his younger sister. Luna giggled and cuddled Hadrian back.

 

After lunch was done, the teachers had walked around and helped the students go through their classes. By the time they had finished, dinner had been served.

 

Days slowly passed as all four houses pranked and pranked. No one could forget Harry pranking his father to shift into his animagus form randomly through the week, nor could they forget Luna pranking the whole school with the house elves with reversed house robes. Ravenclaw had Hufflepuff colours, Hufflepuff had Gryffindor, Gryffindor had Slytherin and Slytherin had Ravenclaw colours. The classes themselves were practically the talk of the school. Even Muggle Studies was the talk of the purebloods. The teachers that were left from Dumbeldore's reign were all surprised on how attentive the students were in class this year. It was a couple of weeks before Halloween that Andy managed to get Harry some time alone with his mates. Harry was nervous, of course, but he was excited at the same time. Andy led Hadrian along to another part of the castle.

 

"Uncle Andy, where are we going?" Hadrian asked confused.

 

"We are going to the Mateship Chambers," Andy said with a smirk.

 

"Mateship Chambers?" Hadrian asked still confused.

 

"Its where soulmates or mates go to have time together whilst in Hogwarts. The Founders added it when their students started getting older and finding their mates," Andy stated as he led Harry along.

 

"Andy..." Hadrian said softly. There was a worried tone Andy didn't like in Hadrian's voice. Stopping and kneeling down to look up at Hadrian, Andy waited. "I..." Hadrian bit his lip and looked away nervously.

 

"Come on, Hadrian, I'm always here for you. Now that we found you, I'm not letting you out of my sights," Andy said looking at Hadrian.

 

"I...I feel off around Lyselle. At times he's pushy and other times he's overly sweet. I... I don't trust him...is that bad of me?" Hadrian asked weakly.

 

"No, if you don't trust him then you don't trust him. He is at fault here. Can you tell me anything else that puts you off about him? Kitsunes are highly attuned to their mates so if you don't trust him, your Kitsune doesn't wish to be around him," Andy said as he looked at Hadrian, worried.

 

"Umm," Hadrian closed his eyes thinking as much as he could. "He started to ignore both Sirdi and Mellos when I came around, uhh...Oh, all three of them got into a fight a couple of nights ago whilst in our dreamscape."

 

"How does your kitsune feel about the others?" Andy asked looking at his nephew.

 

"It's excited around Mellos and it's clingy towards Sirdi," Hadrian explained.

 

"And it doesn't want to trust Lyselle," Andy asked to clarify. Hadrian nodded his head looking at Andy worried. "I'll see what I can figure out Kitten. I only asked Mellos and Sirdi to come today," Andy said looking at Hadrian. "Your mother insisted she act as a mother would in these situations. So she will be sitting there with you all to make sure they don't try and jump your bones," Andy said teasingly as he stood up.

 

Hadrian blushed and whined softly covering his face but followed Andy nonetheless. As they got to the Mateship Chambers, Andy opened the door allowing Hadrian to see his mother, Sirdi and Mellos. Hadrian and Andy walked into the room before Andy closed the doors and cleared his throat. Mellos looked up and his eyes softened as they landed on Hadrian. Sirdi stood up with a smile as he walked over and knelt down and looked up at Hadrian, "Hullo 'Rian."

 

Hadrian blushed at the nickname and he smiled softly, "Hullo Di-Di" Sirdi let out a full-bellied laugh as he wrapped his arms around Hadrian and cuddled the small male.

 

"You’re so cute, 'Rian," Sirdi said rumbling coming from his chest. Hadrian blushed and cuddled into Sirdi, feeling safe and warm.

 

"Okay Siri, let me have some time with  _ our _ mate please." Hadrian looked up to see that Mellos had walked closer. Sirdi pouted but pulled away from the hug anyway. "Hullo 'Adrian"

 

Hadrian beamed softly at Mellos's nickname and smiled softly. "Hullo Mel," Hadrian said nervously.

 

"We managed to sneak down and get you something from Hogsmeade," Mellos said softly with a smile. Hadrian pouted softly remembering when the Hogsmeade visits were canceled until the holidays. Dumbledore had drugged up a student and tried to get Hadrian to come to where he was hiding via the student. The staff were so happy that Hadrian had been with Draco and the twins when it had happened.

 

"We also decided that we would be the supply runners for anything people need from Hogsmeade for Slytherin," Sirdi said excitedly.

 

"That's great!" Hadrian said with a smile.

 

"Speaking of Slytherin, how's our little Slytherin doing?" Mellos asked looking at Hadrian.

 

"I'm...Okay," Hadrian said hesitantly. He was still trying to break out of not revealing how he really was feeling.

 

"Tell us the truth, little one," Mellos said firmly.

 

"I'm worried about Dumbledore...I'm also worried about Lyselle, I..." Hadrian sighed and cuddled into Sirdi's hold.

 

"Let us focus on Dumbledore and figure out what's going on with Lyselle. You relax and have a good year for once," Sirdi said running his hand through Hadrian's hair.

 

Hadrian purred as he leaned into the touch. "Okay," Hadrian muttered weakly. "So what did you guys get me?" Hadrian asked curiously.

 

Mellos laughed as he pulled out a sweets basket for Hadrian, "Some sweets for our sweetie, of course."

 

Sirdi groaned, "You said you wouldn't do it!"

 

"You are just upset you cannot resist my punny humour," Mellos said with a pout, making Hadrian giggle uncontrollably.

 

As the year went on, it seemed Hadrian started to really heal. He slowly got used to his family being there for him and he seemed to get to know Mellos and Sirdi a little bit more as well. It wasn't too much because Hadrian was so focused on school. Without the blocks on him, it seemed like his brain just wished to suck up all the knowledge. It was a little bit after Halloween that the newer clubs were slowly coming around. Some of the students were watching Sirdi saddle up some creatures. One of them finally managed to get the courage and ask Sirdi what he was doing.

 

"Oh, this? The creatures need to be exercised so I am seeing how well they manage with saddles," Sirdi answered.

 

"Saddles, why?" One of them asked curiously.

 

"If they can handle saddles, then they can be ridden. If they can be ridden, then we can have races," Sirdi said looking at them.

 

"Races?!" One of the others asked excitedly.

 

"Yes, at Castelobruxo, creature races were popular. If you could ride it, then you could race it. It was our Quidditch," Sirdi said happily.

 

"Could we really race the creatures?" A Hufflepuff asked worriedly.

 

"Yes, I've asked the Headmaster and he's stated as long as the creatures don't attack and if the students know how to handle them properly then we could race them. I've just got to see which ones would be willing to deal with a saddle," Sirdi explained.

 

"What ones are willing to participate so far?!" One of the Gryffindor's asked excitedly.

 

"So far? Unicorns, Bicorns, Thestrals and Kirins are responding well. I still have to check the Pegusi and the Drakes." Sirdi explained.

 

"What about Familiars? Could we race our familiars?" One of the Ravenclaws asked curiously.

 

"We could but they would need to be tested to see if they would be willing to have a saddle on them," Siridi said as he smiled. The students suddenly got excited and hurried off to go tell the other students. Sirdi just chuckled and focused once again to test out the creatures.

 

It was a couple of days later that people started to notice some students were in the greenhouses. Hadrian couldn't help but poke his head in to see Alice Longbottom with a bunch of students, teaching them about the plants. "Umm excuse me?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Hadrian. "Hello Hadrian, what is it?" Alice asked kindly.

 

"W-What’s going on in here?" Hadrian asked confused.

 

"Gardening club," Alice said calmly.

 

"Is that like...Herbology but after class hours?" Hadrian asked curiously.

 

"Yes Hadrian, that's exactly what it is. We also take care of all the plants around the school," Alice explained.

 

"Oh! That's cool! If I find anyone that's super interested in Herbology and taking care of plants, I'll be sure to send them your way!" Hadrian said kindly.

 

"Please do Hadrian, I am sure we would love more faces in our little group," Alice said with a smile.

 

"Bye Auntie Alice!" Hadrian said waving goodbye before hurrying off. Alice shook her head with a giggle before she turned back and continued talking to the students about the different types of plants around the school grounds.

 

It was during this interaction that Draco finally found Gunnolf after his daily run around the school. "Gryffindor!" Students stopped around them and watched as Draco strode up to Gunnolf.

 

"Malfoy?" Gunnolf looked at Draco as he patted his face dry with a towel that was hanging around his neck.

 

"I ask you take Crabbe and Goyle with you on your runs. They aren't getting enough exercise," Draco said almost fed up with his lackies laziness.

 

"Hmm, maybe we should make it a club, see who else wants to join me on my runs," Gunnolf offered.

 

"Yes, let's go talk to the headmaster to see if he would allow it," Draco said before turning and striding off. Gunnolf shook his head before following Draco along. The two walked up to the headmaster's office, which didn't have a password anymore and only opened when the headmaster was in it. Getting to the gargoyle, it stepped aside before Draco and Gunnolf walked in to see Andy writing some notes.

 

"What can I do for you boys?" Andy said as he glanced up.

 

"Headmaster, I was wondering if I could start a physical activities club?" Gunnolf asked looking at his uncle.

 

"Hmm, I think the students of Hogwarts would be pleased with that. Mainly the Quidditch players. Sure, go ahead," Andy said with a nod. Gunnolf and Draco smiled at each other before leaving the headmaster’s office.

 

It was a couple of weeks before Yuletide when Hadrian was confronted with Lyselle. "Oh, Lyselle," Hadrian whispered. Looking around, he figured out he was alone. It was rare when Hadrian was alone and this was one of the many reasons why.

 

"Harry!" Lyselle said as he got closer. Hadrian tensed when he heard his old name and he subconsciously backed up into a wall.

 

"W-What is it, Lyselle?" Hadrian questioned weakly.

 

"I heard you spent time with Mellos and Sirdi but not me! What the bloody hell!" Lyselle shouted as he glared at Hadrian. Hadrian shrunk into himself lowering his eyes.

 

"I-It was set up by Uncle Andy. I didn't even know it was happening, Lyselle," Hadrian managed to stutter out.

 

"Fine." Lyselle huffed out before pulling out a chocolate frog. "Here, I thought you'd like something sweet," Lyselle said.

 

"T-Thanks!" Hadrian said with a weak smile before he took the chocolate frog. Opening it, he caught the frog before eating it. He looked down at the card and he paled a little when he noticed that it was Albus Dumbledore that was on the card. Lyselle turned and stormed off, making Hadrian bite his lip as he watched worriedly about his future when it came to Lyselle.

 

Petunia, with the help of the teachers, managed to get her education up when the holidays came around. When everyone went off to go spend it with their families, Petunia and Theodore Nott Senor both went to the Ministry of Magic so Petunia could test in her OWLs and hopefully her NEWTs. Petunia ended up taking her NEWTs in the classes she felt comfortable with. Charms, Muggle Studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Arithmancy. It was just before New Year’s that she received her results. Reading them over she squealed happily as she ran into the Great Hall where everyone who had stayed during the Holidays was. "Petunia, what’s wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

 

"I got them! I got them, Lily!" Petunia said excitedly as she showed her sister her results. Lily grabbed the papers as Gunnolf and Hadrian hurried up and looked over his mother's shoulder.

 

> _ Ministry of Magic _
> 
> _ Department of _
> 
> _ Magical Education _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Dear Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans, _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Please find enclosed your **Ordinary Wizarding Level** final grades. _
> 
> _ We would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your efforts throughout this academic year and in completing your OWLs with clearance from Anti-Cheating Quills and Anti-Cheating Spells. We hope you received the grades you require for your preferred subjects at N.E.W.T levels. _
> 
> _ Your subject Professors will be happy to discuss your options with you on your return to school. _
> 
> _ Good Luck with your future studies. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Griselda Marchbanks _
> 
> _ Governor _
> 
> _ Wizarding Examination Authority _
> 
> _ Education Division _
> 
> _ Ministry of Magic _

 

> _ Ministry of Magic _
> 
> _ Department of _
> 
> _ Magical Education _
> 
>  
> 
> _ This is to certify that the candidate named below, sat the **Ordinary Wizarding Levels** , conducted by the Wizarding Examination Authority and obtained the following results: _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Candidate: Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans _
> 
> _ Year of Exam: Dec. 1993 _
> 
> _ Examination Centre: Ministry of Magic _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Subjects Grades _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Defense Against the Dark Arts O _
> 
> _ Charms O _
> 
> _ Transfiguration E _
> 
> _ Herbology O _
> 
> _ Potions O _
> 
> _ History of Magic O _
> 
> _ Astronomy E _
> 
> _ Care of Magical Creatures A _
> 
> _ Muggle Studies O+ _
> 
> _ Arithmancy O _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Passing Grades _
> 
> _ O - Outstanding _
> 
> _ E - Exceeds Expectations _
> 
> _ A - Acceptable _
> 
> _ Failing Grades _
> 
> _ P - Poor _
> 
> _ D - Dreadful _
> 
> _ T - Troll _
> 
> _ Griselda Marchbanks _
> 
> _ Governor _
> 
> _ Wizarding Examination Authority _

 

"Oh, Petunia! This is wonderful! Where's your NEWT scores?" Lily asked excitedly.

 

"Here!" Petunia said happily as she offered the next two papers to her sister.

 

> _ Ministry of Magic _
> 
> _ Department of _
> 
> _ Magical Education _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Dear Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans, _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Please find enclosed your  **Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test** final grades. _
> 
> _ We would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your efforts throughout this academic year and in completing your N.E.W.T's with clearance from Anti-Cheating Quills and Anti-Cheating Spells. We hope you received the grades you require for your preferred choice of career. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Good luck with your future endeavors. _
> 
> _ Griselda Marchbanks _
> 
> _ Governor _
> 
> _ Wizarding Examination Authority _
> 
> _ Education Division _
> 
> _ Minister of Magic _

 

> _ Ministry of Magic _
> 
> _ Department of _
> 
> _ Magical Education _
> 
>  
> 
> _ This is to certify that the candidate named below, sat the  **Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test** _,_ conducted by the Wizarding Examination Authority and Obtained the following Results: _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Candidate: Petunia Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Evans _
> 
> _ Year of Exam: Dec. 1993 _
> 
> _ Examination Centre: Ministry of Magic _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Subjects Grades _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Defense Against the Dark Arts O _
> 
> _ Charms O _
> 
> _ Transfiguration E _
> 
> _ Herbology O _
> 
> _ Potions O _
> 
> _ Muggle Studies O+ _
> 
> _ Arithmancy O _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Passing Grades _
> 
> _ O - Outstanding _
> 
> _ E - Exceeds Expectations _
> 
> _ A - Acceptable _
> 
> _ Failing Grades _
> 
> _ P - Poor _
> 
> _ D - Dreadful _
> 
> _ T - Troll _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Griselda Marchbanks _
> 
> _ Governor _
> 
> _ Wizarding Examination Authority _

 

"Oh Petunia!" Lilly said excitedly as she hugged her sister happily.

 

Petunia smiled, hugging Lily and she smiled even more when she felt Andy lift them both up and swing them around. When they were sat down, Andy pulled her close. "I am so proud of you, Petunia!" Andy said happily as he held his sister.

 

"Thank you. I tried so hard for you both. I needed to prove myself," Petunia whispered as she pulled away from Andy.

 

"No, you didn't, Petunia... I'm still proud to have you as my sister. Even if you were really a squib. I'll get that contract drawn up so you can officially remain as a Muggle Studies teacher," Andy said as he kissed her forehead.

 

"Petunia."

 

Petunia looked over to see Theodore Senior standing in front of them. "Theo?"

 

Theodore walked over and took her hand before kneeling down. "Petunia, I know this is faster than what we have agreed upon, I know I am pulling out my Gryffindor courage so I will just come out and say it. These past months getting to know you, I have realised that I could not live without you in my life. Will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

 

Everyone gasped as they looked at Petunia, waiting for her to answer. "T-Theodore I...I don't know I..." Petunia was so choked up she didn't know what to say.

 

"Foolish child, just say yes!" Everyone looked over to see that it had been Lady Ravenclaw herself who had yelled at Petunia.

 

"O-Okay. But only because it's you who's asking," Petunia said shyly, making Theodore Senior break out in a smile before twirling his fiancée around as everyone around them cheered happily.

 

Around Valentine’s Day, things seemed to get rocky once again. Instead of Dumbledore causing chaos and panic, one of the teachers found out about love potions. With a little investigating, they found out it was Ginny. The one who found the redhead was Sirdi. Guiding her to the headmaster’s office, they walked in seeing Andy, James, Oliver, and William. "Oh good, you’re all here. I found Ginevra." Sirdi said as he pushed the redhead forward.

 

"I didn't do anything!" She said as she tried to back away from the four intimidating men.

 

"Miss Ginevra-" Andy was cut off by Ginny.

 

"I'm a Weasley! I'm Miss Weasley!" She said, distressed.

 

"MISS GINEVRA!" Andy said, raising his voice. Once she heard him, she stopped her whining and bitching. "We have several eyewitnesses and over a dozen tests stating that you are guilty. Dosing the school body with love potions keyed to people is a punishable offense. I hoped you would have done better after seeing Ronald be kicked from school. That being said, I am sorry but you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts, This shall be put on your Ministry Education Record. The elves have already packed your belongings and I have sent them to your mother. Your mother will be in Hogsmeade shortly to pick you up." Andy stated. "Professor Slytherin and Professor Peverell will guide you there and wait with you for your mother."

 

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ginny screamed as she tried to fight them off.

 

"Further rebellion and I will have your wand snapped, Ginevra!" Andy said as he pushed himself up.

 

"I AM THE FUTURE LADY POTTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Ginny sobbed as she fought away from being grabbed.

 

"I'm done with this," William grumbled as he shot a body bind at Ginny.

 

It ended up being a pain to escort Ginny off of Hogwarts property but once she was gone, things seemed to calm down for everyone at Hogwarts.

 

Things seemed to be going great for Hadrian. It wasn't until after the feast to end the quizzing that Hadrian was stropped by Lyselle. "Kit!"

 

Hadrian instantly looked around for his father, but only saw Lyselle. This was one of the many reasons Hadrian felt uncomfortable around Lyselle. Only his father called him Kit. Not even his mother or uncles called him that anymore. "Oh, Elle. What's up?" Hadrian asked hesitantly. Lately, Lyselle had become more demanding, he offered Hadrian food and drinks at random and it really scared Hadrian to the point where he didn't accept them anymore.

 

Lyselle smiled trying to ease Hadrian's fear of him a little. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a stroll with one of your dominants."

 

Something in Hadrian screamed to go with the male but his fear and logic were too high right now. "S-Sorry Elle. I promised Mellos I'd spend the night with him," Hadrian lied smoothly.

 

"Damn. Here I wanted to take you on a moonlit walk before the year is up," Lyselle said

 

Hadrian bit his lip and turned to leave towards the dorms. "Maybe next time, Elle."

 

"Isn't Professor Mellos's classroom the other way?" Lyselle asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"R-Right! But I was going to grab something," Hadrian squeaked.

 

"Alright, then I'll walk you there!" Lyselle said with a smile.

 

"O-Oh it can wait, I just wanted to give Draco that book I promised him," Hadrian said hesitantly. "I'll head towards Mellos's classroom"

 

"I'll walk you there then," Lyselle said with a smile. This was another reason, Lyselle didn't give up when it came to him and it scared him.

 

"T-That's fine, I can get there!" Hadrian said softly.

 

"I insist!" Lyselle wrapped his arm around Hadrian's shoulders and guided him through the hallways. Hadrian was tense but tried not to stress out. When they arrived Lyselle knocked on the door before smiling softly to Hadrian. "Let's go see if he's busy," Lyselle said with a chuckle.

 

"Come in!"

 

Hadrian walked in and bit his lip. "Mellos, are you ready?" He asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

 

Mellos looked up confused before seeing a panicked looking Hadrian and a smug looking Lyselle. Hadrian must have used him as an excuse. "Sorry love, time seemed to slip from me. I'll be ready in a moment." Mellos got up and turned he could hear Lyselle tisk behind him. His mind went back to what Luna said.

 

_ Don't trust the second Heir _

 

Did she mean Lyselle? It would explain the mood swings around Hadrian. Before Hadrian was brought into their little group, Lyselle acted like Sirdi's submissive. Once Hadrian came along, Lyselle started changing. First, his only focus was on Hadrian. He had dismissed it because all of their focus was on Hadrian. But between the times they couldn't see Hadrian, even he went to Sirdi for comfort while Lyselle insisted on staying in the dream world. But now, Lyselle completely ignores them, completely focuses on Hadrian and almost seems possessive over Hadrian.

 

Getting up, he walked to his room and got changed. If Lyselle was going to betray them then why were they soulmates? Unless they weren't. Shit. Was Hadrian taking something that didn't show up on the health tests? Finishing getting dressed, he walked out and smiled at Hadrian who still had Lyselle in the room. Hadrian looked nervous so Mellos knew he had to calm the submissive down. "We have a couple of errands to run. I hope you don't mind."

 

"N-Not at all!" Hadrian piped up.

 

"Thank you for escorting him here, Lyselle," Mellos said with a fake smile. "Hadrian and I will be off. You should head to your dorm soon," Mellos said looking at Lyselle.

 

"Yeah, whatever," Lyselle grumbled turning to leave not happy that Mellos and Hadrian really did have plans. Once Lyselle was gone, Mellos warded the room.

 

"You okay?" Mellos asked softly as he cupped Hadrian's cheek.

 

"I was worried I...I don't want to be alone with him. Does that make me a bad submissive?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"No. I'm getting an off feeling about Lyselle too. It was good you used one of the dominants that you trusted as an excuse. Smart thinking my little fox." Mellos said giving Hadrian a kiss to the forehead. Mellos summoned his patronus, which happened to be a fox. "If Sirdi is alone, tell him I need him in the hospital wing." The fox nodded his head and hurried off. Looking at Hadrian, he smiled softly seeing Hadrian was worried. "No need for your worry lines, my little fox. Just a precaution," he said as he wrapped his arm around Hadrian and they started making their way to the hospital wing.

 

"Why do we need to go to the hospital wing?" Hadrian asked hesitantly.

 

"There are some potions that won't show up on an inheritance test or health check-up that the Goblins perform," Mellos stated. Hadrian tensed and he looked at Mellos. "Your uncle is a skilled Healer and should know the things to reveal said potions."

 

Hadrian sighed as he walked with Mellos. "What if he doesn't find anything?" Hadrian asked hesitantly.

 

"I'm not sure," Mellos admitted. "If he isn't forcing himself into this then there is something influencing him," Mellos stated.

 

It didn't take them long to get to the Hospital wing. Sirdi was waiting there with Rose and Madam Pomfrey. "Hadrian, Mellos, what's going on?" Sirdi asked when he saw them walking over. Hadrian looked up at Mellos nervously.

 

"Healer Rose, I would like a deep potion scan for Hadrian," Mellos said looking at the healer. Rose tensed and looked at Mellos.

 

"What is this about, Mellos?" Rose asked in a firm tone.

 

"Please, I'll answer all questions after the scan," Mellos said in a hard tone. Rose looked him over before sighing and walking off.

 

"Hadrian, lay down on one of the beds, please," Rose said before disappearing into another room.

 

Hadrian did as he was asked and he crawled up in bed. Curling up, he looked at Sirdi and Mellos worried. "I'm sorry everything seems to happen to me," Hadrian apologised.

 

"Nonsense, you're my little fox. You do nothing wrong. It’s everyone else that seems to have it out for you," Mellos said with Sirdi nodding along.

 

Hadrian sighed as he curled up a little, waiting. When Rose came back, he offered a potion. "I need you to drink this and lay completely still on the bed, Hadrian. Can you do that for me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my Beta readers and My readers in general. I hope you all liked this chapter and are excited about the future ones.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is First burn by Ari Afsar, Julia Harriman, Lexi Lawson, Rachelle Ann Go, Shoba Narayan. 
> 
> I don't own anything but the Ocs
> 
> Oh by the way, Did you all notice what I did?   
> Senpai please notice my hard work

Hadrian's mind was swirling but he nodded his head all the same as he laid straight and drank the potion. Hadrian's body seemed to buzz with something he couldn't identify. Rose instantly cast a couple of spells before scanning Hadrian and tapping the papers. It took a while but several potions popped up.

 

> _ Obliviscatur Amans - Forget Lover _
> 
> _ Amans Ejectus Sit - Cast Out Lover _
> 
> _ Memoria Celare - Hide Memory _
> 
> _ Novos Amator (Lyselle) - New Lover (Lyselle) _
> 
> _ Vinculum Vestræ Concinnant - Forge Bond _
> 
> _ Liga Vinculum - Bind Bond _
> 
> _ Amantium (Lyselle) - Lovers (Lyselle) - 50% failed _

 

"Shit," Mellos said, looking at the paper.

 

Rose walked into his office and came back out with another potion. Recording the potions, he canceled the spell. "Here Hadrian, drink this."

 

Hadrian took the potion and drank it down.

 

"Mel, tell me what's happening," Sirdi growled out, not liking being out of the loop.

 

"Lyselle isn't our mate, that's what is happening!" Mellos hissed out, glaring at Sirdi. "He forced his way into this courtship," he said, showing the Draken dominant Hadrian's test.

 

"We have a mate out there that doesn’t know us," Sirdi asked, heartbroken as he looked at the paper. "Lyselle _ lied _ to us?"

 

Rose handed both Sirdi and Mellos a potion. "It will flush out the potions in both of you. I am sure he gave them to you as well," he said, looking at the dominants. Mellos and Sirdi looked at each other before Mellos nodded his head. Both of them downed the potions together. Rose, meanwhile, walked over to Hadrian and helped him take the potion. Once all three of them had the potion in their systems, their magic reacted to it.

 

"I feel lighter somehow," Sirdi rumbled as he rubbed his chest. "But...That means I was sleeping around," Sirdi said with a wounded noise before hurrying over and taking Hadrian's hand, kneeling in front of him.

 

"It's okay, Sirdi...He tricked us," Hadrian said as he curled up on his side looking at his eldest mate.

 

"You know. With how mature you act, I keep forgetting you’re only 13. I keep thinking you’re 20," Sirdi grumbled, nuzzling him.

 

Mellos rolled his eyes, "No, he acts older than you, Sirdi. You’re only 22," Mellos commented.

 

"God, I feel like a crib robber," Sirdi grumbled.

 

"And I'll be a gravedigger if you touch him in a sexual way. Understood, boys?" Rose hissed out, making both Sirdi and Mellos tense standing at attention quickly with a giggle from Hadrian. "We wouldn't even let you touch Hadrian if it weren't for Kitsunes collecting their mates when they first present. You touch him before he's sixteen, which I remind you is the age of consent around here, I will castrate you both and hang your balls above our mantle before feeding you to Severus to make you both into potion parts," Rose said in a tone that put the fear of Mother Magic in both Mellos and Sirdi.

 

"That's enough now, Rosie. What's going on?" Andy said as he walked in with James and Lily who both rushed over and looked over Hadrian.

 

"Lyselle isn't Hadrian's mate. He forced himself in," Rose said, offering the list to Andy.

 

Andy looked it over and growled, "Over half of these potions are banned."

 

"Banned enough to expel?" James asked hopefully.

 

"No. We have no proof that he was the one to administer them to Hadrian," Andy said regretfully.

 

James huffed and looked at Hadrian. "How are you feeling, Kit?"

 

"Upset," Hadrian answered truthfully.

 

"I know. Do you want me and Mama to stay with you right now?" James asked softly.

 

"Please?" Hadrian said, his voice cracking slightly.

 

"Alright then," Lily said as she walked over and got into the bed and pulled Hadrian close, cuddling her son.

 

"Alright Hadrian, if you end up in our dream world, look for our mate. It's only right you’re the first to see him," Mellos said with a soft smile. Hadrian yawned and nodded his head before cuddling his parents. Both Mellos and Sirdi sighed softly before looking at Andy.

 

"I'll alert you two if anything changes. Go on and go about your schedules," Andy said looking at Sirdi and Mellos. Both males nodded before heading out. Andy sighed as he started casting multiple spells around Hadrian and his parents. Both protective and defensive. Once they were put down Andy sighed, looking at Rose. "I'll be in the Headmaster's office. Alert me if anything changes," Rose nodded his head.

 

**_In Hadrian's Dream World_ **

 

Hadrian opened his eyes and looked at the sky. He knew where he was, it was kind of hard not to when he felt the soft blankets under him. He remembered spending so many nights just cuddled up with all of his mates. He remembered wandering off and finding Lyselle during the beginning of the school year. After Halloween though, he tended to stop going towards Lyselle and more towards Sirdi and Mellos. With his mind clear, he could clearly remember Lyselle staring at Luna like some lovely side prize. Sitting up, he sighed weakly. Lyselle had lied to them. Lyselle lied to him. Did that mean all those moments with Lyselle were lies? What was Lyselle after? So many questions and barely any answers. Looking around, he felt himself bristle. Lyselle may be gone but his things in this world weren't! All those horrible reminders. Like hell was he going to let Mellos and Sirdi come back to the dream world like this! Standing up, he made his way around the clearing as he started gathering Lyselle's things. Putting some of his things into a pile in the middle, he didn't even pull out his wand to set the things on fire. Going around the clearing, he kept throwing Lyselle's things into the fire. Grabbing a photo, he stopped and he looked at it. It was a picture of all of them that he managed to get in here. Sirdi and Mellos were in the back, Lyselle was cuddled into Sirdi and he was cuddled into Mellos and Lyselle had pulled him close. It was a beautiful picture.

 

Shaking his head, he threw the picture into the fire. Rage boiling up inside of him, he hissed as he started to grab things and throw them around. Fuck Lyselle! Fuck Lyselle for playing around with his heart. Panting, he looked at the small fire that had become an inferno. Watching it all burn, he felt his anger and rage slowly disappear. He would deal with all the letters Lyselle wrote to him after he found his third mate. Sighing, he sat down and watched everything burn. Humming softly as he stared at the raging fire, he felt himself slowly numb. He had let Lyselle into his world and he was betrayed. It was just his luck that someone who he thought was his mate ended up being some crazed person who just wanted to use him. Shaking his head, he stood up as the fire slowly died. Once the fire was dead, the runes under the fire activated vanishing the mess. That was Sirdi's handy work. The male insisted that he do anything rune related. Shaking his head slightly, he made his way into the Forest. Their base of sorts was placed directly in the centre. Hadrian had managed to divide it up into six sections. There was the Forest, where he had arrived. Then next to it was the Jungle. Next to that was the Plains. Then there was the City integrated into Mountains, Meadows, and then the Flower Meadows, before returning to the Forest. Mellos said that he came from the Jungle. Sirdi said he came from the Mountain City. Basically, he would have six mates. The number scared him a bit but he understood the need for that many and it seemed to make his inner kitsune purr.

 

Hadrian had read that in this particular layout, the submissives - which was him - would first appear in the closest mate's area. Since Sirdi came from the Mountain City and Mellos came from the Jungle then that must mean his real third Dominant would appear in either one of the meadows, the Plains or the Forest. Sighing, Hadrian made his way through the Forest and looked around. The Forest looked lovely. He remembered reading that each section was a representative of the dominant. The Mountain City was high in the sky but totally worth getting there. He had only ever gone with Sirdi but it was beautiful there. It looked like the buildings were carved out of lava but it didn't burn or hurt him. In the Jungle, the buildings were built up in the treetops and Hadrian absolutely loved it. He loved seeing the differences. In the Meadow, there was a giant stage with equipment for singers which Hadrian adored. In the Flower Meadow, there wasn't much to see but there were so many different flowers that Hadrian didn't mind it so much. He even started to look up flower meanings to try and see if he could figure out if the flowers were trying to tell him about one of his dominants.

 

The Plains had a small town in it but also had a stage. Hadrian had a feeling that whoever the dominant was for the Plains, the Meadow, and the Flower Meadow were somehow related or they knew each other. Thus why he was in the forest looking around. He didn't get time to look around before because he had been in bindings and Mellos had taken care of him. Looking around, he sighed. He wasn't going to be able to look through this whole forest. He was starting to wonder how Mellos had even found him. Shaking his head, he made his way back to the centre. Finding the base, he laid down in the giant nest. How was he going to do this? Shifting into his fox form he looked at the Forest. Taking a deep breath, he smelled a scent he hadn't smelt before. Quickly getting up, he sniffed again before following the trail. Following it along, he could hear movements in the bushes and started to chase it. When he couldn't hear it anymore, he sniffed and looked around. He couldn't smell it anymore.

 

Grumbling, he made his way back and sniff around before following the trail again. Chasing the smell to a smaller clearing, he looked around. This was the place he was found. Walking over to the centre he looked around and spotted where Mellos had first come out and found him. Sitting down, he huffed and curled up whimpering. Was he ever going to find his third mate? Maybe his theory was wrong? Maybe they were in one of the others. With a low whine, he curled up more and cuddled into himself. Maybe he should just go back to the centre and just wait for Sirdi and Mellos? Nodding his head, he got up and started to make his way back. Making it back to where he was, he sat back down in the nest after shifting into his humanoid kitsune form and pulled out the letters. No better time to deal with them than now.

 

"Aww don't give up now. You were so close." That wasn't Sirdi or Mellos. It wasn't that bastard Lyselle either. It sounded...Russian?

 

"Sorry, I need a break. I have too much to deal with right now," Hadrian said softly. "We can play later, I promise," Hadrian said as he pulled out the letters and started to read them.

 

"Oh no, what has upset my submissive?" The Russian voice growled out as he moved closer.

 

"Kitten!" Hadrian looked up to see Sirdi walking from the Mountains.

 

"Hello, Fang," Hadrian said before looking back at the letters.

 

"Kitten, you've gotten rid of all that bastard’s things already?" Sirdi stated.

 

"Just got to go through his letters. See if I can figure anything out," Hadrian muttered softly.

 

"Kitten, please don't push yourself. He was the one in the wrong," Mellos said as he came into the clearing from the Jungle.

 

Hadrian thought for a moment before shaking his head and looking back at the letters. The figure hummed for a minute before pulling something out. A soft soothing sound filled the space and Hadrian couldn't help but hum softly as he crumbled up one and put it into a pile. As the tune went on, Hadrian couldn't help it anymore. He opened his mouth and he started to sing out softly.

 

_ "I saved every letter he wrote me _

_ From the moment I saw him _

_I knew he_ _was mine_

_ He said he was mine _

_ I thought he was mine." _

 

The figure tilted his head as he heard the complete and utter heartbreak in his submissive's voice, but started to play a sadder tune. Sirdi and Mellos looked at each other and they sighed as they sat down watching Hadrian, wanting to make sure the submissive wasn't pushing himself. Hadrian choked back a sob but he continued on. He had to. He had to get these feelings out of his system to move on with his original mate.

 

_ "Do you know what Luna said _

_When_ _I told her what he'd done?_

_ She said _

_ "You have mated an Icarus _

_ He has flown too close to the sun" _

_ Don't let him take another step in my direction _

_ I can't be trusted around him _

_ Don't think he can talk his way _

_ Into my arms, into my arms." _

 

Sirdi struggled with wanting to rush over to Hadrian and cuddle the submissive but Mellos held him back, shaking his head knowing that their submissive needed to do this. Meanwhile, Hadrian sobbed out as he crumbled up another paper and he tossed it at the first one before he continued to look at the letters. The crumbled up letters sparked and both lit on fire as Hadrian continued on.

 

_ "I'm burning the letters he wrote me _

_ You can stand over there if you want _

_ I don't know who you are _

_ I have so much to learn _

_ I'm re-reading his letters _

_ And watching them burn (burn)." _

 

Hadrian sang out looking at his new mate before turning his attention back to the letters and he crumbled up a new one and threw it to the on-fire ones. It quickly caught flame as well but he focused on trying to figure out what Lyselle's plan was. Mellos looked at the figure and then looked at Hadrian and he sighed softly. Maybe they did need to rush the appearance of this third mate. Hadrian needed stability and Lyselle had ruined it all for them.

 

_ "I'm watching them burn (burn) _

_ He drugged me with potions he made for me _

_ He fooled the whole world _

_ How he got their Savior into his bed _

_ In claiming his fame, he has ruined our lives _

_ Heaven forbid someone whisper _

_ "He's part of some scheme" _

_ My cousin whispers _

_ So he has to scream." _

 

Hadrian nearly shouted out. He hated Lyselle. Why did that bastard hurt him so badly? That's right, Lyselle was supposed to be there for him. Sirdi growled at Mellos and Mellos released him, knowing it was a bad idea but even he was struggling to hold himself back from going over to Hadrian and hugging the submissive. The third mate narrowed his eyes and kept playing as he watched Hadrian with sharp eyes.

_ "I know about whispers _

_ I see how he looks at my sister _

_ Don't." _

 

Hadrian couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, he threw all of the letters into the fire, igniting all of them. His magic swirled around the flames, making them shoot higher and kiss the sky. Without those potions in his system, looking back Lyselle always looked at Luna like he had won some grand prize and it made him sick to his stomach. How could he be so blind?!

 

_ "I'm not naive _

_ I have seen women around him _

_ Don't." _

 

Sirdi couldn't help himself he shot up and hurried over to Hadrian but Hadrian glared at Sirdi who tried to comfort him. He didn't want the kiddy gloves. He wanted Lyselle to pay. Every submissive they seemed to encounter, Lyselle seemed to be all over them. Lyselle was a leech that wanted fame and money. He had done the lowest of the low and Hadrian had fallen for it. The third dominant closed his eyes and kept playing. Mellos stared at the figure with narrowed eyes.

 

_ "Think I don't see _

_ How they fall for his charms _

_ All his charms." _

 

Hadrian's magic swirled around violently. Hadrian was shaking, trying to keep his temper but he couldn't. He remembered so clearly how those submissives would throw themselves all over Lyselle. His poor little heart couldn't take it anymore. He had dealt with so much pain and so much sorrow already. Waves of Hadrian's magic seemed to pulse out before it became an eerie calm.

 

_ "I'm erasing myself from the narrative _

_ Let future historians wonder how Hadrian reacted _

_ When he broke my heart _

_ He has thrown it all away _

_ Stand back, watch it burn _

_ Just watch it all burn." _

 

The fire died down and Hadrian sat back down, his eyes hollow and almost broken. He was just going to shut down for a while. Maybe until after school. Sirdi and Mellos looked at each other with a panicked air about them. Pulling his knees closer to his chest Hadrian kept singing.

 

_ "And when the time comes _

_ Explain to the children _

_ The pain and embarrassment _

_ He put their mother through _

_ When will he learn _

_ That they are my legacy? _

_ We are my legacy _

_ If you thought he was mine (mine, mine) _

_ Don't." _

 

Hadrian's whole body shook as he hid his face in his knees. Sirdi didn't hesitate as he swooped in and picked up Hadrian, placing him in the nest and curling up around him in his dragon form. "Shh Kitten," Mellos whispered as he got into the nest and cuddled Hadrian as well.

 

There was a sigh from the blurry figure before he spoke. "Well hello, little one. That was a lovely but sad song."

 

Hadrian looked up at the figure, some of the features being noticeable without being blurred or unknown to Hadrian. The male was just as tall as Sirdi and looked just as strong. If he wasn't mistaken, the male was probably a Dominant Satyr. He could tell the male’s hair was brown. He could also tell the male had a bit of scruff on his chin.

 

"So, how should we do this?" Hadrian whispered looking at them.

 

"Well, you aren't in danger so we can't use the cheats. You can call me Fang, this man here is Ember and we call this little submissive Kitten or Cub. His father has reserved the right to call him Kit so we don't use it," Sirdi said looking at the male.

 

"Just call me Woody, then," the male said in his Russian accent with a concerned tone to it.

 

Hadrian seemed not to care as much as he should when it comes to meeting his mates. Sirdi and Mellos didn't blame their submissive either. "Go ahead and pass out, Kitten. We can get to know him while you self wallow," Mellos said looking at Hadrian.

 

"’Kay." Hadrian whimpered out before moving along.

 

When Hadrian woke, he was curled up with his parents. After that reveal, he didn't wish to go anywhere without an adult he trusted. He second-guessed everything he ate or drank and it was really starting to show by the end of the year. Harry was getting into the Heir Carriage with his sibling, god-brother, and cousin.

 

"Hadrian, what is going on?" Gunnolf asked as he sat next to Hadrian.

 

"Nothing... I just feel so raw, it hurts," Hadrian whispered before shifting into his fox form and curling up on Gunnolf's lap.

 

"What's wrong with Hadrian?" Draco said as he got into the carriage.

 

"He's having a hard time," Gunnolf said as he rubbed the foxes back.

 

"Sirdi told me what happened. I have Blaise and Theo keeping a lookout with Goyle and Crabbe as guards when we get into the Heir compartment on the train," Draco said sitting across from them.

 

"That bastard will pay," Gunnolf growled out. As they made it to the train, Gunnolf picked up Hadrian and carried him onto the train.

 

"You can't just go around killing people, Gunnolf," Draco said as if it was a normal thing.

 

"What would you do then?" Gunnolf growled out.

 

"I would alert his Head of House," Draco said with a sly smile.

 

"But we don't even know his grandfather, Draco!" Gunnolf grumbled out as he sat down and pulled Hadrian closer.

 

"You stupid Gryffindor! His Hufflepuff Head of House! He is the second Heir of Hufflepuff!" Draco said, fed up with being around stupid Gryffindors.

 

"Okay, so we will just have to tell Auntie Alice then," Gunnolf stated as they sat there.

 

Thanks to the precautions that Draco and the others had set out, the ride back home was relatively hassle-free. Once they got off the train, Hadrian, in his fox form, ran over to Sirdi and jumped into his arms and hid his face. It didn't take the family long to head home out of the public eye.

 

Hadrian hid away from everyone but his mates, Luna, and Neville. Sometimes, he would let Petunia and Gunnolf see him. It was during one of these times that Gunnolf pulled Hadrian into a hug.

 

"Hadrian, please come out. You're scaring everyone else," Gunnolf pleaded.

 

"I...I don't want to get hurt again, Gunnolf," Hadrian whimpered out.

 

"Hadrian...I'll kill whoever hurts you. Have you noticed?" Gunnolf asked in a slightly cocky tone.

 

Hadrian looked up confused, only to see Draken scales starting to show on Gunnolf's face when he looked closely. "Your inheritance?"

 

"Doesn't fully happen until next year but Uncle Andy says that things start changing a year before for Drakens," Gunnolf said with a smile.

 

"Okay... but I'm gonna be in my fox form...I...please don't leave me alone..." Hadrian shook his head and curled up a little.

 

"It's fine," Gunnolf said with a weak smile.

 

"No it's not...but it's my life," Hadrian muttered before shifting and jumping into Gunnolf's arms.

 

Gunnolf sighed and shook his head before walking out of the room and making his way to the lounge room where everyone was. Walking in, James was the one who jumped up first. "Is that...?" He whispered in a hopeful tone.

 

Gunnolf nodded. "He doesn't want to leave my arms, though."

 

"Did he tell you why he locked himself away?" James asked looking at his nephew.

 

"He doesn't want to be hurt anymore," Gunnolf said, looking at James.

 

"We're back!" Sirdi walked into the room and saw Hadrian in Gunnolf's arms. "Well look at you." Sirdi walked over and kissed Hadrian's furry forehead.

 

"What does the birthday boy wish to do for his birthday tomorrow?" Mellos said as he walked in. Hadrian lifted his head and tilted his head.

 

"Did you forget the dates as you hide away, my little fox?" Sirdi asked playfully.

 

Hadrian looked at Gunnolf and then looked around the room. Fidgeting for a moment, he jumped down and shifted into his humanoid fox form. "C-could we go shopping? I..." Hadrian looked down nervously, "I want to buy a couple of things."

 

"I've been meaning to start window shopping for our wedding. Maybe we can go out together, Hadrian," Petunia said with a soft smile.

 

"I'd like that," Hadrian said with a soft smile.

 

"Have you thought about my offer, Hadrian?" Petunia asked looking at Hadrian.

 

"Uh..y-yeah... I'll do it," Hadrian said shyly.

 

"Should we make it a family affair?" James asked excitedly.

 

"W-we could," Hadrian said shyly.

 

"That's my Kit!" James said excitedly as he hurried over and hugged Hadrian. Hadrian stood still for a moment before hugging James back.

 

"Hadrian!" Lily beamed as she walked into the room with snacks. She placed them down and hurried over and hugged her son.

 

James smiled happily as he wrapped his arm around his wife and held them both. "So what should we do today?" James said excitedly.

 

"I uh..." Hadrian started to pull away. He didn't feel as safe as he did in his room.

 

"I think Hadrian has had enough excitement for today. He's starting to get back into his shell," Sirdi said, giving James a soft look. Sirdi was honestly trying to help his mate's parents here.

 

James looked at Hadrian and he sighed as he did, in fact, see Hadrian's nervous looking around. "Okay. Hadrian, would you like me and your mother to come in and count down your birthday with you? We used to do it when you were a baby."

 

Hadrian looked at his father and bit his lip as he looked to the side in a thoughtful manner. He had to give in somewhere and Hadrian knew this. "O-okay"

 

James smiled widely and was about to cuddle his son but Lily stopped him as she wrapped her arms around Hadrian. Giving her son a kiss to his forehead, she spoke. "Hadrian, we will see you tonight alright," Hadrian nodded and she pulled away.

 

Luna skipped over to Hadrian and she smiled, "Come on, Rian, let's go hang out in your room," Luna said in her airy tone that instantly calmed down.

 

"Okay, Lu-Lu," Hadrian whispered softly as he walked with his little sister back to his room.

 

Once they were gone, James looked at everyone. "Okay Petunia. We will need to stall him until noon tomorrow. Can we do that so everyone can prepare?" James said excitedly.

 

"Should we stay behind and send someone else with them? Just in case they need more protection than what we can give?" Lily asked worriedly.

 

"We should. We don't know what Dumbledore or Lyselle will do if they spot just us, Hadrian, and Petunia." Andy said looking at them.

 

"Alright well, it's getting late. I was hoping Hadrian would have come out earlier but I am glad he at least came out before everyone went to bed," Oliver said as he stood there.

 

"Well Lily, let’s go countdown to our babies birthday," James said with a smile.

 

"You know he wasn't actually born until 2 in the morning, James," Lily said with a teasing smile.

 

"Oi! The time only matters for inheritances and magical boosts!" James protested.

 

Lily giggled as she and James made their way to Hadrian's room.

 

Arriving at Hadrian's room, they walked in to see Hadrian and Luna cuddling on the couch in Hadrian's sitting room. "Come to count down with us?" Luna asked with a soft smile.

 

"As if I would miss this!" James said happily. James and Lily sat down. Lily by Luna and James on the other side of Hadrian.

 

Hadrian looked at his family and he snuggled into his father’s hold. James looked at Lily surprised and she silently giggled as James held Hadrian closer. "Dad...I'm sorry," Hadrian whispered.

 

"What are you talking about?" James asked worried and confused.

 

"I'm sorry I'm such a hassle. I'm sure you wouldn't have these issues if I wasn't born," Hadrian muttered.

 

"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER!"

 

Hadrian jumped and looked at his furious mother. Shrinking down a bit, he hid his face. "Stop talking like that. You have every right to live and it isn't your fault!" She protested as she looked at her son.

 

Hadrian looked at her almost broken. "I'm just telling the truth!" Hadrian said in a broken tone. It was clear he was close to breaking down and crying.

 

Luna wasn't having it though. Standing up, she looked at Hadrian. "Hadrian, if you weren't born then I would be an orphan. I would have no parents, no godparents, I would be under the manipulation of Dumbledore and so would everyone else! Draco wouldn't be in love with the twins, your mates wouldn't have a submissive and magic would give out before I even reach 7th year," Luna said, looking at Hadrian.

 

Hadrian sighed softly before nodding his head, "Okay, I'm sorry," he muttered softly.

 

James, wanting to lighten the mood, got up and shifted into his animagus form. "You’re so handsome," Luna cooed as she petted James's neck. James seemed to preen under his daughter's touch. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes affectionately. Hadrian smiled weakly and watched his father. It seemed to finally be sinking in for Hadrian as he curled in on himself. These were actually his parents. Biting his lip to try and stop the sobs, Hadrian didn't see Luna stop petting their father and walk over to him. "Finally sinking in, Hadrian?" Luna asked kindly. Hadrian nodded his head before pulling Luna closer and cuddling her. "We will always be here for you, Hadrian," Luna whispered as she rubbed her brothers back.

 

"I feel so stupid," Hadrian whimpered out.

 

"No one can be as stupid as your father, my little fox," Lily said with a smile.

 

"Oi! I resent that statement!" James protested, shifting back quickly. Hadrian, Luna, and Lily looked over and started laughing as Hadrian hid his face trying to hide his giggles. James blinked and felt the top of his head to realise he left on the horns. "I see you all admire my animagus abilities! My ability to show that I am the king of his household!" James said proudly, making them giggle and laugh even more.

 

It was like this until a minute to midnight. It was then that Luna sighed softly. "What’s wrong Luna-Moon?" James asked worriedly.

 

"Lady Magic is pushing Hadrian's magical boost up to this birthday. I wasn't supposed to tell you all, but I'm worried," Luna confessed.

 

"That's not uncommon with abuse. They come into their inheritance and then their magical boost comes the year after. What has you worried, Moon?" Lily said, looking at her adopted daughter.

 

"Hadrian, please promise me that you will stay close to Aunt Petunia tomorrow?" Luna asked, looking at Hadrian.

 

"I can't promise that Luna, I can try but if things get dangerous you know me," Hadrian said looking at Luna.

 

"It's just a trip to Diagon Alley, you two," Lily protested.

 

"Lily-Bean, did you forget about Dumbledore and Lyselle?" James asked looking at her. "I'm starting to re-think this whole thing. Maybe we should have Lucius, Nott, Andy, and William go with Petunia and Hadrian, just for backup."

 

"Happy birthday, Hadrian!" Luna said happily.

 

"Oh no! We were supposed to count down!" Lily protested with a pout. She shook her head and looked at James, "We will discuss it in the morning, James." She then looked at her son with a soft smile, "Happy birthday, my little fox. Would you like us to stay in here for your magical boost?" She asked looking at Hadrian.

 

"What's gonna happen?" Hadrian asked worriedly.

 

"Happy birthday Kit, also...Nothing much, your room will probably be trashed but the house-elves will fix it up before you wake up," James stated.

 

"Ah uh... D-Dad could you stay with me?" Hadrian asked weakly.

 

"Sure!" James said with a bright smile.

 

"Luna and I can have a girls night, then. How does that sound, my little moon?" Lily asked, looking at Luna.

 

"Positively wonderful," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"Alright, we will leave you boys to it," Lily said with a smile as she stood up and took Luna's hand.

 

Hadrian watched them leave and he looked up at his father. "W-Will uh...me sleeping in my fox form do any damage?" Hadrian asked weakly. Lately, he had felt comfortable sleeping in his fox form. It was a soothing comfort to him and it calmed him down.

 

"No, it won't. The magical backlash might be a bit bigger though," James said looking down at Hadrian with a soft smile.

 

"How do you know?" Hadrian asked worried looking at his father.

 

"Because I did it myself. It was a full moon that night and Sirius and I were with your Uncle Moony. Both of them were terrified the next morning. I apparently was passed out and Moony wouldn't let Sirius get near me. It took your Uncle Andy to calm them both down and to get me to the Hospital Wing," James said remembering it fondly. "Your mother teased him for weeks because he carried me bridal style," James said smiling.

 

"Alright, that...that does help me a bit," Hadrian said softly. He was still nervous but if his father had done it, then it should be fine...right?

 

"Would you like for both of us to sleep in our animagus forms?" Hadrian bit his lip before nodding his head. James laughed before he got up and shifted into his Deer form. He walked over and got on the bed before laying down and looking at Hadrian. Hadrian bit his lip before shifting into his small black kitsune form, jumping up off the couch and running to his bed. Jumping up, he made his way over and cuddled into his father's side. James laid his head over the middle of Hadrian and the smaller boy instantly felt comforted and shortly, they both fell asleep.

 

It was around 2 in the morning that Hadrian started to whimper a little before magic started to violently lash out, knocking everything down. James opened his eyes as he heard everything falling. Lifting his head, he saw Hadrian was still asleep and he sighed as he shifted. Waiting until it was over, he softly called out for his personal elf. "Sally, I know it's late but I need you."

 

An older looking house elf popped in silently and looked around, "Little Master bes having magical inheritance?" Sally asked softly.

 

"Yes, could you clean the room up please?" James asked kindly, knowing that this house elf wouldn't freak out for his kind words.

 

"Sally bes doing that, anything else, Master Jamesy?" Sally asked as she snapped her fingers. Things started to be put back into place and others started to repair themselves.

 

"Hadrian is going to need something light on his stomach but filling and settling. Can you alert the kitchen house-elves to this when they go to make his food? I'll also need a Pepper-up potion for him when he wakes," James asked.

 

"Sally bes doing that," Sally said with a nod.

 

"Thank you, Sally. If you can pop in and tell my wife that Hadrian is fine, I know she is worried," James said, looking at the house elf.

 

"Sally bes doing that too." Once the room was clean, she popped off and then popped back in giving James the pepper-up potion. "Goodnight, Master Jamesy," James nodded his head and let the house elf pop off once again. Looking back down at Hadrian, he sighed softly. "I am sorry I cannot make all the world’s troubles disappear, Hadrian," James whispered before placing the pepper-up potion onto the nightstand and shifting back into his Deer form. He wrapped around Hadrian firmly before placing his head over Hadrian's middle to keep his son nice and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still wondering what I did I made another section for all the OC characters I have in this story. I am not sure if there will be more so I left it open.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos if you liked it and feel free to leave a comment. Thanks to my Beta reader for checking over for any and all mistakes. Those who wish to Chat it up or find more Stories that might interest you or even just wish for some tips or ideas come Join us here https://discord.gg/vKpuZDJ


End file.
